


The fifth Senju brother

by Betsunichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Hashirama and Madara found a half-dead kid in the river where they met. They could let the little boy die and keep their friendship a secret or they could save the boy's life and get apart. It was an easy decision for both of them.I need more of Obito going back to the past, more hashiobi and madaobi. Maybe I need Obito in the warring clans' age.Warning: bad English, fic on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not As We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123042) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 

> I must admit this fic is partly based at @Raendown fic, 'not as we'. That fic is Madatobi - amazing Madatobi by the way- but while I was reading it I couldn't stop thinking that everything was too smooth. Madara and Izuna were too nice to be true, and later I thought a lot of what if...
> 
> This 'what ifs' ended in this fics, I have been planing for a while but didn't know how to write. I fear I have a bad habit of getting inspired by @Raendown 's work.
> 
> If you like dumb Madara and nice Izuna, you should read her work.

Everything turned dark, cold and wet, for an instant Obito asked himself if the people in charge of the afterlife realized they made a mistake by sending him at the pure lands with his beloved Rin, it was unfair a man like him stayed in the same place than Minato-sensei and all the people he hurt, and decided to send him to the hell or limbo instead. Surely it was the last one, this place was too cold and wet to be hell. 

Then Obito felt warm hands and arms around him, they were rougher and bigger than Rin's hands, pulling him from the cold place where he was. When Obito opened his eyes, he found a sight he wasn't expecting. 

"You are finally awake!", a young brunette yelled, a happy grin on his lips. 

"For a second we thought you were a goner," a boy with dark hair said, he was glad but at the same time worried about something. 

Both boys were looming over Obito, each one on different side of his body, and they looked - for some reason- huge. They should be around twelve or thirteen years old, one of them was an Uchiha and was wearing a traditional outfit- which confirmed his theory that he was pretty much still dead-, and they were visibly wet and dirty with leaves. Which made all the alarms bells in his head ring, if they were in the pure lands why was they dirty? No one was dirty in the pure lands! 

Then Obito realized - alarmed-he felt displeasure, his body was numb and was shivering, but slowly it was beginning to feel pain. 

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you," the brunette said with a soft voice, carefully laying a hand on Obito's left cheek. 

"He is not scared but cold," the other boy noted, straightening his back before took out his clothes. 

"No, Madara, I'm sure he is scared." He brunette said, raising his eyes to look at his friend. "Why are getting naked?" 

"Madara?", Obito mumble. He automatically winced and tensed when the words came out of his mouth, his voice was too pinch, it wasn't the voice of his thirteen year old self. Did the gods made his body younger? Why would they?

"Hashirama, look at him!", Madara groaned, lowering himself to glare at his friend. "He is wet from head to toe, he is disoriented, barely awake, and his lips and fingers are blue. He is definitely cold", the boy put a wet kimono shirt over Obito tiny body. 

Obito winced, the fabric was wet and it stuck against his skin, but it was warmer. Obito shrank over himself, and buried his face against the fabric. He was so cold he didn't registered the first Hokage's name. The only thing Obito could think about was cuddled against the warmer thing at his side, which was Hashirama. 

"See, he is cold." Madara said, triunfal. 

"I don't think cover him with something wet it's a good idea," Hashirama said, glaring at his friend. 

"Do you have a better idea?" 

"We can make a fire and…"

"And lure enemy ninjas that surely are looking for any survivors from the village they attacked, so they come and kill us all!" Madara said, progressing raising his voice until he was almost yelling. 

"Madara, you are overreacting." Hashirama said serous. 

"We found an injured five years old boy floating in a river between a dozen of corpses! Believe me, Hashirama, I'm not overreacting."

"True," Hashirama winced, lowering his eyes to watch at the pale boy under him. A spiral was freshly carved on the right side of his face, the little boy's eye was surprisingly fine but the flesh around it was still bleeding. The more Hashirama inspected his face, more hate he felt against the ninjas who attacked the boy's village. Why they would hurt him in such way?

"We also should clean his injuries," Madara said, kneeling before Hashirama and the boy. 

"I don't have anything on me", Hashirama said worried. As a soldier and nephew of a ninja medic, he knew that cleaning an injury with something dirty was almost as bad as not cleaning it at all, or even worse. 

"Me neither," Madara said worried. Madara would have cleaned the boy's face with his shirt but after Hashirama explained him the relationship between fever and cleaning an injury with something dirty, he stopped doing it. If Madara had known before one of his little brothers would be alive. 

"Then, what we should do?" Madara asked worried. He wasn't a softy but the little boy before them remained him so much of one of his lost brother, his poor heart wouldn't be able to handle see this little boy die. 

"I think, for now, we should clean his injures with fresh water only." Hashirama said insecure, he wasn't a medic but he had seen his aunty working and had an idea of what they should do. 

"Are you sure?," Madara said, frowning, obviously doubting Hashirama's decision. "He might bleed out…"

"-He won't," Hashirama said, sure of himself. 

"How do you know?", Madara asked worried. 

"His injuries are shallow, they should cure fine by themselves after we clean him."

"Um, fine, " Madara said, no fully believing a thing Hashirama told him, but standing up nevertheless less. But he didn't have another choice, between them Hashirama was - Madara would never admit it out loud - better at survival skills. Le looked around, looking for something that would help him carry water. 

"You must bring water from another river," Hashirama said. 

"What?", Madara yelled, looking at Hashirama with big and white eyes. "Are you crazy?! Another river is a kilometers away from here. I won't able to come back until it is dark!" 

"Yes, but we can't use water that had been contaminated with dead bodies." Hashirama said serious. 

"Um… true," Madara winced and looked down at the little boy. "Maybe one of us should take him to one of our villages," Madara suggested insecure. 

"Are you sure?", Hashirama said, standing up and looking at his friend surprised. "If one of us take him to our village our families will know we had been hanging out in a neutral zone, they would know we are coming to this river and fraternizing with people outside our clan. Madara, we might never see each other again". Hashirama balled his hands into fist and looked at his grind with a fire Madara had never see in him before. 

"I know," Madara lowered his head, and looked at the little boy. "We might no see each other again but, we would have saved a child."

"Yes, you are right." Hashirama lowered his eyes to the little boy. His face was so different to any child he had met before in his clan - it must be the mark on his face-, he shape and color of his eyes was similar to Madara's, and yet the boys white hair reminded him of Tobirama and Itama. "You are right," Hashirama said, looking with sad and warm eyes at his friend. "Isn't our dream to found a village in which any children should die in the battle field? How we will found our village knowing he let him die?"

Madara folded his arms over his chest and stayed speechless. Hashirama was so good with the words he felt ashamed of himself. 

"He will be our little brother!", Hashirama suddenly said. 

"What?!", Madara said confused. 

"He will be our little brother," - Hashirama said this time slowler, voice vibrant with excitement, pointing at the boy resting on the ground. - "We will protect him like if he was our real little brother!" 

"I don't get it," Madara said confused. 

"Look," - Hashirama said, trying to calm himself down-, "both of us lost our younger brothers in the war, and he…" - Hashirama pointed at the boy laying on the ground,- "surely lost his whole family. We must be his older brothers, we should share him!" 

"I still don't get it," Madara said. He was fine with adopting the little boy inside his family, the problem would be convince his father and brother to accept the boy, but he didn't understood what Hashirama was talking about they sharing the boy as a little brother. Hashirama himself knew they would never see again if one of them take the boy to their village. 

"Both of us will protect him!," Hashirama said. 

"How?!", Madara groaned, mildly exasperated with Hashirama's nonsense. 

"The mark on his face," Hashirama pointed the boy's face. "When we get older he will have a spiral mark on his face, if we see someone with that mark then we will know we shouldn't attack him…!"

"And we will know which clan the other belongs!", Hashirama concluded. At the same time Madara said, "We will kidnap him and ask a meeting!" 

"What?", both boys yelled at the same time. 

"How can you think about kidnap him? He is your little brother!", Hashirama said horrified. 

"It's obvious!", - Madara yelled, face red- "If I know he is my little brother and it's in hands of the enemy I would like to kidnap him, pass time with him, and ask a reunion with you to negociante his freedom. That way we might see each other again!"

"It isn't better if we meet and try to form an alliance between our clans?", Hashirama asked. 

"Yes, that is what we are going to negotiate when we are alone. Daah!" 

"But how are you going to stop your clansmen from hurt him?", Hashirama asked worried. 

"I will get strong and feared inside my clan," Madara smirked. He was a good ninja and the first son of the clan head, when he father step down from be the clan head he will be able to do whatever he want. "You should do the same."

"Yes, but even if you get stronger you should obey your clan head," Hashirama said. He was the clenhead son and when the time comes he will be the boss in his clan, but he didn't know Madara's situation. 

"I don't want to brag but…" - Madara smirked-, "I'm the clan head son."

"Really?! Me too!", Hashirama said, excited to know that they were joined by something more that the lost of their younger brothers. 

"Do you?!", Madara gasped incredulous, seeing from head to toe Hashirama's body. 

"What?! I don't look like a Clan head son?", Hashirama said with teary eyes. 

"What? No, no cry!", Madara said, nervous. It was for him to tell when Hashirama was playing or was really crying. 

"Ashoo"

Both boys tensed and looked down at the little boy looking at them. To the boys surprise the boy's face was dirty with mud and leaves, he barely bleeding anymore and the shirt on his lap was painted red with blood. The boy's lips and fingers were still blue, but two bright and sharp eyes were watching them with interest. 

"Oh, God!" Both boys yelled at the same time. Hashirama knetl to clean Obito's face with the inner part of his shirt while Madara went from water from the river. 

============

Obito wasn't aware when he got sleep after the Uchiha boy covered him with the shirt, what he knew was that he woke up when the boys began to yell to each other. Obito was finding hard to comprehend what they were saying, their way to speak was weird and they were using dozen of words he had never heard before, and other… were words he had only heard from old people or the old creep of Uchiha Madara. Obito was sure they were talking Japanese from some words they were using and the dramática structure, but it was a dialect he had never heard before. 

The brunette was cleaning his face when the Uchiha boy, Madara called himself, threw water at them. The Brunner panicked again and they bickered again. Obito took the wet shirt over him and threw it away, it was too wet and stinky for his like. 

=======

"Oh Madara! What have you done? Now his injuries are covered with corpses water, he will get sick! 

"Sorry!" Madara lamented himself. "Now go, take him with you!" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you! Your place has better medicine than mine! If you don't take him, he will die from fever like Kentaro!" 

"Kentaro? You little brother?" 

"Yes, he died from a fever he got after a skirmish. My people don't have good medicine!" 

" Obito / dead" 

Both boys looked back the little boy, he mumble something they didn't understand save the word Obito (dead).

"Oh, no, he is already feverish!" Hashirama said scared, touching the boy head. It wasn't as hot as a fever should be, but Hashirama didn't know it and he was too scared to notice. 

"Go, take with you!", Madara yelled. 

Hashirama took the boy in his arms, he looked back at his friend for a long time before he ran towards his village. He tried to look back, but each time he did he saw the sad figure of Madara watching them, until he went away from the river. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama was resting over a tree, observing mildly bored the interaction between Hashirama and Madara. They weren't doing anything interesting, they were walking around the river, playing and talking nonsense about their imaginary village, a world without children soldiers and other nonsense, and a few trivial things. Those two were only fooling around like they had been doing for the last two weeks. 

Tobirama had been spying over his old brother from a few weeks by his father's orders. In the beginning, he was nervous and somehow scared of his brother finding out or both of them falling into an Uchiha trap, but Tobirama loved his brother and knew he should save Hashirama from his own stupidity, so kept tailing his brother. What Tobirama didn't expect was that Hashirama and Madara were so,- how to say it?-, predictable and rarely did something interesting. Now Tobirama knew why the tailing missions were so bored and no one wanted them. Tobirama now passed the time watching them, training his sensor abilities and playing with his hair, but over everything else, Tobirama asked himself why his brother risked his life hanging out with the enemy. And maybe he should also ask himself why he was inventing as many excuses as possible to hold his brother's back. Oh right! - Tobirama remembered after seeing his brother smiling- He hasn't seen Hashirama this happy since Itama died, and saving Hashirama's ass was what Tobirama always did. He knew his father would never comprehend Hashirama's dumb dream, and neither would take nicely to Hashirama fraternizing with the enemy. 

Yes, Tobirama had known Madara was an Uchiha since the first time he saw the boy, anyone with eyes and sensor abilities could tell Madara was an Uchiha, and Hashirama was a fool for not knowing it. Or maybe Hashirama was in denial. But Tobirama knew his brother's secrets encounter with the enemy couldn't last forever, Hashirama's friendship with Madara must then now, before their father found out. Today Tobirama tailed Hashirama fully knowing his father didn't believe his lies anymore. If he came back to his father with another ridiculous story about Hashirama wandering around or training in secret, his father would kick the shit of him. Or worse!, his father may be able to confront Hashirama directly. 

Tobirama played with his hair, unconsciously pulling some locks while thinking about what he could do. Maybe, if he talked with Hashirama before they reached their village they would be able to make up a credible lie. Hashirama wasn't a fool, they could do it… 

Tobirama snapped out of his thoughts when loud sound came from the river and a sudden flood of brown water, bodies and nauseating odor of decomposition came from upstream. Dead bodies wearing civilians clothes, leaves and wood objects were floating on the water, some of them were trapped between the rocks or aground the river´s shore. 

When Tobirama stopped watching the horrible scene before him, he looked back at Madara and Hashirama, they had jumped away from the shore when the ruckus began. All the glee had disappeared from their faces and a haunted expression replaced it. Tobirama felt something ugly twist inside of him when he realized what the duo was looking at: a tiny body of a child was covered in blood and mud, caught between some rocks and branches near the shore. Tobirama quickly looked away from the child’s body and pushed the sadness at the back of his mind, as he has done since his mother died, and didn’t look back even when he heard a loud gasp coming from Hashirama. Surely his brother was crying... 

Tobirama was surprised when he heard quick steps, he quickly looked back at the duo and saw Hashirama throwing himself at the disgusting water, closely followed by a confused Madara. Hashirama reached for the child’s corpse, moving mud and branches around the body. Then Tobirama felt a weak share that wasn't there before, and his heartbeat got crazy, the little boy between Hashirama’s arms was moving, waving his hands and desperately trying to float. Hashirama and Madara took the little boy out of the water, both of them losing their sandals in the process, laying him a two-meter of the shore, Hashirama was fast to apply the first aids while Madara watched everything without knowing what to do. Tobirama noticed the unusual Chakra signature coming from the little boy. At the beginning it was so weak that Tobirama didn’t detect it, then it changed and expanded, at the beginning, it was a fire nature chakra and slowly it becomes a strange mix of fire, water, earth. The chakra was asymmetrically stored in the body, a bigger part of the chakra was stored in the right side of the little body, most of it was calmer water and earth nature -it reminded Tobirama of Hashirama’s unusual chakra signature-, while the other half was violent bubbling red chakra -similar to Madara’s one-. It was a strange chakra signature, Tobirama had never felt anything like that before, neither he had heard his sensei mention a clan with such characteristics. 

"You are finally awake!"

Tobirama leaned forwards, trying to look at the little boy, but the duo was blocking his view and only saw the bare legs of the child. Madara and Hashirama were fussing over the kid.

“Hashirama, look at him! He is wet from head to toe, he is disoriented, barely awake, and his lips and fingers are blue. He is definitely cold"

Tobirama took advantage of the duo’s distraction and jumped to a near tree, trying to find a better angle, he looked sideways -to his horror- a shadow sneaking behind a bush a few meters from the river. It was too far for Tobirama’s weak eyes to distinguish if it was a human or an animal but his sensor abilities gave away it was an Uchiha that -like him- was watching over the duo or was attracted by the ruckus. This was definitely bad, Tobirama looked for a kunai inside his kimono shirt, fearing that Hashirama and him must fight to get out of here.

"And lure enemy ninjas that surely are looking for any survivors from the village they attacked, so they come and kill us all!”

Tobirama tensed and looked back at the duo, who were now fighting overwatch they should do with the boy, and then at the shadow a few meters away. 

“We found an injured five years old boy floating in a river between a dozen corpses! Believe me, Hashirama, I'm not overreacting."

Maybe Madara was right, and the ninja behind the bush was part of the group which attacked the child’s home, and Tobirama didn’t know what was better. If the ninja in the shadow at the other side of the river was behind the survivors it may ignore his brother -taking him from a civilian- and maybe wait until duo left the child alone to kill him or kill the duo before killing the child. Tobirama took his kunai out of his shirt. The shadow must have seen the reflection of the kunai because it moved, deeper into the forest, where Tobirama couldn’t see it but still feel it. Tobirama hid the kunai and moved to a different tree, closer to the land but maintained his distance from the duo. The unknown Uchiha moved over a tree.

"Are you crazy?! Another river is a kilometers away from here. I won't able to come back until it is dark!" 

Tobirama looked again at the Uchiha. God! That guy was really noisy, if it wasn’t because the shadow was part of the Uchiha, they might have murdered him. Tobirama searched with his chakra the shadow, they had moved again and were closer to the duo but far enough to be out of Tobirama’s sight. The Senju feared the shadow would attack Hashirama and the child once Madara had gone away. Tobirama looked sideways when noticed his brother moved, Hashirama and Madara were standing before each other and -finally- Tobirama caught sight of the little boy’s face. It was covered in blood and the once brown locks were a dirty white. Again an uncomfortable feeling twisted inside Tobirama. 

"What?!" Madara yelled.

"He will be our little brother. We will protect him as if he was our real little brother!", Hashirama loudly said.

Tobirama barely heard his brother's words from his position, he snapped his head at the duo direction and enhance his ear with his chakra, wishing he had misheard him. 

"Both of us lost our younger brothers... he… lost his whole family. We must..., we should share him!" 

“He can’t be serious”, Tobirama said, leaning forward, covering one of his ears and channeling more chakra in the other one.

"Both of us will protect him!," Hashirama said. 

"How?!", Madara said.

Tobirama quietly asked the same. It was impossible those two shared the boy, they were from enemy clans if the Uchiha adopted the boy Hashirama should kill him someday…

"The mark on his face," Hashirama pointed the boy's face. "When he got older, he will have a spiral mark on his face, if we see someone with that mark then we will know we shouldn't attack him…!

Tobirama’s eye briefly fell on the boy’s face before rising towards Hashirama, a spiral mark was a rare one and it was on a visible place like the face, Hashirama shouldn’t have a problem keeping his promise. The Uchiha never used a mask, they were too proud to cover their precious eyes and too vain to cover their faces. 

"And we will know which clan the other belongs!", Hashirama concluded. At the same time, Madara said, "We will kidnap him and ask a meeting!" 

"How can you think about kidnap him? He is your little brother!", Hashirama said horrified. 

"It's obvious! If I know he is my little brother and it's in hands of the enemy I would like to kidnap him, pass time with him, and ask a reunion with you to negociante his freedom. That way we might see each other again!"

Tobirama covered his face. His brother was really an idiot, everything about this plan was destined to fail. Tobirama doubt their father or any member of their clan would be willing to leave alive an Uchiha, even less to not torture him if they capture one, and held as hostage someone non-blood related to the clan head was useless to make a deal. Why the Uchiha clan head would care about an orphan? This clan was stupid, it was better for everyone if the child never touched the battlefield. 

"But how are you going to stop your clansmen from hurting him?", Hashirama asked. 

"I will get strong and feared inside my clan. You should do the same."

"Yes, but even if you get stronger you should obey your clan head,"

Tobirama smiled, finally, his brother was thinking, Madara some way or another always accepted Hashirama’s ideas. The sooner those idiots realized their plan was impossible, the better.

"I don't want to brag but I'm the clan head son."

"Really?! Me too!"

Tobirama covered his face again, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous and stupid convenient was the entire situation, those idiots not only were dumb as rocks, strong like trees -Hashirama was really strong-, and friends but also the heirs of their clans, and now they were going to share a half-dead orphan. God! Every passing second the situation becomes more absurd. Tobirama uncovered his eyes when he felt the unknown Uchiha and the orphan’s chakra moving, the shadow came closer while the orphan sat up and cleaned his face with the dirty cloth. Tobirama felt his brother's distress when brunnet realized what the child had done and only got worse when Madara threw contaminated water over the child. Tobirama, like his brother, knew that cleaning an injury with a dirty cloth or bandage was a death sentence. Well, then I shouldn't worry anymore about him -a Tobirama though. 

Tobirama's eyes quickly jumped from the ridiculous scene between the duo to the other side of the river, the other ninja came closer and at this distance, Tobirama was able to see the other was a young adult like himself. He didn’t look like a threat, Tobirama was sure he could take down anyone of his sizes, besides the little Uchiha was distracted looking at the duo of idiots. Tobirama slipped his attention from the unknown Uchiha to his brother when he head him panic and said: 

"Oh, no, he is already feverish!" 

"Go, take with you!", Madara said. Hashirama took the child on his arms and ran away.

Tobirama made a loudly breathing when he realized Hashirama was the one taking the child, and as quickly as possible followed his brother, trying to be unnoticed by Madara and the other Uchiha. When the Uchiha chakra signal was far away from them, Tobirama stopped being sneaky and ran as fast as possible behind his brother, he even yelled at him to gain his attention. He should stop his brother and convince him to left the child behind before the idiot reached their village. Tobirama was sure their father would never accept the orphan, he wasn’t as nice as Hashirama!, and would never waste medicine or food on someone who wasn’t part of their clan. Hell! Butsuma ignored and margined the farmers or other civilian irrelevant to the war, he assisted with material and money those cause that would help him to win the war like medicine, jutsu and weapon creation; anything else was useless.

“Anija, Anija!”, Tobirama yelled, but Hashirama kept running and never look back. Tobirama stopped and put both hands over his knees, trying to regain his breath. Tobirama couldn’t believe his brother was so fast he had problems keeping up with him if it wasn’t because of the sensor abilities he had to lose Hashirama’s track. Maybe his brother was indeed the ‘monster’ some people in their clan though. Tobirama shook his head, he shouldn’t desist, he softly smacked his cheeks and ran in a different direction. He knew a shortcut and if he was fast enough he should be able to intercept his brother before he reached their village. 

Tobirama barely got out of a tiny cave on a nearby hill, which he and Itama discovered years ago when Hashirama passed on the narrow pass under Tobirama. “Hashirama!”, Tobirama yelled, gripping a tiny tree coming out of the rocks and hunched towards his brother. This time, Hashirama finally stopped, he looked around searching from Tobirama until he caught sight of a bunch of white hair.

“Over here, Anija!”, Tobirama said, waving a hand at his brothers. 

“Tobirama!?”- Hashirama yelled, taking two steps back. He was sweating profusely, his face and neck were red, his legs were wobbling and arms shaking, and he felt a little light headed. Hashirama was so desperate to save the little boy on his back that he might have overdone it, demanding more from his body that it can gave him. -“Wha-what are you doing up there?”, Hashirama stuttered. Obito released Hashirama’s neck and tried to get down, but Hashirama readjusted him on pleace.

“I was waiting for you!”, Tobirama said, a little smile on his lips, fat drops of sweat falling from his forehead. He pulled his shirt and cleaned the sweat over his eyes. 

“What? Why?”, Hashirama said, then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m in a hurry.” 

“Wait! Don’t dare to move, I´m going down”, Tobirama said, slowly making his way towards his brother, holding the nearbys trees’ trunks while carefully stepping on the loose rocks under him. Tobirama’s legs were also wobbling, muscles over exercised and chakra reserves depleted. 

“Sorry, but I’m in a hurry, we will talk once…” Hashirama said, uncomfortable, jumping from one leg to another. The little boy on his back mumbled something he didn’t understand and tried again to get down from his back. Hashirama gently readjusted the boy, who protested again. Poor little thing, it was surely in pain. 

“-Don’t dare to move, you idiot!”, Tobirama hurried his pase. 

“But Tobi, I should…!” 

“I told you to wait for…” 

Tobirama was almost on the ground when one of his feet slipped out, the rock under him falling down, his head hit a nearby branch before he awkwardly landed on both feets. 

“Tobirama? are you fine?”, Hashirama said, walking towards his brother. While the little boy looked at Tobirama with big black eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine”, Tobirama groaned, holding a hand before his brother and layin the other over his forehead. “Just…”

“-You are bleeding”, Hashirama said, lowering himself to Tobirama’s eye level. 

“Yes, I know!”, Tobirama yelled and glared at his brother. “I need…”

“-What’s happens with you?”, Hashirama said, confused. “I was only trying to be nice…” 

“-It would have been nice if you shut up, and let me talk, you moron! I had been running behind, calling your name and you never turned back. What’s wrong with you?!” Tobirama screamed. 

“What? I didn’t know…” Hashirama tried to defend himself. 

“I don’t fucking care if you knew it or not,” Tobirama groaned, then his red eyes landed on the little boy on his brother back. “What the hell are you thinking?” -Tobirama glared at his brother and pointed at Obito- “You can’t take this kid to our village! Do...”

“I can and I will!”, Hashirama said, standing his ground before his bossy little brother. “He needs medical attention!”

“You don’t know it! What if he is an spy!”

“What spy?”

The boys’ back tensed when they heard the voice of Mikiko-san, the better sensor in their clan. Tobirama and Hashirama slowly turned in the man’s direction, behind him were four men watching with interest at the boys, all of them part of village elite guard.

“What do you have on your back, Hashirama?” Mikiko asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Tobirama gulped and closed his eyes, knowing both of them were in troubles. 

===============

Tobirama and Hashirama were sitting on the ground, heads low and hands over their laps. Tobirama had a green salve over the cuts on forehead, and a red mark was on his cheek. At his side, Hashirama had a purple eye and busted lip, he was balling his fist while their father while scolding them. Butsuma was on his feet, walking around the room like a lion inside a cage, while Mikiko, an old brunette, was watching them with serious eyes. 

“I can’t believe you had been risking your brother’s life…”, Butsuma began to talk again.

“-I didn’t know he was tailing me…” Hashirama defended himself, but was shut up again with a loud smack on his cheek. 

“Don’t talk back to me!”, Butsuma hissed. “You are my sucesor, you can’t put yourself and your brothers lifes at risk because of a noneone!” Butsuma’s eyes landed heavy over Hashirama, who temblem with anger, before jump over Tobirama, who shrank and lowered his head. “And you! I can’t believe you had cover up your brother’s foolish actions and lie to me! Your father and clan head! Why didn’t you told me your brother was watching over a orphan each time he went miss?”

“He w…” Tobirama opened his mouth, trying to defend himself, raising his face to look at his father. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to heard any of your pitiful lies! You too took pity on that little shit because he had white hair.” - Busuma made a brief pause, didn’t saying Itama or his late wife’s name- “I thought better of you Tobirama, you were suppose to be a soldier, but your have been dragged down by your brother’s foolishness. You two are lucky that kid wasn’t a bait!”

Tobirama pressed his eyes closed and balled his fist while Hashirama looked with horror at his father and covered his mouth, a nauseous feeling twisting inside him at the mention of adults using kids as baits. Hashirama cried angry tears, he couldn’t believe sick mother fuckers used civilians kids like bait. 

“Don’t cry, aren’t you a man?!”, Butsuma yelled, smacking Hashirama’s head. 

“Clan head”, Mikiko called, interrupting Butsuma’s abuse over his children. “The healer is outside”

“Tell her to come in”, Butsuma groaned, turning his back at his children and walked to cushion at the center of the room. Mikiko nodded and walked at the door. Tobirama and Hashirama stayed on their spot, rose their heads and looked at the door with interest. Their father beaten and scolded them for bringing the white haired orphan at the village, but he also -to Tobirama’s surprise- asked the healer to cure the kid’s injuries. Butsuma wasn’t as cold as Tobirama thought. 

A old woman with white hair, small eyes and wrinkled up face, came inside the room and Mikiko closed the door behind her.

“Mikiko-san, Clan head”, The healer made a reverence to Mikiko, then to the clan head. “I must inform the little boy’s life is safe, the fever had receded and the injuries on his face had been properly cleaned.” - Hashirama smiled while Tobirama felt lighter than before, by his part Butsuma and Mikiko were indifferent to the news-. “ My only concern is that half of his body is as white as his hair.”

“Is he sick?”, Butsuma asked, hunching forward, clearly annoyed at the new information. Mikiko put a hand over his swords, while Tobirama and Hashirama got tense.

“I don’t know, I had never seen anything like that”, the woman answered, caressing her lips with the tip of the fingers. “But more than an illness, I would consider the lack of color like a birth defect”, -her eyes briefly jumped at Tobirama, and his unusual red eyes, before go back to Butsuma - “ it shouldn’t case him any problem. If anything, I would even say the white half of his body is healthier than the other half.”

“Is he awake?”, Butsuma asked.

“Yes,” the woman nodded. Butsuma stood up, and she quickly added-. “But I must tell you, my clan head, that any attempt of interrogating the boy will be a waste of time. He can’t speak.”

“He didn’t know how to talk?”, Butsuma said.

“No, is not that,” -the healer shook her head- “but instead didn’t know our language. The only words he know are death (Obito), cold (Rin), and your sons’ names” 

Butsuma nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, looking back at his sons whom looked away, then he looked at Mikiko who appeared to have something to say. “¿Something else I must know?”

“Yes, my clan head,” -Mikiko said, standing next the healer, “the boy’s chakra nature is fire, earth and water.”

“He isn’t a Hatake, then?”, Butsuma asked suddenly interested.

“He may have white hair but he isn’t a Hatake,” -Mikiko smiled- “If anything, I must say his Chakra is surprisingly similar to Hashirama’s.” Butsuma and Hashirama’s eyes snapped open, while Tobirama held a bored expression.

“If it wasn’t because we have never seen him before and there isn’t anyone in our clan with fire nature, I would have thought the boy was one of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Obito was confused as fuck was an understatement. He was one moment dealing with two teenagers looming over him before one of them, Hashirama, took him in his arms and ran like a madman. Obito pressed his lips and clinged to Hashirama’s clothes and neck like a… indefense child? Obito was weak, as weak as he haven't been in years, maybe a decade or even more, and clinged to the unknown boy as if his life depended of it. One part of him was scared of falling down and get hurt, while other part, his body, was desperate for absorb Hashirama's Chakra. This boy's Chakra was warm, calming, soothing his nerves and something within him- something that had always been there since he remembers -. His Chakra reminded him of someone he had met before. Naruto was the first one that came to his mind, then Kushina, but Obito mind told him that this Chakra wasn't Naruto's even if there was something in it that felt quite similar. Did this boy was related to Naruto or the Uzumaki in someway? 

Obito distantly heard someone calling the brunet, and when he turned back to see who they were, he froze. Obito almost fell from Hashirama’s back when he realized the boy behind them was an albino who wasn't anything like Kakashi or Sakumo, the boy had white hair but his eyes were red like the sharingan. Obito, as a seasoned Shinobi he was, quickly made the connections: an Uchiha teenager named Madara, who is friends with a brunet called Hashirama, who has a younger brother with albinism. At the beginning Obito had thought the boy called Madara was someone else, a boy who born in his clan before his Uchiha Madara - after him no other boy was given the name Madara in his clan-. But now he understood that the boy he just met was really his Uchiha Madara. That means the brunet under him was the first Hokage and the white haired boy behind them was the second. 

It made sense the brunette's Chakra was soothing to him! Half of his body responds and produces a similar kind of chakra because its cell came from the first Hokage himself, of course his body felt comfortable with the 'original' one nearby. 

After Obito's sudden epiphany he quickly freaked out, extremely freaked out. He began to babble and cry like the little boy he was. Hashirama, under him, soothed him with a warm pulse of Chakra and rocked him. Everything to calm him down, but it was impossible, Obito's cry wouldn't stop. 

In all his time in the purelands Obito had never encountered the trio, not in their adult form or in any other shape, his entire existence in the pure lands limited to play and be with Rin, and only her. Now, Obito realized he haven't met with his parents, his grandparents, his family, the nice elders he helped in his young or any other people he had met in his life… 

Obito now realized he had - probably- never met with his Rin in the pure lands. Hell! He may not even be in the pure lands to begin with, but in some kind of powerful genjutsu that gave him what he wanted. He should know it! A Rin willing to forgive his crimes was only a farce, the original Rin would never forgive him for his attempts to destroy her village, for killing her sensei and Kushina, for killing her whole family and destroy everything she had fought for. The Rin he had meet in the after life wasn't real, but an hallucination someone did to make him happy. And now, he was trapped in… He didn't even know where he was, this place was full of pain, it couldn't be the eternal Tsukuyomi. This wasn't the world without pain Madara promised him. Moreover, why would he be trapped in Madara's personal illusion? Obito never was someone to him to begin with, why would Madara want him here? Hadn't Obito have done enough? He helped the madman, or was this some kind of personal vengeance? Did Madara was trapping him in this place full of pain as a vengeance for betraying him? Obito wished that wasn't the case, he rathered be trapped in the purgatory than in Madara's Tsukuyomi… 

Obito cried harder, clinging to Hashirama with more force than before. He absorbed Hashirama’s Chakra with the same desperation a newborn breastfed from their mother, he needed Hashirama to ground himself, because it was the only thing it felt real to him. At the same time called Rin in tears, voice deep in desperation, wishing his beautiful angel would come to save him once again. She should come! Just like she did when he and Kakashi were fighting against Kaguya. 

"Rin, forgive me! Came back!" 

"Calm down, calm down, shhh", Hashirama said, jumping, rocking the little boy. But he couldn't calm him down.

Or did she only came to their help because Kakashi was there? Did she wanted Kakashi death so she could be together with him in the afterlife…?

"No! No! Rin!" 

Obito cried harder and Hashirama ran faster, fearing the little boy was having hallucinations because of the fever. Obito's thoughts quickly moved from a ghost Rin's indifference to the ominous fear to be inside the eternal Tsukuyomi. Did Naruto's fight against Kaguya was real? When this illusion began? After Madara became the bijuu? Why Rin was ignoring him? 

======

Obito stopped crying, sobbing pitifully while he clinged harder to Hashirama. The older boy was freely giving his Chakra to comfort him, Obito doubted Hashirama was unaware of the little Chakra leech on his back, each time Obito sobbed a tiny bit louder Hashirama sent a new wave of Chakra. Obito was numb and dizzy, drunk with Chakra. 

“Hashirama!”

Obito opened his eyes and lazily rose his head when Hashirama body moved different than before. 

“Over here, Anija!”

“Tobirama!? Wha-what are you doing up there?”, Hashirama stuttered. Obito released Hashirama’s neck and tried to get down, feeling uneasy around the second Hokage, but Hashirama readjusted him on his back. Obito wanted to go away, he didn't want to be anywhere near the second Hokage. Tobirama was well known for hating all the Uchiha alike, everything bad that had happened to his clan and Madara was his fault in someway. The cruel Tobirama that Madara always talked about was willing to kill children. 

“I was waiting for you!"

“What? Why? It doesn’t matter, I’m in a hurry.” Hashirama said, sending another pulse of Chakra after feeling Obito's distress. 

“Wait! Don’t dare to move, I'm going down”

Obito tensed after hearing Tobirama yelling, he didn't understand what he was saying but he knew the white-haired boy was mad, probably at him by the red eyes piercing him. He was surely going to kill him in the first opportunity, he should run away! 

"Tobirama? Are you fine?”, Hashirama said, walking towards his brother. Obito tensed and hawked at Tobirama, and quickly calmed when he saw the boy's legs wobbling. Tobirama wasn't a threat to him, not now, the white haired boy was too weak and Hashirama would defend him. Obito should escape now. 

“Sorry, but I’m in a hurry, we will talk once…” Hashirama said, jumping from one leg to another. 

"Let me down," Obito said, trying to get down from Hashirama’s back, releasing the older boy's neck and pushing him away. Obito should escape now that Tobirama was weak. Then again, Hashirama didn't let him go, "Oh you idiot! Let me go!" 

Hashirama chuckled, eyes on his brother. Hashirama didn't understand most of the little boy's words, but he recognized an insult when he heard one, and 'idiot' was an insult his brother favored. 

“-Don’t you dare to move, you idiot!”, Tobirama said. 

Hashirama smiled, finding funny Tobirama and the white haired boy on his back used the same insult. They were more alike than Hashirama thought at the beginning. 

“But Tobi, I should…!” 

“I told you to wait for…” 

Obito stopped fighting to get down from Hashirama’s back when he saw Tobirama slip and hit his head against a tree. Obito and Hashirama hawked at Tobirama, the two equally surprised at his ungraceful landing. Obito let out a sigh he didn't know he was keeping in, relaxing at the realization that this Tobirama wasn't - yet - the same man Madara told him about. Or did Madara nerfed Tobirama in his illusion? 

Hashirama walked towards his brother while Obito kept his eyes on him, watching each of his moves. Tobirama and Hashirama talked to each other, Obito didn't need to understand their dialect to know what they are saying. Hashirama was worried for his brother while Tobirama was trying to act cool. Briefly, Obito thought of Kakashi, but he never saw Kakashi’s lame side, not like he was doing now with Tobirama. This interaction between the brothers felt more real than any of his interactions with Kakashi in their young. Tobirama was open with his feelings like Kakashi never was, - unless you were a stone full of names-, making Obito ask himself if this was really the Eternal Tsukuyomi. If this was Madara's perfect world, why was Tobirama so human? Shouldn't the second Hokage being the villain? Did Madara wished for a more human Tobirama? Was this Hashirama’s illusion instead of Madara's? If it was the case, why would he be in the first Hokage's illusion? 

Obito snapped out of his thoughts when Tobirama and his finger pointed at him. Obito's first reaction was too look back at Tobirama, but later he found himself confused and softened his eyes when Hashirama defended him. Why was the first Hokage defending him again? Obito felt warm pulling in his chest and hide his face on Hashirama’s warm back. How was possible to feel so safe? Obito was amazed by the calm Hashirama broung him. 

“What spy?”

The boys’ back tensed, probably whole of Obito's body shivered, when they heard a man's voice. Obito quickly turned and saw a tall and angry squad of Senju glaring at him. Their leader, the man that speak, stared at Obito like a bird of prey look to a mouse. 

“What do you have on your back, Hashirama?” Mikiko asked, narrowing his eyes. 

========

Obito fought to stay at Hashirama’s back with nails and teeth, kicking the man's away and cried as hard as he could. Obito knew his well being depended of being at the brunette side, but their leader easily and without any kind of regret - as Obito would have done if he was in his place- punched him in the face with such strength that he lost consciousness almost instantly. 

When Obito woke up, his head hurt him, a lot, and he was disoriented and his whole body was in pain. His mouth tasted like vomit, and his nostrils were filled with the smell of herbs, alcohol and incense. He shivered, he was cold, he was sticky and half naked. He brushed his legs together, feeling the sensation of his skin against skin, and pursed his lips disgusted. Obito hid under the blanket covering him, shuffled and moved until find a more comfortable position over the hard tatami. Obito kept his eyes shut, pretended to be asleep, conscious that someone was watching over him at the other side of the room. He felt their Chakra, heard them breathing and moving around, talking to themselves and loudly writing something on a scroll. Obito didn't need to open his eyes to know he was in a lightened room, instead of the cold cells he was expecting, this place was warm, it smelled funny but it was somehow nice. 

Obito thought of his grandmother and the dozen of herbs she always had in hand, she was something like a healer in their clan - not a ninja medic because she never was able to unlock her sharingan or properly use her Chakra- but people came to her house when they were ill. She made tea and other kind of concoctions people always drank, sometimes she put herbs and others poultice over the people's skin, most of them smelled awful, but people always got better and came back full of gifts. His Grandma always wanted he learned about herbal remedies, saying it was their family tradition, but his younger self only cared about become a ninja and rejected her knowledge. Obito didn't rejected his decision until he stopped calling himself Obito and began playing Madara, when he couldn't go to a medic or a hospital, only then he rescued a little of his Grandma's knowledge. 

Obito shed tears for his grandmother for a first time in almost two decades, he would have liked to see her again in the afterlife and finally learn all the things she always wanted to teach him. Obito missed his Grandma, her uncommon deep voice and weird laugh, her soft and small hands, her black eyes and tiny lips. The more Obito remembered his Grandma, the more tear he shed and louder he became. 

Soft, warm and wrinkled hands touched his forehead. Obito quickly opened his eyes, his whole body tensed and turned to look back at the owner of those hands. Obito was surprised to find an old woman with long brown and grey hair, face full of wrinkles and patches, and deep black eyes. She was tiny and a little chubby, so different to his Grandma that was slim and tall, this woman's clothes were green while his grandma favored the Uchiha blue. They weren't anything alike but the old woman's warm smile reminded him of his beloved grandma. 

She smiled, said something he didn't understood and helped him to sat up. 

Obito easily followed each of her instructions, surprised to find he didn't fear her at all -not as he should-, her pinch voice soothed his nerves, and her weird smell reminded him of the home he once forgot. He kept shedding quiet tears, while the old woman's lips moved. She stood up and Obito followed each of her moves. She quickly came back with a weird pot in her hands, and she softly caressed his face with his chubby warm fingers. She was putting something green and smelly on the marred part of his face, tracing his hideous wrinkles while saying something with a bright smile. 

When she stopped she said, "What's your name?". Obito blinked and gaped, surprised that he had understood her worlds. 

"What's your name?", she said this time slowly. 

"Obito!", he quickly answered when he came out of his surprise. But her face became grim after his answer, she asked other things Obito half understood, half he deducted. He answered the best he could, making sure he didn't gave away anything important, sticking to his role of confused little boy. The communication between them was deficient at best. After their long and poor conversation, the woman crooked his mouth and rolled her eyes. The old woman put with careful hands a bandage over the marred side of his face, making sure to not cover his eyes. She petted his head, said something and then she went out of the room. 

Obito stayed over the tatami and under the warm blanket, looking at the door being closed and heard the distinguish sound of a door being locked. Obito stayed in the same spot for a while. He was confused and his heart was heavy with bittersweet memories of his Grandma. He couldn't stop crying, and everything around him was so unreal. This Senju woman was too nice to be true. Why was the old woman so nice with him? Why wasn't he in a cell? Why weren't they interrogating him with violence? What was the use of keeping him alive?- Obito touched the bandage over his face - Were they acting all nicely to gain his trust and secure his collaboration? Was this the Senju tactic to dealt with children?

Obito touched his hands, chest, his arms and legs, recognizing that indeed, he was trapped in a young boy's body. So young that instead of gave him pants, they put an old shirt on him. 

Did the Senju played nice when their hostages were little kids like himself? This unknown Senju benevolence came from Hashirama’s wishes? Why was he in Hashirama’s dream? 

Obito gasped when he noticed another thing about his surroundings, they looked quite different to how they looked when he was an adult and closer to when he was a kid. The world's around him had less details, everything was faster and hard to follow, the colors were more vivid and… his eyes didn't have the sharingan!

Obito laughed to himself. Now he understood the Uchiha benevolence! If he had a Sharingan the Senju wouldn't be so easy with him. But this added another question to the pile. Why didn't he have his sharingan activated? 

Obito closed his eyes and concentrated, maybe he could escape if he activated his sharingan. He channeled the precise amount of Chakra to his eyes and… 

Nothing happened. 

"What?!", Obito yelled, quickly standing up, pushing the blanket away. "This can't be happening to me!", he said, sitting again and trying to concentrate. Obito panicked when he realized he wasn't able to use the sharingan, just like when he was a child. This was the worst! Be trapped in a fucking genjutsu without his sharingan put him in a big disadvantage, Madara would do whatever he wanted with him. 

"No, no, calm down!", Obito told himself. Maybe he was a little rusty, maybe the sharingan was easier to maintain activated then reactivated after turn off his eyes. Yes! That should be! The only thing he needed to do was concentrate, remember what happened the first time he activated the sharingan… Oh, Fuck! He forgot what he felt when he activate his sharingan for the first time. Obito slowly opened his eyes and contained his impulse from rip his own eyes. He couldn't lost his ability to use the sharingan only because he forgot what he felt the first time it happened, it was stupid! But it was possible, was it? - Obito caressed hug himself - If he remembered correctly Sasuke activated his sharingan when he was young, when Itachi killed their parents, but wasn't able to use it until he got older. Obito knew a lot about the Sharingan but he he didn't know why some members of his clan were able to activated the doujutsu and other weren't able, neither why he wasn't able to use the sharingan until he was a teenager. The most possible explanations to his actual incapacity to use the sharingan was that his Chakra reserves were little, or his Chakra control was bad, maybe the Chakra system of a boy as young as him couldn't handle the burden of the sharingan. Another possibility was that Madara sealed his eyes after activate the eternal Tsukuyomi. Obito feared it was the last one, if he couldn't activate his eyes at free will, then he needed miracle to escape from this illusion. 

Obito threw himself on the tatami and laughed in misery before properly cry. He was trapped in this world full of pain, and there was nothing he could do. 

===========

Obito barely moved when the door clicked open, he was pitully crying, one of his cheeks pressed against the tatami, belly and legs on the ground while his arms were at his body's sides. Obito heard steps coming inside the room, stopping a one meters from him. The old woman said something Obito didn't understand, and he rose his face. What he found wasn't a welcoming sight. The chubby old woman was side by side by the man who punched him on the head, and they were behind a man who looked alike the first Hokage, and… -Obito's eyes widened. He pushed his body away from the tatami and rose on his feet, hands balling in a fist- "First?" - Obito said without thinking, then he corrected himself - "Hashirama?" 

The first and second Hokage were at the tail of the group. Obito had thought about hide under the blankets and shiver, to play like the scared little boy he should be, until he saw first Hokage lamentable state. The brunete smiled at him, and Obito got mad. He haven't been this mad Kabuto dared to showed him the real Madara's body. Obito's blood boiled, his face turned red, clenched his teeth, his eyes jumped at the old man before the group. That should be the fucking Butsuma, Hashirama’s father and the previous clan head. Obito knew he was almost as bad as Tobirama, or even worst. 

Butsuma slowly walked in his direction and Obito took a steps back, but didn't take another step, instead he glared at the man. If Obito was trapped in this illusion and he was an important part of it, then the man would not kill him; but if the man killed him now and he someone how died, then he would be free of this awful realmz, maybe he would go back to the pure lands where he could see his beloved ones; or, this was the purgatory, then he may go to the hell or somewhere else. 

Obito stood his ground, even if he shivered like a leave, because he was sure his fate wouldn't be worse. They wouldn't torture him, no respectable man would torture a child like him and by everything Obito knew, Butsuma - in this dream - was a respectable man. 

Tobirama and Hashirama yelled things Obito didn't understand, they ran in his help - he heard it - but they were stopped by the Mikiko. Obito didn't move his eyes from Butsuma figure. The clan head stopped just before the little boy and loomed over him. Obito gulped, saw Butsuma's hand on the hilt of his Katana and briefly looked back at Hashirama when he heard his voice, his heart skip a beat, and glared back at Butsuma. It was unfair Hashirama was punished for doing good, it was unfair Sakumo - his hero - was blamed for doing what it was right. If this was the eternal Tsukuyomi, an illusion made for Madara, there wasn't any place to unfairness. There was nothing to fear. 

Obito balled his hands and lowered his head, closed his eyes, and prepared himself for… 

"Sorry, Sorry! Please, please, don't hurt him! He is only a child!" Hashirama yelled. Obito opened his eyes and saw Hashirama holding his father's hand. They wrestle for the sword, Tobirama watched what was happening in horror. Butsuma kicked Hashirama away and swung his sword on Obito's direction. The boy closed his eyes and the cold metal of the sword never came, instead he felt a pair of warm arms rounding his little frame. 

Obito heard a metallic sound, steps and Tobirama voice. Obito clung with more force to Hashirama body, feeling warm tears and blood. 

=========

"That little guy have balls," Mikiko said serious, drinking his sake. "To think that little boy would look at your eyes." Mikiko said, it was an strange mix between fondness and annoyance. He was in Butsuma quarters, draking sake and making company to his lord. 

"I don't understand, why Hashirama did such a thing. I could have…", Butsuma said. His face was white and his hands trembled, actually, his whole body did. He looked to one of his hands and balled his fist. He visited the child only to see him with his own eyes, know who was the little boy their sons broung to his village. He haven't planned to attack the little fella, but those cold black eyes told him it wasn't a normal child, it reminded him of an Uchiha swordsman ready to attack. The boy's hair was white like a Hatake, his Chakra was similar to a Senju (Mikiko said so), half his body was white like the snow, but his eyes were pitch black like an Uchiha eyes. If the little boy would have cowarded, hide under the blanket or cry, he wouldn't have draw his sword. The boy stood before him and stared at him with the same heat a soldier sees an enemy. Butsuma's blood boiled at the boy's insurrection, he was going to mark him with his sword, in the same way he had done with unrespectful clansmen. But Butsuma never expected Hashirama would shield the little boy with his body. 

"I could have killed him", Butsuma balled his fist. 

Mikiko put a hand over Butsuma's shoulder. "Hashirama is impulsive, I doubt he had been thinking, otherwise he would have know you were only messing with the child." Butsuma looked at his friend. "Hashirama is using that boy as a substitute for his lost brother, nothing we haven't seen before."

Butsuma grimaced, "Nothing good came from having substitutes."

"I know, but Hashirama needs it now, and I think it is good for Tobirama too. Now they have something to do inside the village instead of outside, let them keep the child and get rid of him once they got bored of him." Mikiko smiled. 

"He isn't a dog or a cat", Butsuma added. "Now it will be harder to get rid or him."

"You can always send him to a suicidal mission or send him to the woods alone."

"Hashirama would suffer if anything happens to that kid, I can't have him being killed, Hashirama would hate me for not save him." Butsuma drank his sake. "He barely can't see now, if that boy dies he will hate me forever."

"-Well. You can always train him, this little boy will be loyal to your sons. We can shape him in what we want and when the time comes, he will watch your sons' back." Mikiko smiled. Butsuma showed himself interested. 

============

"Do you think he knows how to fight?", Hashirama asked, cladding his face to look at the sleeping form of Obito. The little boy stayed at Hashirama’s side the whole time, keeping company while the healer cured the cut on his back. Obito sobbed and cried each time the adults tried took him away from Hashirama. Obito held Hashirama's hand or hug him until fall asleep. Now Hashirama, Obito and Tobirama were laying over the same futon, in a spare room in the healer's house. 

"He cries to much," Tobirama commented, looking at Obito's figure at his brother's side. He was angry, annoyed and tired, all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't leave his older brother alone. "And he is too stupid. It is already a miracle our father have forgave his life and he dared to challenge him. He is too stupid for his own good, he must be a civilian."

"Yes, you are right," Hashirama said with sadness in his voice, leaning over the tiny body to comb his hair with trembling fingers. "Forgive me, little one."

"What? Why? For saving him two times?", Tobirama scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. He was confused, Hashirama was brutally beaten by their father for bringing that child and almost cut in half for the child's unforgivable actitud, and now Hashirama was asking him forgiveness. What was his brother thinking? 

"No," Hashirama closed his eyes, feeling tears escaping from his eyes. 

"Then?", Tobirama asked even more confused than before. 

"For bringing him into a life full of blood and pain. He was suppose to have a happy childhood like any other civilian boy and now he will be a soldier." Hashirama cried. 

Tobirama's eyes snapped open, he looked at his brother and then at the little boy. 

"Hss. Anija, if you haven't bring him here, he wouldn't have any life begin with… " Tobirama said. Hashirama stopped crying and looked with sad eyes at his brother. "I doubt he would survived if you didn't bring him here, and I doubt he would die happy knowing that those that killed his family are alive," - Tobirama's hands gripped his blanket fabric, remembering the hate that born in his chest after the Uchiha killed Itama. - "He will be a soldier like us, yes that true, but it also means he will learn how to fight" - Tobirama looked at his brother's eyes- "and he will be able to take vengeance against those who harmed him." Tobirama touched with the tip of his fingers the bandage over the boy's face. 

"Vengeance…", - Hashirama said with said eyes, "that is not good…"

"-That's all…"

"Rin", Obito sobbed. The two boys looked down at the little boy between them. "Rin", Obito said again crying. 

"-Again, he is saying that word…" Hashirama said. 

"It must be someone's name."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinto hermano cuatro 

"Fuck Tobirama! How do you do to be so damn perfect?!", Obito groaned, throwing a scroll against the wall and hid his head between his arms. The eight years old boy was pouting on a dark desk. 

Tobirama was startled by the outburst. He took his eyes from the piles of scroll he was categorizing, in a scroll shelf at the opposite side of the room, to look at his adopted brother. Obito was too emotional for his own good and Tobirama, used to it, asked what was the meaning of the word 'perfect' instead of what was wrong with him. 

"Perfect, you say?" Tobirama tasted the exotic word. His adopted sibling always used weird words nobody have heard before, he did it all the time, specially when he was frustrated, very happy or another strong emotion took hold of him. Touka and Hashirama believed those words were invented by Obito himself, but Tobirama knew better, Obito wasn't creative or imaginative enough to create a secret language by his own. Besides, Tobirama had found a pattern in them and was sure they form part of the dialect only Obito speaks. 

"What? You-y don't know?!", Obito babbled, raising his face from his arms. "How it is possible…"

"Only you know what that means," Tobirama smirked, standing up from the spot he was in the ground. "Is this 'perfect' one of the words from your mother language?", Tobirama asked curiously, turning on his heels and walking towards the scroll Obito previously thrown away. 

"What?! No that's…", - Obito's eyes shot wide open and his face became impossible red- "well, maybe. I don't know". Obito scratched his chin and crooked his lips in a funny way. 

Tobirama chuckled, and checked the content of the scroll. He immediately crooked his face and knitted his eyebrows together. This wasn't the seals Obito should be studying, but the clans Financials balance. Tobirama rose his eyes from the scroll and rose his eyebrows in silent askance to his little brother. 

"What! Don't look me that way!", Obito yelled, quickly raising his hands. "I wasn't doing anything bad, I was only curious!" 

"What were you doing with this? We have already talked about this!", Tobirama move the scroll over his head while walking to his brother. Obito wasn't Butsuma's son, even if the man adopted him, as such he wasn't given proper education and teach anything related to the village administration was forbidden. That privilege was Tobirama and Hashirama only. Their father also forbidden Obito participated in anything related to the clan management. 

"Oh, no, nothing! I did nothing wrong!" Obito quickly said. "Please, don't say father a word about this! Please". The boy joined his hands before his head in a plegary. That was, again, a weird gesture only Obito did and had caused more than one argument in their clan. But Tobirama, as Hashirama, Mikiko, Butsuma and Touka, knew what it meant and didn't scolded Obito for doing it. 

"I will let it pass." Tobirama put the scroll in a pile with others scrolls he should check later. 

"Thank you, Anija." Obito's whole body relaxed on the chair. 

"But tell me, why aren't you study? You aren't helping me organize this room because you was studying!" Tobirama said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I was!", Obito stood up and Tobirama saw the Uzumaki's seals scroll he had lend him, on the spot between his arms. 

"And…?", Tobirama insisted, raising an eyebrow. 

"And I got distracted looking at that scroll," Obito admitted, crossing his arms and looking at the said scroll. 

"And what's the problem? You don't understand it?", Tobirama teased. Obito was water clear to anyone, especially to his older brothers, Tobirama was the better to read him. Obito's facial expression and body language told Tobirama that Obito was frustrated because he didn't understood the scroll. It was quite evident, actually, Tobirama abacus were on the desk -where it wasn't before-, next to it a pencil and a paper full of weird simbolos Tobirama didn't recognized. Obito followed his line of vision and shoved the paper inside his kimonos before deny his accusations, and sat again. Tobirama loudly laughed at him, and Obito lowered his head, ears red. If there was something Tobirama enjoyed more that ordering his study or reading, it was bother Obito. It was a pretty easy thing to do and Obito showed the funniest expressions. 

"Oh! Stop laughing at me! If I was properly taught I would do it!" 

"Oooh, I'm sure of it," Tobirama smirked, and sat on one corner of his desk and petted Obito's silver hair. "Now go back to your studies before father and Nagisa-san found out you had been slacking."

"I wasn't slacking, it's just that leaning seals is boring." Obito pouted and lowered his head. "Why don't you teach me how to fight instead?" 

"You know I would do it if father allow it", Tobirama said, laying it on the desk. 

Obito was adopted by their father, but as a outsider he was treated like a bastard, and as such he was only allowed to learn support skills like medic jutsus, seals or anything that would help the clan. Obito has been learning herbology and medicine from the healer, while Tobirama and Dan (an Uzumaki seal master) were teaching him seals and Mikiko-san horned his sensor abilities. Their maid, Nagisa-san, was determined to rub a little of housekeeping to Obito's skills arsenal. Two years ago Hashirama, Mikiko-san, Touka and himself tried to teach Obito shinobi skill but Butsuma forbid it. Obito was natural gifted in almost every art of ninjutsu and Their father, instead of be happy about adopt a prodigy, showed himself suspicious of a little civilian boy without training who was too good to be true. Butsuma had this absurd idea that Obito was stronger, smarter and more skilled that they thought. Tobirama always found laughable his father's crazy and conspiranoid theories. By Hashirama’s advice, Obito pretend to be bad at taijutsu for a short lapse of time, which rose more suspicious than before. But the the last straw was when one of the elders did the mokuton test to Obito - like a twisted joke- and found out the boy had indeed the potential to develop it; confirming Butsuma deepest fear. Obito's potential to overthrow Hashirama. As such, Butsuma forbid Obito to get a proper education as a Shinobi, raising him like a civilian instead. The Senju brothers were sure that under any circumstance his baby brother would betray them and thought their father's fears were ridiculous.

"It's so unfair! Why I can't learn to do that?" Obito crooked his head and groaned. "Everyone laugh at me, you know! Why I have to be a butler instead of a cool ninja?" 

"I wouldn't consider you someone cool, but someone really warm. And what's a butler, again?", Tobirama asked curiously. Obito was again using wrong the word cool and if he remembered correctly, Obito had used 'butler' to refer to himself before, but it's meaning keep evading Tobirama's memory. 

"A male-maid," Obito closed his eyes and his face turned red. 

"You aren't going to be a maid," Tobirama twisted his face at the implications. 

"Then why I have to woke up as early as you to do house chores?", Obito glared at red eyes. 

"Because as a part of the family you should help, if you aren't training then you should clean, do laundry or cook."

"But that's Nagisa-san's work! That's not fair! I want to train with you," Obito groaned. 

Tobirama smiled and let Obito made his tantrum. Hashirama and himself shared Obito's opinion, it wasn't fair, but at the same time they couldn't visualize Obito as anything more than a sweet child. Their adopted brother was the sweetest child on their clsn, he helped the children and elderly without expecting anything in return; he sleep in Hashirama’s bed almost every night, and helped Tobirama in his duties. 

"Calm down, calm down", Tobirama petted the boy's white hair. "Believe me, it is better if you stay here and wait for us."

"No, it's not! I want to go with you to the battlefield", Obito pouted, "I feel useless here."

"I know, but it is better for everyone if you stay here". 

"Oh, you are the only who thinks that!", Obito groaned and cradled his face on his hands, looking away from his older brother. 

Maybe Obito was right, and only the Senju Brothers were happy about it. Tobirama had thought it was unfair at the beginning, but later accepted it when he understood he wouldn't lost another sibling in the battlefield and Madara, if he still remembered his deal with Hashirama, wouldn't get the chance to kidnap Obito. But Tobirama wasn't the only one against Butsuma's decision, back then Mikiko-san and some elders expressed their discontent at waste Obito's natural skills as a shinobi, while other members of their clan were vocal about keeping an outsider child safe while their children died in the battlefield. Butsuma was a stubborn man, and a ever smarter one. Butsuma convinced the elders by telling them that Obito was his bastard child - a lie, supported by Obito's ability to use mokuton- and he suffered from a rare illness - another lie supported by Obito's uncommon white body and rare Chakra nature- which didn't let allowed the boy to fight. 

Even now, Tobirama didn't know the real reason of why his father was against send Obito to the battlefield, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

"Tobirama!" Obito said, snapping Tobirama out of his thoughts. 

"What's happened, Otouto?" Tobirama looked at Obito's black eyes. 

"Could you stop petting my head, I felt like a dog."

Tobirama laughed again at the weird comparison. Obito was the only human being that though being petted on the head, an obvious show of love, was equal to be treated like a pet. But he obeyed his little brother and stopped caressing his head. 

"Anyway…", Obito said, playing with his kimono sleeves. "Why are you doing all the administrative stuff instead of Hashirama? Shouldn't the future clan head do it?" 

Tobirama blinked slowly. "Um, that's what bothers you?", Tobirama said, caressing his chin, showing surprise. As always, Obito's head worked in ways no one understood, even Hashirama - the expert in dealing with people- had problems understanding him. Tobirama smiled when a Obito nodded. "That is because Anija, is terrible with anything related to numbers, just like the Clans financial balance, that's why father put me in charge."

"Really, he did?!", Obito showed himself surprised. "So…" - Obito played with his sleeves and bite his lower lip- "if I show to be better than Hashirama in something, father will let me do it instead of him?" 

Tobirama smiled. Sometimes, like now, Obito was oddly predictable. "Yes, he would."

"Oh, really! And what thing do you think I'm better than Hashirama?", Obito's eyes shone with interest. 

"You are better cleaning the house than him."

"Oh, Fuck you!" Obito groaned and lowered his head, determined to ignore his older brother. Tobirama smiled, Fuck was word Obito liked to use as an insult, even when it wasn't one and its meaning was related to sex. Hashirama thought Obito's strange quirk came from the boy liking the pronunciation of the F word, and Tobirama couldn't agree more with him. It was a shame Butsuma didn't see with good eyes his adopted son quirk. And talking about weird words… 

Tobirama cleaned his throat to regain Obito's attention. "What is that Perfect thing you were saying?" Obito straightened his back and his whole body tensed, while keeping his head low. "You had used that word a couple of times before. What is it meaning?" 

When Obito refused to see raise his head and saw his brother's face, Tobirama recurred to poke his forehead until he did it. 

"Oh, stop it!", Obito yelled, covering his forehead, and glared at Tobirama. 

"I won't stop until you tell me what is it meaning." Tobirama said, making a serious face 

Obito's face flushed and he shrank in evident embarrassment. Tobirama smirked and strongly poke Obito's temple, forcing the boy to crook his head and groan. 

"Stop bother me, Anija!" 

"You know what you have to do to make me stop." Tobirama pushed harder Obito's head. 

" Fine, I will tell you!", Obito closed his eyes and his face burned. "Perfect means you are good in everything, you are always right and never wrong. Everything you do is fine and you never make mistakes." Obito's face was red like a beet and he wasn't the only one. Tobirama looked at his brother with wide eyes, and found himself momentary speechless. 

"I'm not as good as you think," -Tobirama almost stuttered, finding hard to find the right words-, " I'm not always right and Hashirama is stronger than me…" 

Obito slowly open his eyes and lazily looked at Tobirama. "Yes, it can be," - The boy said seriously,- "But he is also pretty dumb. I would like a thousand time be as smart as you." Tobirama found himself speechless at the confession, and felt something nice twist in his belly. Everyone admired Hashirama, but no one admired him and to think Obito, Hashirama's little boy, admired him made his chest pang in happiness. 

Tobirama and Obito saw each other in the eyes, face burning, when they heard someone coming inside the room. 

"Obito, are you here?" Hashirama said from the doorframe. 

"Oh, yes, I'm here!", Obito said, raising from his seat and looked at his oldest brother. 

"What happened, Anija?" Tobirama asked, sounding more composed than he felt, and looked at the door. 

"I have great news for the both of you!", Hashirama had a big grin on his lips. Before the white-haired boys had the opportunity to talk, Hashirama ran to his littlest brother and picked him up. "Father gave me permission to bring Shima with us in our next mission! 

"Did he!", Tobirama and Obito said at the same time. 

"Yes, yes," Hashirama nodded with a big smile. 

"How do you convince him?", Tobirama took a step in his brother direction. "He had always been against Shima coming with us at diplomatic missions!" 

"Pretty easy", Hashirama laughed, leaving Obito on the ground, and turned in Tobirama's direction. "I told him we would look a bride for him in the alliance's meeting."

"What?!" the white haired boys said at the same time, Obito stepped back while Tobirama grabbed the neck of Hashirama’s shirt. "Are you crazy?! He is only eight years old!" 

"Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, but I was his same age when father decided I would marry off the Uzushio princes." Hashirama had a serious face and rose both hands in surrender. "And for your information it wasn't my idea, father had been receiving marriage proposals for Shima."

"Him?", Tobirama released his older brother. 

"Me?", Obito took a step forward. "But why me?" He balled his hands into fists and rose them to his chest level, while red tinted his face. "Shouldn't they…"

"-Shouldn't they send proposal for me?", Tobirama narrowed his eyes and twisted his mouth. "I'm six years older than him!" 

"Oh, I know!", Hashirama said, laughing. "But it's the groom whom send the marriage request, not the bride."

"Eh! Don't tell me," Tobirama' s whole body tremble and he smiled. Obito turned to look at his brother's with a confused expression. 

"Yes," Hashirama smiled. 

"What?!" 

"They think you are a girl", Tobirama smirked. 

"What? Why?", Obito covered his face, horrified. 

"That's why you will come with us, we are going to present you to the others clan heads and make them know you are a boy."

"Oh, no! That was going to super awkward" 

"It will be fun!" 

"No, it won't be, Anija!" 

"It will be definitely fun to see."

"No you too, Tobirama!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got bigger than I thought! 
> 
> Before start reading this chapter I need to remind you that Shima is Obito's Senju name. In the next chapters I hope to explain its origin.

So far, Obito had met four people who reminded him of people he met in his previous life.

The first one was a girl in the Senju clan named Rei. She reminded him of Konan. They weren't physically alike but their personality was almost the same. Rei was a tall girl four years older than him with short brown hair, always stylized in a high ponytail, chestnut eyes and a scar under her lower lip, on the same spot Konan used her pricing. Rei was a tomboyish girl and a skillful ninja with feminine tastes, and as konan, she loved roses, origami, the dumbest and loudest boy around, and color blue. The more Obito knew about Rei, the more he suspected she was Konan under a henge. 

The second one was Kino, another boy in the Senju clan, who was almost identical to Yamato. Obito never properly met the man and couldn't say if Kino and Yamato were similar in personality, but physically they were two drops of water. Kino was too serious for his age and rarely talked, but when he did, oh God! He was incredibly boring. Obito frequently forgot Kino was in the same room than him, and when he looked around, he got scared after seen Kino's creepy black eyes watching over him. 

The third one was Nagano. A shy Uzumaki boy he met during an Uzumaki’s diplomatic visit to the Senju village. Nagano was older than him for six years, and his physical and psychological characteristics were identical to his Nagato before Yahiko’s death. And when Rei met him, they quickly became best friends and together messed up with Kino. Obito never was more convinced that he was trapped inside the eternal Tsukuyomi, than when Nagano and Rei were hanging out. 

And the four one was before him, a Hakate boy named Sukea. Obito didn't know if he saw Kakashi in him because Kakashi was the only Hatake boy he had met in his life, two lives, or he never properly saw Kakashi's face, or Sukea and Kakashi were indeed alike. Sukea bodylangue was similar to Kakashi's, not the young one but the older -who read porno and was lazy-, and looked like a total badass ninja. Sukea had a small brown dog at his feet and a short sword on his back. But, unlike Kakashi, Sukea was older and taller than Obito, and breathtaking handsome with a beauty mark near his thin lips, soft shaped face and mesmerizing deep black eyes. For a moment Obito thanked the gods for be stuck with Kakashi in his old life instead of this gorgeous guy, because if did, he would have developed a huge inferiority complex. 

"Shima-chan, say hello to Sukea-kun", Hashirama said. Obito blinked slowly and looked at his adopted brothers. Hashirama was looking at him with worry while Tobirama was glaring, so Obito expected to be scolded once the event finished. See doppelganger of his former rival and teammate shake Obito in such way that he forgot they were in the middle of a diplomatic event, and right now their allies were offering their greetings. The weaker Clans were expected to greet the stronger Clans first. Tobirama and Hashirama were in formal attires, standing next to each other in the middle of the room and greeting the in coming diplomats. Obito was at Tobirama's right side, wearing an awful lime green kimono, and greeting everyone until the Hatakes arrived. 

"Is a pleasure to meet you," Obito made a short reverence. 

"Sorry, Shima is a bit of a scatterhead. When he gets bored his mind wanders somewhere else." Hashirama smiled at the Hatake's diplomats, and ruffled his little brother's head. Obito closed his eyes and let Hashirama do what he wanted, he hated it, but if he resisted Hashirama it would be worse and Tobirama would scold them for their misbehavior. 

"He?", Shikon -Sukea's father- said, arching an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"Shima is a guy", Tobirama quickly answered, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. 

"I was make to believe Shima-San was a girl" The Hatake man said, showing himself displeased and embarrassed by the revelation. 

"Don't worry, it is an outsiders common mistake." Hashirama answered with a smile. 

"In our culture Shima is a boy's name," Tobirama quickly answered. 

While the adults talked Obito found himself staring again at Sukea. The guy was not only gorgeous but also nice, he didn't show himself displeased at the idea of Obito being a boy. Sukea and Obito's eyes found each other, Sukea smirked and lowered his face at Obito's eye level while the younger boy tried to look away, only to find himself looking back at Sukea. 

"Do you like what you see?", Sukea asked with a sexy smirk, putting a hand on his hips and leaning forwards. Obito's snapped back at reality once again.

"Eh?", Obito blinked confused. 

"You got so lost in my eyes, I thought you would drown in them", the boy pressed forward. Obito knitted his eyebrows together and crooked his mouth in utterly confusion. 

"Sukea! Stop messing with Shima-san!" Sukea's father said with a stern voice, and this gorgeous guy stepped back and pouted. Oh god! He was so fucking cute! 

"Shima," Tobirama called him with a stern voice, putting a hand on his shoulder. Obito straightened his back, and rose his eyes at Tobirama's angry face. 

"Yes, yes," Obito winced. He was going to be scolded, he knew it. Tobirama took Obito's hand and pulled him towards the guest rooms, Obito looked at Sukea one more time before follow. Tobirama glared daggers at the Hatakes and rounded Obito's shoulder protectively. Before Obito and Tobirama went out of the room, they heard Hashirama bostorious laugh. 

====================

The next day, Obito was sitting alone under a cherry tree at hotel's koi pond. His feet were in the water and colorful fishes came and gave little bites, specially to his white foot. Obito played with the fishes and when he got bored, he tried to enhance an aquatic plant growth, but it was hard to do. Obito had his mokuton since he was fourteen in his previous life, and yet, he never learned how to properly use it. And now, under the Senju's care, Hashirama wasn't teaching him because of a silly prohibition. 

Obito groaned and kicked the water when, again, he failed to make the plant to grow. He put his elbow over his knees and let his head fall forward. Being a child a second time in a loving family as Hashirama's one was great, be a civilian child without responsibilities was even better, but it was also terribly annoying and boring sometimes. Obito lamented he wasn't permitted to do what he was good at. For love sake, this was his second time being a fucking ninja and he was great at it, people even called him genius. He finally could be a boy genius praised by all his peers and loved by the girls, it was his opportunity to be in Kakashi's place, to be loved and adored by his clan! But for some reason Butsuma didn't allow him to be a ninja! - Obito kicked the water, scaring all the fishes nearby.- Now, because of Butsuma, Obito was forced to be the weird child in a group of boys who were mad at him for not be a girl, while his adoptive brothers were talking 'Adult stuff' with their allies ambassadors. Obito was capable to understand their complicated conversations - as Hashirama called it-, but instead here he was, playing alone with the fishes. - Obito groaned and kicked again the water with hate.- He could be so useful for his stupid adoptive brothers, he had a life of experience making deals and manipulating others into do what he wanted. He was a criminal mastermind for love sake! He could do better than those two a dozen of times. Hashirama was too soft while Tobirama was too cold, neither of them had the social abilities needed to negotiate without the use of strength or hard logic. If the Senju had so many allies, it was because of Butsuma, Hashirama and Tobirama were powerhouses; no one was dumb enough to mess with the Senju. The only real enemy they have were the Uchiha, and that is because of their sharingan. If he only had his sharingan, he would be unstoppable! 

"Shima-San!" 

Obito straightened his back and turned over his shoulder to see Sukea at twelve meters away. At Sukea's side was a guy incredibly similar to Asuma, making the newcomer the fifth person alike to Obito's past life acquaintances. Obito squinted at the other boy. He didn't remember meet him yesterday. 

"Hello, Shima-san." Sukea said with a big smile and pulled the other boy's arm. Both walked towards Obito, whose kept looking in silence. The Asuma like boy was visibly uncomfortable and his Chakra told Obito he wasn't interested in meet him at all but did it because of politics. Like the rest of the heirs he had met in the last two days. 

"Shima-san, we have been looking for you everywhere." Sukea said with a big smile, while the Asuma like boy rolled his eyes. "It's my pleasure to present you to my old acquaintance, Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Sasuke", Obito said almost breathless, watching the newcomer with renewed interest. If Obito remembered correctly his history lessons, this boy should be Asuma's grandfather and the third's father. But how come the third's father was younger than Hashirama and Tobirama? He always thought the third Hokage was around the age of the First's son. So that means Danzo and the third haven't born yet? 

"He is staring at me," Sasuke whispered to Sukea. 

"Don't worry, he did the same with me." - Sukea whispered back.- "He is a starrhead… "

"-That's not true, and I wasn't staring", Obito pouted and glared at Sukea.

"But you were staring Senju-San!", Sukea smirked. 

"No, I wasn't!", Obito said again, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and turned back at the pond, ears red. Sukea laughed at him, while Sasuke's Chakra burned in surprise and then in sympathy. 

"And… Why is Shima-san here by himself?" Sasuke asked, sitting at Obito's side, putting his feet in the water. Obito rose his head and looked at Sasuke. 

"I like to play with the kois and.. ."

"And he is alone, because all his other bachelors are mad at him for not being a woman." Sukea explained, humor in his voice, before taking a seat at the other side of Obito. The Hatake folded his feet under him, making sure any part of him touched the water. 

" Shut up Bakashi!", Obito yelled, turning to glare at Sukea, face red of embarrassment. 

"Bakashi?" Sasuke and Sukea asked at the same time, looking at Obito before look at each other with a huge smile. 

"Eh?! No, I didn't say such a thing," Obito lowered his face, hating himself for the slip of his tongue. Only now Obito realized Sukea and Kakashi shared the same tone of voice, maybe that was why he couldn't tell them apart, even when he barely could sense Sukea Chakra. His Chakra was lower than Kakashi already bad Chakra reserves. 

"He called you Baka. Isn't that a girl's insult."

"Oh, no! He called me Ba-ka-shi. That's way different that a simple Baka." Sukea chuckled, covering his mouth. 

"Oh! Did he just invented a nickname for you?", Sasuke asked interested, flushing against Obito. 

"I know! We barely met yesterday and he already have a nickname for me!" Sukea answered, flushing against Obito, trapping the little boy between them. 

"That's so sweet Shima-Chan!" Sasuke laughed and Obito dug his head.

"Don't tell me!" -Sukea said, almost over Obito,- "that my nickname is Bakashi because I am your sweet (okashi) dumb (baka)."

Sasuke covered his mouth in a dramatic way, while Obito's whole body trembled in embarrassment and turned red. Sukea laughed louder. 

"Enough!" Obito yelled, pushing both boys away, throwing by accident Sukea at the pond and Sasuke over the grass. Obito stood up and glared at Sukea with heat. "You are Bakashi because you are a dumb (Baka) scarecrow (Kakashi)." 

"Oh, Shima-Chan, don't be mad, we were only teasing you!" Sasuke said, slowly raising from the grass. 

"Don't call me Shima-Chan!" Obito glared at Sasuke, before glaring again at Sukea, and turning on his heels to walk away with loud steps, leaving sandals prints on his way. 

=======

Later that night, the three Senju were having dinner alone in their room, away from the others clans. After Obito's encounter with the Hatake and Sarutobi heirs, their allies interest over Obito growlike the foam, and now the others clan heirs were actively searching for Obito. Tobirama and Hashirama were visibly worried while Obito found himself uncomfortable at the sudden attention. Old Habits die hard and Obito was well used at being behind the scene, or a mask, and interacting with other boys around his age was resulting harder than he expected.

Obito was trying to remember how he successfully interacted with children back at his past life, when he was an eight years old boy living in Konoha, only to realize he never was good at dealing with other children. Obito interacted mostly with adults, nice grandmothers and grandfathers, and evaded his school as much as possible because of his schoolmates. Back then, Rin was the only child nice to him. Oh, Rin! Obito missed her so much, this illusion would be perfect if Rin was here.

Obito closed his eyes and pouted, tears trying to get out of him, he rubbed the hilt of his hand against his eyes before picking at his fish with his chopsticks. He didn’t noticed Hashirama and Tobirama were assessing him. 

"I heard” - Hashirama said, lowering his chopsticks at the table.-“ that you threw a boy into a kois pond, today." Obito rose his eyes from his food and looked at him. "What happened? It is so unlike you…" 

"-Sukea deserved it." Obito quickly answered with a serious tone. Tobirama arched an eyebrow.

“What he did?” Tobirama asked worried, lowering his chopsticks with a sonorous click. 

“He made fun of me”, Obito quickly answered, getting mad at the memory. 

“What did he said?”, Tobirama quickly interjected.

“He...” -Obito pouted and his face flushed- “called me Shima-Chan, and said he was my sweet dumb, but I told him he was a dumb scarecrow, and…” Obito wasn’t aware of when he stopped properly talking and began babbling, but the end of his short explanation Tobirama and Hashirama were utterly confused. 

“ So, he called you Shima-Chan after know you were a guy, and you throw him at the pond?” Hashirama ask, eyebrow knitting together. 

“No, No! Didn’t you pay any attention?”, Obito groaned and glared at Hashirama. “Sukea came with a Sarutobi boy, present him to me. Then he asked me, why was all by himself and Sukea said it was because the others boys were mad at me for being a boy. I told him to shut up, and then they made fun! Then they call me sweet Shima-Chan and….”

“Sweet Shima-chan?”, Tobirama interrupted, hitting the table with a fist. “Sukea called you his sweet Shima-Chan!”

“Eh? No!” Obito face got redder. “He didn’t say that! Sukea said he was my sweet (okashi) dumb (Baka), and I told him it wasn’t that way, but instead he was a dumb scarecrow and Sarutobi said it was sweet of me inventing a nickname for Sukea after only met him for a single day” 

“Did you use one of your weird words?” Tobirama promptly asked, calming down. 

“Maybe…”, Obito shrank and looked away.

“Then there is nothing to worry about!”, Hashirama said, happy and more relaxing than he had been the entirety of their dinner. “I will tell Shikoku that you use made up words all the time, and there was a confusion.”

“What kind of confusion?”, Obito asked.

“Don’t worry about it.“ Tobirama said. “But refrain for using you words or do any uncommon thing”.

“Oh, ok”, Obito nodded.

After that, none of them talked again about the issue.

=========

"What are you doing here?" Obito asked, moody, when he found Sukea staring at him from up the cherry tree. Today, as yesterday, Obito has his feet inside the pond and was playing with the fishes, while his brothers were having a meeting. But, unlike yesterday, Obito was alone because it was raining outside and most of the clan heirs were inside the hotel, playing hide and seek with a shadow clone of himself. 

"I must ask you the same", Sukea said from a tree's branch, covering himself from the heavy rain with a gray cape over his shoulders. "Why is Shima-Chan alone under the rain?" 

"How do you find me?", Obito asked, looking at the other boy with a serious expression. The shadow clones were a novedous technique in this time, years before Tobirama himself created it, and yet Sukea was capable to distinguish the clone from the real one. No one should be capable to distinguish it, no a Hyuga or a Uchiha neither a sensor, that was the beauty of the shadows clones. So how Sukea did it? 

"Shima-chan!", Sukea groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation before say: "I only followed my nose, ok!"

"Your nose?" 

"Yes, my nose!" 

"But how…"

"I don't know! Maybe, because that random kid under a henge pretending to be you, didn't smell at all like you!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Obito gasped. It didn't make sense! The shadow clone should be exactly like him in every way, Chakra, physical appearance and smell, if it wasn't like that then something was off here. Briefly, Obito beared the option of him being unable to properly imitate Naruto's technique without his sharingan. 

"Well, I found you, so it is possible." 

Obito lowered his head and pouted, digging his head between his shoulders. They stayed in silent for a while, Sukea staring at him while Obito pretended no one was there with him. 

"So… Do you like to be under the rain?" 

Obito closed his eyes and loudly sighed, finally surrendering. "What do you want for me, Sukea?" 

"I want to be with you," Sukea smiled like a cat getting his cream, looming over Obito, impeding random drops of water fell over the youngest.

"Why?", Obito asked, raising his head and narrowing his eyes to look at Sukea. 

"Because you are more interesting than I expected”

‘Excuse me?” Obito shot wide open his eyes. Sukea and Kakashi might shared the same clan and tone of voice but his Kakashi, the old broken one, would never say such a thing in a million of years. 

"I said!" - Sukea rose his voice and lowered his head-- "you are way better than I expected." 

"How come?" Obito asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well, for starters, you are a boy and not the annoying Senju princess all of us were expecting". 

"Why do you think I was a girl?", Obito asked, curious of the misconception their allies clans had of him. 

"Well," Sukea hung from the branch he was sitting seconds ago, drops of water fell from Sukea's cape to Obito's face. He swung before and let himself fall and gracefully landed behind Obito. "For starters you are an eight years old boy who had never go to the battlefield." Sukea stretched his arm, covering Obito with his cape. "Usually, the Clans heads keep their daughters away from the battlefield, making sure they get older enough to marry them to the better suitor."

Obito opened his mouth like a fish. He wasn't aware women were seen like interchangeable possession in the warring clans era, this time was so different at his, were women like Rin could decide who to marry. Touka was older than Hashirama and Tobirama, and she was single as the day Obito met her… 

"By your reaction I must assume the Senju aren't like that." 

"No, they aren't like that." Obito quickly composed himself, looking at Sukea's face. "Women and men go to the battlefield alike." Briefly, Obito's mind wandered to Touka, Rei and the other brave women who went at the battlefield. Obito didn't know if the Uchiha's women were warriors like the Senju's or house wives like the Hatakes, his Madara never mentioned nothing about them and there were women working in the police. 

"That's weird," Sukea commented, kneeling at Obito's side, still covering with his cape. 

"Why? Because women aren't warriors in your clan."

"Yes," Sukea quickly said, before shook his head. "Yes, but that's not what I talked about when I said it was weird." 

"Then?" 

"You referred to the Senju as them and not as we." Sukea looked at Obito's eyes. Obito stayed cool, while internally cried in panic. It was the first time he did such a mistake. "Why don't you call yourself a Senju?"

"What are you talking about?", Obito looked back at Sukea. 

"Well, I don't know you for more than two days but, so far, you have never presented yourself as a Senju." 

"I don't get your point" Obito crooked his lips and cutely tilted his head. 

"You never said, 'I'm Senju Shima'. Your brothers are the ones always in charge of saying your name and you only say, 'nice to meet you' to everyone." 

"I didn't notice it", Obito said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Um," Sukea scratched his cheek. "By what I can see your brothers are always doing everything for you. Isn't that weird?" 

"It is?", Obito knitted his eyebrows together, pretending innocence. 

"Yes, I never do that for my younger brothers." 

"Um, I admit my brothers are a little overprotective sometimes…"

"That's another reason why everyone thinks you're a girl. Your brothers are too overprotective! They are over you all the time, watching who you talk to..." 

"-That's Tobirama's thing! Hashirama never does that." 

"That's weird! Older brother are that way only with their little sisters, no with little brothers."

"Well, Tobirama had always been kind of jealous guy." Obito briefly thought of Tobirama being mad at him and Hashirama for staying too long together. 

Sukea crooked his mouth and said, "Fine!", giving up at trying to explain him why it was abnormal Tobirama's behavior. "other thing that make you look like a girl are Your clothes!" - Sukea pulled Obito's kimono sleeve- "you aren't wearing a green haori and brown hakama like the other Senju men, but a green Kimono with long sleeves."

"I like to hide my hands inside my sleeves." Obito rose his hands over his face, hands inside his sleeves. Obito usually wore gloves at home, but his father strictly forbid him to wear them at the meeting, saying they would lure more attention than if he wore a kimono with long sleeves. 

"You are wearing a woman's Kimono."

"No, I'm not! This is a male kimono but with long sleeves." Obito insisted. 

"Men's Kimono do not have long sleeves, not this long!" 

"This is a men's kimono because of its patterns, women's wear don't use exact geometrical patterns but flowers, birds and other decorative themes."

"Exact Geo…" Sukea shook his head, unable to pronounce the weird words Obito was using. "Anyway," Sukea rolled his eyes. "That's another thing about you! Besides wearing unusual clothes, you use unusual words…" 

"-I'm not using unusual words."

"-Your way of speech is too polite for a boy, and you don't know how to swear..."

"-I know how to swear!" Obito defended himself, a raising blush taking over him. 

"Bakashi isn't a proper swear", Sukea smiled, looming over Obito. 

"It's a nickname, not a swear." Obito defended, pushing Sukea out of his personal space. 

"Oh!" Sukea rose both eyebrows. "So do you really invented a nickname for me", Sukea said surprised. 

"What! No, I didn't!" Obito's cheek flushed. He tried to push Sukea away but the boy rounded him with his strong arms, pulling him inside his cape. "What are you doing?" 

"I also like you Shima-Chan", Sukea put his chin over Obito's head. 

"Oh, stop!! You mother…" Obito froze on his place. 

"Shima…" Sukea asked worried, pushing Obito away from him enough to looking at his black eyes. 

Then they heard a woman's scream and shortly after an explosion coming from the hotel. Sukea looked at the hotel, while Obito hid under Sukea's cape, flushing against other's chest and contained his breath. Sukea first reaction was to stood up and ran towards the hotel, help the others to extinguish the fire but Obito gripping at his shirt made him stop, and instead he hugged tighter the other boy. Sukea soon after saw three Mitarashi men running from the hotel towards the end of the little village, shortly followed by four Senju and two Sarutobi men. While the rain and men were extinguishing the flames. Briefly, Sukea thanked the gods for the persecution occurring away from them. If the Mitarashi had caught sight of them, Shima and him would have been used like hostages. 

"Are they gone?", Obito asked, pulling his head out of the cape. 

"Yes. Did you…" Sukea looked back at Obito, eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

"Sukea, Sukea" 

Sukea turned back at the hotel and saw two figures running in their direction. One of them was Pato, his dog, and at his side was Sarutobi Sasuke. 

"Bloody bastard! What the heck are you doing out here? And in a moment like this" Sarutobi yelled a few meters from Obito and Sukea, getting drenched under the rain. "What were you…" Sasuke stopped death when he got closer at the duo. 

"-Sukea, thanks the dog goddess you are fine!", Pato said once at his partner side. 

"What happened, Pato? Is father…" Sukea asked worried, releasing Obito to pick up his dog. 

"-Nothing to worry about, you father is fine. Now we should go to the main hall and… "

"-Shima-Chan! Shima-Chan is with you!" Sasuke yelled when he saw Obito coming out of Sukea's cape. 

"Yes, I'm here", Obito rose his hand and make a goofy smile. 

"But how?!" 

"I have been here all the day long", Obito answered with a little smile, visibly calm and happy, to different at the boy hiding under Sukea cape a few minutes ago. 

"But I saw you in the dinner room hiding under a table twenty minutes ago! And then one of those men pick you up and ran away with you on his arms!" Sasuke pointed at the men who ran away a few minutes ago. 

"Pato, what happened?", Sukea asked at the dog between his arms. 

"The Mitarashi men kidnapped Shima-San's impostor". 

"That boy was an impostor?!", Sasuke yelled, eyes white by the shock. "But-but he…"

They heard a loud clash coming from the closer building, before a known voice yelled Obito's new name. The boys turned their head just in time to see a furious Tobirama running in full speed at them, closely followed by Hashirama, Shikon and other men from different Clans. 

"There you are little fool", Tobirama yelled, an artery visibly pumping in his forehead. 

"Shima!" Hashirama yelled. 

"Anijas!", Obito said with a huge smile, opening his arms and visibly trembling like a leave. Obito didn't try to escape, not after three men tried to kidnap his shadow clone in a time in which they aren't familiar with the technique. It would be heartless, an utterly stupid. 

"Sukea!? You are so death, you bloody brat!" 

"But I didn't do anything!", Sukea said, stepping away from Obito. Sasuke shivered when he saw his father's eyes glaring at him, he was going to be murdered by his father. 

=================

All the shinobi were gathered at the hotel's main hall after extinguish the flames, save the men following the culprits. Obito was being aggressively dry with a towel by a angry Tobirama, both of them guarded by four Senju men. Meanwhile Hashirama and the others higher ups were interrogating an exhausted Hatake Sukea. The boy had been responding all the questions threw at him, but there was a question none of them was able to answer. 

"For the last time! No! I don't know who Shima impostor was! I thought it was one of you Senju!" 

"And how do you knew it was an impostor and not the real a real one?" a Senju sensor asked. "That boy had Shima-Sama 's same Chakra signature!" 

"I don't know about Chakra signature or shit like that! I only knew it wasn't Shima-Chan because their smell was different." Sukea said, bulking his legs in tiredness. 

"Did you just call our Shima-Sama as Shima-Chan?" the sensor gasped. 

"Well, yes! We have nicknames for each other!!" Sukea yelled, annoyed by the stupid question. 

"What? How…" 

"-That's true", Hashirama interjected with a smile, raising a hand. "Sukea-kun calls my littlest brother that way, they had become incredibly close in this past two days. And I'm sure Sukea-kun has said nothing more than the true since the beginning. It's useless keep with this interrogation." Sukea and his father visibly relaxed. 

“Thanks you, Hashirama-sama” Shikon said. 

"But Hashirama-Sama, you brother was kidnapped before a dozen of Shinobis, a woman was assassinated and the Mitarashi broke their peace pact with you by blowing up an entire room.” The Sarutobi clan head said. “Shikon-san is my friend, but even I found suspicious your brother was found safe under Sukea-kun ‘s care some minutes after the attack” 

“It is suspicious if you think an eighth years old boy was found under Sukea-kun ‘s care after a dozen of people saw the same boy being kidnaped, but” -Hashirama had a shit eating grin on his lips - “ if you think about my littlest brother being easily pick up by someone other than me or Tobirama without putting a fight, and later found out safe and sound on his favorite spot, alone with his favorite boy” - Hashirama’s eyes landed over a flustered Sukea - “waiting at us with open arms. Then you must understand that my little brother never was in danger and everything that Sukea-kun had told us make perfect sense.”

“What?” Sarutobi and other clan head said at the same time, even the Senju sensor was incredulous. 

“But my lord!”

"You can't be serious, Hashirama-Sama!" the Shimura clan head said. 

“I understand you don’t believe me but, Sukea-kun, didn’t my brother threw you and Sasuke-kun away from him, after you two called him sweet Shina-Chan a few times?”

“You did what?” Shikon snarled, glaring dangers at Sukea. The Sarutobi clan head closed his eyes and twisted his face in annoyance. 

“Eh, yes”, Sukea said, lowering his face. 

"When that happened?" 

"Yesterday when he threw me at the pond." Sukea played uncomfortable with his finger. 

Hashirama raised a hand asking silence from his peers. "And, Sukea-kun, don’t you find weird a weak eight years old boy, weighing 33 kg, was able to push away two teenager with a weight combine of 106 kgs?”

“Eh, no, I didn’t!” Sukea raised his face, looking at Hashirama. 

“Well, I suppose yesterday you didn't stop to think about it, but my point is that as small and weak my littlest brother may look like, he isn't as easy to kidnap as most of you think." Hashirama said serious.

"Aren't you taking too lightly an incident that could have resulted in your youngest brother's kidnapping?" Sarutobi said. 

"Yes, it could be seen that way. But the existence of Shima's double and the fact that they were seeing but most of the ninjas gathered here, while Shima was playing with Sukea out of the building, make me believe that their true objective was never Shima but Tobirama."

"Tobirama-San?", Shikon asked, like others clan head did. 

"Yes, Tobirama is a bit overprotective as some of you have noticed." Hashirama pointed at Tobirama taking care of Obito. "If you noticed, Tobirama was the first to go out of the meeting after all of us heard the explosion. I think the Mitarashi's true objective was lure Tobirama out of the building, away from any assistant, by kidnapping a false Shima."

"Then, following your train of thought, it is a waste of time keeping up with this interrogation." The Sarutobi clan head said, sounding mildly surprised. 

"But why would they go after Tobirama if Shima is easier to kidnap?" The Shimura clan head asked. 

"Because Tobirama is more useful than a sick little boy unable to fight in the battlefield." The sensor said, caressing his chin. "Shima might be Butsuma's Sama youngest son, but Tobirama is older and closer to become a clan head."

Sukea was allowed to go away while the higher up discussed Tobirama and Obito's importance inside the Senju and why kidnapping the second son was a better option than kidnapping the third one. If Hashirama found incredibly uncomfortable he didn't say it, even when he show it on his face. 

============

Obito was laying on his left side, body under a warm quill infused with Hashirama's Chakra and three Senju watching over him. Obito has barely moved from his spot on Tobirama's Futon since his brothers brought him back at the village almost four hours ago. It has passed three days since Obito saw Sukea for a last time, almost the same time the failed attempt of kidnapping him got the Senju on alert. Tobirama got incredibly paranoid and more zealous than ever after the incident, didn't allowing Obito to get in contact with any outsiders, included Sukea and Sasuke. Obito never got the opportunity to say his goodbyes at this guys he barely knew, but they were so nice and alike to his old acquaintances that Obito felt wrong at getting apart of them without a proper goodbye. 

Obito also felt guilty for the problems he had caused: Hashirama's first diplomatic mission was a huge disaster, Tobirama got stuck with Obito inside a tiny room away from the negotiations, Sarutobi Sasuke got in problems and Sukea, poor Sukea, was accused of a conspiracy he wasn't part of and got almost tortured by the Shimura. Now the Senju and others clans were suspicious of the Hatake, almost causing the lost of a dozen of commercial contracts between them. The only thing at the Hatake's favor was the finding made by the Shimura the next day at the attack. They localized the corpses of the Senju and Sarutobi men tailing the Mitarashi group, and as Hashirama predicted, all the evidence found on the site suggested their men were ambushed by a larger group of Mitarashi hiding at the outskirts of the town. After the grim finding, the league of allied clans showed themselves worried at the new enemies and mistrust grown between the them, in particular at the Hatake. 

Obito shifted uncomfortable and whined. Hashirama and Tobirama wasn't the only ones affected at their fiasco, Obito himself was in an uncomfortable position inside his clan. He knew it because of the three adult Senju watching over him inside their village, - it was excessive-, and since their arrival, Obito haven't caught sight of Butsuma or his adopted brothers once they left him at Tobirama's room. Obito was visibly distressed at the whole situation, specially at not knowing how his adoptive father was reacting at their situation. 

Obito chew nervously his lower lip. Butsuma was an unusual man with a even more unusual behavior, making him hard to predict. Butsuma hated him - Obito was sure of it by the way those brown eyes looked at him- but at the same time he protected and took care of Obito besides him not being the man's real son - something rare in any age-. Butsuma allowed Obito an education, even if it was something closer to a medic than a real shinobi, and allowed Obito's live under the same roof than him and his sons. Something most adopted and bastards sons weren't allowed to do. Obito usually felt like he and Butsuma were dancing at each other's toes, Obito acted like a good boy while Butsuma played like the role of a strict but benevolent father, all of it under a fragile equilibrium that could be easily broken if Obito made a mistake. 

Obito once made the mistake of showing himself like a competent child, a genius, thinking it would gain him a place inside the Senju and the - unpredicted- consequences was Butsuma restringing Obito's education. And now, Obito was worried about the penalty he would suffer this time. He had miraculously escaped from three adult ninjas trying to kidnap him. Would Butsuma take this incident as a proof of Obito being a real danger to his sons? Or Would Butsuma label him as useless and threw him away at the first opportunity?

=================

Obito tensed when he heard the door got open, and slowly looked back at the ninja at the doorstep. 

"Hello, Shima-Chan" Rei smiled. 

"Rei-Chan?" Obito jumped and quickly sat up, his whole body turning at the girl's direction. "What are you doing here?" Obito looked at the men watching over him, then at Rei, then at the said men. She wasn't a friend neither a acquaintance, she most of the days ignored Obito's sole existence. Why was she here? 

"What I'm doing here?", she tilted her head, with a soft smile. "I came to visit you!" 

"Why?" Obito narrowed his eyes. Butsuma and Mikiko knew he was weak at Rei, it wouldn't be unheard of if they asked her to extract information from him. 

"Well," - She put a finger over her lips while she pretended to think-, "well, that must be because I was worried about you."

Obito wanted to say 'I don't believe you', but it would be out of character, so instead crooked his mouth and closed his eyes evoking one of the sadder moments on his past life - his grandmother death-. "Really! I thought you hate me!" 

"Eh! No! Don't cry", Rei said, pressing forward and taking Obito's wrist in her hands. "Men shouldn't cry!" she said mad. 

"I wasn't crying", Obito pouted, tears still falling from his eyes. 

"You are crying! You little…!" Rei groaned, biting her tongue at the last moment, breaking her character. 

"Let me alone, Rei-Chan!" Obito tried to hide under the quill, but Rei didn't permit it. 

"Shima-Chan, don't hide from me!" 

"No! Let me alone! You are so mean Rei-Chan!" 

"Shima-Chan! Stop! Man shouldn't hide!" 

"I'm not a man but a child". 

"Ugh! That's your bloody problem!" Rei yelled, pushing Obito towards the Futon, glaring at him. "You are so immature and useless! You are hiding inside Tobirama-Sama room like…"

"I'm a fucking eight years old, Rei-Chan! I'm aren't supposed to be mature!" Obito yelled, easily kicking Rei out of him. "And for your information I aren't supposed to be useful, I haven't been properly trained as a shinobi" - Obito covered himself with the quill.

Rei and the men watching him got suddenly quiet. 

"Shima-Chan?", Rei said softly. "Don't tell me you feel responsible of what happened". 

"Of course I am! You idiot", Obito quickly sat up and pushed the quill out of him, surprising the Senju men and Rei. "This whole mess was my fault and you should know it". Obito was now legitimately crying, he didn't know when he stopped his characterization and began showing the unreliable and useless Uchiha Obito. "Surely father will sell me off!" 

"What? Why Butsuma-Sama would sell you off?!" Rei's face morphed into surprise. 

"Because I almost was kidnapped by our enemies!" 

"No, the clan head would never sell you off to the boogie man!" Rei said, thinking Obito was referring to the folktale adult used to scare their children. It was a story about a boogie man who brought useless kids from their parents. 

"I'm useless and he will get rid of me!" Obito cried harder. 

"No, no, he wouldn't!"

"I put Hashirama and Tobirama in danger! Father would never forgive me!" 

Rei felt terrible. She came to check over Obito because Hashirama-Sama asked her to do it, she had thought Obito was in bed because he was scared of being kidnapped again but she never thought about the possibility of Obito being scared for a while different reason. This wasn't like the crybaby boy she knew, it was so unlike him to be depressed or dispose himself like the adults usually did. 

"No, no, you are misinterpreting everything" - she shook her head and looked back at Obito's eyes. The boy closed his eyes and turned his face away, making her snarl. - "It isn't your fault!" 

"It is my fault!" 

"No, no! If it must be someone's fault, then it would be your brothers fault!" 

"Tobirama and Hashirama's?", Obito opened his eyes again and looked at Rei's face. "What do you mean? They didn't do anything wrong!" 

"Both of them did something wrong!" 

"No, they didn't!" 

"Yes, they did!" Rin held Obito from his shoulders. "Hashirama was the one with the moronic idea of taking you into a meeting full of suspicious clans desperate for your hand in marriage. Hashirama should know the Mitarashi's clan head was gay and the marriage between two men are allowed in their clan!" 

"What?!" Obito gasped, getting pale at the implications. 

"The Mitarashi tried to kinda you because they didn't take kindly to Hashirama saying no to their proposal."

"Eh?", Obito face turned red. It was funny how he, neither his adopted brothers, though about that possibility of clans being gay friendly. Obito had always thought the homofobia was common factor in all the Clans in the warring era, at least it was in the Uchiha and Senju. "But, but, Tobirama… he didn't do anything wrong."

"Tobirama was the worst of them! He was supposed to be in charge of your safety!" 

"And he did!" Obito said. 

"Yes, he did! But he did his work properly after those men tried to kidnap you! He was too busy shadowing Hashirama's intellect in the meetings that he never properly watched over you." Rei huffed, releasing Obito and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"But it wasn't his fault! I was the one that sneak away from him and went outside the hotel without his authorization!" 

"Shima-Chan! You are an eight years old boy without proper training! You weren't supposed to sneak away from Tobirama or the Senju men guarding over you!"

"Well, it is true but…" Obito bite his lower lip, and pointed at the men watching over him right now. "Why are they here if Father isn't thinking about get rid of me?!" 

The men laughed at Obito's silly question and the boy face got red again. 

"Shima-Sama we are here to protect you", the youngest man said. 

"What? Aren't you here to make sure I didn't escape?"

The men laughed louder, even Rei laughed at Obito. "Oh God!! You are really stupid!" 

"What?!" 

"They are here, watching over you, because Butsuma-Sama thinks it was an inside job. The men who tailed the Mitarashi were the ones responsible of the security breach that almost caused your kidnapping…." 

"- Wait! No! They weren't! They were killed when the Mitarashi ambushed them!"

"No, they were killed when the Mitarashi found out they were scammed by them." The older man said, sitting before Obito.

"But the Sarutobi men?!" 

"They were casualties." 

"But Hashirama and Tobirama said…"

"That was a lie to cover their incompetence." The other Senju guard said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"That's impossible! Tobirama and Hashirama don't make mistakes…" Obito said. 

"-Oh, little one, I lament to break this into you but…", -the oldest man said, petting Obito's head-. "Your brothers aren't as competent as you think."

"That can't be", Obito bleached. Hashirama was the God Shinobi and Tobirama invented a dozen of powerful jutsus, they were the most powerful men in the realms. How they could make a mistake like that?

"You were lucky that Hatake boy was watching over you the whole time!", the youngest guard said, playing with one of Tobirama's scrolls. 

"What? He didn't do such a thing!"

"Of course he did!" - the other guard said, looming over Obito- "Hatake's are like big watchdogs, they are protective of defenceless children like yourself!" 

"He didn't protect me!" 

"Hashirama said he did", Rei arched an eyebrow. 

"Didn't the Hatake boy make you company when you were left alone? Didn't he hide you under his cape when the Mitarashi escaped?" The youngest guard said, looking at Obito. 

"Oh! Well, he did, but how do you know that?"

"Hashirama told us" the guards and Rei said. 

Obito knitted his eyebrows together and thought about everything he had been told. There was another unresolved question in his mind. 

"But? If father isn't planning to sell me off, where is he? I haven't seen him!" 

"Well, your father is conducting the investigation of what happened." The older one said. 

"And Hashirama and Tobirama?" 

"They are grounded", Rei said. 

"Grounded?" 

"They are squatting in your father office while holding a buckle of water in each hand", the guards said. 

"Ohhhh…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei = A Senju Konan   
Kino = A Senju Yamato.   
Nagano = Nagato ancestor.   
Sasuke = Asumas ancestor.   
Sukea = Kakashi ancestor. 
> 
> This character aren't proper OC but Konan, Yamato, Nagato, Asuma and Kakashi in this universe.
> 
> And the true behind the kidnapping attempt is that... No one know what happened!


	6. Chapter 6

An adult Obito was eating rice alone inside a small modern kitchen. It was warm outside and Obito wasn't wearing a shirt, a mask or any gloves, that was the good part of being alone in home, no one was judging or bitching about who he was. Here, inside this tiny apartment at Konoha's downtown, he wasn't Madara, Tobi or Shima but Obito. He looked out of the window and saw the Hokage's mountain with the first, second and third face carved. 

"Hashirama…" Obito tensed at hearing his own voice. It wasn't high or rough but more deep and melodious, closer to the voice he remembered having when he was thirteen. Obito touched his throat and caressed the zone. He asked himself if it was his true voice or the voice he would have had if he hasn't suffered that accident. Obito lowered his eyes and noticed his body was whole, no Zetsu's limbs, then touched his face realizing his skin was smooth. He found pleasure in touching his own face, something he hasn't feel in years. 

"Eh?" Obito froze when he looked back at his plate and noticed it was more 'antique' than moments ago. "What a shitty illusion," - Obito lowered the plate and looked out of the window again, now the fourth's face was carved.- "Fuck! Why I can't make a good Genjutsu for once?" 

Obito pushed himself away from the table and walked towards the window, he stopped and looked back at the table. The dishes he left behind had disappeared, probably did from the moment he took his eyes from them. Obito closed his eyes before made the hands sign and said "release". When he opened his eyes again, he was still stuck in the illusion. He looked around, trying to find a weak point in his own illusion and noticed the blue walls were now green, and instead of his old team portrait there was a photo of him and Madara. 

Obito clicked his tongue and looked out of the windows, searching for the moon. He crooked his mouth and knitted his eyebrows when noticed there wasn't any moon or sun, the sky was a dark gray like in kamui. Obito walked around, moving things and searching for a clue in his apartment. He wasn't in an ilusión neither in Kamui nor in Hashirama’s dream. Obito stopped looking around and walked towards an old bookshelf, he took an orange book and tried to read its cover. The symbols and letters weren't legible and sometimes they moved around the book. 

"I am in another lucid dream." Obito released the book and it stopped existing, and the room disappeared before giving away to the green training camps of his childhood. But Minato, Rin nor Kakashi were waiting for him but instead the younger versions of Hashirama and Tobirama. 

"Come, Shima" Hashirama said, pulling his hand. "Come! Anija will teach you how to use your mokuton!" 

"Hai!" 

=============

Hashirama was laying in his futon, his left arm was under the pillow while the right hand combed Obito's hair. Those dark hair roots were back, and Hashirama feared they were out of the bleaching liquid they used on Obito's hair. Hashirama rose the upper part of his body and looked out of the window, big snowflakes falling from the sky. He needed to check the snow deepness, the enemy moves and ask the Mizuki elder about the weather before planning to go to the closest civilian village. Hashirama looked back at Obito's sleeping face and caressed it. 

Tobirama was against Hashirama wasting his money in Obito's hair bleach, saying it would be better if they allowed Obito's natural hair grown, but Hashirama knew better. Hashirama was aware he was the living image of their father while Tobirama's likelihood to their mother's side was innegable, but Obito, there was barely anything Senju inside him. It could be said the only Senju things in Obito were the Mokuton, the hard chin, and bleached white hair. The last was the most important characteristic. People easily believed in Obito and Tobirama being family because of their 'condition' as white ones, and because Tobirama and Hashirama were blood-related, everyone believed Obito and Hashirama were brothers. Butsuma, their father, was well aware of this fact and isolated Obito from other Senju as much as possible. There was something in Obito that caused adults to red-flag him. Butsuma saw it from the first day, last year Mikiko-san saw something and Nagisa-san (their maid) was beginning to act weird about Obito. Hashirama asked himself what was the thing that worried their father? Was there a meaning behind Obito's scars? 

Hashirama's fingers tips caressed carefully the scars on Obito's face, they were deep and pinkish, tainting the otherwise immaculate porcelain skin. Hashirama eyed Obito's flushed cheeks before blatantly staring at half-open pinkish lips, they were redder than any Senju's lips, and later his eyes caught sight of long and dark eyelashes. Besides Mito, Hashirama had never met someone with Obito's porcelain skin, red lips, and long eyelashes. If it wasn't because of the scars on his face, Obito would be incredibly popular with the girls. 

How Madara would have reacted to Obito, their tiny shared brother, being popular with girls? Would Madara be incredibly jealous as Tobirama was? 

Hashirama's eyes quickly went back at Obito's dark hair roots, they were almost as dark as Madara's dark black. Hashirama caressed the boy's hair while asking himself if Obito's natural hair would be similar to Madara's, dark and spiky. Sometimes when Hashirama saw Obito, he thought about his old friend and their promise. If Obito was allowed to go to the battlefield, Madara would recognize him? Save him from his own clansmen? And other times, like now, Hashirama guessed about what would have happened if Madara had taken Obito with him: Would have Obito been well received in the Uchiha? Would have Obito all the friends he didn't have here? Would be Obito allowed to learn shinobi skills? Would go Obito to the battlefield? Would be Obito warm, fed and safe? Or he would be starving? 

The last time Hashirama saw Madara, it was two weeks ago in a little skirmish near the Uchiha border, the Uchiha has been crossing the border and stealing food from the villages under the Senju control. In the past two years, the Uchiha had become more violent in winter, especially around the end of it, and Hashirama couldn't stop being worried about Madara. The Uchiha must be starving because of the lack of prey in their woods, the Inuzuka and Hyuga - common enemies of the Senju and Uchiha- teamed up and interfered in the deer's migratory route, making almost impossible to find a specimen in woods. Other preys like rabbits, beavers and little mammals were also scarce and the wild wolves were more violent than ever. The Senju were able to tolerate this dirty tactic because of the Uzumaki's storage scrolls, which allow them to store food for long periods of time. If it wasn’t for them, Hashirama and his clan would be stealing food from other clans.

"Hashirama, I'm cold…"

The brunette snapped back at reality and saw Obito's tiny body shivering, black eyes looked at him. 

"Sorry, did I woke you up?" 

"Um…"

Hashirama lowered his body and pulled the quill, covering Obito's mouth, and cuddled against the little boy. Obito hummed pleased and flushed against the older's warm body. Hashirama closed his eyes and rested his cheek over Obito's head. Today was a snowing day and they had food in storage, which meant it was a training free day and Hashirama could slack around his littlest brother. 

======

"How is father?", Madara asked, hastily closing the door and kicking away the snow. Madara woke up in the middle of the night because of the cold and his father's loud coughs, when he wanted to lit a fire he realized they were out of lumber. 

Izuna didn't rose his seat near the fire pit, ashes and a cold old pot were where the fire should be. Izuna stayed there and didn't react to Madara's words. 

"Izuna? Are you sleep?", Madara asked worried, walking towards his brother. "Ugh! This place is freezing cold, it isn't anything better than outside", Madara loudly said, kneeling at his brother's side. Madara stopped when he realized that between the ashes was the rest of Izuna’s favorite quill. It was a friend of Izuna’s later girlfriend. 

"Izuna..?" 

"He is gone", Izuna said with a hoarse voice and looked at Madara with wet eyes. "He is gone!" 

Madara threw the lumber and all the things over him away, stood up and ran towards this father's room while Izuna’s desperate cries filled their home. Madara stopped abruptly when he saw his father's figure 'sleeping' in his Futon, eyes covered with a white bandage. Madara began to cry and walked slowly calling his father, begging him to wake up and to scold him for don't take proper care of the fire. Madara fell on his knees and took one of his father's hands. They were warmer than he expected but also incredibly hard, harder than what they should be. Madara pressed the hand against his face and cried. 

"Sorry! Sorry! I was late!" 

==================

"Hashirama, Shima!" Tobirama said, kneeling at Hashirama's side and shaking his two brothers. "It's almost ten o'clock, wake up and Touka is here!" 

"What is Shima doing in Hashirama’s futon?", Touka asked, looking at her cousin from behind Tobirama. "Didn't he share a room with you?" 

"Oh, that…", -Tobirama turned back and looked at his cousin.- "Well, you know how clingy he is with Hashirama."

"I don't talk about it" - Touka smirked- "Shouldn't you make sure he didn't escape in the night?" 

Tobirama closed his eyes and gulped, while Touka laughed. 

Obito has always been addicted to Hashirama’s Chakra, he has been since the day he arrived at the village, and he also has the ugly habit of sleeping in Hashirama’s bed. Which caused a lot of rumors in their clan, and ultimately annoyed their father. Butsuma had tried everything to persuade Obito from sleep in Hashirama’s bed. They had tried bribe, rationalize, scold, punish and lock up him but nothing appeared to work. Tobirama didn't know how Obito was capable to tolerate their father's physical punishments, no matter how hard Butsuma hit him, it never persuaded Obito from getting in Hashirama’s bed. Tobirama and Hashirama had explained Obito a dozen times why he should sleep alone in his own bed, but they couldn't rationalize with the stubborn boy. Mikiko even locked Obito in Tobirama's room, but Obito was capable to pick all the locks in the house in record time. And no matter how many times Butsuma sent Obito to bed without getting dinner, so far the most effective punishment against the boy, the little one didn't stop. Obito was even capable to escape from Tobirama by disappearing his own presence and Chakra. 

Obito was so good evading all of them that Tobirama constantly complained about his father wasting Obito's natural talent as shinobi. 

"You two! Woke up!" Touka yelled with all the air inside his lungs. 

"Ush, you are so noisy", Hashirama babbled, raising his head from his pillow. 

"Five more minutes, please" Obito babbled. 

"No, you aren't going to go back to sleep!" Tobirama yelled. When he stopped talking, Hashirama and Obito went back to snort. 

"Those idiots!" Tobirama stood up, and Touka took four steps back before Tobirama quicked the guys out of the Futon. "Wake up!!!" 

=====

Obito and Hashirama were sitting at the table, eating their rice while an angry Tobirama scolded them. Butsuma was drinking tea while watching the conflict.

"Oi, oi, Tobi!" Hashirama rose his hands. "Can't you lower your voice? My head is…" 

"To lower my voice?! You idiot!" 

"Please, Tobi, my head!" 

"Are we out of fish?!" 

"Eh?" Tobirama stopped talking and glared at Obito. Butsuma lowered his cup and narrowed his eyes, while Touka and Hashirama looked curiously at the young boy. 

"Did we get out of fish?" Obito asked, looking at Tobirama. Since the winter began they have nothing more than rice in every meal and Obito was starting to get sick of it. 

"No, we have plenty of fish in storage", Butsuma answered, looking at Obito with interest. 

"Did we?" - Obito opened widely his eyes-- "But we haven't eaten any since the winter began and Rei-Chan eat rice every morning" 

"Eh! That is true. We haven't eaten fish since the first snow." Hashirama said, looking at his plate. He didn't notice it earlier because, before their cooperative trade with the Uzumaki, they always ate rice or other grains in winter. Hashirama quickly looked back at Tobirama, who was quiet, surely thinking the same. 

"I had fish in my house this morning," Touka added. 

"Eh, you did?!" Obito and Hashirama said at the same time, lowering their chopsticks. 

"Then, why… ?" Tobirama looked at his father. 

"That's because Obito keeps getting in Hashirama’s bed every night," Butsuma said calmly, closing his eyes before drink his tea. 

"Don't tell me…", Obito looked at Butsuma. 

"Yes, I did." - Butsuma opened his eyes and glared at Obito-. "I told you we weren't going to eat anything that rice until you dropped your horrible habit."

"But-but", Obito stuttered. 

"If you want to eat something else, I recommend you drop your horrible habit."

"But why can't I sleep with Hashirama-Nissan" Obito asked with teary eyes, more to get Hashirama and Tobirama help than everything else. Butsuma was incredibly resistant to his puppy eyes, even Touka and Mikiko-san gave in to his tears once in awhile. 

"Hashirama is going to marry the next spring and we can't have you interfering in his marriage." Butsuma looked at Obito with a serious expression. The boy lowered his head, it was true, Hashirama, was going to get married and move out with Mito. Without Hashirama around, Obito would be lonely. Hashirama showed himself uncomfortable, he knew his marriage was around the corner and he didn't feel ready. He liked Mito but didn't love her, and didn't know how he would make it work. By their side, Tobirama and Touka were thinking about how their relationship with Hashirama would change once he married Mito. Touka disliked Mito, she was too useless and frágil for her liking, while Tobirama was uncomfortable about the future change. Tobirama had never been good with changes, especially those involving those he loved. 

"Then, can I sleep with…?" Obito eyed Tobirama. The older wasn't warm or a cuddler like Hashirama, neither had the Mokuton, but he was a better option than sleep alone. 

"-No!" Butsuma said deadly serious, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hashirama felt pity for Obito while Tobirama internally thanked their father. Tobirama wasn't a cuddler like Hashirama and hated sharing his bed with someone else, even in missions. 

"But I…"

"Aren't you nine years old? You are too old to sleep with your older brothers."

Obito kept silent, looking down and gripped his pants. He knew he shouldn't be so clingy to Hashirama, but after four years in this dream Hashirama and Tobirama were the only ones he knew were for real. Everyone else felt fake and when Obito didn't sleep with Hashirama, feeling his warm Chakra guiding him, he had problems grounding himself in this strange illusion. If he only had his sharingan he would be… 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Butsuma yelled, and Obito shrank on his seat. "You aren't a child anymore! You were supposed to sleep by yourself since you were six years old. What are you going to do when Tobirama get married?" 

"Tobirama-nii is going to get married?" Obito yelled, straightening his back. It can't be! In the memory he has about the past the Second Hokage never married. 

Touka, Hashirama, and Tobirama tensed. Butsuma have never mentioned anything about Tobirama getting marrying, wasn't he, a white one, destined to be single for life?

"No, I never said he would get married." Butsuma crooked his mouth. 

"But you said…"

"Don't get confused. It was only an example, Tobirama isn't going to get married any time soon" 

Tobirama, Obito, Touka and Hashirama breath out all the air in their lungs, relief washing over them. For a brief moment, Obito feared he would lose Tobirama too. 

"Good," Obito nodded with a little smile. "I don't know what I would do without Tobirama-nii" 

Hashirama straightened his back, while Tobirama flushed and Touka eyed curiously her adopted cousin, and Butsuma arched an eyebrow. The group pretended they didn't hear Obito last comments and changed the topic of their conversation. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mito liked Hashirama, he was a dozen of times better than who she had expected when her father informed her she was to marry a Senju. Back then she cried for a whole weak, fearing to suffer the same destiny of the others 'princess' married off to barbarians. Her older aunts were married to men from another clan, one of them died young from a rare disease, the second one was killed by her husband because she didn't give him a boy, and the third one was incredibly miserable. And the last example of the Uzumaki's princess cruel fate was Kaori, Mito's older sister, she was married off - No! Given- to a desert tribe of ninja puppeteers five years ago and since then Mito had never heard from her loved sister. Mito feared Kaori was miserable living with those barbarian, and sometime ago she feared the same for herself. But Hashirama, and the Senju as a whole, were a dozen of times better than anything that Mito could have expected: Hashirama was an idiot but he compensate it with a big heart, the Senju were brutes and ignorant but they recognized the women's values and were willing to learn the Uzumaki sealing technique. And the best about the Senju were how highly they valued the love. That was what Mito liked more about Hashirama he wasn't like any other men she had met before, Hashirama valued the lives of his clansmen and saw them like people, no like tools waiting to be used, he fought for the wellbeing of everyone of them and not for his own sake. Senju Hashirama was a brute capable of love and that was wonderful. 

Mito looked at her soon to be brothers in law, Tobirama and Obito. They were so different to Hashirama than she would have never guessed they were brothers, not until it was mentioned. Mito could believe Tobirama and Hashirama were cousins but she would have never guessed they were brothers from the same father and mother. While Obito, the youngest one, was so different to Butsuma - and probably any Senju-, that Mito had problems believing Obito was related to Hashirama at all, and found harder to believe Tobirama and Obito didn't share the same mother but a father. But Mito could believe Obito was Butsuma's son and Hashirama’s brother because if her female informants. I was said inside the Senju and other allied clans' 'court', that Obito was the bastard son of Butsuma and an unknown outsider woman, probably a prisoner from another clan. Some warriors kidnapped women from enemies clans, or imprisoned female warriors, and raped them, expecting to get a son with their enemies kekkei genkai. Even if the Senju were glentles brutes, Mito believed Butsuma wasn't over such tactic, the current clan head isn't as sweet and gentle like Hashirama. It was also said Obito existence was a secret until his mother died and Butsuma took him under his wing, other said, it was Hashirama himself who found the boy and took him to Butsuma. MIto always found more shocking the second version but not impossible, with Hashirama everything was possible, but what surprised her the most was Tobirama - the colder Senju- acceptancing a bastard son with open arms. If something similar happened in the Uzumaki, the bastard wouldn't be still alive. Maybe the Senju accepting the boy was related to the Clans obsessions with individuals with albinism, like Tobirama and Obito, and their belief in the white ones as a good omen. 

Mito heard Obito laughing with his brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama tickling the boy while their father smiled, and she got jealous of Obito's merry life. A life in which your half brothers weren't your political rivals or enemies. So different from Mito's family, in which Kaori - her older sister- was her only ally and the rest were enemies waiting to stab her in the back, even their own mother. Kaori was stupid and confident, like Hashirama, she believed the better of anyone and never saw the signals for telling her exile. Kaori as the oldest daughter, was destined to be the next clan head, but she lost their father's favor when Kurumi - his second wife- gave birth to a boy. Now Gaiou, Mito's baby brother, would be the next in line to become the clan head once Mito marries Hashirama. 

"What are you thinking?" Hashirama asked, putting her big hand over her small white hand. 

"Eh? Me? Nothing." She didn't noticed when Hashirama stopped bothering his littlest brother and came to her side. 

"Don't lie, you are always thinking." Hashirama smiled and Mito lowered her face. "That's what I like about you." Mito quickly looked up at Hashirama and blushed. 

"You are so pretty and so intelligent."

=========

Obito side eyed Mito and Hashirama. One moment Hashirama was here with them, playing liked they always did and the next he was with Mito at the center of the room. Obito knew it was stupid but he was jealous of Mito and all the attention she received from Hashirama. It was the last month of Winter, and Mito had already moved to the village with her entourage, and in exactly one month Hashirama was going to marry her. She shouldn't be here, not until the next month. 

Obito lowered his eyes at his food, it was rice again, and looked at the others guest's plates containing fish, rice, seaweeds and sweets. Obito closed his eyes. He successfully stopped getting into Hashirama's bed twenty days ago and yesterday, when he heard the news of Mito early arrival, he went back to sleep with Hashirama. Obito couldn't stop himself, Hashirama felt real and nothing else. 

"There…"

Obito rose his face and saw a sweet dumpling on his plate. It wasn't a delicious dango, the senju didn't know the dangos, neither the ramen or another's trash food Obito loved in his young. The Senju's food was nutritive but not delicious. 

"Smile, you look miserable", Butsuma groaned. 

Obito rose his sad eyes to his adoptive father. When did Butsuma began to care about him? 

"I knew this was going to happen", Butsuma groaned under his breath, and crossed his arms. Tobirama put another sweet in Obito's plate, and looked at him with sad eyes. 

"You should smile for Hashirama's future marriage and our clan bright future." 

Obito rose his eyes towards the Uzumaki committee and quickly looked back at Butsuma.

"I know"

"If you understand it, why aren't you smiling?" 

"I don't know", Obito lowered his head and played with the dumplings but didn't eat them. Tobirama and Butsuma looked at Obito with worried expressions, the boy never refused a sweet. 

"Shima, why don't you play with the others boys?" Tobirama pointed at the group of Uzumaki and Senju children playing in the garden, some of them were around Obito's age. 

"Why would I? 

"It could be fun" Tobirama said. 

"Nothing is fun with those idiots…" Obito pouted and crossed his arms. 

"-Go out and play with them", Butsuma commanded. 

"They don't like me…" 

"It wasn't a suggestion."

=======

Mito sat next to her future husband on a wood platform, they just had a toast with their guests and eat sweet dumplings. A few minutes ago Hashirama was happily talking about nothing and now he was eerily quiet. Mito followed Hashirama's line of sight, from their position over the platform they were able to watch over all of their guest and a few children in the garden, it wasn't hard for Mito to know what Hashirama was looking at. Most of the children were playing tag, but Obito was alone at the koi pond. The boy looked miserable. 

"Mito-san", Hashirama said and looked at her eyes. "Can I ask you a favor?" 

"How can I help you, Hashirama-San?" 

"Can you talk to my littlest brother for me?" 

Mito knitted her eyebrows together. She couldn't go out of her engagement party to talk with Hashirama's baby brother, what the guest would thought of her? 

"Not right now, don't worry." - Hashirama smiled, "maybe later."

"Why do you want me to talk with him?" 

"I have the impression you and Obito are alike…" - Mito knitted her eyebrows together, she didn't know if she should take it like a offence or not- "in personality." Hashirama quickly added, raising both hands in surrender. 

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?" Mito didn't know why she was mad at the comparison, Obito wasn't a bad boy, but she and him weren't anything alike. 

Hashirama gulped and showed himself nervous, before closing his eyes and lowering his face." I can't. I want you to ask him something for me, do it when he is alone and there's anyone else who can hear you. Don't patronize him but neither be rude with him." - Hashirama rose his eyes and looked at Mitos eyes.- "Could you, please, talk to him like you does with Tobirama." 

"Do you want me to have an intelligent conversation with your nine years old brother?" Mito said, incredulous and mildly offended at Hashirama's petition. 

"He will be ten in a couple of days." Hashirama corrected. 

"I know you brother is lonely but I'm not going play to be his friend. He needs real friends, not adults pretending to be…". 

"Eh! No, is not that." Hashirama showed himself evidently nervous. "He don't need fake friend. we had already tried once and it didn't end well." Mito arched an eyebrow. "What I'm asking you is to" - Hashirama moved his tongue over his yellow teeth. - "to coarse him to talk." 

"Coarse you brother to talk?" Mito crooked her mouth. "But if your brother is as talkative as you." Mito looked towards the boy. 

"Yes, he talks a lot but he never talks about what he truly feels." 

Mito turned back Hashirama and narrowed her eyes, she showed herself visibly incredulous. It was a weird concept, a talkative Senju unable to express their feelings freely. Weren't the Senju too stupid to be dishonest? 

"Can you ask him if…" - Hashirama played with his hands- "Can you ask him why he is so unhappy?" 

Mito opened widely her eyes and looked at Hashirama like if he was an alien. What was Hashirama saying? Why Obito shouldn't be happy? The boy was a bastard recognized by his father, who was given studies and didn't have to serve his brothers. What wouldn't he be happy?

As if Hashirama was able to read her mind he explained his petition. "Every day Shima is quieter and more distant, not only with me but with Tobirama. Sometimes I found him looking at the moon or talking to his cat. Lately, he rarely helps in the house without my rather requesting it." Hashirama made a pause and looked away, and Mito looked at him expectantly." Each day I feel like I'm losing him."

Mito lowered her eyes and looked at her hands. Obito's actions weren't as weird as Hashirama suspected, they showed that the boy was beginning to understand and rationalize everything that happened around him. Maybe Obito was finally awakening to adulthood, understanding the implications of being a bastard. 

"Mito" 

The Uzumaki rose her eyes and looked at Hashirama. 

"You understands how people think better than I do, you can read everyone around you like a open book. Can you read my brother and explain his behavior?" 

"Are you assigning me a mission?", Mito smiled with humor. She found herself unexpectedly happy. 

"Yes, I am" Hashirama said with a big smile. "I assining you the most important mission I have ever assigned."

=====

Obito escaped from the dinner using a shadow clone, it wasn't an intelligent decision, not after the last year incident, but he needed to walk away from the party and put his thoughts in order. He knew one day Mito and Hashirama would be together, he had known it even before the same Hashirama did, still he hated the idea of losing his adoptive oldest brother. Hashirama was nice and filled Obito with faith, just like Naruto did back then.

Obito skillfully walked between the shadows as he had done a dozen of times before in his previous life, but this time around was harder, there wasn't a mask to cover his face or kamui to help him. He couldn't use a henge over himself, if he did and was discovered that would cause more problems, so he walked between the narrow alleys between the houses. When he needed to walk on bigger streets he smiling at the adults, if they asked he would lie about going to help someone, and evaded some children. The later were easier, most of them actively avoid him for being so weird. 

Obito walked towards the Senju's wall until he saw a yellow cat. Obito stopped mid track and stayed still, watching the yellow cat eating trash behind a store. The small hideous thing had big blue eyes, a white mark around its right eyes, big ears and a beautiful golden fur. The hideous thing was a cat version of Deidara, a Catdará! , the proud thing even looked at Obito as if he was superior than him in every way. And the cat, it wasn't a common one, it had Chakra unlike most animals. Was this gorgeous creature one of those legendary ninnekos? Obito rarely saw ninnekos in his past life, cats were harder to train and ninjas preferred dogs over them, but that was the good thing about ninnekos. No one expected a shinobi cat. Obito never worked with animals, summons or nin animals, so wasn't sure if he could train a cat but he had tons of free time now and have a ninneko would be useful. Obito caressed his lips while pouting and knitting his eyebrows. He already had a cat in home, it was a present from Tobirama, and didn't know if Butsuma would accept another mouth to feed but Obito knew he needed that cat. 

"Eh! Don't go!" Obito yelled, stretching a hand when the cat walked away. Obito got surprised when the animal stopped and looked back at him. "Oi! Do you want to come with me?" The cat narrowed his eyes and Obito knew it understood the human language. "If you come with me I will give you food and a warm house," Obito yelled, opening his arms. The boy was so excited about this unusual creature that he forgot he was undercover and he should lower his voice. 

The feline looked back at Obito with its precious blue eyes, quickly assessed him and looked away. 

" Eh?! Don't be cruel. You can sleep with in my bed if you want!" The cat looked back at Obito and meowed. 

"Is that a yes?", Obito asked with a big smile. The cat walked towards him with cute little steps and high tail. Obito knelt and received the feline with open arms. He had barely picked up the cat when he heard a known voice behind him. 

"Shima-kun? What are you doing here?" 

Obito tensed and looked back at Rei and Nagano, who were looking at him from the alley's entrance.

"Shouldn't you be in a engagement party?" Nagano asked. 

"I ask you the same."

Nagano lowered his flushed face and played with his hands. 

"Don't tell me you just escaped?", Rei gasped, putting her hands in akimbo, looming over Obito. 

Obito stood up and looked at the teenagers with puppy eyes. 

"You escaped, didn't you?!" Rei groaned. 

"Please, don't tell father"

"Are you an idiot? We don't need to tell him, Lord Butsuma will find out in any moment." Rei yelled and Nagano was visibly worried. 

"No" 

"No?" 

"No" 

"Come here," Rei extended an open hand to Obito. "We will take to back to the party, lord Tobirama will be worry sick about you."

Obito lowered his face, hugged the cat and took Rei's hand. Nagano and Rei looked at each other, nodded and walked Obito back. 

"You have a cute fella there", Nagano said, looking at the cat. 

"Thank You." 

"Are you going to keep it?" 

"Yes" 

"Have you already asked Lord Butsuma about it?" 

"No, but I will."

"How are you going to name it?" 

"Deidara (Mud-Dara) " 

Rei and Nagano looked to each other. Again, Obito gave a weird name to his cats, his other cat was named Hidan / being shot. 

========

Tobirama went out of the party and walked towards the koi pond. Butsuma wanted Obito to gets back at the party if he wasn't willing to play with the other children. Tobirama barely took a step outside the house and knew something was off about the boy playing with the kois, it felt and looked like Obito but he didn't talk with the fishes as Obito usually did, neither tried to catch them. The boy only watched the fishes with a melancholic expression on his face. 

"Shima", Tobirama said, standing behind his little brother. "Father wants you inside… "

"-No" 

"-No?" Tobirama shut his eyes open. 

"I don't want to."

"No? You little…" Tobirama tried to pull Obito from the Kimono's neck, but once he touched the clone it disappeared and left a log behind. 

"You little…" Tobirama looked at the lumber on the floor, at the same spot in which Obito should be. This was a substitution jutsu, how was possible? Obito shouldn't be able to perform the technique, no one taught him. 

"-Where's Shima?!" Mikiko-san asked. 

Tobirama turned back, looked at Mikiko then at their father direction who was visibly furious and later to Hashirama, who was taking with some guests. 

"Don't pay him any attention, he is only moody" Tobirama said, looking back at Mikiko. 

"He isn't taking the wedding as well as we expected."

"I know, I knew he was jealous but this is getting out of control."

"Don't worry, I will look for him. Now you should go back to the party and make company to your father" Mikiko-san said with a strained smiled, pushing Tobirama back at the party. 

=========

Three days later, Mito and Obito were alone in a tiny room. Obito was beaten up by his father and grounded for a whole week, he couldn't go out of the house but he kept the cat by Hashirama’s intervention. Now Obito was forced to pass quality time with Mito, at least two hour per day and correct his behavior. This was the second day of Obito and Mito's forced meetings. 

It was early in the morning and Nagisa-san (the maid) went to get a few ingredients for their breakfast while Tobirama and Hashirama were training, and Butsuma was with Mito's father walking around the village. It was the perfect opportunity to talk alone with Obito. 

Mito was surprised to found herself nervous, Obito was only a nine years old boy, she shouldn't be nervous! Mito stopped drinking tea and lowered the novel she had been pretending to read for more than fifteen minutes. She cleaned her throat to gain the attention of Obito, who was drawing his cats. 

"Shima-San" 

"Umm?", Obito said, raising his eyes to look at Mito. He should see something in her eyes because he tensed, the yellow cat sat up and glared at her. Mito got tense.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mito said, smiling. 

"Shoot" Obito said, looking at Mito with halfidded eyes. 

"¿Shoot?" Mito narrowed her eyes, confused by the answer received. 

"Ask me any question you have," Obito said patiently, with a calm expression. 

If Hashirama haven't mentioned her about Obito's weird habit of using words or verbal expressions invented by himself, Mito would have wasted their precious time asking why he choose that word over others. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Yes" 

"Are you really-really happy" 

"Yes" 

Mito narrowed her eyes. It looked like her mission was going to be harder than she expected. 

"let's make a deal" 

"Um?" 

"You want something from me and I want something from you, if help me I will help you" 

"What do you want from me?" Obito looked at her. 

"I want you to answer my questions" 

"And what I gain for answering your questions?" 

"I will tell you how to make friends with Nagano… " 

Obito narrowed her eyes. 

"Don't make that face!, I know how you look at him with a wishful expression, you really really want to be his friend."

"He don't like me..."

"No, you are wrong."

"How comes?", Obito showed genuine interest for the first time. 

"He don't hate you."

"But he doesn't want me around him."

"Well, he fourteen years old, he wants to hang out with other boy around his age and do adult stuff."

"Like drink, fight with other guys and have sex with Rei?" 

Mito's face turned almost as red as her hair. 

"That's what I supposed." Obito said, picking up his cats and walking out of the room. 


	8. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm upset. In the last month, I received rude comments about my awful English and how bad was my writing. It is not the first time, I get such comments since I had started writing in English two years ago. I'm fully aware my English is not the best but I have tried to improve. I use WordReference and other web dictionaries, I ask for help and look for beta-readers. I have tried, I do but in the last weeks I don't have the time, but you know... if my English is so bad and it bothers you so much, then I don't find any reason to keep going with this fic. It will be a dozen times easier to write in Spanish and wait for someone else to translate it.  
But you know! I'm not going to do such a thing. I will wait for my incredibly nice beta to help me, thanks again to @sheep__wolfblood for your help. I will keep writing but I'm not going to upload any chapter until it is properly corrected or I feel like it. 
> 
> So, this fic gets in hiatus. Thank you for your time.

As you can see this fic isn´t n Hiatus anymore, well I try as soon as possible to update it. I thank you for the apologies, It wasn't necessary you did it but I appreciate it. The one who made me mad never commented again and neither apologized so I suppose it is better that way, maybe they were another troll and I let their nasty comment got to me. I really appreciate those that stayed and kept reading. Thank you for your support. I made an illustration of how Obito looks like a Senju for you guys, 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta, read on your own risk.

Hashirama watched the five-years old boy on the bed. Obito was smaller, thinner and weaker than any boy Hashirama had met before in his life. Itama and Kawarama never were this fragile in Hashirama’s eyes, even in their's worst moments, no until death took them. 

Hashirama couldn't take his eyes out of Obito, fearing the little boy would be gone the moment he looked away. Hashirama knew Obito was out of danger, the healer said so, the fever receded and all of the boy's injuries were properly treated - included the one on his face-, and yet Hashirama feared something or someone could harm this little boy. Hashirama knew his father and Tobirama disliked the boy, he saw hate in their eyes and coldness in their rough treatment. Hashirama didn't understand why Tobirama and Butsuma saw this little and defenceless boy like a threat, an enemy they should watch over. Neither Hashirama understood why Butsuma decided to adopt Obito, why didn't he let the old healer take care of Obito? This little boy adored the old healer, and the old healer was so fond of this child. They would had been so happier together! But father decided to take Obito away from the only comfort he had in this cold and unknown world. There was something fishy about his father's odd behavior which made Hashirama uneasy. Why did his father adopted an orphan he clearly despised? 

"Why are you watching him sleep when you should be resting? You were bad injured…", Tobirama whispered, taking a seat on the floor at Hashirama's side. The brunet didn't answer, Tobirama was their father's perfect soldier and he didn't doubt Tobirama would be able to kill Obito if their father give the order. 

" Hashirama…"

Hashirama didn't look at his brother, eyes on Obito's face. The little boy on the bed mumble something Hashirama wasn't able to understand. 

"Hashirama!", Tobirama yelled this time. "Are you still mad at me for spying over you?", Tobirama asked but Hashirama didn't answer. Tobirama closed his eyes and grimaced. He said everything he knew about the child - it was his duty-, he told their father about Hashirama finding the boy in a river full of corpses, and unintentionally gave away Hashirama's secret friendship with Uchiha Madara. Two days ago their father forced Hashirama to go to his friend's meeting place and settling a trap. Butsuma and Tobirama hid in the woods and watched over Hashirama, ready to attack when Madara appeared. And they waited for Madara for nearly three hours and Madara never shown up. That day an unhappy Butsuma came back at the village and adopted Obito, who originally was supposed to stay with the old healer, and Hashirama was forbid to get out of the village for a whole year, including missions. Since then, Hashirama had been avoiding or ignoring Tobirama. 

"Hashirama! Everything I did was to protect you!", Tobirama yelled. This time Obito whole body shivered and his black eyes shot open, confusion and asleep clouded them. Afraid, Obito looked around and when his eyes landed over Hashirama and Tobirama he visibly calmed down.

"First, second", Obito mumbled. Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. It was wracknerving that this boy had gotten used to Hashirama watching him on his sleep. He should overreacted when he found out two strangers sitting next to him in the middle of the night. Stupid civilian! 

Hashirama and Obito looked at each other eyes, Hashirama smiled while Obito had a poker face. 

"Hello, little one, excuse us if we woke you up", Hashirama smiled. Tobirama pursed his lips and glared at Hashirama. "How do you feel?"

Obito mumbled something and hid under the covers. 

"See, he is fine. We can go now." Tobirama said out loud, standing up and waiting for Hashirama to get the cue. 

"Don't be afraid, I'll not hurt you." Hashirama send a weak pulse of Chakra, making the little boy lower the blanket. The little fella loved Hashirama's Chakra, which showed the boy's potential like a sensor. Tobirama hated the possibility Obito could be a sensor like him, just like he hated Obito's white hair. 

"Let's go, let him get back to sleep," Tobirama insisted. 

"Are you cold?", Hashirama asked, leaning forward and arranging the blankets around the boy. "Do you want an extra blanket?" 

Obito shook his head and looked away. Hashirama scowled and slowly extended a hand towards the boy. If Obito didn't wanted to be touch, he had the time to get away from the hand. 

"Anija, we should go back to our room before father find out we are here," Tobirama insisted. Hashirama ignored him in favor of caressing the little boy's head. Obito closed his eyes and accepted Hashirama's touch. 

Tobirama was getting sick of Hashirama's little play, the brunet ignored him and paid his entire attention to this stranger.

"Do you really like me, don't you?" 

Obito lowered his face. Tobirama groaned and took seat next to his brother, Hashirama wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, and Tobirama wasn't willing to let his brother alone with this stranger. 

"Tell me, little one, what's your name?" 

"Obito / death" 

Hashirama closed his eyes and lowered his shoulder, in a clear show of defeat. No matter how many times Hashirama asked for the boy's name, he always answered the same. The boy was quiet like a mouse and barely speak, and when he did it was hard to understand. But the words Obito, first and second and Rin were frequently out of by him. 

"Why do you keep asking him the same thing? No! Moreover, why do you keep talking to him? Don't you see he don't understand a thing you say," Tobirama protested, crossing his arms. 

"He understand". 

"No, he don't". Tobirama smiled, happy that Hashirama was finally talking to him. Mildly unhappy that they were talking about this stranger but it was better than nothing. 

"Anyway, we needs to know his name, I don't like the nickname father gave him."

"Half white?", Tobirama supplied with a smirk. 

"Is not right," Hashirama insisted. 

"Obito." The boy said again,"Obito". 

"Poor child, he must be traumatized," Hashirama lamented himself while Tobirama rolled his eyes. 

"Obito."

"Don't he know any other word?" Tobirama groaned, raising his voice. Obito winced and covered himself with the blankets. 

"Tobirama!"

"I didn't do anything!" 

"You scared him". 

"I didn't scare him, he is just too coward!" 

"Tobi…" - Hashirama glared at Tobirama, a serious expression on his face. "Don't yell at him…"

"-I didn't yell…!"

"-He is alone in a place he don't know and don't speak the language, he is scared, why can't you…"

"No! He isn't scared! He is just stupid! How it is possible he doesn't know what we are saying!" Tobirama groaned, glaring at Hashirama. Tobirama was mad at Obito for being so stupid, weak and useless; Tobirama was madder at Hashirama for caring for this kid they barely knew, and maddest at his father for adopting this child. 

"He isn't stupid! He just don't speak our language!" 

"Everyone speaks this language!" 

"He may come from a far away land." 

"Impossible! He came from upstream the river, he must be from the western lands

The Uzumaki and the nomad tribes from the desert speak our language."

"No He fell in the upstream, but he may be from a further land, maybe from the north."

"There isn't anything but ice and dead further the mountains on the north! He is just stupid!" 

Obito got out of his hiding spot and ran away from the brothers and hide under a nearby desk. 

"Arrg! Look at what you have done, Tobirama! You scared him, again!"

"I? You are the creep that has been watching him sleep…every bloody night!" 

"I need to protect him!" 

"No, you need to let him alone! He isn't our brother, you can't protect…!" 

"He is our brother!"

"No, he isn't mine!" Tobirama rose up. 

"Now he is our brother!", Hashirama rose up on his feet. 

"No! He isn't my brother neither my family, and he never will no matter what you say!" Tobirama growled, leaning forwards and glared at his brother. 

"Arggg! Tobirama, stop being an idiot!" Hashirama caressed his head in defeat. Tobirama was usually maturer that this, being this childish wasn't like him. 

"I'm not an idiot, you are the idiot!", Tobirama pushed Hashirama. 

"Tobi, stop," Hashirama almost fell on his back, he struggle to stay on his feet while Tobirama kept pushing him. 

"No!" 

"Stop!" Hashirama caught one of Tobirama's wrists. 

"Get off me", Tobirama warned.

"Calm down!" 

Tobirama swooped Hashirama's feet with a kick, Hashirama fell and Tobirama was quickly over him. Soon both brothers were wrestling for the upper hand. They rounded on the floor and over the Futon. Tobirama kicked and punched Hashirama, each hit filled with the frustration and hate he felt, while Hashirama tried to hold down his brother. 

"Stop, I don't want to fight you," Hashirama groaned. Hashirama had always been the stronger of the two, so it wasn't a surprised when Hashirama pinned Tobirama under him and caught both wrist. Tobirama glared at his older brother and struggled to be set free. 

"Stop, I don't know what it is your problem but it must stop!," Hashirama exclaimed with a serious tone. 

"I will stop when you stop this nonsense!", Tobirama yelled. "Why are you doing this? Why are you…"

"Stop. Name!" 

The brothers stopped struggling and looked at their left, where Obito was holding a piece of paper with something wrote on it. Tobirama used Hashirama's distraction and pushed Hashirama away from him. Hashirama let go of Tobirama, no finding any reason to hold down his brother, and slowly went to Obito's side. Tobirama's blood boiled when again, Obito stole Hashirama's attention. 

"What is this, little one?", Hashirama carefully took the piece of paper from the Obito's dirty hands. Hashirama knitted his eyebrows together in concentration. 

Tobirama hastily snatched the paper from Hashirama's hand, Obito yelled something but Tobirama ignored him. He was going to break the piece of paper and throw it away when he noticed two perfectly written Kanjis on it and stopped. "This is…" 

"Shin-to?", Hashirama read over Tobirama's shoulder, just like his brother, he was surprised by the two perfectly drawn Kanjis. 

"Obito", the little boy corrected. 

"Obito?", both teenagers said at the same time. Tobirama noticed Obito's hands were dirty with something black and looked at the desk in the room, a bottle of ink was open and papers were scattered on the floor. 

"Did you make this?". Tobirama eyes were white in a comical way. Obito nodded, showing a black painted index finger.

"Do you know how to write in Kanji?!" Hashirama exclaimed. Obito nodded. 

Hashirama looked at Tobirama, who was looking at him. Both brothers were equally impressed at the little boy's ability to write, most of the population were illiterates and only noblesse, high ranked merchants, samurais or shinobis - like Tobirama and Hashirama- were taught how to write and read. They still were. Hashirama and Tobirama found suspicious the boy's ability but didn't question it, they were far more interested in the boy's name. 

"Obito!". The boy pointed at the kanji and later to himself. "I. Obito."

"Your name can't be Obito!" Hashirama said, scandalized. 

"What not?", Obito babbled, pointing at his name. 

"You can't name yourself death, it is of bad luck!" Hashirama explained, taking the piece of paper. "This can't be your name." 

"Obito, my name, Obito!", the little boy yelled, balling both fist and jumping. 

Hashirama ignored Obito and thought about a new name, caressing his chin. Tobirama looked expectantly at his brother, they knew the little boy's name and that he knew how to write, now what? How are they going to explain to their father that Obito didn't know how to speak but know how to write his own name. 

"From now on your name will be Shinma!", Hashirama announced with a big grin. 

"What was that?!", Tobirama exclaimed. 

"No, no!", Obito cried. 

"Are you going to give him a new name? He isn't a dog Hashirama, you can't rename him!", Tobirama protested. He disliked Obito but that didn't mean he thought it was right change someone's name without permission. 

"He will be our brother and Obito isn't a proper name for him!", Hashirama crossed his arms and turned his face at Tobirama's direction. 

"He is not my brother!" 

"Shinma will be, then!" 

"Stop ignoring me!", Tobirama punched Hashirama's arm. 

"Ouch!" 

"No, no! Obito!", the little boy cried, fat tears falling for his eyes. Obito pulled Hashirama's pants. 

"Look, he doesn't like his new name!" Tobirama pointed at Obito. Tobirama didn't care about the little boy, but he didn't believe Shinma - a malevolent spirit- was a good name for a child. It will only bring disgrace to their family and bad luck. Tobirama wouldn't allow a boy with a bad name in his house. 

"Then, what about Obima?" 

"No! No!", Obito quickly shook his head. 

"The space between two belts? That's moronic!" Tobirama said. "And why all of the names ends with 'ma'?"

"All of our names ends with 'ma', so this little boy's name should end with 'ma'" 

"No, no!" Obito yelled. 

Tobirama rolled his eyes and again took the piece of paper from Hashirama’s hands. It was useless discuss with Hashirama anymore, if Hashirama had made up his mind and insisted in raising up Obito under their roof, then Tobirama was going to help him by giving the little boy a proper name. Tobirama inspected the kanjis which composed Obito's name:  _ shin _ , which mean honorable person, manipulate and gobern; and  _ to _ (human). Tobirama caressed his chin while thinking in the alternatives. 

"What about Shima?", Tobirama said. "It wouldn't be the same kanji but it will sound similar to Shin and it will end with 'ma' " 

"Shima like the rocks in a traditional garden?", Hashirama asked. Tobirama nodded. Hashirama liked the idea, all the males in their family were named after elements of architecture, and it was only fitting their new brother was named after one. 

"No, no!" Obito said, shaking his head and pulling Hashirama’s pants. "I Obito!" 

"No, little one, that can't be your name." Hashirama lowered himself at the boy's eye level and caressed his face. "We can't let you keep such a bad name, it will bring you misfortune."

"My name, my name", Obito cried, fat tears falling from his eyes. Two warm arms rounded his body and soft words were said to him. Hashirama tried to console him, explaining him that a new name would be better for him. A name with a better meaning was needed to ensure a good life, a name similar to theirs will show that Obito was part of their clan and their family. But over everything else, a new name would keep the men who attacked Obito's family away from the boy. 

"Then, what about call him Shin?" Tobirama crossed out the kanji _ to, _ and showed the paper to Hashirama. "That way he would keep a part of his name" 

Obito teary face turned to look at Tobirama, big black eyes were on red ones. Tobirama found himself feeling pity for the boy for the first time. 

"Do you like that?", Tobirama asked with a soft voice, kneeling at the boy's eye level. "Do you like Shin over Shima?" 

"Obito, Obito" 

"No, you can't call yourself Obito", Hashirama insisted, caressing the boy's back. Obito trashed between the brunet's strong arms. "Ah! No! Don't bite me!" Hashirama rounded Obito's body with one arm and pushed the boy's head with his other hand. 

"Um...then Shima will be!", Tobirama said, looking at the piece of paper before look at his brother struggling with the little boy. The kanji 'honorable person' didn't fit the little boy, so shima was a better option.

========

Almost five years later… 

Hashirama and Mito were sitting side by side on the Senju's porch, the couple were drinking black tea. It was early in the morning and at this hour Butsuma and the Uzumaki clan head were having their daily walking around the village. While Tobirama and Nagano were playing cards in the next room. Both young men were discreetly watching over the broom and bride for afar, making sure they didn't have any kind of sexual contact until their marriage, the next week. And Obito, the youngest brother, had yet to wake up. Obito was lately sleeping with his cats, the yellow one was now Obito's favorite bedmate - to Tobirama's distress-, and recently the boy slept two or three hours longer than before. Hashirama found worrisome this change in Obito's sleeping habits, while Tobirama and Butsuma thought it was a good sight Obito had a good night of sleep without Hashirama's company. 

Without Obito and Butsuma's presence, and Tobirama being on good twenty or meters away, Hashirama and Mito finally found the perfect opportunity to talk about Obito.

"How are things going with Shima?", Hashirama asked without previous notice. 

Mito was briefly taken aback, but hastily put herself together. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with the tip of the fingers.

"Not as good as I expected," Mito confessed. Hashirama looked at her with interest, his expression gave way he was surprised. Mito's cheeks turned a light pink. "You little brother may pass his free time with me, whenever your father force him to, of course, but when we are alone he plays to pretend I'm a ghost. And sometimes he blatantly avoids me whenever we found each other out of the wall of your lovely home or your father isn't in our presence. I'm afraid, Shima-san hates me and I don't know why." Mito silently scolded herself when she realized she had been playing with the cup of tea between her hands while giving her report. Why was she so pitiful in front of this man? 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you", Hashirama laid a hand on Mito's shoulder. "He isn't that kind of boy. He is too nice to hate anyone."

"You say so but I'm sure he doesn't like me." Mito mumble. She was sure Hashirama said his brother was nice because Obito adored him and the little demon always showed himself nice in front of his brothers and father. Mito knew better. She saw hate in those black eyes whenever they fell on her. 

"Maybe if you show yourself a little more…" Hashirama stopped himself, he was about to say something stupid. He knew it by the heated way Mito looked at him. "-Nicer?" 

"Lord Hashirama, I had been nothing but nice to your little brother", Mito said. She was offended by Hashirama's words, to think her diplomatic abilities - and so her position in the Senju as an asset-, were put in doubt because her inability to deal with a spoiled brat. 

"Maybe if you smiled a little more…", Hashirama said nervous. 

"Believe me, Lord Hashirama, I has been all smiles and compliments to your little brother." Mito said with a cold tone. She had smiled more in the last days than in all her time in the Uzumaki court. Her face hurts. 

"Oh! Then be patient, Mito, give him time. I'm sure that in no time he will open his heart." Hashirama's bright grin waved at the end of his words, giving away that Obito's dislike for Mito was evident and unusual. 

"Your little brother still looks at me as if I was his enemy after almost three weeks of forceful meetings." Mito said, narrowing her eyes and tightening her hold of the cup of tea. "I doubt he will change his mind before the next Saturday."

"Don't worry about Shima, Dear Mito! He won't do anything bad in our wedding, I promise you! Father had asked him to behave". 

"I hope so…" - Mito sipped her tea. She would hate the boy if he did something against her, disbehave or stole the attention in  **her day** . Mito had been planning her wedding since she was eight years old, and it was the only thing she really  **wanted ** in her marriage. Hashirama being a nice man was a bonus, and the Senju's unexpected respected for the women was an unexpected gift from heaven. 

"Mito." - The woman looked Hashirama tiredly.- "Please, be patient with Shima, he is only a child." Hashirama insisted. 

"None of us were considered children at his age," Mito kindly reminded. 

"Eh! Well, you can say that," - Hashirama showed himself nervous- "but Shima is different than us, he is still a child!" 

Mito crooked her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "You see Shima-san like a child but you also asked me to treat him like an adult." - Mito caressed her lower lip, her brown eyes pinned Hashirama on his spot.- "You also ask me to talk to Shima as I would to Lord Tobirama. But you treat Shima-san like a child while Lord Tobirama, who isn't much older than him, is treated like a grown up man. May I know why you and your father make such a distinction between your younger siblings?"

"It would be unfair if we..." - Hashirama looked away and caressed his neck. Mito glared at her soon to be husband. "What I want to say is that Shima isn't exactly like Tobirama." - Hashirama looked back at Mito. He was caressing his nape and smiled like a fool. "Maybe you should give Shima his space, don't talk to him for two days before you try again to befriend him." 

Mito squinted at Hashirama. Was he trying to change the topic? Why? 

"Lord Hashirama. I understand you are worried about your brother and his unusual behavior, but if we want this mission to succeed. I need more information about my objective, hints about how to properly talk to him and gain his trust. You asked me to treat him like an adult and now you have changed your mind. And I must remind you, Shima-san doesn't act like an Adult but like a child way younger than him. Now, I understand he only does it in fort of me."

"He, Mito, you, h-he does…", Hashirama stuttered, at the time he quickly lowered his cup to the floor and looked at Mito with a panicked expression. 

Mito covered Hashirama's mouth with two fingers. The man's face burned. Mito stayed still until Hashirama calmed down, then she talked again." Shima-San is also fond of sweets and adores compliments of those around him. So far, your brother don't respond to any sweet, compliment or toys I have gave him. So I doubt your little brother, who doesn't hate me, would search for my attention if I ignore him as you recommend…" 

"-Eh, no! You are in a wrong, Mito." Hashirama took her delicate fingers between his hands." Shima don't hate you, what he is doing is what he always does with everyone. He isn't going to look for your attention or company, neither he will be offended, if you ignore him." Mito arched her eyebrows and Hashirama quickly clarified. "But that is how Shima is… " - Hashirama put a hand on his forehead-. "I may have made a huge mistake when I said Tobirama and Shima were alike. But the problems is that Tobirama and Shima are really  **alike, ** both are maturer and smarter than any boy of their same age." - Mito arched and eyebrow, put her tea cup over the floor and recovered her hand, before crossing her arms.-" Oh, I know what you are thinking!"

"You don't know what I'm thinking," Mito resplied. 

"I know Shima may look like a boisterous, spoiled and airhead boy from outside, but believe me, in reality he is almost as cautions and distrustful like Tobirama. The @major differences between them are that Shima is more analytical, cynical and melancholic..." - Hashirama stopped. He remembered something that happened a long time ago. Mito watched him quietly, assessing his future husband's face. There was something Hashirama wasn't telling her, and she suspected it was something  **big** related to Shima and the boy's odd behavior. She found hard to believe the spoiled and lonely boy, who talked to his cats like if they were humans, was the same boy Hashirama was talking about. But she believed it. She misunderstood Obito's childish behavior as a facade to lure her away, she thought she was the one Obito hated, but in reality it was something Obito did to lure everyone's attention away from him. It wouldn't be the first time she saw something like that. It was uncommon, most of the time people showed themselves more competent than what they really were, but she had heard stories about individuals pretending to be stupider to get away with their objectives. But what Obito could gain from showing himself less mature than a boy around his age? 

"Dear Mito! I want you to think of Shima like a feral cat. He will not approach you until he is sure you are trustworthy and if you pressure him further than you should, he will show his teeth." - Hashirama looked at Mito with a serious face.- "I know you will gain his trust, believe me."

"Now you are comparing your brother with a cat," Mito mumbled, showing herself displeased. 

"I think, the real problem is that Shima is just jealous of Lady Mito." Tobirama said, coming out of his hiding behind the Senju's back door. He quickly took a seat behind the couple. 

"Tobirama! Did you…", Hashirama said visible nervous, face turning red. 

"Lord Tobirama, is rude to listen private conversations…" 

"My apologies, Lady Mito," - Tobirama made a short reverence before rose his face-, "but I found my intervention was needed in your private conversation. Shima is my little brother as he is Hashirama's, and any matter related to him is also my business." Tobirama's face was impassive but his eyes showed hurt. Those red eyes were expressive, and Mito showed herself surprised. She didn't know Tobirama was as passionate as Hashirama. 

"No, Tobirama, I never said…", Hashirama said nervous, turning his whole body in Tobirama's direction. 

"Don't try to hide it, Hashirama! You requested this mission to Mito because you didn't think I was trustworthy!" Tobirama rose his voice. Mito showed herself impressed, Tobirama was normally cold headed and she had never saw him rose his voice to Hashirama. 

"No! It wasn't anything like that, nothing at all!" Hashirama insisted, shaking both hands. 

"You are still mad at me because of 'that', don't you?" 

"No, you don't understand Tobi…" 

"Gentlemen." Mito raised both hands. 

"But you are still hiding things for me, things related to Shima's safety!", Tobirama's hurt was evident in his voice. 

"No, is nothing like that. Please… !", Hashirama tried to put a hand over his brother's shoulder but Tobirama pushed him away. 

"You think I one of them, don't you!" 

"Gentlemen!", Mito said again, this time with a strong voice without properly yelling

She also rose her impressive Chakra to make sure her words were heard by the brothers. Tobirama's whole body shivered, like a gifted sensor he was sensible to strong and sudden changes in the Chakra of those around him. While Hashirama, like a weak sensor, also stopped but the effect wasn't as evident as it was on Tobirama. "Do anyone of you will be as nice to explain me what is going on? I can't help if I don't know what is happening here!" 

Tobirama and Hashirama looked to each other. Hashirama opened his mouth to explain but Tobirama quickly covered the brunet's mouth with a hand. 

"Lady Mito, how much do you know about the Senju politics?"Tobirama asked, face deadly serious. Hashirama showed his distress in his face, and removed his brother's hand from his mouth. 

"Not enough, I'm afraid," Mito said. So far she didn't believed the Senju or any other warriors clans in the land of Fire had a complicated political system, if they had one at all, most of them were barbals in the Uzumaki's eyes. 

"Our hierarchy is determined by blood and  **power** , the later being the most important. The stronger you are in the battlefield the more important you are in our society. The Senju adapt to the strongest and follow their wishes." - Mito arched her eyebrows, she expected that- " The only exception, those who can participate in our politics even if they aren't warriors, are the healers. Jutsus inventors and seal master are important in our society, they improve our daily life's, but they don't have a voice in the conseal." Tobirama looked at Mito with sharp eyes. 

She winced. Now she knew that she would never have a voice in the Senju, just as she didn't have one in the Uzumaki. It was something she lamented. But that was something she should think later in the privacy of her room, for now, she needed to understand what Tobirama was trying to say. 

"Shima-San, is a healer and he is Lord Butsuma's son. But he has a strange diseases and he can't be a Shinobi. I'm right?"

"No, you're wrong," Tobirama said. Mito shut her eyes wide open and looked both brothers in confusion. 

"Shima is a genius," Hashirama said. Mito turned her eyes in his direction. "And yet, Shima can't take part in our politics because he doesn't know how to fight, and my father wants it that way." 

"Shima is a good healer and is talented in seal work. He isn't an expert and he isn't as good as me, but Shima is far better than most of our adults." Tobirama said, then closed his eyes and made a pause. Mito tried to rearrange her ideas before Tobirama started to talk again. "Shima is a good healer, but he is useless in anything related to the battlefield, so he will never be as important as me or Hashirama. Shima may be part of our family but because he isn't a shinobi he will be always in an lower hierarchy than both of us. And once my father's die, Shima's position in our clan will be lower or precassious in the worst scenario."

"But, isn't he a white one?", Mito asked, suddenly understanding Obito's cautions behavior. "I thought the white ones were precious in your clan."

"He is not a white one," Tobirama narrowed his eyes. 

"He has white hair and light skin like you, how he isn't one?" Mito was thrown off. 

"True white ones have red eyes and white eyelashes," Tobirama answered. Mito was speechless, her eyes were on Tobirama's white eyelashes. 

"Shima is a half white," - Hashirama quickly added-, "and as such he isn't as precious in  **our culture** as you could think."

Mito quickly understood that contrary at her previous thoughts, Butsuma put his bastard child in a precarious position to protect Hashirama, his heir. The Senju's blood was important in their politics but if they were anything like others groups Mito had met before, then blood ties only mattered if they were related to the  **actual** clan head. Once Butsuma's die and Hashirama rise to the position of clan head, Obito as Hashirama's half brother will lost his status as  **heir** and descend further in the Senju hierarchy, and it will be worse once Hashirama's first child born from Mito. 

"I know what are you thinking, Lady Mito, but Shima…" - Tobirama showed himself worried- "isn't a pure blood". 

Mito narrowed her eyes. It was evident to anyone with eyes that Obito wasn't a pure blood, it was hard to believe Obito was a Senju at all. Hashirama and Tobirama showed themselves nervous, as if they had revealed a big secret nobody must know. It was almost endearing. 

"And with each year that passes Shima looks less and less like a Senju. People in our clan had noticed it and their animosity against Shima is getting bigger. You may have noticed it too, how Shima is anything like father. People are beginning to doubt he is our father's son at all," Tobirama grimaced. 

"Two years ago some of our men tried to kidnap Shima and sell him to the Mitarashi," Hashirama said, his face was conveying how deeply their treason hurt him. Tobirama lowered his face, shadowing his eyes.

"Thanks to our father intervention, the voices against Shima got quiet but we fear things will get dangerous once he is gone. Our biggest fear is the time between our father's death and Hashirama rise to the power. It is a short period of time but we fear it may be enough for those who hate Shima," Tobirama explained." They could kill him if we aren't cautious."

Mito winced, she was begging to understand the importance of her mission. It wasn't about playing babysitter or streng her bounds with Obito. No, her mission was to discover why Obito was getting apart from Hashirama and if it was related to  **someone** ’s action. And for the first time, Mito felt pity of Obito. 

"If Shima insist in isolating himself and make planks to get Hashirama's attention, it will be harder for us to protect him." Tobirama said full of determination. 

"But there something I don't understand," Mito said, raising a hand. Her beautiful brown eyes fell over the Senju Brothers. "What if he isn't your blood, what if the rumors are true and he isn't your brother. What will you do? Will you protect him even if you aren't tied by blood?" 

"Yes, we will. Because he is  **our brother** ," Hashirama said without any doubt. His voice was full of determination, big grin and eyes full of fire. "He might not be our blood but we have see him growth, he had been at our side almost as long as our real brothers and he had found a place in our heart." Hashirama gripped his kimono on his heart level. "He is mine, and I love him as much as a man can love a child that isn't his." 

"I also love him," Tobirama showed a sweet expression, warm eyes and sweet discrete smile. 

Mito found her heart beating like crazy and her cheeks heated. She had never seen and felt love so pure in her life. Her mother loved Mito but she saw her more like an instruments than a daughter, her father saw each of his daughters like an exchangeable goods. And - tears gathered in her eyes - the only that had only loved Mito with the same pureness the Senjus brothers loved Obito, was Mito's older sister who she will never see again. 

"I will help you," Mito found herself saying when her throat was dry and it was hard to talk because of her emotions. 

"Thank you, Mito," - Hashirama took her hands and kissed it. "Thank you for helping us."

Again, Mito found herself moved by her future husband actions. She only agreed to help them and they believed her, they never doubted her word as other men or Uzumaki would. 

"Lady Mito…" Nagano appeared behind Tobirama. The Senju Brothers and Mito barely turned in Nagano's direction on time to see a half sleep Obito. The boy was in his pajama, standing in the door frame, black eyes clouded with sleep. Mito shivered unconsciously. How Obito was able to get so close without without any of them notice it before? 

"What are all of you doing out here?", Obito said, eyes gleaming in curiosity. "Isn't too cold to have a tea party outside, Anija?" 

"Shima! What are you doing awake at this hour?", Tobirama asked. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?", Hashirama asked, slowly standing up. 

Obito pouted, his adoptive brothers were ignoring his questions. It was suspicious the two Hokages and Mito were gathering in the backyard when Butsuma was out of the house. Obito's eyes fell over Nagano. It was suspicious how Nagano stopped their conversation when he was close enough to hear it. 

"Shima, you must be in bed."

"I felt a violent wave of Chakra coming from here and woke up," Obito explained, walking towards Hashirama. Carefully the man picked up the boy and hug him, covering the small body with his warm kimono. "Come, I will take you to bed." 

"I don't want to sleep, I want to be with you."

"Then I will sleep with you."

"Really?", Obito said happy, hiding in Hashirama's chest. 

"Yes, I will."

"I love you, Hashirama," Obito said without thinking, letting himself get drunk in Hashirama’s wonderful Chakra. 

"Yes, I know", Hashirama chuckled and took Obito inside the house. 

Mito watched the bittersweet scene, Hashirama loved so much Obito and she couldn't stop thinking how much he will love their children. But at the same time she got worried about Hashirama, how much he would suffer if anything happened to Obito. And for the first time Mito made a selfless resolution, she would do anything to protect Obito from his enemies so Hashirama could be happy. 

========

Hashirama carefully pushed away the yellow cat sleeping over Obito's Futon, the boy chuckled when the lazily cat meowed and stayed at the center of the Futon. Hashirama had to push harder so the yellow cat crawled out of the bed. Obito quickly got in the bed and invited Hashirama to join him by patting the spot next to him. Hashirama obeyed once he had stripped from the kimono shirt. Obito's black eyes watched in silence each of Hashirama's moves, there was something about him that resulted irresistible to Obito, it wasn't only his warm Chakra or his bright smile. 

"Sorry for making you wait, little one," Hashirama said before getting in the bed. Obito hugged Hashirama's naked chest, and strong arms rounded his small body. They laid next to each other, Obito had his eyes closed and face flushed against a strong chest, while Hashirama was looking at the ceiling. 

"Hashirama," Obito said, eyes haftlinded. 

"Um…"

"Thank you" 

"Um?"

"For giving me a family, for love me even when we aren't…", 

"Shhh," - Hashirama pushed Obito's head against his chest. -"Don't worry, sleep brother," Hashirama said, kissing the boy's head. Obito trembled in Hashirama's arms and cried. Hashirama closed his eyes and hug him tighter. 

======

Tobirama, Mito and Nagano stayed out of the house, sitting on the porch and hearing the song of the early birds. Tobirama knew their secrets wasn't one anymore, now that Nagano and Mito knew it. Tobirama trusted Mito because Hashirama trusted her, but Nagano was a different matter. He must watch the uzumaki for a while. 

"Tobirama-San", Mito said, getting the young man attention.

"Yes, Lady Mito."

"Can you elaborate? When you said Shima was jealous of me, what do you mean by that?" Mito raised her beautiful face and looked at Tobirama's eyes. She couldn't understand why Obito - a boy- would be jealous of an exiled Uzumaki princess. Did Obito was jealous of her hierarchy position in the Senju once she married Hashirama? Mito, as the wife of the clan head, would held a higher position than Obito and things would only be worse for him once Mito and Hashirama had their first child.

"Shima is used to have our whole attention, now that you are here Hashirama pay you more attention than he does to Shima." Mito arched her eyebrows, incredulous at Tobirama's silly answer. The man smiled, as if he knew what Mito was thinking and said, "Shima is our baby brother. Before you arrival, he used to sleep almost every night with Hashirama. Those two are really clinging", - Tobirama showed a fond smile- "I hate to cuddle but Hashirama loves hugging almost as much Obito likes to be dotted. Those two used to eat, play and cuddle all the time, but now that you are here, you and Hashirama are always together." Tobirama got quiet and watched Mito's poker face, she was confused and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Why is Shima sleeping with Hashirama? Isn't he too big to sleep with his older brother?", Mito asked. She didn't want to think bad, but she was beginning to suspect Obito had a huge crush on her future husband. That would explain why the Obito hated her in the way he did, besides the hierarchy's problems Mito represented. 

"That's what everyone always say."

Mito knitted her eyebrows together, by Tobirama's answer she was able to discern Obito's clingingness was unusual even in the Senju. "And why did he want to sleep with Hashirama and no someone else, like you, Tobirama?" 

"He likes Hashirama Chakra" . 

"His Chakra?", Mito showed herself interested. She was a sensor and could tell Hashirama's Chakra was unique, shining and warm like a sunny day, and Obito earlier said he was woke up by a Chakra pulse. 

"Shima is a sensor, as you can tell."

"Oh, sure he is," She said tired. 


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no, Deidara! You can't do that!" Obito yelled, chasing a yellow cat around the garden. The little beast had a kunai on its mouth and was cutting everything on its way. Obito deeply regretted giving the Kunai to the cat and explained it how to use it, because now he couldn't stop the nasty cat neither get the kunai back. Nagisa-san was going to kill him, the cat was seriously damaging the garden Nagisa-san loved so much.

"No, Deidara! No those flowers!", Obito cried. Throwing himself over the cat, which again, miraculously escaped from Obito's grasp. Obito clumsy landed over the flowers he wanted to protect. Now he knew he was a dead kid. 

A twenty meters away, on the Senju's porch, Tobirama, Butsuma, the Uzumaki's clan head and Mito were watching Obito's ridicule spectacle. The Uzumaki's clan head arched an eyebrow while Butsuma had a stern expression on his face and Mito crooked her mouth in a clear show of displease. None of them said it out loud but Tobirama knew they were silently judging Obito. Tobirama found the entire situation ridiculous and cute - just like Obito- but the Uzumakis' silence made Tobirama uncomfortable. In only they said something nice or smiled, Tobirama would know everything was fine. But Tobirama was aware Obito's behavior was inappropriate and scandalous in Butsuma's eyes, and Tobirama was getting more and more anxious with each of Obito's failed attempts to capture Deidara. Tobirama feared the Uzumaki would get a bad impression of the Senju because of Obito's antics and his lack of discipline, but what Tobirama feared the most was that Obito would lose their Mito's favor favor. It was already a miracle Mito took slightly Obito and Hashirama’s unusual relationships. Mito was an intelligent and beautiful woman with a sharp mind which Tobirama rarely understood. Tobirama feared that if Mito started to dislike Obito, she would be able - willing- to get Obito out of her way. The Uzumaki weren't strong like the Senju, they were slyly, intelligents and loved to cheat. The Uzumaki never fought face to face, they showed themselves weak and stabbed their enemies on the back. Mito, as the Uzumaki's princess, surely used the same tactics. 

"Stop playing with that!", Obito yelled once he caught up the cat. The little beast cried and convulsed between Obito's arms, threatening to cut the boy and anyone nearby with the kunai in its mouth. "Deidara! Stop struggling…"

"Tobirama," Butsuma said with a stern voice. Tobirama knew what his father wanted and obeyed. 

"Shima!", Tobirama yelled, walking towards his younger brother. Obito quickly tensed and looked back at his brother over his shoulder. Obito's slip of attention was used by Deidara, which scratched Obito's face and quickly ran away with the kunai on its mouth. Obito covered the scratches and tried to follow the cat but was quickly stopped by Tobirama's voice. "Leave that poor animal alone." 

"But…!", Obito looked back at Tobirama. 

"You are too loud, you are bothering our guest! If you persist 'playing' with it, we will get rid of your cat" Tobirama said, taking Obito's wrist on one hand and pulling the boy towards him. "This is the first and last warning." Tobirama hated the cat, just like his father did. Deidara was a troublesome cat which was a bother to their family and Tobirama would have get rid of the hideous beady if it wasn't because of Obito's attachment to it. 

"Bu-but Deidara has a kunai on its mouth, I can't…" Obito mumble. He didn't try to follow the cat and looked instead at Tobirama, realizing his adoptive brother's threat was serious. Then his black eyes jumped from Tobirama and landed over Mito and the Uzumaki clan head. Mito looked away, finding herself uncomfortable under Obito's eyes. 

"What were you doing with that cat?", Butsuma said, leaving his spot on the porch. It wasn't like Butsuma to scold his sons before others, more if they were outsiders, but Tobirama got the feeling he was asking because of the Uzumakis' stirring relationship with Obito. Butsuma must want to defend his son in the only way he knows, letting Obito show off his strong points. 

"I was training Deidara!", Obito quickly answered, didn't flattening at Butsuma's attention. 

"Oh! Really? Training? To do what?" Butsuma showed a fake interest and sympathy. He wasn't patronizing Obito even if it looked like. 

"To be a ninneko!" 

"A What?", Tobirama asked instead of his father. Butsuma arched both eyebrows and crossed his arms, showing himself genuinely interested in what Obito had to say. 

"A ninja cat! I will make my own army of ninja cats and use them to fight like Sukea does with his ninja dogs." Obito opened his arms widely and smiled happily. 

"Why?", Butsuma asked. 

"Deidara and others cats around the village have large Chakra stores, bigger than normal cats and if I trained them, then they will become the perfect spies! Just imagine it father! Cats getting information from our enemies!" 

"You can't do that!", Tobirama quickly said, knitting his eyebrows together. Butsuma smiled with humor. 

"Why not?" Obito asked, truly offended. 

"Cats can't be trained," Tobirama quickly provided. 

"Who said it?" 

"I say it. No one can use them in that way, that's why no one use them as summons." Tobirama insisted. 

"Then I will be the first to do it!", Obito said optimistic, raising a fist over his head. "Just watch me, Tobirama!" 

"And how are you going to train a cat to be a ninja if you aren't one," Butsuma quickly supplied, finally joining at the ridiculous conversation between his sons. He has a big grin on his lips, so rare in him, and for the first time Obito knew where Hashirama's shining smile came from. Obito knew his adoptive father laughed at his back, but he never saw a genuine smile on his lips.

"I-I…" Obito stuttered, face getting hot. 

"That's what I thought," Butsuma said and petted Obito's head. Obito felt something move inside him, it was something like the happiness he felt when Madara or Minato praise him in his past life. 

"I can teach Deidara how to use his Chakra, you know..." Obito pouted and balled his fist, while his face got redder than before. 

"Yes but you can't teach it how to fight or sneak into an objective, can you?" Butsuma stopped petting Obito and looked at the boy's eyes. Obito looked away and crossed his arms. "That's what I thought." 

Butsuma put a hand on Obito's nape, rounding it with his large fingers and applying little pressure. It was a gentle gesture Butsuma dedicated to all his sons, even Obito. It remind Obito when the cats carried their kittens from the extra skin in their napes. At the beginning Obito disliked, but now he appreciate it because it was Butsuma's weird way to show he cared about him. Obito's heart ached and then again he felt that strange feeling in his belly. 

"Tobirama find that cat and retrieve the kunai ", Butsuma commanded with a serious face. Tobirama nodded and he quickly disappeared. 

"Sorry, father," Obito whispered, sounding ashamed. 

"You didn't have an ill intention," Butsuma said, gently guiding a Obito back at the house with a hand on the boy's nape. Obito silently obeyed his adoptive father's silent instructions and realized that what he felt was happiness. 

In this illusion, Obito found happiness at the Senju's side but he didn't know why. He was as useless as he was before, in his past childhood, but the frustration he felt back then wasn't present. People kept talking at his back and the some clansmen saw him with cold eyes, just like the Uchiha used to do it in his previous life, but this time around Obito was happy. He still felt the pressure but unlike before, he didn't succumbed to the peer pressure and didn't train nonstop. It should be because he was maturer than he was back then, but he find happiness in the those which loved him. Because this time he had Hashirama, Tobirama, Nagisa-san, Mikiko-san, Rei, Sukea, Kino and Butsuma when in his past life he only had Rin at his side. Which brought him happines and distress at the same time, Obito was afraid of losing his new family and friends. The love he felt for them was different to the one he felt for Rin or team seven, it was bigger and more intense, and Obito asked himself what he would do if they lose them. If he was capable to almost destroy the world for Rin, what he would do for Tobirama and Hashirama sake. Now Obito was capable to understand Madara's big pain, and unlike in his previous life, he wanted to get stronger not to satisfied his ego but to protect or be useful to those who he found precious. In this life he only want to protect his adoptive family and live happily with them. 

"Sorry for making you wait, Lord Uzumaki, Lady Mito." Butsuma said with a serious tone when they came across the Uzumakis. Obito lowered his head shyly, feeling uneasy under the Uzumakis' little eyes. 

"Don't worry, Lord Senju." The Uzumaki clan head said. "We came without previous notice. It is understandable your youngest son was unaware of our arrival and played with his pet cat, he was raised up like a civilian after all. It's not like he is a sensor or anything alike." Mito kept a poker face while Obito lowered his head further, they felt the Uzumaki clan head's words pircing them like needles. 

"Thank you for your understanding, Lord Uzumaki." - Butsuma said. Obito felt the grip on his nape tightening-. "Please follow me, let's wait my older sons with a cup of tea."

"Oh, my lord Senju, the business I want to discuss with you have nothing to do with your older sons." - Obito rose his eyes and saw a fox like grin on the Uzumaki's lips.- "Actually, I want to talk about Lord Shima's future." Lady Mito and Butsuma showed their self taken back, none of them expected the Uzumaki clan head showed interest in Shima. 

"Fine, then let's discuss this matter in the living room with a cup of tea," Butsuma said, concealing his emotions with a mask of indifference. Butsuma was a seasoned ninja and Obito wasn't able to determinate what his adoptive father was thinking or feeling. 

"Of course, Lord Senju." The Uzumaki clan head smiled and followed Butsuma. Mito asked with his eyes what was happening but the Uzumaki clan head ignored her. Butsuma and Obito conducted the Uzumaki to the living room. Butsuma entered and took a seat, Obito quickly followed his cue and took the seat Tobirama usually occupied at his father's right. Nagisa-san came and put four cups of tea on the table. She prepared the tea from the moment the Uzumaki clan head crossed the front door. She made a reverence and went out of the room. 

Obito gulped, and nervously played with his kimono sleeves. It was rare he was allowed to hear anything related to the clan business. He never participated in the talks related to Hashirama's marriage or any diplomatic mission, no since he was almost kidnapped by those Mitarashi. Which was ever more nerve wracking was that he held the interest of the Uzumaki clan head. The man's name was Menma, he was old and ugly with a big nose, little eyes and white hair. Obito didn't know anything about the man beyond the few times they have been in the same room, they briefly talked to each other in the greetings between clans but Obito had heard enough about from his Madara, Sukea and Sarutobi Sasuke. Menma wasn't a nice man. In his past life Obito also read awful things about the man from scrolls he found in his crusade to find the tailed beast. Uzumaki Menma was a dangerous man and Obito deeply regretted gaining his attention. 

"Now that we are alone. Do you have an offer for me, don't you?" 

Obito raised his head and looked at Butsuma's face before look at the Menma's. 

"Yes I have", the Uzumaki's clan head said, little shining eyes lading on Obito before go back to Butsuma's stern expression. "Lady Mito had told me some interesting things about Shima-san," - Butsuma whole body tensed and Obito hid as better as he could his nervousness-, "You son is talented and I believe he can be a good diplomatic if he is properly trained."

"A diplomatic?", Butsuma showed himself interested by slightly leaning his body forwards. Obito arched both eyebrows and glared at Mito. The woman held Obito's eyes, while her hands gripped her dress. 

"Yes," the uzumaki clan head nodded. "Lady Mito mentioned your son's frágil health was the reason you didn't train him to become a ninja like his older brothers." -Obito gulped and lowered his face, showing himself weak on proposed while Butsuma kept his face high.- "But she also mentioned he has a bright mind. Lady Mito told me about some of Shima's seal works and I must admit I'm impressed. My clansmen that has been teaching your sons show me an example of his seals, I'm impressed! Lord Shima is better at seals than most of the Uzumaki youngsters, even my nephew lacks Lord Shima's magnificent Chakra control and detailed strokes. And he has a great creativity! Who would say this little boy would be able to make a seal to heat water in a bowl," - The man smiled like a fox and looked at Obito.- " And the substitution jutsu he used on lord Hashirama's and lady Mito's engagement party was explendid, even some of our finest sensor couldn't distinguish the difference between the real one and the fake. And the idea of training cats to be used as spies is magnificent, Lord Senju, you have another genius in your hands."

Obito kept his face lower. Obito liked the compliment, he knew the uzumaki clan head was empty flattering him, but it worried him more why the Lord Uzumaki wanted anything with him. On the other hand, Butsuma openly showed himself uncomfortable at the Uzumaki's interest on Obito. Under normal circumstances he would smile and show himself proud, just like he did when someone flattered Tobirama or Hashirama, but with Obito things were always different. 

"Thank you, Lord Uzumaki. My youngest son is intelligent and creative as you have notice, but he is short tempered, childish and lazy. He won't be a ninja, and I doubt he will be a good diplomatic..."

"-Oh, I know. There's a lot of things to fix in him but he has the potential. I think it is better to train him that marry him off to some minor clan like the Hatake."

Obito turned his head and looked at his father. His father never mentioned anything about marrying him off to someone. He, he wasn't a woman! 

"What is your offer, Lord Uzumaki?", Butsuma almost groaned. 

"I recommend sending Shima to Uzushio and train him with Mito's tutors."

Obito whole body trembled, he shrank and lowered his head. Obito's breathing and heartbeat fastened, and his eyes got wet. He didn't want to go with the Uzumaki!

"To be someone's wife?", Butsuma narrowed his eyes. "Shima is a man."

"Mito is much more than a wife, my lord. She is a well versed woman in politics, mathematics and fuinjutsu. The fact that she is a woman and can give birth to a heir is only a bonus", Menma smiled clinically. Mito shivered, furious at be treated like an object again.

"I was blessed with two white ones sons, who are also genius. I'm sure Lady Mito herself will be able to instruct my sons in those matters when she isn't fulfilling her role as wife. I don't need to send any of them to Uzushio," Butsuma answered instantly. 

" I wonder if that's a good idea, I heard the white ones are sterile and if you want grandchildren lord Hashirama and lady Mito will need all their free time to make them" - Menma smiled like a fox. 

Obito tried to show himself impassive but the surprise was evident in his features, he never heard anything about the white ones being sterile. But it would explained why the second Hokage never had children in his previous timeline. Hell! Obito himself didn't even know if himself was sterile or not. Obito only have one testicle and in his past life he rarely had sex…

"A white ones only purpose is to serve and help their father and oldest brother, in this case the future clan head. They don't need to have children by their own." Butsuma narrowed his eyes. 

There was a uncomfortable silence in the room, Mito and Obito were visible uncomfortable while the clan heads showed themselves impasible. 

"If what you say is true, Lord Butsuma" - Menma said-, "then you won't have any reason to reject my offer. To send Lord Shima to Uzushio to get a proper education in be fuinjutsu, diplomatic and…others arts that you will find useful, will be the best for your family and clan." 

Mito cheeks burned at the mention of 'other useful arts', and Obito did the same. The boy hated the direction the conversation was taking. 

"Shima has never been away from me for more than a few days, and his body is so weak...I don't know if he will resist the travel from here to Uzushio. And as I say, I don't know if he will be a good diplomatic like lady Mito."

"I doubt your son is more delicate than my dear daughter," Menma grinned, holding Mito's pale hand between his. 

"Let me discuss this matter with Shima's medic, " Butsuma said, putting a hand on Obito's nape. "I can't send Shima away if that will put his life in danger."

The Uzumaki clan head stopped smiling and released Mito's hand, the man showed a serious face, eyes on a nervous Obito. "Don't worry, Lord Senju, you have time to think. You can give me your answer after the wedding, two days before I go back to Uzushio."

"Thank you, Lord Menma!" 

After the conversation ended, lord Uzumaki and Mito stood up, gave their farewell and the Senju did the same. When the Uzumaki went out of the house, Obito freely shed his tears. 

"Please, father, don't let them take me. I don't want to go!" Obito pleaded, and Butsuma's only tightened his grip on Obito's nape. "I will be a good boy, Please!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Butsuma's and Obito's relationship?


	11. Don't you leave me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot work, the other day I wrote wrong the word 'Quiz' and add a extra 'Z' at the end. Now my student thing I'm dumb and belive I don't know English. If they only knew I'm writing this shitty fic - awfully I know, stop commenting how awful is my English,- but I'm kind of happy with how things are going.
> 
> My biggest issues with this story, right know, is that I don't know how the Uchiha will kidnap Obito or if Butsuma is a bad guy or Izuna is a bad guy, or Lord Menma is bad or if Tobirama will be a total jerk when he found out Obito is a Uchiha. I don't know if make everyone jerks or not. I don't know if Sukea - Kakashi's ancestor- should be Obito's love interest or his friend. And I don't know who should be the villian in this story. I don't know if I should add an incarnation of Rin.
> 
> I had three chapters wrote ahead but each one are alternative paths with different characters as villian or jerks. I don't k ow who should be the bad guy anymore.

Obito laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling while petting Hidan. The cat was nesting around his neck and purred constantly, sending weak vibrations through the boy's body. 

"Something bad happened?", Tobirama asked from the door frame, cat-Deidara on his hands. He looked with worried eyes at Obito, who barely moved.

"Kind of… ," Obito mumbled, caressing his white cat without looking at his adoptive brother. 

Tobirama lowered cat-Deidara to the floor and leaned his weight on the door frame. The feline hastily walked towards Obito's Futon and laid next the boy's head. 

"Hi, Deidara…." Obito said and the feline mewed in answer. Obito stretched a hand and caressed the cat's ears. 

"Shima. Father told me about… ", - Tobirama looked at his feet-"the Uzumaki's offer."

"Yes, their offer. What do you think about it?", Obito asked. He didn't look at his brother. Tobirama frowned, Obito wasn't acting like the crybaby he knew he was. There was a pregnant silence until Tobirama talked again. 

"You are… more quiet that I thought you would be, I thought you would be crying and hiding in Hashirama’s room… " - Tobirama confessed, looking at his feet. It was something insensitive to say and there was other meaningful thing he should say instead, but Obito's odd behavior worried him. -" Are you fine Shima?" Tobirama mentally beat himself after realized how stupid was his question, it was evident Obito wasn't fine. Maybe Obito was worse than bad, maybe he was scared and…

"What do you think?", Obito asked, still looking at the ceiling. 

Tobirama raised his eyes and looked at Obito, the boy wasn't looking back at him, and lowered his eyes again to his feet. Tobirama didn't know what to say, he wasn't good at feelings or people and didn't know how to comfort a little brother. Tobirama then realized that he was a useless older brother, if Hashirama was here, he would comfort Obito as he usually did. 

"What do you think?", Obito repeated louder. He sat up, making the cats cry and mew, and - finally- looked at Tobirama with wet and swallowed eyes. Tobirama looked at Obito's eyes and kept quiet. "What do you think, Tobirama-Nii?!" Obito repeated with a threat of voice, hands shaking, jab tightly closed. Another pregnant silence. 

Tobirama licked his teeth and closed his eyes. "I think. This a great opportunity for us. You are already good at seals and go to Uzushio will only make you better. And then you will become a huge asset for our clan! And learn seal work from the masters of Uzushio is a big gift from the Uzumaki's part. I don't think, I don't know, how lord Menma will react if we don't accept his offer", Tobirama said, carefully choosing each of his words, trying to not give away how much he hates the idea of Shima going away. 

"That's not what I asked you," - Obito lowered his face. Tobirama opened his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together, showing himself perplexed and confused.- "I'm asking you, what do you think of me going away." 

Another uncomfortable silence.

"What do you think of me going away?" 

"It will be…" 

"You just don't get it!", Obito shouted and hit the bed, scaring the cats further. "I'm asking you if… Are you going to you miss me? Are you going to be glad that I'm away? What the fuck you are feeling?!" 

Tobirama's eyes shut open and Obito closed his eyes, clenching his teeth and finally shedding tears. 

"Father will send you to Uzushio. What I think or feel doesn't matter… ", Tobirama said, sure of himself. He felt his heart clenching in his chest. 

"Of course it doesn't matter! But Hashirama! It doesn't matter what he feels or thinks?!", - Obito balled his fist, and raised his head, eyes open. - "What about Him? He will miss me! He will…!" 

Tobirama pushed the door frame and without looking back, he ran away of their room. 

Obito stayed on his spot on his bed and cried, expecting his tears would 'inspire' Tobirama or Hashirama to do something to save him! Obito wanted Tobirama and Hashirama to come at him with a magical solution which would persuade their father from send him to Uzushio. But Tobirama and Hashirama never came. Only the cats answered his pained cries by meowing and rubbing themselves against Obito's body in a vain attempt to cheer him up. Obito was so sad and so mad!

=================

"Father!", Hashirama said, coming inside Butsuma's office without a previous notice. Butsuma, Mikiko and the healer stopped talking and looked at the newcomer. "Don't tell me you are actually considering send Shima to Uzushio. Mito told me all about it, so don't denied it." Hashirama said before kneeling before his father and lowering his head. "Please, clan head, please father, don't send my little brother away…" 

The three elder showed themselves unimpressed, if anything, they were mildly annoyed by Hashirama's rude intervention. 

"Hashirama, stand up," Butsuma ordered. 

"Father, please."

"Stand up, Hashirama."

"Father, please," - Hashirama raised his face, - "don't send Shima away. He has never been away from me for so long! And he is still too young and inexperience to go Uzushio alone! I know Shima is natural gifted at sealing work but he isn't ready to…"

"Shut up! This is not your decision to make", Butsuma yelled, staying on his spot on the floor. 

"But father, he is..."

"Stop degrading yourself! The decision had been already taken and there's nothing you can do about it!" 

"But father!-" 

"Lord Hashirama", the old healer yelled, interrupting the conversation between father and son. "Please go out of this room, we still have details to discuss.", she said with serious tone. 

"But!!!", Hashirama insisted. 

"Go out, this is my last warning…" Butsuma exclaimed. Hashirama looked with dispar the serious face of his father, he knew there was nothing he could say or do to make him change his mind. Quietly and slowly Hashirama raised on his feet and balled his hands into fist. He turned on his feet and walked towards the door, then… 

"Wait!" 

Hashirama turned back and saw Mikiko, Butsuma silently questioned his right arm. "My lord," Mikiko said, looking at Butsuma. "My Lord, Hashirama is not only the one that found Shima and brought him to us, but also the future clan head. I think it is pertinent he stay as a witness of our discussion. In a future he may come across to a predicament like this, and this experience will be valuable for him. " 

Butsuma and Mikiko looked to each other, they had some kind of silent conversation between then before Butsuma - finally- accepted Mikiko's idea and Hashirama was allowed to stay but not to talk. Obito was an outsider who they adopted, they did it because he was a gifted boy, and his value would only increase if they accept Menma offer. Obito would be send to Uzushio and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

========

At some kilometers away, out of the Senju compound and deep in the woods, Tobirama was punching and kicking some trees he usually used like training dummies. Each hit was filled with the same hate and despair Obito's departure caused him. It was almost as strong as his hate for the Uchiha. Tobirama didn't realize his knuckles were bleeding until he stopped to clean the sweat falling on his eyes. He saw his hands shaking and covered in blood, and realized his teeth were clenching. And suddenly the rage he felt went away to give space to a deep sadness. Tobirama nursed his hand and pressed his head against the tree bark. Tobirama wasn't this kind of man, he was cool headed and preferred introprospection over this shameful display of stupidity. For the first time in his life, Tobirama asked himself what was wrong with him? Why was he overreacting? 

Tobirama wasn't new to pain. He suffered, lamented and cried in secret after Kawarama and Itama died. When they died, Hashirama and Butsuma were so affected by their lost that they weren't there for Tobirama, any of them gave Tobirama any kind of comfort and he was fine with it. Tobirama was a perfect soldier and a fine retainer, he dug his own feelings in the deepest part of his chest and pretended nothing happened. Tobirama tried to be strong and felt the necessity to be there and help his father and brother with their pain. But this pain, the one he was feeling now- Tobirama placed a hand on his chest- was so different to any pain he had felt before. Obito wasn't going to die and nothing bad was going to happen, Obito was only going away and yet...Tobirama couldn't stop lamenting for the lost of his adoptive brother. If Hashirama was to go away, to move to Uzushio, he would suffer but not I'm this way!

Then Tobirama asked himself when he stopped seeing Obito like a pest, an annoyance or a potential enemy and began to see him like a something more. And more importantly, which were his true feelings for his adoptive brother? The love Tobirama felt for Obito was so different to the one he felt for Hashirama, Kawarama or Itama. In the last 48 hours Tobirama had realized he care more about Obito that he originally thought possible. Sure, Tobirama got worried sick about Obito when he was almost kidnapped a few years ago, but he would have reacted the same way if any other kid from their clan was almost kidnapped; and he got worried when Obito didn't want to eat sweets on Hashirama and Mito's engagement party but Tobirama would have done the same if Touka or anyone close to him would have avoided something they normally favored. - Tobirama knitted his eyebrows together-. If Touka was in Obito's place and she was expected to go to Uzushio, Tobirama asked, would he suffer in the same measure he was doing now? Tobirama didn't know. But knew that if Touka was to go away, he wouldn't get worried about her as he was doing now about Obito. It wasn't that his adoptive brother was more important than Touka, but Obito departure hurt him and filled him with fear and anxiety. Tobirama mind quickly went back at his shameful outburst after he found out Hashirama and Mito were talking about Obito at his back. Under normal circumstances Tobirama should have waited and yelled at his brother in private, after Mito would have gone away, but something urged him to talk and get in the couple's conversation…

He wasn't that way! What changed in him?! 

Tobirama quickly raised his head and looked to his left, in the direction of the training ground his father and brothers favored. Then at Tobirama's mind came an old memory of the time he was trying to hate Obito. Back then Tobirama was forced by his father to teach Obito how to throw a Kunai. When his father wanted Obito to fight. 

========

Obito and Tobirama were on the training ground, and Tobirama threw the Kunais. The boy's black eyes were over him and the little boy got excited by Tobirama's perfect hit rate and did weird sounds each time a kunai hit next to each other in a perfect line on the old tree trunk. 

"Wow, you are so cool!", Obito said when Tobirama ended. 

"Cool?", Tobirama said mildly offended, don't understanding what the boy was trying to say. What Tobirama knew was that a lot of clansmen called him a cold blood being for his stoicism. 

"Amazing, I mean!", Obito quickly corrected himself. "I wouldn't be able to do that in a thousand of years!" The boy pointed at the line formed by the Kunais. 

"You must be able to hit the target after you finish your training."

"No, second, that's not why I'm talking about!" - Tobirama knitted his eyebrows after being called second. He hated to be called that way by this stupid child.- "You made a perfect line! I would never be able to do that!"

"A line," Tobirama looked back at the target before look back at Obito. "You don't need to make a line but to hit the target."

"You don't understand!", Obito groaned pulling his hair. "What you did is really difficult to do!" 

"It is? I do it all the time."

"Yes, it is! Does anyone else do it besides you?" 

"No, I don't think so," Tobirama said. Now that he thought about it, he has never seen his father or Hashirama or anyone else doing it besides himself. 

"That's because only you can do it!", Obito pouted. 

"That's nonsense! Anija is a dozen of times better than myself and he is too impatient. If he put his head into it… he would do it without doubt."

"I don't believe Hashirama would be able to do it!", Obito jumped on his place, showing himself annoyed. 

"Stop this nonsense and come here, it is time for your first try," Tobirama announced, walking in the trees direction. 

"This is not a nonsense! I'm sure no one but you will be able to make a perfect line like that! The kunais hit at the same height and have the same space between each other, I don't anyone but you, who can do it." Obito explained walking behind Tobirama, who was ignoring each of his words. Obito used to be civilian of course he didn't know of anyone who did it but Tobirama, the Senju thought. 

Obito shut up and saw how skillfully and easy Tobirama retrieved each of the Kunais from the tree." How you do it? How do you make everything to look so easy?", Obito asked when Tobirama retrieved the last kunai. 

"What are you talking about? This is easy to do", Tobirama said, looking at Obito like he was an idiot. 

"No, it is not!" - Obito's face brushed. Tobirama walked away and Obito followed him.- "I have seen… Hashirama and Touka do it before. They always has problems recovering their Kunais from the tree trunk! Even Mikiko-san does!" Obito yelled. 

"That's because they throw the kunai too strong," Tobirama calmly said, a faint smile on his lips. "Mikiko-san always throws his kunai as if he was in the batter field. Touka is over enthusiastic and Hashirama is sloppy. I, on the other hand, throw the kunai with less strength that I would normally do in the batter field but enough force to make the kunai penetrante the wood in the superficial layers, so it don't fall. That way it will be easy to take back the Kunais."

"You are so smart", Obito exclaimed, face blushing profusely. "I have never thought about that!"

"I never would have thought about it," Tobirama corrected. This boy usually confused the past tense and the future tense. Because of that Obito sometimes made weird comments like 'he never had a girlfriend', it was evident a five years old couldn't have girlfriend so Tobirama was sure Obito wanted to say 'I will never have girlfriend'. 

"Yeah, right! I never would have thought about it." Obito blushed again and lowered his head. 

"Now you know," Tobirama said, and put the six kunais on Obito's hands. "Now try to hit the tree."

"Aren't we too close?", Obito said shyly. They were at five meters from the tree. 

"It's fine, this is your first time doing it. You can't hit the tree if you throw the kunais from the same distance I did (35 meters away)."

"But this is too close...", Obito protested, pouting like a baby. 

"This is the best way to learn. When you hit the target perfectly from this distance we will position ourselves three meters further and when you are good at that distant too, we are going further until we reach the same distance that I did. Do you understand?" 

"You are really a good teacher!", Obito said with awe in his eyes, holding the kunais against his chest without cutting himself. 

"No! Hashirama is a bad at teaching," Tobirama simply concluded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why did you say so?", Obito asked confused. He lowered the hand with the kunais and looked curiously at Tobirama. 

"Well, he tried to teach you how to throw a kunai and failed, didn't he?" Tobirama said sure of himself. 

Obito's face and ears turned imposible red. "Maybe I'm too dumb to learn from him."

"Imposible! Everyone can learn if their teacher is good" 

Obito made a dumb face and his eyes watered a bit. "Are you sure? Maybe I'm too stupid to learn and you are wasting your time."

Tobirama arched an eyebrows and found patient in himself to deal with this crybaby. He disliked Obito in the daily basic, he was too talkative, but he couldn't hate a civilian boy who wanted to learn and was afraid to not be able to do it. 

"Calm down," Tobirama put a hand on Obito's shoulder and the young boy tensed. "Anyone can throw a kunai, and if you don't hit the tree trunk it is alright because I'm here to help you."

Obito's eyes shut open and shone in a weird happiness Tobirama didn't expected. "Are you sure," - Obito mumble-, "What if I'm a bad shinobi and become more of a hindrance than an asset."

Tobirama knitted his eyebrows together, again Obito was using words he didn't understood but he got the general idea. "Every kid is a bad shinobi, it isn't until you grow up and gather more experience that you got better."

"And what if I don't get better?" 

"Then you will die," Tobirama said without thinking. Obito looked at him with hard eyes eyes which later became softer, he didn't cry as Tobirama thought he would. Again, Tobirama was out off by Obito's weirdness. "But before father send you to the battlefield field, he will make sure you can properly fight, otherwise it doesn't make sense send you to the front lines."

"But we are at war with the Uchiha, father needs to send more warriors at the front lines." Obito showed a maturity Tobirama didn't expect. "He need…"

"Yes, he does, but that also means we needs more people working in the village. Kids who aren't good at being a shinobi are sent to work on the land or do other chores. Those jobs are needed and because the adults go to the war, the children who aren't good at fighting should make their job. If you aren't a good shinobi, then you will trained to do another thing we need."

Obito froze on his place and looked at Tobirama incredulously. There was a pregnant silence." And father won't be mad at me for being worthless?"

" I dunno," Tobirama answered." I don't know why he adopted you in the first place."

"Tobirama!", Hashirama yelled behind them. Both white haired boys tensed and looked at the newcomer. "Stop being mean to him!" 

"I'm not mean to anyone, I'm only saying the true." Tobirama defended himself while Hashirama put his hand on his hips. 

"You are mean with our little brother!", Hashirama exclaimed, facing his brother. 

"He isn't my brother!", Tobirama answered, glaring at his older brother. 

"How many times I must…" 

'Thump!' 

Both teenagers turned their head at the same time and found a kunai pinned thirty centimeters under the spot in which Tobirama pinned the kunai before. Nevertheless, the boy was able to pin a kunai in the tree trunk. 

"You did it!", Hashirama said with a singing voice, clapping his hands. 

"He did," Tobirama said equally impressed. He didn't expect the boy to be able to do it in his first try. 

"I did it!", Obito said happy, with a big grin. 

"I can't believe it, do it again." Tobirama asked and Obito obeyed. 

'thump!' 

The Kunai pinned the kunai ten centimeters higher than the last Kunai. 

"Good job!", Hashirama exclaimed. 

"Do it again!", Tobirama yelled. Obito obeyed and the next kunai pinned the tree seven centimeters to the left of the previous one. 

"It's not mistake, he did it!", Hashirama said, turning to look at his surprised brother. "Maybe Shima is a genius just like you!" 

"What?", Obito turned back and shivered like a leaf. "I'm not a genius!" 

"What are you talking about! You are doing incredibly!", Hashirama said happily. "The only one who was this good from the beginning was Tobirama."

"I wasn't that good either," Tobirama said lowering his arms. 

"What are you talking about!" Obito's face turned red." I will never be able to make a straight line of Kunais from thirty five meters away just as the sec- Tobirama does!" 

"it's not that hard!", Tobirama protested. 

Hashirama loudly laugh and hit Tobirama's back. "Don't worry about that, Shima!" - Hashirama smiled at Obito.- "No one besides Tobirama can do it!" 

"What are you saying?!", Tobirama groaned, ears bright red. 

"What? Don't you know you are the only one who can do it without damaging the Kunais?", Hashirama said incredulous. 

"I didn't know!" 

"Tobirama, Tobirama!", Obito said, looking at his older brothers with bright eyes. "Can you write my name with these Kunais?", Obito extended the kunai to Tobirama. 

"What?" 

"Sure he can!", Hashirama exclaimed with a dumb grin, arm rounding Tobirama's shoulder. 

"This isn't a play! We are training!", Tobirama pushed Hashirama's face away from him. 

"PLEASE, TOBIRAMA!", Obito pleaded with wet eyes. 

"Please otouto", Hashirama pleaded with puppy eyes. 

"Please!" Obito and Hashirama said at the same time, and Tobirama found himself redutanly accepting to do something so stupid. For the next hour Tobirama wrote with kunais the words Shima, tree, Hashirama and any other words the couple of idiots asked him to do. Hashirama and Obito filled him with compliments and Tobirama enjoyed training like he never did before. After that, Tobirama liked Obito a little more. 

=====

Tobirama fetl closer to Obito because they were alike, both were considered genius and had white hair, which made Tobirama feel like he wasn't alone anymore. Obito was ostracized by his peers just like Tobirama was, and Tobirama found comfort in not be the only one left out of everything, just as he found comfort in be able to talk with Obito about things no one but them understood. And Obito's quirks - Tobirama smiled,- were adorable. Obito's weird choice of words or how easy he was to tease or how easily he showed his love. Obito was so honest and sincere! Obito looked at him in a way that no one else did and admired him like no one did before. In Obito's eyes Tobirama was something more that a white one, a weapon, a retainer or a genius, he was his older brother. And Obito made Tobirama feel special, younger - like the boy he was - and important. And finally, Tobirama understood that a part of this sadness and hate in chest was the fear to be lonely after Obito's departure. Without Obito around, who will made him company when Hashirama is away or busy being a married man? Who will be there for him?

And then Tobirama understood it! That was the difference between his feelings for Hashirama and his brothers' and cousins, and the one he held for Obito. His adoptive brother was his only confident! Obito never asked him to be perfect, he only asked him to be his older brother.

Soon after this epiphany, imagines of Obito and Tobirama reading in the same room next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, came to Tobirama's mind. Then he remembered how they made jokes behind Hashirama or talked about seals, techniques and another bunch of things Tobirama only could talk with Obito. His adoptive brother was the only one that seemed to understand or appreciate Tobirama's ideas, Obito often talking his mind, so unlike to Hashirama who simply smiled or his father who ignored them or Touka who changed the topic at the first opportunity. Obito always understood, he smiled and never changed the topic, and often praised Tobirama like no one else did. Since Obito had arrived to Tobirama's life, he didn't feel as lonely as before. 

But Tobirama realized there must be something more, this anxiety and fear he felt wasn't normal. Tobirama suspected this anguisment was caused by the fact Obito would be take away, to a place where Tobirama couldn't protect him! Hashirama and Touka were capable to protect themselves, but Obito incapable to protect himself. A sweet little boy like Obito was a easy prey for the Senju enemies, and Tobirama couldn't stop fearing for his security. Uzushio wasn't their clan, there wasn't any reason for the Uzumaki to damage Obito, but the little boy would be alone in a place he didn't know… 

"Tobirama, what are you doing?", a female voice said behind Tobirama, snapping him back to reality. 

"Touka?", Tobirama whispered and looked at his cousin with swallowed eyes. 

"To-Tobi! What's happen?" Touka briefly panicked, seeing the dried blood on his cousin's forehead. "Your hands! What happened to you?!" 

"Shima," Tobirama babbled. 

"He did you this?", she asked worried, taking Tobirama's hands between hers. 

"Shima will be send to Uzushio…" - Tobirama said and lowered his head. And Touka, who wasn't good with feelings, hugged him.

=======

Hashirama sat on the floor in complete darkness inside his room, he was meditating and trying to figure out what he could do to stop it?, what he should do? At the other side of the house his father was in his room smoking and talking with Mikiko, while Tobirama and Touka were nowhere to be found, and Obito - poor little Obito- was enclosed in his room with his cats. Hashirama went to talk with Obito after the meeting ended. Hashirama tried to console the little boy, explain him why he should go to Uzushio and all the benefits it would being to their family and clan, talked about how important was their alliance with the Uzumaki and assured him that everything would be fine. Obito kept quiet the whole conversation, made one or two questions once in a while but nothing else, and he didn't looked at Hashirama's eyes at all. When the one sided conversation ended, Obito asked for a hug - absorbed Chakra as he always did- and Hashirama held him between his arms until the boy fell asleep. Hashirama caressed Obito's head before walk to his room and try to order his ideas. And here he was, trying to arrange his ideas. 

Hashirama was trying to understand why this was happening. Hashirama's marriage was supposed to close the deal, Mito's aid was expected to protect Obito, not to make Lord Menma gain attention in the boy. This was a terrible side effect of Mito's help. 

The Uzumaki clan head never paid attention to Obito, just as he barely cared about Tobirama. The Uzumaki never cared about his brothers' geniality in seal or the fact that both were white one. At the beginning of their alliance, Lord Menma only wished protection for the Uzumaki's merchants traveling in the fire of country in exchange of their fuinjutsu technology. Then Lord Menma asked for an arranged marriage with his daughter and as dote gave the storage scrolls technology, and now, Lord Menma was interested in Obito.

Butsuma, Mikiko and the old healer believed the Lord Menma was after the only thing Obito and Hashirama shared, the Mokuton. If he did, it would explain why the Lord Menma married his daughter to a 'brute' like Hashirama, maybe the man's intention for the beginning always was getting a grandchildren inherit the rare Chakra nature only found in the Senju clan. And the urgency in which Lord Menma asked for their answers made it more evident, in Mikiko's opinion. Lord Menma's wanted an answer after the wedding and before his travel back to Uzushio. Everything pointed he wasn't planning to come back to Uzushio without Obito. A third in line heir in exchange of a princess wasn't an unusual exchange, there wasn't any reason to denial it and no one said anything about Obito being forced to stay there, but the Uzumaki petition was outrageous at the Senju's eyes at best. 

Hashirama and the old healer thought, unlike Butsuma and Mikiko, that the Uzumaki's interest on Obito wasn't caused by Mokuton - they shouldn't know about it-, but Senju Chakra medicine itself. The Uzumaki were advanced at Chakra technology, they were probably at decades from most of the Clans in the known territories, but the Uzumaki didn't have anything close to the Senju's Chakra medicine. Obito was a healer - a genius- far better than boys three or fours years older than him. If the Uzumaki wanted the Senju medicine for themselves, Obito wasn't the best option - he lacked experience- but he was too good for his age and he was the only medic available to move to Uzushio. The older medics and healer's usually worked on the battlefield, trying to save those who were injured, or take part in ninja missions, only the old healer and Obito stayed in the village. The old healer was too weak and old to travel or fight and Obito didn't know how to defend himself. 

Hashirama groaned and scratched his head. He was trying to find a way to not give Obito away, there wasn't any reason to denied the Uzumaki petition. What he was going to do? 

Hashirama then took a deep breath, tried to relax and thought about all the good things the deal will being. Then thought about Obito's safety, he would be safer at Uzushio than here. Uzushio was in an island and the Uzumaki security was perfect, no one will hurt him there. The Uzumaki didn't vale the white ones like the Senju did but…. White hair! Obito's hair!!! 

Hashirama quickly stood up. 

Obito's hair was naturally black, and without Hashirama or the old healer at his side to bleach it every three days, it was a matter of time before Obito's hair grew black again. If he went alone to Uzushio everyone would discover Obito's secret! 

Hashirama opened the window and ran to the healer's house, the old lady was the only one that knew about what Hashirama was doing. Hashirama needed to talk to her and take a counter measure in case they couldn't make Obito stay. 


	12. Chapter 12

An adult white haired Obito was face to face with Madara. Both of them were the ten tails jinchuuriki and were standing together in the middle of the battlefield. The first and second Hokage were defeated and their rest were dispersed around them, only the edo tensei fourth Hokage, Gaara and Kakashi stood while Sakura was healing a fallen Naruto. Obito was face to face with Madara, standing between the Uchiha and the others. 

"I need to ask you something Madara," - Obito said with a hoarse voice. Madara eyed him with interest, his mouth a tight line- "tell me now. What I'm to you?" 

There was a pregnant silence before Madara laughed at his face, face twisted into something less human. Obito felt something twist inside him. "He, he, he, you must be kidding me!", - Obito clenched his teeth -, "What kind of stupid question is that? You has always been only one thing to me…" 

Obito felt his whole body shiver with anticipation and his eyes were over Madara's white body. 

"You are Madara…" 

Obito felt a sting on his chest and pain washed over him. Again something twisted inside him, it was almost like the halves tailed beast in him suffered. 

"You are Madara himself! No Obito!" 

Obito closed his eyes and clenched his chest with his fangs. "Always the same answer," Obito babbled while fat red tears fell from his eyes and the world shattered around him and a dark sky appeared around him. 

"Obito…." a nice voice said in his face. 

"Always the same answer…" Obito cried. 

=====

Obito slowly opened his eyes. He groaned, his head was killing him. Obito internally thanked the gods to wake up in the middle of the night in his bedroom, otherwise he would get up and made his chores. Obito closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream, it was so vivid but unlike other nights he wasn't able to remember what happened in it. He wasn't able to distinguish if it was a distant memory of his past life, a fail in this illusion or a vivid dream or something else. Obito didn't remembered any image but feelings, loneliness and sadness over everything else. 

Obito opened his eyes and rubbed them with the hilt of his hands

Briefly, Obito asked himself if this weird dream was caused by Madara and was a evidence that he was trapped in the eternal Tsukuyomi with the first and second Hokage. It had passed a while since the last time Obito dreamed about Madara, and even longer since he knew something about him. Each time Obito dreamed about Madara he had the impression that Madara himself was calling for him. Obito knew everything about Madara, his Madara, but he didn't know anything about this world's Madara. Hashirama barely talked about his best friend or the village they imagined together, it was almost like Hashirama evaded Madara's topic whenever Obito was around. Obito bite his lower lip, suddenly feeling nervous. Sometimes he got worried for Konoha's future, it may be an illusion but Obito wished Hashirama talked more about the village he and Madara will create. Or was this part of the dream he was trapped? Madara trapped him in an illusion in which Hashirama and Madara never founded Konoha?

Obito covered his head with both hands and accidently touched, hit, something warm at his side. Obito turned his head to right and found out Tobirama's large back. Obito froze and watched for a long time his adoptive older brother's back, he even pressed a hand on the large back and felt Tobirama's heartbeat against his palm. Obito quickly forgot about Madara and pressed himself against Tobirama's body in an attempt to found comfort in the only thing real in this dream. It was weird share a bed with Tobirama but it filled Obito with peace. 

Obito and Tobirama shared a lot of things like scrolls and food, and made a few things together like read and made fun of Hashirama. But until now, they never shared a bed. Sure, Obito and Tobirama's beds were next to each other but never side by side, no matter how cold the night was, Tobirama never shared his bed with Obito. There was always a little space between their futons, just like it was always a little distance between them in everything else. A distance Obito wasn't able to overcome.

Obito pressed his face against Tobirama's back and flushed his boy against him. It was strange and it felt so good to be in this way. 

Once Obito satisfied his curiosity and enjoyed Tobirama's heartbeat for almost ten minutes, Obito got over conscious of their proximity and rolled away from Tobirama only to crashed with a hard and warm body. Obito soon realized that him and Tobirama weren't alone, and at the other side of the bed Hashirama was sleeping. Unlike other times, Hashirama didn't have an arm around Obito's body nor their legs were tangled. Hashirama was sleeping on his side, on his arms, chest and face in Obito's direction but his hands were away from the boy. Meanwhile Tobirama was giving his back to Obito but he was the closest one, both young men were occupying a little space in the bed. Obito supposed they must be uncomfortable, specially Hashirama who was the biggest one and was flushed against the wall. 

Almost as if Hashirama had read Obito's mind, the brunet moved and rolled on his back and almost squashed Obito. The boy pressed his body against Tobirama and Hashirama followed. Now Obito found himself uncomfortably trapped between Tobirama and Hashirama’s strong and hard bodies. Obito tried to push Hashirama away, afraid that his oldest adoptive brother would squash him in a wrong move when Tobirama rolled on his back and crushed him. Obito quickly pushed Tobirama, who groaned and moved away. Obito barely relaxed when two strong arms pulled him towards a strong chest. Soon after Tobirama moved again and pressed himself against his brothers, trapping little Obito between them. 

Obito tried to free himself but his brothers were too heavy and both were hard sleepers. Tobirama usually was a light sleeper but tonight nothing awakened him. Obito tried to sleep but time passed and he wasn't able to sleep again. Obito usually enjoyed share his bed with Hashirama, he adored his oldest brother's Chakra, but the mixture of Hashirama and Tobirama's Chakra and their bodies tightly pressed against him made Obito uncomfortable and anxious. Hashirama's presence usually filled him with peace and Tobirama's chakra was alluring in the same way, Obito always wanted to sleep with them and absorbs their Chakra, but be trapped between both men in a cramped space made this 'experience' wrong. His adoptive brothers bodies were too warm for his taste, they were too close and their bodies were too hard to be comfortable. 

Carefully, Obito untangled himself from Hashirama's arms and pushed Tobirama away enough removed himself from the covers and stood up before sneaking away. Everything while making sure his brothers didn't woke up. When Obito finally released himself from his adoptive brothers, he quickly walked out of the room and looked for something to do while the sleepiness came back. 

Once he was in the hall he noticed something he didn't realized before, Catdara and cat-Hidan weren't around. They usually slept with him and made him company, when they weren't with him they usually slept in Hashirama’s room or Tobirama's study. Would his cats be out of the house for the night? That wasn't good! Obito needed to pet his cats and play with them. While Obito looked for his cats he didn't realize a door opened behind him and his father was watching him. 

=======

A few minutes ago Butsuma was on bed, drinking tea and reading some scrolls before go to sleep when he heard someone walk around the house. Butsuma put the croll over the night table and stood up, kunai at hand. They boys were asleep in Tobirama and Obito's room, Mikiko was with his wife and Nagisa was in her home, no one should be in his house at this hour. Butsuma extinguished the candle on his night table and slowly opened the door to the hall and walked in the intruder's direction.

"Shima," Butsuma said, surprised to find Obito in his pajama walking around the house passing midnight. Obito rarely woke up at the middle of the night and the Chakra he sensed before he got out of the bed wasn't Obito's Chakra. Butsuma groaned and caressed his head, but didn't doubted of his adoptive son's identity. It wasn't the first time the boy's Chakra signature change for a short period of time, usually it was a tiny change only the most seasoned sensors could detect but this time the change was bigger, so big Butsuma thought Obito was someone else. 

Butsuma quickly dropped his surprised expression and returned to his stern face when he realized the boy was looking at him with a haunted expression. "What are you doing?" the man asked, taking a step forward and put the kunai on nearby table. 

"My cats aren't around." Obito said, moving comfortable. "Father, did you know where they go?" Obito asked, almost pleaded and did his puppy eyes.

"It's too late to play with your cats, go back to sleep." Butsuma said, narrowing his eyes. 

Obito lowered his head and meekly walked towards his own room. Then Butsuma remembered something and called the boy.

"Shima!" - Obito looked back. - "Come over here!" 

Obito rose his face, looked in surprise at the man and obediently walked in his direction. Butsuma walked back to his room, motioned the boy to get inside and light a candle. 

"Are my cats here?", Obito asked innocently, looking around. 

"No, they were too noisy and I took them out. They are sleeping outside."

"Um, ok. Then I will go for them" Obito nodded and was about to go out of room when Butsuma talked again. 

"Why can't you sleep alone like a normal child?" - Obito stopped and looked at his adoptive father in askance. - "You are looking for them because you want to sleep with them, don't you?" 

"Maybe". Obito looked at his feet. 

"Why do you always need someone to sleep with you? When it isn't Hashirama are your cats, and tonight Tobirama and Hashirama sleep with you because you was sobbing in your dreams. What's your problem?" 

"I don't know," Obito answered his adoptive father question and played with his hands. Butsuma knew Obito's wasn't sincere, it was obvious when he lied but didn't push further. Obito was smart and a vocal person, when he was ready he would answer Butsuma's question.

"Shima", Butsuma called again and Obito rose his face. 

"I will tell you this only once. You will go to Uzushio. That's my last word, I won't change my decision no matter what you do or say. Your older brothers has already begged for your stay… "

"-No, I wasn't… " - Butsuma glared at him and Obito shut up. But when the man didn't say anything else, Obito took the liberty to explained himself." I didn't wake up and get out of bed to plead you to reconsider your decision. I not planning anything, I just want to pet my cats." Obito said with confidence, hands gripping his shirt and looked at his adoptive father's stern face. Butsuma raised an eyebrow and - finally- realized the conflicted expression on Obito's face. Obito was scared and anxious like Butsuma haven't see him in years, almost like the time Hashirama brought Obito at the village, but the boy held himself like a grown man hiding his fears. 

"And why are you awake at his unholy hour? ", Butsuma twisted his face in utter confusion. 

"I can't sleep, " Obito confessed shyly. There was a pregnant silence that felt like hours to Obito. 

"You can't sleep with Hashirama at your side?", Butsuma asked, finding hard to believe Obito wasn't able to sleep when Hashirama was at his side. The boy shyly shook his head. 

"Um. Come here," Butsuma said, taking Obito's hand and pulling the boy towards his own bed.

"I-I," Obito stuttered and shivered like a leaf. 

With a single hand Butsuma quickly rearranged the covers and made a space in his bed for Obito. Before the child decided to run away, Butsuma took the fearful child on his strong arms and put him on the bed. 

"Father?", Obito asked with watery eyes, pleading for something Butsuma didn't know what was it. Then Butsuma laid at his side and took the scroll he was reading before. 

"Father?," Obito looked confused at the man and the scroll he was reading. 

"Shhhh," the man said, laying a hand on Obito's head. 

"Eh? Wha- father?", Obito blushed deeply and closed his eyes. 

"Shhhh…" Butsuma's hand descended to Obito's shoulders and pressed the boy against his side. Obito froze on the spot. They stayed in that position until Obito stopped hearing his own heartbeat and his whole body relaxed. They stayed that way for a while until Obito couldn't take it anymore and talked again. 

"Father" Obito said shyly. Butsuma didn't took his eyes from the scroll, instead straightened his grip on Obito. "I need to understand. I need to ask you something Father," - Butsuma eyes were now over Obito with interest - "tell me, what I'm to you?", Obito whispered. There was a pregnant silence, Butsuma assessed Obito while the boy shivered. 

"I don't understand…", Butsuma confessed. 

" I-I has been asking myself for a while." - Obito bit his lower lip- "Why do you adopt me? Why didn't you throw me to the wolves or leave me with granny? Why do you teach me how to heal but not how to fight? Why do I wear clothes so different from the ones my brothers wears? Did I do something wrong? And why are you giving me to the Uzumakis now? Why I can't be here with my brothers?" - Obito asked a lot of things Butsuma suspected the boy wanted to ask for a while. Obito talked for a long time and once in awhile looked fearful to Butsuma, but kept talking once because the old man looked at him in silence and heard him with patience. Butsuma recognized a turmoil in Obito's eyes once or twice, but didn't said anything, not until the last question. "What I mean is…" - Obito bit his lower lip-,"do you love me?" 

Butsuma kept quiet and twisted his face in annoyance. Obito got scared. 

"Please, I, forgive me!" Obito covered his head. "Sorry! Sorry! I can't… "

"Why are you asking?" Butsuma asked, his voice conveyed how uncomfortable and angry he was. Obito shivered again. 

"I-I" 

"Why are you asking?!" 

"Sorry", Obito sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by Butsuma, and shead a couple of tears. 

"Shima, answer me!", Butsuma commanded. 

"These are questions which are always on my mind, and I can't get them out of my head." Obito confessed, pleading forgiveness with his puppy eyes. 

"Um," Butsuma crooked his mouth. "Then keep going. Tell me more about this questions of yours."

Obito nodded. "I can't stop asking myself: 'why did father adopt me? What propose I should serve? Did you adopt me to marry me off to the best postor? Am I an exchangeable good, just like Lady Mito is to his father?"

Obito was trembling and shedding more tears, Butsuma pressed the boy harder against his side in attempt to comfort him.

"Why don't you want to go to Uzushio? I don't get it" , Butsuma said confused. "It's such a good opportunity to improve your fiujutsu, I'm sure Tobirama will kill for that opportunity", Butsuma said sounding incredibly tired, while tightening his hold of Obito's shoulders. There was another silence. "What are you afraid of?". 

Obito looked away from his adoptive father, eyed the scroll he was reading and briefly thought about the answer he was going to give to Butsuma. Obito wasn't a fool, he knew the implications of going away but Butsuma suspected there was something else which was bothering the boy. 

"I want to be here, I don't want to go away" Obito confessed shedding a couple of tears. Butsuma quickly realized those were true tears, no those fake ones Obito used to manipulate his brothers. Obito was truly crying and was scared and it worried Butsuma. "Father… what am I to you?" 

The big hand holding the scroll moved and covered Butsuma's face while the man sighed loudly. 

"What are you afraid of?", the man answered instead.

Obito lowered his face. He felt hurt by the way he ignored his questions, but Butsuma didn't know what to say, he wasn't good talking about his feelings like Hashirama did. 

Obito lowered his face and realized that Butsuma's avoidance was a dozen of times worse than Madara's answer to the same question. Obito hated the way Butsuma ignored or pretended things never happened when the issue was uncomfortable, he disliked the way Butsuma always redirected the conversation to something meaningless and easy to manage. Obito needed sincerity not stupid games, so he was honest and answered the man's question expecting the man would answer his questions next time. 

"I'm afraid to be away from Hashirama and Tobirama and everything I know. I am so happy here, what if everything change once I come back?" 

Butsuma froze on the spot, barely breathed while Obito's heart beated liked crazy. They stayed in silence. Butsuma was having some kind of internal conflict while Obito was biting the internal part of his cheek. 

"Oh", Obito gasped when Butsuma hug him tighter. Obito froze on the spot and stopped thinking. He didn't understand what his adoptive father was doing. 

"You are so smart and strong but too soft and dumb for your own good. I don't know how can anyone like you exit in this world"

Obito raised his head. 

"I don't know what happened to you before we found you… ," - Butsuma looked at Obito's marred half of his face- "but I'm not planning to do anything bad. I won't hurt you, and I'm not getting rid of you as you are thinking. I'm only doing what it is best for my clan and my family."

Obito looked in disbelief at his adoptive father, his words slowly taking form in his mind. Then another question came to his mind. 

"If you are doing the best for everyone, why don't you teach me how to fight? Won't you need me in the battlefield with the others kids?" 

Butsuma looked at the boy's eyes and knitted his eyebrows together. "You are still too young to understand, I need you here and that's all you need to know."

Obito wanted to protest and tell his adoptive father that he understood everything perfectly, that it was Butsuma who didn't understand. Then Obito looked at Butsuma's eyes and saw something that wasn't there before and asked again. "What I'm to you? Am I part of your family?"

"Believe me, Shima, this is the best for you." Butsuma insisted and kissed Obito's head. Again, Obito froze and stared in disbelief at the man. 

"Stop crying, you aren't a woman, don't behave like one." Butsuma gently scolded him, then he put the scroll on the night table and extinguished the candle lightening the room. Obito kept frozen on his spot, trying to understand what the hell was happening when Butsuma pulled him under the covers. 

"Don't you dare to cry in Uzushio."

"I won't cry", Obito answered midky offended and Butsuma chucked. Obito was tensed between Butsuma arms but slowly began to relax thanks to the warm pulse of Chakra coming from the man. It was green and warm and it reminded Obito of Hashirama's Chakra. Obito's eyes closed against his will and the sleep came quickly to him and for the first time in his new life, Obito found rest at his adoptive father's side. 

====

The next morning Tobirama and Hashirama briefly panicked when they didn't found Obito in their bed, they quickly went out of the room and looked for the boy. They relaxed once they came across Nagisa-san San and she told them that Obito was in their father's room. When they entered st the room the found an escene neither of them expected. Their father and Obito were sleeping in the same bed. 

"I can't believe father overslept", Hashirama said, kneeling next their father bed. Tobirama nodded quietly, looking incredulously at the scene before them. Butsuma, like Tobirama, hated share his bed with anyone. 

"Father will miss Shima", Hashirama said with a smile and Tobirama looked at him curiously. "I almost feel guilty for all the things I told him yesterday", Hashirama smiled with sadness. 

Tobirama crooked his mouth and asked himself when his father, like him, began to care about Obito more than they should. Was this the real reason because their father didn't send Obito to the battlefield? Was he afraid of losing Obito to the war just like he lost Kawarama and Itama? 

"Let's go," Hashirama stood up. 

"Yes," Tobirama said, caressing his head. Tobirama was feeling the beginning of a headache. Too much questions. The guys walked out of the room consumed with their own personal cuestiones when Hashirama noticed a little scroll in red. The brothers has seen it before, it arrived to their home a weak after Obito arrived and two days before their father adopted the child. Hashirama has always suspected this scroll which was so different to the rest had something to do with their father adopting Obito. Slyly and making sure no one see him, Hashirama took the scroll before get out of room. 

=======

"Did you hear that Lord Madara? This woman works for the Senju" an Uchiha man said, cleaning his kunai with a piece of expensive fabric. Three Uchiha men were inside a lightened room, or more exactly a workshop with three tables covered with colorful fabrics and exquisite tailored kimones. A small old woman shivered before the men. She was crying and her hands were covered by blood, at the workshop entrance his husband was laying dead and in her arms his only son was bleeding. 

"Yes, I will tell you everything you need to know about them! Please forgive my son's life!" she cried. 

Madara crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head at his clansmen and the woman they were robbing. He wasted to ask something but knew Izuna would hate him if he did, so he thought carefully what he should ask instead. Izuna barely flinched, he only glared once at his brother before taking anything value in a bag. 

The Uchiha men saw the conflict in Madara's eyes and the way Izuna occupied himself and decided to made the question himself. "Have you seen a little white haired boy with circular scars around his right eye? He must be ten or eleven years by now."

Izuna groaned while Madara snapped back at reality and looked at his clansmen with surprise. The man, Makoto Uchiha, smiled at his clan head and silently said 'you are welcome'. 

Before Madara could say anything, the woman yelled their answer. 

"Yes, yes! I have see him!", she cried. 

The three Uchiha turned to look at the woman. Madara have interrogated a few Senju and allies on the battlefield and in their prison, and for the last years no one had said anything about the white haired child. No even when Madara promised to release them if they told him were the child was. 

"Are you sure?", Madara asked. 

"Yes, yes! I'm sure!", the woman cried. "I saw a child with white hair and crooked scars on their right side of their face! He is small and cheerful!" 

"Where do you see them?", Madara asked, looming over the poor woman. 

"Inside the Senju compound!" The woman exclaimed. 

Madara looked at his companions, Izuna was glaring at him while Makoto had an encouraging smile on his lips, then Madara looked back at the woman and made his next question. "And where do you see him?" 

"In the clanhead's house."

That picked Izuna’s interest. "And what were you doing there? Did you make a wedding Kimono for the Senju heir?" 

"No, no, no!" she shook her head. 

"Then why did they contact you?", Izuna asked. By all he knew, the clothes Hashirama and Tobirama were supposed to wear for the wedding came from Uzushio itself. The Uzumaki were picky asshole who thought that everything that came from their shitty island was a dozen of times better than anything found in the land of fire. Izuna himself was surprised the mighty Uzumaki princess lowered herself to marry Hashirama. 

"They contact me to make formal clothes for the white haired child!" 

"What kind of clothes?", Madara asked this time. 

"A Montsuki hori jacked with long sleeves, so long they covered the boy's hands. And modifying the Montsuki kimono to fit the boy, he is too short for be a Senju."

The Uchiha Brothers shut their eyes wide open and looked to each other eyes before Izuna made the next question. 

"And do you know this boy's name? What relationship does he have with the Senju clan head?", Izuna asked with interest. 

"Shima! His name is Shima and he is…" 

"Shima?!" the three Uchiha gasped at the same time. They knew that name! 

"Shima, like the youngest son of Butsuma?", Madara asked with disbelief. 

"Yes, he is Butsuma's bastard son!" the woman said. 

Madara face was twisted by the surprise while Izuna kept quiet and Makoto was laughing almost hysterically. They have been looking for Madara's white child for so long and the child always was closer than he thought. It was ironic. 


	13. OBITO'S mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LiYun your comment help me.

"That was a waste of time!", Tobirama exclaimed when he and his family came out from the inn the old tailorist and her son stayed. Butsuma was walking ahead of his sons, tree steps behind Hashirama, Tobirama and Obito were walking side by side. As always, Obito was between his adoptive brothers. 

"It can't be helped," Hashirama smiled at his brother. "Someone break into her house, it's not her fault. It was unlucky they stole Shima's garment, father's headband and your fur collar."

"You said that because they didn't take anything from you", Tobirama said and Hashirama smiled uncomfortable. Tobirama touched the spot in which the collar should be, and with a pained expression added: "I worked so hard for it and waited so long." 

"It was a shame they stole your collar but you should be glad it happened before you gave her the last payment," Butsuma commented with - fake? - annoyance. Obito has problems reading his adoptive father, he looked mad but the words was a strange mix between scolding and joke. And why he should be glad it was before he gave the last payment, shouldn't the woman gave Tobirama a refund? 

"Um!", Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest and pouted even further. ¡Oh God! Tobirama was openly pouting, it wasn't a normal pout but a Hashirama's like pout. Obito eyes widened and stared at his adoptives brothers. 

"Don't worry, after the wedding" - Hashirama put a hand on Tobirama's shoulder and smiled brightly, before said full of confidence- "we will find the buggers and take your collar back." 

"Yes, we will," Tobirama smiled with eagerness. 

Tobirama was usually stoic and saw him openly pout and smile for a fur collar blew Obito's mind. Could it be the collar those buggers stole was the famous white fur collar the second Hokage always wore. Obito would lied to himself if he wasn't eagerly waiting for the famous collar to appear. In his first childhood Obito heard all kind of stories about the white fur collar: that it was a memento from the only woman the second loved or a gift from Tobriama's mother before dying or a gift from the Hatake clan. People said the collar was infused with a lost Chakra technique making it snow white and never taint by blood, they also said - will say- it was lost after the second Hokage's murder and taken as prize to Kumogakure. But Obito never heard anything related to the fur collar be brought by Tobirama himself neither about it be stole and took back.

Obito scratched his head and looked at his brothers eagerly planing how they would recover the fur collar.

This particular incident wasn't part of the stories he heard in his first childhood because it was something that happened before the village was founded and Obito doubt it was part of any chronicle wrote about the second Hokage. This was something too personal and made Tobirama look like a human being. Madara would never add something like this in his personal illusion. Obito's eyes quickly feel on Hashirama. This was the kind of thing only Hashirama would know. If Obito was convinced before that he was trapped in Hashirama's dream, it further prove it. But, there was also another alternative.

Obito's eyes briefly fell on Butsuma's back before went back to Hashirama's smiling face and finally land on Tobirama. 

Obito never thought about it before but it could also be Tobirama's dream, a world far nicer than the one he lived in. In Tobirama's fantasy there would be a nice Hashirama who rarely talk about Madara or the village he may found with him, in which Butsuma is a dozen of times nicer, being a -Obito touched his own hair- white haired Senju is a good thing and a young brother to care of...

"-Shima?", Hashirama said. Obito snapped back at reality - this reality- and found a pair of black and red eyes on him. 

"Um?"

"Are you sad because your garment was stole?", Hashirama asked. 

"Not really, it looked like a girls Kimono and I hated it." Obito lowered his face and crossed his arms. He missed the good Uchiha collars, high and easy to hide in them, and the long but not too long Uchiha sleeves good to hide his hands. Obito hated the senju ¾ sleeves men used and the too long female sleeves. The last one was the sleeves they usually forced on Obito. 

"Then why are you so quiet?", Hashirama asked visibly worried. It was now that Obito noticed they have changed places and Hashirama was walking between him and Tobirama, and their father walked closer. "You love complaining and making absurd plans with us."

"My plans aren't absurds!", Tobirama exclaimed and, on the corner of his eye, Obito noticed his adoptive father was smiling. 

"Oh, Tobes, you have to admit they are crazy most of the time,"

"You said that because you are too stupid to properly understand them!" Tobirama stopped and yelled in the middle of the now crowded street. Obito was distracted by his own thoughts that didn't noticed where they were walking to. Instead of go back home and have dinner they were in the heart of the village, two blocks from the shrine. Here the streets were filled with all kind of wandering merchants, sellers and stands; colorful pennants adorned the houses and color bouquets of flowers were nailed over high poles. It was fairly late, around seven o'clock and the streets were still crowded. In all his years with the Senju, Obito has never seen a festival as big as this one. It reminded Obito of the summers festivals in konoha.

"What is happening here? What are we celebrating?", Obito asked at his adoptive brothers, amazed by everything around them. Hashirama and Tobirama ignored him in favor of keep bickering, and Butsuma responded the question instead. 

"It's for Hashirama and Mito's wedding." Butsuma was happy, eyes gleaming and a wild smile was on his lips. Obito's eyes shut open and he eyed Hashirama before look back at the festival and later to Butsuma. 

"It's only for Hashirama and Mito? Or it's always this way when a future clan head get married?" Obito asked curiously, eyes full of innocence.

"There was a celebration like this when I married Hashirama and Tobirama's mother." Butsuma smiled, fond memories coming to his mind. 

Obito knitted his eyebrow together and didn't ask further. Apparently the marriage of the clan heir was a big event in the Senju's life's. Obito couldn't understand why a marriage was so important, why they did a festival bigger than the harvest celebration they had on autum. 

"Come, we need to find you a replacement for the hori jacked that woman lost," Butsuma adeed, starting to walk. 

"Eh!", Obito snapped back from his thoughts and looked at his adoptive father's back walking away. Obito don't want to be alone with him! Obito looked back at Hashirama and Tobirama, who weren't bickering anymore and now were four meters away talking with guys around their age. Obito pouted and crossed his arms, they never paid him any attention when they were with their friends. 

Obito then noticed it was weird he could see his adopted brothers from afar, all the Senju were tall and he was too short. He looked around and realized the people avoided to be near him and it was minimum a meter between him and the others, as if there was an invisible barrier separating him from the rest. Then he noticed how the people looked at him, whispered and talked about him. They were wary of him. They hated him. Obito lowered his head and walked away, trying to follow Butsuma's Chakra. Obito felt the eyes on him like daggers and hushed voiced insulted him. 

Obito knew he wasn't liked, he knew it by the way the children always avoided him or how Rei procured to not be seen in public with him or how Kino tolerated his mere existence. Mikiko wasn't as nice as he used to be and Nagisa stopped playing with him. People hated him and a Obito didn't know why. It may be because he was 'Butsuma's 'bastard'' and in this era it was worse than be an useless sharinganless orphan in the Uchiha. Obito grimaced, he deserved to be hated for his past crimes and betrayal but this dream - this illusion -would be perfect if he wasn't hated. 

Obito stopped trying to escape long ago, he didn't have the sharingan anymore and doubt he would wake his eyes someone day. Obito didn't know how to resist the infinite Tsukoyomi without the Sharingan, and Madara should know it. Obito was nothing without his Sharing after all. He never was. 

A duo of boys older than Obito passed by and intentionally pushed him against a stand. They laughed when they did it but stopped when noticed Obito didn't crashed with the stand. There was a tense silence, the people around them stopped talking and shopping. All of them had their eyes on Obito. He messed up, Obito knew it, he didn't do what he should have, didn't lost his balance and fall like it was expected of a civilian child without proper Shinobi training. A normal boy - even with shinobi training- would have fall on their ass or crashed with the stand, but Obito quickly balanced his weight and stayed on his feet. Obito was rusty and out of shape but he was still a better ninja than someone around his age. And the Senju ninja around him should have noticed it too. 

"What are you looking at bastard?", one of the teenagers said, glaring at Obito. 

Obito snapped back from his thoughts, and said: "Nothing." The Uchiha lowered his face and walked back on his steps, ignoring his bullies. One of them laughed while the other eyed Obito with cold hate. 

Obito balled his hands into fist and his face turned red. He wanted to fight back like he used to in his first childhood - the real one-. He wanted to be like the Kakashi in his memories, walk forward and push back the bullies. In his previous life, Obito tried to imitate Kakashi a dozen of times and always ended on the ground full of injuries. Obito couldn't run the risk of get involved in a fight, if he win it would be suspicious and if he lost...there wasn't a Rin to patch him up. If possible, Obito want to avoid his last life mistakes.

Obito tensed and turned back when he heard one of the boys shouting his given name. Obito was too slow to avoid the boy tackling him in full speed, but fast enough to turn around and fall on his back. The boy tried to sit on him, but Obito's experience let him get out of chokehold the boy tried on him and they openly wrestled. Yet, the boy was taller and stronger than Obito and in the end caged the Uchiha against the ground fully immobilized him. The boy sat over Obito's belly and had the Uchiha's thinner wrist in his hands. 

"Are you afraid little white bitch?" The boy smiled like a wolf. Obito bite his tongue and tried to plant his feet on the ground, find leverage and shook the Senju off. 

Then a strong hand pulled the boy's collar and shook him off. The boy fell on his back and paled when he caught sight of Obito's defenders. Kino hand was up and Rei was now standing between the boy and Obito. Kino was huge, your typical bucky and tall Senju with hard eyes. Next to him, Rei looked small but she still was pure muscle and actitud. 

"How do you dare to touch Shima-Sama?" Rei said dead seriously. 

"Rei-san, I…!" The boy shut up when a kunai dug in the ground between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. 

"Touch him again and I will neuter you. Do you hear me trash?!", she screamed. Rei kept staring at the boys until they gathered themselves and walked away with their tails between their legs. 

Obito's eyes were wide open and stared in disbelief at Rei, while she delically knetl and recovered her Kunai. A lock of brown hair fall over her eyes and she moved it behind her ear. Obito knew she was scary, everyone talked about it, but it was the first time he saw it by himself. She slowly raised up and stood proud. Her beautiful and sharp eyes landed over Obito. 

"Shima, aren't you going to get up?", she groaned, glaring this time at him. Obito's face turned red and his legs turned to jelly, making it hard to stand up by himself. Thanks God, Kino had pity and helped him. 

"Thanks…"

"You are welcome," the usually stoic boy said with a half smile. "Wait", Kino said and pressed warm hands on Obito's wrist. Obito shut his eyes wide open. Kino, who was scary and barely talked was now healing him. 

"Thank you," Obito whispered, suddenly feeling shy and hid hands in long sleeves. 

"What it's wrong with you?", Rei asked, arching an eyebrow. And it appeared to be the signal for everyone around them needed to go back to their business. 

"Nothing, I'm fine," Obito pouted, arregling as best as he could his clothes and hair. 

"You…", - Rei was about to say something then changed her mind.- "Why aren't you with Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-Sama?", she asked softly, styling Obito's hair with her pale and slim fingers. Obito's blushed and forgot how to talk. Rei inspected Obito's face and added with a groan: "You got lost, didn't you?"

"I get distracted…", Obito babbled shyly. Rei then began to scold him and Obito nodded meekly. Obito lowered his head, finding hard to see at Rei face instead of her discreet chest. 

Obito was too busy trying to remember how to think or talk to notice how everyone kept looking at him. Detail that was noticed by Kino and Rei. 

"Of course, you are. You are a hairhead," Rei said, obviously annoyed. Obito kept looking down and didn't talk back as he used to. Rei knitted her eyebrows in concern. 

"Today you are too slow. What's on your mind?," Rei asked, snapping Obito back from his thoughts and finally saw Rei's eyes. 

"Nothing"

"Of course! You are like Tobirama-sama, you are always thinking something." Rei laughed on his face. 

Obito stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer that. 

"Shima-Sama," Kino interjected, again having pity of Obito. "Were you looking for the clan head?" 

Obito raised his eyes at Kino and nodded. He then felt something nasty and discreetly looked at his left side. Three feet from them a group of young men were glaring at him.

"Yes, I was looking for my father. We came together and I got lost," Shima said, feeling overcouncious. 

"We saw the clan head on our way here. He was talking with some elders in that direction," Kino said, pointing his left side. 

"Actually…."- Rei smiled - "He ask us to look out for you." She put her hands in akimbo. 

"Oh!", Obito said feeling a weird mix between happiness and deception. His adoptive father was looking for him, that was good and filled him with happiness, but it also make him sad. For a brief fraction of time, Obito though Rei and Kino saved him from those bullies because they liked him. He thought they would be his friend and would occupy the place Rin and Kakashi had in his heart. Rei would be the cool and aloof friend who always beat the bullies - what he always wished from Kakashi- while Kino would be the nice and always helpful healer. Obviously Kino couldn't being Rin but he was the closer thing he had in this dream. But in the end it was useless to get attacked to them, they were only illusions.

If Kino and Rei noticed the deception in Obito's face, they didn't say it, instead Rei motioned Obito to follow them. 

Obito walked between Kino and Rei. He looked down and thought about sad things. He couldn't stop comparing this illusion to the world he once knew and how different it was. This was a festival and in this illusion he had a family, but he was as lonely as he was when he lived in Konoha. In his previous life Obito always visited the festival alone. His grandma was too old and couldn't stand walk for a long time, and after she died no one went with him. No cousin or uncle would waste their money in a useless orphan like him. Minato sensei tried but he always ended going after Kushina. Kakashi had his father and went to the festival together, until Sakumo died and Kakashi decided he wasn't interested in anything that didn't make him a better ninja. Rin loved festivals but she was always helping her family with their medicine stand, so she rarely had time to be with Obito and visit the stands. Obito cherished those moments with his beloved Rin. Now, in this illusion, Hashirama and Tobirama were visiting the stands with their friends while their father talked with other adults. Like always, Obito was alone. 

"Shima-Sama, look!", Rei said, pulling his sleeve and pointing to a stand with bread and sweets. She smiled brightly and Obito felt his face warm again. "Don't you want one? They look tasty."

"I can't," Obito looked away. He didn't have money, his adoptive father didn't have any reason to give him money. If Obito wanted something he should ask Butsuma for it, then the man would give it to him if he thought Obito deserved or need it. Most of the time his adoptive father said no. 

"Oh, come on! You like sweets!", she said and held Obito hand. She pulled Obito towards the stand. He tried to resist didn't but it was impossible when he felt dizzy and his heart beated like crazy. When they got to the stand, Rei released him and she talked with the vendor. She asked about the different sweets while Kino looked bored and Obito tried to understand the man's explanation. But Obito didn't heard a single word the man said, he couldn't stop looking at Rei and notice how beautiful she was. Did Konan was this beautiful...? 

**Wait! **

Obito whole body tensed and he palled. It couldn't be! This was bad! But it was undeniable. This weird feeling in his belly was the same weird feeling he felt once Rin. Obito briefly panicked. He couldn't be falling in love with Rei! She was in love with Nagano and Obito was pretty sure Nagano loved her back. Oh no! Obito refused the idea of be trapped in another love triangle. He didn't want to make the same mistakes he did in his previous life. 

"Do you want to see facecoverings with me?", Kino said. 

"Um", Obito snapped out of his thoughts. 

"I said this will take time," Kino pointed at Rim which couldn't decide which sweet bread she should buy. "Do you want to see facecoverings with me?"

"What is a facecovering?", Obito asked. 

"You have never seen one?", Kino asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Maybe I have, it just that I didn't know it" Obito answered. His cheeks burned when he realized what he had said. Obito couldn't help it, there were a lot of things that had a different name here and he already knew. 

Kino half smiled and peted Obito's head. Obito groaned and shook Kino's hand off. 

"Will you go with me?", Kino asked. 

"Yes, I will", Obito said, arregling his hair. 

"Good" - Kino came closer to the girl.- "Rei-san, I will go to the facecovering stand. Shima-Sama will come with me." Kino said, gaining Rei's attention. 

"Shima will go with you?" She looked at Obito." Don't you want something? All of them are sweets", she motioned to the stand. 

"I don't feel like it." Obito lowered his eyes and tried hard to not look at Rei. There was silence in the small group, Kino and Rei were surprised. They looked to each other briefly before. 

"Shima-Sama…", Kino said. Obito raised his face. 

"Don't tell me you are grounded again?", She squinted at him. The boy Rei knew always wanted sweets. 

"Yes, I am." Obito lowered his face and lied. He felt compelled to, Rei would thought he was a 'child' if admitted he did have his own money. 

"Oh, well. But the clan head isn't around and if you eat fast enough there wouldn't be any problem." She smiled again, while Kino looked around. 

"Yes but father took my money", Obito lied again, feeling his face getting hotter. 

"Of course he would." - Rei said, scratching her cheek. "Well, if you want something I can buy it for you". She smiled and Obito felt his ears heating. 

"There's no need," Obito quickly said. "It would be worse if father find out."

"Yes, you are right," Rei admitted, caressing her neck. "Fine, then I will see you later in the facecovering stand."

Obito and Kino nodded and walked away. Obito paid attention to his surroundings, trying to avoid another fight or crash by 'accident' with someone else. They walked a whole block before Kino found the stand he was looking for. 

"Those are face coverings," Kino pointed to a group of mask on a wood wall. 

"Oh, so they are masks," Obito said. The stand was bigger than others stands, it was more a store than a street stand and four walls were filled with your usual festival marks: Kabuki, Kitsune, Tengo, woman, old man, stupid man, monkey, kappa, ugly woman, ugly man and oni.

"Masks?", Kino said, stopping to look at Obito. 

"Yes, mask! It's wrote up there", Obito exclaimed, pointing at the Kanji wrote on the sign on top. 

"That Kanji said face," Kino said, mildly confused. "And the next one said covering. So it's a face covering."

"Yes, but those Kanji together are read like mask" Obito explained. 

"Oh!" Kino said. "I didn't know that", - Kino caressed his chin while looking at the sing, then back to Obito.- "Shima-Sama is so smart."

"Yes, I am," Obito said proudly. 

"Mask? I never heard that word before. That's a headcovering" 

"And who cares? one call them that way around here."

Obito knitted his eyebrows together and looked back. An old Senju man and her wife were behind them. How was possible the Senju didn't know the word mask or it Kanji?

"-Did you hear?" A woman at Obito's left said. Obito discreetly looked at her direction. 

"He said he knows that Kanji." A fat woman said next to a beautiful one. 

"How it is possible he know how to read?", an older woman said. 

"A bastard shouldn't know that," the fat woman said. 

Obito wanted to turn on his heels, glare at the women behind him and ask them what did they say. Just like he used to when he was a child and confronted those who talked shit about him, but Obito knew better and pretended he didn't hear anything. He didn't want to make the same mistakes. It was Kino who glared at the women over his shoulder and shut them up. The old man didn't say anything more and went away, fearing to get on Kino's bad side. The man was a frequent visitor to the healer's house and Kino usually healed his old bones when the healer wasn't around, so it was better not to make him mad. 

"Let's go, Shima-sama" Kino gently motioned Obito to keep walking. Obito nodded and followed Kino.

When they reached the stand, Obito and Kino inspected the mask closer to them. Kino gave Obito a vague description of what he was looking for and went to the other wall. Obito tried to look for Kino's mask but he didn't have an idea of what his no-friend wanted and stopped.

Obito unconsciously touched the marred part of his face. He was now used to go around without a mask but couldn't deny how alluring was the idea to get one from himself. A mask always gave you the opportunity to be someone else and hide what you hated about yourself. Like Kakashi hiding his face because he was similar to his father. Or Obito himself, hiding his hideous face and pretending to be a famous warrior. Obito missed the days he pretended to be Madara and brought fear to the heart of his enemies and allies alike with a single word. And everything Obito need was a name and a mask. That was what Obito missed the most from his previous life, after being so powerful he was now helpless. Before he was an orphan no one wanted but now he was a bastard hated by his adoptive clan and sell off to the Uzumaki. Obito closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened his eyes and took a black and red oni mask before him. 

He inspected the mask with his flesh fingertips and felt the power of the demon carved on wood. This may be an illusion controlled but maybe, if Tobirama or Hashirama wanted it, he could be feared again. The Senju stripped him from his real name but the people of all the land of fire would fear a masked figure called **'Obito'**. He put back the oni mask and looked for something better, if possible, something orange and twisty. While doing it, Obito fantasized about the stories the generations after him would make about his mask. Just like they did about Tobirama's fur collar. Maybe a boy will heard the stories about his mask and dream about be a great ninja. Just like Obito did in his first childhood each time he heard the stories about the first and second Hokage. Maybe, if he was lucky enough and Tobirama didn't want the job, Obito could be the second Hokage in this world. Obito chuckled. Yes, he liked the idea. 

After a while Obito realized there wasn't anything of his like. The stand was full of ugly masks, nothing nice and cool to wear. The oni masks were nice but they were so common and Obito was sure anyone could buy one and pretend to be him. Obito put a white and green Hanya mask he was looking at on the wall and took a fox mask that caught his attention. It was orange and black like the Kyubi. It made Obito's heart clench in his chest. He thought about Naruto and his horrible childhood, how everyone outcasted him for something that wasn't his fault and yet he fought for those who used to hate him. Obito briefly felt guilty for wishing his life as Madara back, he should be a better man for Naruto, Kakashi and Rin. The Uchiha looked at the people inside the little stand, they were fewer than when he and Kino came inside. And those who were inside stayed away from Obito. He looked over his shoulder and found a group of people outside the stand looking at him. Between them were the women who previously talked shit about him. Obito looked back at the fox mask. Yes, he deserved this for what he did to Naruto. And the owner of the dream knew it. 

"That's a fox, not a Fudo," Kino said, looking over his shoulder. Obito tensed and tried to hit his no-friend with the mask. Didn't Kino know you must never surprised a Shinobi from behind if you don't want to die? 

"I know that!", Obito exclaimed and put the mask back on the wall. 

"Are you even looking for my mask?" Kino took and step back and arched an eyebrow to Obito. 

"Yes, I am." Obito faced Kino and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"But that isn't blue but orange." Kino pointed at the fox mask. 

"I like orange." Obito pouted. 

"But all fudo mask are blue." Kino insisted with a blank expression. 

"Maybe there's one orange," Obito insisted. Kino glared quietly at Obito and the little boy got nervous. "Fine, you win. I don't know what a Fudo mask is," Obito admitted, shrinking while his ears burned. Kino kept his black expression and petted Obito's head. 

"Oh! Don't do that!" Obito pushed the hand away. 

"Fine, go deeper and look for a blue mask with yellow lips and hair". Kino gently pushed Obito inside and with his body covered the white haired boy from the people outside the stand. Obito searched Kino's mask but soon after another orange mask caught his attention. This time was a tengu mask. He inspected it before putting it back and take another fox mask, this time it was white and orange. Obito inspected it and after a while put it on his face and checked how he looked with it in a mirror nearby. It looked nice and it have orange but it wasn't a trademark mask like Tobi's orange spiral mask or Tobirama's fur collar. Obito took off the mask and put it back in the wall. 

"Something do you like, young master?", the vendor asked with a sweet voice. Again, Obito tensed and tried to not hit the man in the face. He slowly looked back and found an old man with dark skin and white hair, he has a wide grin on his fat lips and little eyes stared at Obito's white hair. Obito looked at the fox mask then back at the man and opened his mouth. 

"Do you…"

"-He is only watching.", Kino said, not raising his eyes from the mask between his hands. Obito closed tightlu his lips and glared at Kino. 

"Right," the vendor said, mildly annoyed, and looked at Kino. "And you mister?" 

"I have money and I'm looking for a Fudo."

"Oh, I have one in the back." The man smiled bigger and shout at his woman, and asking her to bring a box. The vendor motioned Kino and Obito to follow him to a table in the corner. They stood before the table and looked curiously at the masks the man took out of the box. The Fudo mask was at the bottom so when the man finally found it and sweet talking while Kino inspected it, Obito had a chance to check out the new masks. One of them captured Obito's interest from the moment it went out of the box. It was an unusual pale green oni mask a little mouth and short fangs, the horns were shorter. The left one was a bit smaller. On the center of the forehead was carved something that looked like a purple gem, but Obito knew it was the rinnegan. Obito trembled, the mask filled him with terror and hate the same time. It was like Madara was mocking him. 

"Shima," 

Obito released the mask over the table like it burned him, and looked at Kino with a haunted expression. 

"Sorry if I scared you," Kino apologized, removing the a blue mask with golden mouth he was wearing. 

"Don't worry, you didn't scare me," Obito forced himself to smile, pulling horribly his scars. 

Kimo didn't believed but neither pushed the issue further. "What do you think about this one? How do I look?"

"It's less scary than your face."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kino said without humor. "I will take this," he turned to the seller. The man nodded and wrapped the mask in paper and clothes. Meanwhile Kino took the mask which held Obito's interest a few moments ago, while the boy was distracted checking other mask without real interest. 

"There you are Shima," Tobirama said at their back. Obito turned while Kino paid his purchase. At Tobirama's side was Rei smiling at him. She looked more beautiful than before and she was holding three sweet buns on her hands. Tobirama walked inside the stand and scolded Obito, but the boy didn't heard him, too busy in inspect Rei's new hair style and a blue flower hair pin on her head. Obito didn't need to ask to know it was a gift from Nagano. Rei always smiled brighter after seeing Nagano. 

"Shima, are you hearing me?", Tobirama yelled, red face by the anger. 

"Eh?"

"I told you, Tobirama-Sama, he is really absent minded today," Rin said. 

"That's no true", Obito defended himself. 

"And easily distracted", Kino added, joining their conversation. Obito felt his cheeks get warmer, he couldn't deny it. 

"Maybe he is sleepy," Rei mocked. 

"What?! Of course not! I'm not a baby!", Obito exclaimed and glared at Rei. But he couldn't stay mad with her when she was so beautiful. 

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed on his face. Obito's face turned red. 

Tobirama stayed quiet and inspected Obito's behavior, it was almost like normal which was rare in the past days. Obito had stopped being himself since their father decided he would go to uzushio. It was nice seeing him happy again. 

"Oh, don't cry! We bought this for you," she said, giving the two buns to Obito and one to Kino. The older boy accepted the gift and eat it. 

"We? Do you bought one for me?", he asked incredulously.

"I came across lady Mito, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-Sama and they gave me permission to give you sweets," Rin giggled.

"But I don't know what you could have done to get yourself grounded in the short time we let you alone with father," Tobirama said with humor, crossing his arms. He knew Obito was lying but wasn't going to blew his cover. 

"I got lost," Obito said, coming to his adoptive brother side. Tobirama presence made Obito feel better and more confident. 

"Yes, we noticed", - Tobirama knitted his eyebrows together and rounded Obito's shoulder with an arm, flushing the little boy against his side.- "I can't believe you get lost, you are a sensor, you could have tracked us if you wanted to."

"And you are a sensor too, you could have find me if you wanted," Obito talked back with a sweet smile. Tobirama frowned and kept quiet. 

"It is pretty late. We must hurry up and take Shima to lord Butsuma!", Rei said, no wanting to interfere the word interchange between the white haired. It was always cute see how relaxed and nice was Tobirama around Shima. 

"Yes, you are right! We shouldn't make father wait!", Tobirama said, gripping Obito's shoulder and guiding Obito out of the store. Rei and Kino followed them a step behind. 

"Wait, Tobirama-Sama!", the seller yelled behind them. They turned their head back and saw the seller holding the pale green mask in one hand. Obito stopped breathing. "Please, take this with you", the man requested, extending his hand outward and lowering his face. "Shima-Sama liked this face covering and it would match nicely with his hair and eyes."

Obito shut his eyes wide open and the grip on his shoulder tightened. Rei and Kino looked warily at the man. 

"Are you giving us a face covering for free?" Tobirama asked, suspicious of the man's intentions. 

"Yes, I do my lord."

Tobirama released Obito and with one look commanded the boy to stay, then he walked to the seller and checked the mask. 

"And why are you giving us this face covering?"

"Because Lord Butsuma protect us", the man raised his face. Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "That and Shima-Sama is the only person I have met in the land of fire who recognize this mask or face covering as you call it," the seller said with a wide smile. Tobirama, Rei and Kino shut their eyes wide open and looked back at Obito. "Do you know the name of monster on the mask, don't you little boy?" 

Obito's whole body trembled with a familiar terror, his face palled and the simply act of breathing was hard. Then sweet buns on his face fell and he gave a step back. 

"Shima…" Rei called him but it sounded distant, like she was twenty meters away. 

"No!" Obito yelled, and took another step back. "I don't!" Obito cried, feeling something inside him pulling apart each fiber of his body. His vision got blurry and everything stopped feeling real. 

"Shima, get a hold of yourself!", Tobirama gripped Obito's grips and shook him by the shoulders. 

Blood fell over Tobirama's face and clothes, over Rei and Kino's face and body, over the floor and walls, the sweet bunds and the pale green mask on the floor, and the seller and her wife. Twisted and sharp branches came out of Obito's left side, breaking the normal skin and fresh over the Zetsu's fresh. Most of the blood came from Obito's injuries, and a lesser part came from the tiny cuts on Tobirama's hand. If Tobirama haven't reacted on time and taken a step back when he felt something in Obito moving, his left hand would have been pierced by the branch coming from Obito's shoulder. 

Rei and Kino looked the strange escene with a mix of horror and fascination. 

"Shima, Shima! Answer me!" Tobirama cried. Holding the boy's cheek between his hands but Obito's eyes were unfocused. "Quick! Get Hashirama here!" Tobirama screamed at Rei and Kimo. 

"Is that…", Rei mumble. 

"Get Hashirama here, now!" 

"Yes my lord!", Kino said, hastily getting out of sight.

Rei went out of her shock and but didn't fall Kino, instead she took a kunai out of his pocket and pointed at the seller's neck. "What you have done to Shima-Sama?" 

"I don't!", the man said, raising his hands. 

"Shima, wake up! Do you hear me?" Tobirama screamed in panic, trying to hold Obito without hurt himself. The branches coming out of Obito were long and some of them dug in the floor under him, making the boy stand while he was unconscious.

Outside the stand a little crowd of curious had their eyes on Obito and the blanched branches coming out of him. Warrior and civils were horrified. 


	14. Mito's mistake

Butsuma walked towards the clothes stands. This was a huge event, seller and merchants from all around the country came to their festival - Hashirama and Mito's festival-, and one of them should be selling formal clothes. He was sure someone requested permission to do so. 

'Uchiha fucker' 

Butsuma stopped mid-track. He didn't recognize the voice, they should be someone he didn't know. In the past month people began whispering at his back, calling him Uchiha fucker, when they thought he couldn't hear them. Butsuma and those loyal to him were fast to kick their asses. Butsuma looked back over his shoulder, looking for the idiot who thought he would lay with an Uchiha bitch. He didn't find the culprit, too many suspects. A group of soldiers Butsuma had problems with some months ago were behind him, but they were with their family enjoying the festival. They wouldn't be stupid enough to call Butsuma that way before their families and friend, would they? At Butsuma's right was a bunch of teenage boys hanging out - those guys had problems with Tobirama-, girls shopping and three annoying elders he usually evaded like the plague. Then Butsuma realized - to his surprise and distress- Obito wasn't following him. Butsuma narrowed his eyes. How was possible he lost that child in the middle of a crowd? Obito was a sensor and was smart, he should know he must walk behind Butsuma all the time. Butsuma, he touched his face, he was a fucking ninja. How was possible he lost a child in a festival like this? And Obito, the more unique and unlike the boy in the whole Senju, nevertheless. 

Butsuma quickly turned back on his steps, trying to find the child before something happened. Obito was an airhead and an easy target. Butsuma was barely fours steps back when he came across the three elders he just didn't want to talk with: Shinji, Mokuba and Mato. 

"Hello, Lord Butsuma", Mato said with the little yellow teeth he still have in his wrinkled mouth. The man was small, full of wrinkles like an rise, with tiny dark eyes and long white hair. It was a real miracle someone like he could walk with his thin and weak legs. The man hated Hashirama and it was the asshole who thought it would be a good idea to do the mokuton test to Obito. 

"Elder Mato," Butsuma nodded in greetings, then looked at the other men. "Elder Shinji and elder Mokuba." 

"Good night, my lord", Shinji made a half reverence to his lord, he was too old and too injured to make a proper reverence. And too stupid to understand that 'no' means no, the man always insisted in enrolling Obito in their war no matter how many times Butsuma insisted Obito wasn't a warrior material. 

"Good night, My Lord", Mokuba said with fake respect. He was the youngest between the elders and was two or three years older than Butsuma. Mokuba and Butsuma used to be friends, then Mokuba's wife and daughter died in a Mission and now the man hates Butsuma with all his heart. Butsuma didn't blame and wouldn't hate him back if it wasn't because Mokuba did everything in his power to make Tobirama's life impossible. He started the rumors about Tobirama being barren and ruined all Butsuma's plans to marry his second son to a good prospect. Now the alliance between Senju and Yamanaka was impossible. And it was a well known fact - by Butsuma- that Mokuba was the one plotting Shima's fruitless kidnapping almost three years ago. If the man would have succeeded, Butsuma would have lost his two sons. If it wasn't because Mokuba was a brilliant strategist, war hero, and magnificent swordsman, Butsuma would have him beheaded a long time ago. 

"And where do you left your bastard?", Makuba asked, crossing his arms and looked around. That was the only good thing about Mokuba, he didn't hide his hate as the other elders did. 

"Oh! I hope you haven't brought that boy to this righteous festival. It is already bad you are tainting lord Hashirama's marriage by allowing your bastard presence in the holy ritual", Mato said. Butsuma glared at the man. Butsuma hated the way the old fag talked. 

"He must be at home," Shinji said with a smile on his fat face. "Hashirama must having a good time with his beautiful bride and Tobirama must be showing off his skill in the games stands around us." Shiji said with good nature to the others elders, then looked at Butsuma with narrowed eyes and with a smirk added: "And our sick and weak boy Shima-sama, who must have served his clan like any other boy around his age if it wasn't because of his strange illness, must be at home. Aren't I right?" 

Butsuma narrowed his eyes. Obito was in the festival, they could have seen the boy before he got lost. There was no use for a pity lie." On the contrary elder Shinji," - Butsuma raised his chin and crossed his arms over his chest-" it's because of Shima's weak health I have decided he should visit the festival with his family." 

The men showed themselves displeased, specially Mokuba. 

"But my lord, isn't it too late and cold for Shima-sama?", Shinji objected. It almost sounded like he didn't expected Butsuma's answer. "Don't he usually sleep when the nightfall?" 

"He does," Butsuma lied. Butsuma forced the Obito to get in bed early and stay in his room one the night fell because of the lie he told to the elders. "But Shima may not be with us the next month and Hashirama insisted on his littlest brother's presence in this important festival." 

"And why he wouldn't be with us next month?", elder Mato asked. Butsuma hasn't informed the elders about the Uzumaki's offer neither about his decision to send Obito to Uzushio. The elders were capable to send Obito to the battlefield in a useless show of power. Besides, Butsuma already has enough of bullshit with Obito's Chakra odd behavior. 

"It's his health that bad?" Elder shinji asked. Mokuba stayed quiet and eyed Butsuma. 

"It's getting worse," Butsuma admitted. There was a brief silence before elder Mato talked again. 

"Even if he is really sick. It is unforgivable to bring boy to the festival!"

"Yes, there are decent people enjoying themselves." - Mokuba raised a hand- "You shouldn't bring your disgrace here, where everyone can see him!", Mokuba said. "It is already bad that he lives under your roof."

"No, it is already bad you forced the bastard as the healer pupil!", Mato groaned. 

"At least now, one haven't to be attended by him," Mokuba said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't force him into the healer, she was the one who insisted my son should be her pupil. Someone must help her when the other healers are in the battleground or in a mission." Butsuma replied. He tried to maintain his blank expression, show himself impassive. Obito could be a much better healer if the people didn't have problems with him healing them. 

"Only that stupid woman would accept a boy who is the living image of that beast," Mato twisted his face in disgust. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Butsuma said. 

"Of course you do," Mato half-smiled. The man wasn't stupid enough to call Butsuma Uchiha fucker on his face, but it was evident he wanted to say it. It was Mato, one of the oldest men, who insisted Obito was the living image of Uchiha Matsui. Butsuma like anyone of his generation knew about the Uchiha beast who killed a thousand of Senju, but all of them were too young when the Uchiha died because of a fever and never met the man on the battlefield. Only Mato did. More exactly, everything would have been fine it was only Mato. 

Obito always helped the old healer the best he could in cleaning and taking care of everything else, until a dying man confused the boy with Uchiha Matsui. The old man cursed Obito and tried to stand up until the boy went away. The event turned into gossip and people began to be wary of Obito. Because of that, the boy was in the home and only healed his adoptive family. Obito went to the clinic once in a while to help but it wasn't a common occurrence. No one wanted to be inside the clinic when Obito was around the clinic. 

There was a uncomfortable silence. "You should go for you…"

"-My lord," Yano said, stepping into the conversation. Elder Mato glared at the noisy boy who dared to interrupt him. Yano smiled uncomfortably and made a quick reverence to the elders. "Forgive me for getting in your important conversation but my father is requesting the clan head's presence. He says it is urgent." Butsuma raised his eyes from Mikiko's son and looked to his left, the old healer and the Uzumaki clan head were waiting for him. Behind the Uzumaki clan head, two Uzumaki ninjas served like bodyguards. 

"Excuse me," - Butsuma made a reverence to the elders- "there're matter I should discuss with my Uzumaki counterpart." 

"And what about your little bastard? Are you going to leave him behind?", Mato asked. 

"Don't worry elder, he isn't alone" Butsuma said before follow the young boy and joined the healer and Menma. Butsuma was indeed leaving behind Obito, but he was confident Rin - Obito's body guard-, Kino, Tobirama and Hashirama would keep the boy out of trouble. 

"Don't worry about our little Shima," the healer whispered once Butsuma walked side by side with her, lord Menma a few steps forward. Butsuma looked curiously at the healer. "I send Kino and Rin looking for him when we saw you were talking with the elders." She smiled sweetly. 

"And did they know…" 

"-Kino does," the healer answered. "He will distract Shima until Tobirama gets bored of being a third wheel." 

"Ummm."

The group walked for a while, following Mikiko's son thru the crowded streets

When they reached streets less packed with people, the Healer talked again, "His Chakra is…" Butsuma nodded and glanced at the fat woman. "It's happening more and more often. I'm worried…"

"-It must be the travel. It distress him."

"We know this could happen. Have you… ," the woman whispered. 

"-I am doing it and it isn't working as it should...," Butsuma whispered back, glaring at the woman. She suddenly stopped and Butsuma did the same. He looked forward and Menma was standing and looking back at them. Mikiko's son showed himself uncomfortable next to the clan head. The group was now in a normal street, with little people in it and no stands, two blocks from Mikiko's house. 

"May I know what you are talking about?", Menma said, glaring at the duo. Butsuma showed a stern expression while the healer shrank. Menma raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Shima isn't feeling well," the old woman explained with a nice smile, folding her hands together. "My lord is worried… " Butsuma raised a hand, making the woman hush up. The old healer lowered her head. 

"This isn't the place to talk about this," Butsuma said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, is true. We will talk about it once we have reached out destiny" Menma said. Without saying anything else and kept talking, the group walked towards Mikiko's house. 

==============================

Mikiko, Butsuma, the healer, and the Uzumaki clan head were drinking tea in the comfort of Mikiko's tiny living room. Menma bodyguards were out of the room and a private seal was activated, rising a barrier around the room and making sure no one outside the room could hear their conversation. Mikiko's family was outside the house enjoying the festival. Mikiko's wife and kids were used to going outside of their house each time Butsuma came to their house and didn't come back until it was requested. It wasn't a rare order, Mikiko preferred to be left alone with Butsuma when they talked about important matters. It was for their safety, Mikiko always said, his family can't be endangered if they don't know anything of vital importance. 

"May I know what it's happening, Mikiko-san?", the Uzumaki asked, glaring at the Senju. "Why do you ask us to reunite at short notice?" 

Mikiko looked at the healer and then at Butsuma before look at the Uzumaki. "Sorry, Lord Menma, but we must talk about your offer." Butsuma neither the healer knew what was happening, they hid their surprise as best as they could. 

"Are you going to reject it?", Menma said, crossing his arms. 

"Shima's health isn't the best at the time," Mikiko said looking at the healer. Butsuma pressed his lips together, he regretted talking with Mikiko the day before. 

"I'm well aware of Shima's unusual illness. I feel it in the little boy's Chakra…," Menma looked back at Butsuma and the healer. The healer widened her eyes while Butsuma tensed. "I doubt Lord Shima's illness is something you can cure by yourself, or control" Menma smiled at the last part.

"Our medicine it's the best", Mikiko furrowed his face, offended by the implications. 

"Our medicine isn't the best but we know two or three things about Chakra disorders and seals." Butsuma knitted his eyebrows together while the healer stopped breathing and Mikiko's tightened his lips. 

"Seal? What they have to do with Shima's Chakra?" Mikiko asked confused. 

Menma looked at Mikiko with pity, then looked at Butsuma and the old healer. They knew what the Uzumaki was talking about. 

"That boy isn't your son. There's nothing of him in you", the Uzumaki said confident, eyes over Butsuma. " It is easier to believe he is Hashirama's son than yours." 

"What are you talking about?", the healer protested. Mikiko and Butsuma stayed quiet, they talked yesterday about Obito's appearance how he looked more like an Uchiha each day. And how the people hated Butsuma and his family for it. 

"Madam, stop playing the fool. It looks bad in a woman like you. No matter the circumstances, no Senju would laid with an Uchiha at free will. You are too proud to lower yourself to have a child with an Uchiha." 

"How do you know?", the healer asked, gripping her dress with both hands.

"I'm a sensor, Madam", Menma looked at the woman with a smile. "And I have eyes and ears," he pointed at his eyes and ears. Mikiko grimaced and Butsuma furrowed his eyebrows. It was expected the Uzumaki would know the gossip around Shima. There was no use in denying Obito's origin in front of the man. 

There was a heavy silence in the room. 

"I thought you would be happy for giving you an excuse to get rid of the boy," the Uzumaki said, drinking his tea. 

"No," Butsuma said, straightening his back and glaring at the Uzumaki. Mikiko and the old healer were surprised by their boss's outburst. "You aren't making us any favor, you want him because of his Mokuton. Don't lie."

"Yes, I did", Menma smiled smugly and leaned forward. Butsuma snarled. "But now I want him for the same reason you adopt him."

Butsuma widened his eyes and the healer grimaced. "What is he saying?", Mikiko asked, looking at his friend. Mikiko knew Butsuma had a reason to adopt Obito, it was about his a dream he had the night after Obito arrived at their village but Mikiko never understood a word Butsuma was saying. 

"I don't understand why you are keeping a sword you can't control. Wouldn't it be better if you sell him to me?", the Uzumaki said, lowering his teacup. 

"What did you say?", Butsuma snarled, leaning forward, "I won't sell him in a thousand years!". The old healer and Mikiko were outraged by the Uzumaki's words. 

The Uzumaki showed himself calm. He expected the Senju outburst. "And what are you planning to do with the beast in him?" 

Butsuma tensed, Mikiko and the healer looked confused at the others.

"What beast?", the healer asked. "Shima isn't the best," she insisted. 

"Oh!" - the Uzumaki said surprised, then looked at the Butsuma's white face." They don't know. Now I understand why do you think no one would notice the 'beast ' in him?", Menma was now serious. 

"What beast?", Mikiko insisted, then looked at Butsuma. "What is he talking about?" 

"The scar on Shima's face is a seal carved with a knife," Menma explained, drawing the weird marks on Obito's face with the tip of his index finger. The healer and Mikiko's eye widened. Butsuma stayed still, showing that he already knew it. 

"I thought that was a slave mark," the healer said, gripping with a hand the dress over her heart. 

"Anyone would if they don't know anything about seals," Menma said seriously. 

"Then his Chakra…" she said, horror filling her eyes. 

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard strong punches and the walls flashed in red. Someone was trying to get inside the barrier from outside. 

"What's happening?", Butsuma asked, standing up. The walls were flashing with Chakra more violently than before. 

"They must be my men. Something must have happened," Menma said, standing up. Mikiko stood up and helped the healer to stand. Mikiko wanted to keep talking and know more about the seal on Shima but something was happening in the village and it required them attention. It could be an attack from the Uchiha. 

"Get us out", Butsuma asked, worry filling his body. Menma nodded and made a hand sign. The barrier around them disappeared and a boy opened the door. 

"Father!!", Mikiko's oldest son said, coming inside the room followed by the Uzumaki bodyguards. The boy fell before his father, his whole body was shivering. 

"Aren, what's happening?", Mikiko walked towards his son, holding the boy's shoulder. "Are we under attack?" 

"No." The boy shook his head. "It is Butsuma's bastard, branches…" the boy babbled. Butsuma didn't wait for the boy to say anything more before he and the Uzumaki lord ran out of the door. 

========

Obito's heart ached. Rei wasn't anything compared to Rin. Obito would destroy the world again if it gave him back Rin, but he wasn't sure he would do the same for Rei.

Rin talked but Obito couldn't understand a single thing that came out of her pink lips. Obito slowly sat up on the high grass around him. This place - Obito realized- looked like the pure lands, the green lands he and Rin used to play tag. But something was off, Rin was white and black and the sky on her side was red. The sky wasn't that color in the pure lands. Obito looked at the sky over him and noticed it was blue. They weren't in the same realm! 

Obito felt panic and cried her name

Rin, Rin, Rin, he said again and again. Obito outstretched his arm, trying to touch her but she was away from his reach. He tried to stand up but his body was too heavy. 

"Rin!" Obito cried when the silhouette of his first love disappeared. 

=============

"Rin!", Obito cried, outreaching his hands to touch his lost love. But instead of reach soft and white skin, rough and tanned hands held Obito's small hands. 

"Shima!", Hashirama said, eyes wet with tears. "Can you hear me?" 

Obito's eyes filled his tears and he cried harder when he realized the brunet before he was Hashirama and not his beautiful Rin. He was still trapped in this illusion and there was nothing he could do. 

"Shh, calm down little one," Hashirama held the boy's head between his hands and pressed his forehead against Obito's. "Calm down, everything is fine", Hashirama promised before kiss the boy's head. 

"Hashirama," Tobirama said worried, hand hid in his armpit. Tobirama tried to calm down Obito with his Chakra like his father and brother did and the boy bit him. Obito didn't hurt badly Tobirama, there wasn't blood, but it hurt in a different way. 

"Don't worry," Hashirama said with a smile, "I have him under control". Hashirama closed his eyes and infused his Chakra into Obito. Like always, the boy absorbed the Chakra and relaxed. The crowd around them saw the unusual spectacle with wide eyes. Obito was absorbing, almost devouring Hashirama's Chakra, as they have never seen before. Mito was horrified while Tobirama knitted his eyebrows in concern, and Rei shivered. They knew that anyone with average Chakra reserves would die from Chakra deprivation with the way Obito's absorbed Hashirama's Chakra. 

"Good boy," Hashirama smiles, petting Obito's head. "Good boy." Obito's body relaxed. "Tobirama!" Hashirama said, holding Obito's head and looking at Tobirama. "Cut the branches from his body!" 

"Are you sure? It is safe?", Tobirama asked, eying the branches full of spines and then a man who Kino was healing. He was a Senju warrior whose left shoulder was pierced by one of Obito's branches after the man makes the mistake of trying to hold Obito after the same boy bit Tobirama's hand. 

"Don't worry, I have under control his Mokuton." Hashirama said with a strained smile on his lips. "He won't hurt anyone." Tobirama gulped and nodded. Tobirama stepped forward and used his kunai to cut the closest branch. As Hashirama predicted, Obito didn't attack him. Soon after Nagano and another Senju joined Tobirama, and they cut the branches on the boy's body. Mito stayed near, watching everything in horror. While Rei held a kunai against the mask seller. 

"Calm down, everything is fine." Hashirama caressed boy's white hair. 

================

"What happened!", Butsuma yelled once he was in the mask stand. He pushed aside anyone in his way and was closely followed by the Uzumaki clan head.

"Father," Mito said, running towards her father. Menma hugged his daughter and kissed her on the head. 

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki reunited, Butsuma saw in horror how Nagano a Senju young man and Tobirama cut the white branches coming from Obito's body. There was a pile of white branches at Tobirama's feet. Hashirama stayed still, holding Obito between his arms and whispered sweet words to the boy. The brothers were busy helping their adoptive brother and didn't notice their father's arrival. 

"Lord Butsuma," Kino said, standing up from his spot on the floor. "Shima lost control of his mokuton."

"How?", Butsuma asked. 

"He looked at this," Kino said, showing the mask to Butsuma.

It surprised and equally shocked everyone around that the powerful Butsuma got scared from the mask. The senju clan head took a step back, eyes filled with horror and face blanching. Before Kino could ask what was wrong, Butsuma drew his short sword and cut the mask in half. Kino took a step back and held his finger against his chest. The clan head almost cut off his finger.

“Where that face-covering came from?” Butsuma exclaimed, looking around for the culprit. Everyone around tensed and stepped back, shielding their loved ones from the madman. Butsuma’s eyes promised death to the culprit or anyone involved. 

“Father”, Tobirama gasped, stopping what he was doing to go to his father's side. By his part, Hashirama held Obito’s head against his chest, hiding the boy from their father's rage. The last thing Hashirama needed was that Obito got scared again. 

“Where that bloody face-covering came from?”, Butsuma asked again with clenched teeth, this time glaring at his Tobirama.

“That man” -Tobirama pointed at the dark-skinned man holding his wife, next to them Rei was threatening the couple.- “He gave the face covering to Shima…” 

Before Tobirama or anyone could say something else, Butsumas walked with long steps towards the mask seller, Rei stepped back and lowered her head. Butsuma gripped him from the shirt collar. “Where do you get that mask from?” Butsuma snarled against the man’s face, pressing his short sword on the man’s neck. “Lie and I will kill you on the spot”. The seller’s legs trembled and tears came from the man's eyes. “Please, forgive me! I didn’t…”

Butsuma hit the man on the face with the hilt of his sword. “Answer me! Where do you get that damn face covering? Where?!”

“The land of earth!” the seller’s wife answered. The seller was too stoned and disoriented after the hit to properly reply. 

“Where?”, Butsuma said, hitting seller belly with the sword hilt and letting the man fell on the ground. 

“I don’t know! My husband is from the land of earth! He had the mask before we married”, the woman said, then threw herself on Butsuma’s feet and pleaded for his husband life. Butsuma barely pay attention to the woman, he side stepped her, kicked her when she insisted gripping his pants. 

“Rei”, Butsuma said serious, “take that man and his wife to one of the cells, I will interrogate him in the morning.”

“Yes, my lord”, Rei made a reverence and asked a nearby warrior helped her to take the prisoner to a cell. 

“Hashirama”, Butsuma walked towards his sons, ignoring the couple struggling behind him. “Took Shima to his room, don’t let anyone touch him”. Hashirama nodded, and carefully picked Obito up on his arms and shunshied away. “Tobirama,” -Butsuma said and looked at the uzumaki,- “guide our guest to our home. There’s something we need to talk”. Tobirama nodded, made a quick reverence, and walked towards Mito and lord Menma. 

“Please, follow me”, Tobirama pleaded them. 

“Guide the way”, Menma said, before look at Butsuma’s face and then back to Tobirama’s. “Let's go, lady Mito.” The Uzumaki princess nodded and quietly followed Tobirama. The crowd around them stepped back and made a path for the group. 

Butsuma picked the mask he cut in half. Now t was less scary. “You”, Butsuma pointed to a group of men nearby, “look for another mask like that one”. The men quickly nodded and made a reverence before the clan head. When one tried to take the mask from butsumas hand, the man shook his head. “I will have it, just look for anything like this”. They obeyed and quickly went through the seller's masks and objects in exhibition. Butsuma put the broken mask inside his clothes before looking around, examining masks on the walls. Then he noticed Kino was hiding something in his clothes.

“Kino”, Butsuma said, stopping at the boy's side.

“Yes, my lord,” Kino said worriedly. 

“What do you have in your kimono?”

“Oh, that”, Kino said nervous, showing the package to his clan head. “It's a mask I brought”, Kino explained, unwrapping the mask to show it to the clan head. 

“Um. Was Shima buyings face coverings with you?”, Butsuma asked, caressing his chin and taking a peek at kino’s mask. It was nothing like the mask Butsuma had. 

“Yes, he did”, Kino said, lowering his head. The boy bit his lower lip before saying. “That man didn't do anything wrong” - Kino raised his face and looked at Butsuma.- “ Shima was the one who found that face covering,” -Kino lowered his eyes again. It was hard to look at the clan head’s face.

“Keep talking”

“The seller though Shima liked the mask and gave it to him.” 

Butsuma stayed quiet.

“That man never had ill intentions,” Kino said, raising his eyes. Butsuma wasn’t looking back at Kino, instead he was looking around. 

“Was there another face covering which piqued Shima’s attention?”, Butsuma asked. 

“Yes…”

“Which one?”

==================================== 

An hour after, Butsuma arrived at his house followed by the old healer and a bunch of guards.

“Forgive me for making you wait”, Butsuma said when he entered the reception, where Mito, Tobirama, and Lord Menma were waiting for him. The maid was serving tea to the guest. 

“Father…”, Tobirama said, standing up. Butsuma made a sigh with his hand, silently asking Tobirama to stay on his spot. 

“Don’t worry, we understand”, Menma said, making a short reverence with his head. Mito lowered her head and looked at Butsuma under her long lashes.

“Where’s Hashirama?”, Butsuma asked, taking a seat next to his son at the table. 

“He is with Shima”, Tobirama quickly explained.

“Good. Only Hashirama can control Shima’s,” Butsuma turned his head back to the Uzumakis, ignoring the way Tobirama’s face twisted in utter confusión. 

"My apologies Lord Menma, but we must reject your kind offer. Shima is still too young to properly control his Mokuton, he needs Hashirama's assistance to control it", Butsuma said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Tobirama looked at his father. Butsuma wasn’t surprised like Tobirama or Hashirama were, he appeared to be fine with the unusual way Obito's Mokuton presented. Tobirama knew Obito gave positive to the Mokuton test but so far no one has seen the boy using, Tobirama never expected Obito’s flesh would turn into branches and attack anyone around. Hashirama’s mokuton wasn’t that way. 

"Is this the reason why you haven't sent your youngest son to the battlefield or train him as a ninja? Why he is always sleeping with Hashirama?” The Uzumaki clan head asked, crossing his arms. Tobirama and Mito looked uncomfortable. Butsuma closed his eyes, visibly uncomfortable by the questions. 

“Don’t worry, Hashirama and Mito will lay together once they are married. Shima won’t interfere in their marriage”. Butsuma promised with a serious expression.

The Uzumaki head nodded. "Is this the so-called illness Shima suffers?" Menma narrowed his eyes, discomfort evident in his face. 

"The Mokuton isn't a illness but a great gift, but Shima's unableness to control the Mokuton could be considered more a curse than a illness."

The Uzumaki kept quiet while Butsuma kept a poker face, both men were looking to each other in the eyes. Tobirama knew there was something important the older men weren't saying.

"It is a real shame. Shima-san has a great potential, it’s a shame he can’t be properly trained." The uzumaki played with his beard. Butsuma nodded. “Have you ever think about sealing his Mokuton?” Butsuma tensed and widened his eyes. Tobirama and Mito showed themselves surprised. “If you sealed his Mukuton he could live a normal life, even be a ninja. Mito could do it if you want to.” 

Tobirama glared at the lord Uzumaki, fisting his pant and clenching his teeth. Mito showed a pained expression. She regretted telling at his father about Obito's weird marks. 

=====

Mito was on the porch side at the side with Hashirama, watching the stars. The brunet was looking at the sky while combing the white hair of the sleeping boy on his lap. It was the first time Mito saw the child’s scars from so close. They were unusual. 

"What are you looking at Lady Mito?", Hashirama asked curiously. 

"That marks on Shima's face.” She raised her eyes at her broom. “What happened to him?" 

"I don't know.” HAshirama shrugged. ” He had them before he came living with us”.

“Can I…”, Mito stretched a hand in Obito’s direction, brown eyes waiting for Hashirama's permisión.

“You can just don’t wake him up. He is always moody after wake up” 

Mito nodded and Hashirama let her inspect the scars. She traced the wrinkles with her fingertips. 

"Do you think they were carved with a kunai?", she asked worried, eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Yes", Hashirama said. Mito could tell he was angry by the inflection in his voice. "Those marks were still fresh when he arrived, the old healer had made her best to erase them but they are pretty persistent."

“I see,” Mito said, feeling chakra come from the lines in the boy’s face.

=

“I won’t do it. Sealing his mokuton could be dangerous”, Butsuma said seriously.

Menma smiled. “Then keep him like a caged bird, but tell me Lord Butsuma, what is the use of a sword you can’t use?”. Tobirama furrowed his face in annoyance, clearly offended by the uzumaki’s words. 

“There are swords that are to better keep hidden, just to make sure no one can use them against you”, Butsuma quickly answered. Cold eyes looking back at the Uzumaki. Mito and Tobirama were surprised by the answer.

“True,” Menma said, pulling his beard. “An opinion I don’t share but I can understand. I never thought you were one of those...” The Uzumaki lord said displeased.

“I want to win the war but won’t put in danger everyone I love”. Tobirama and Mito looked at Butsuma with disbelief.

“Interesting, I must have judged you wrong,” Menma admitted, slowly standing up. His daughter quickly followed his example. “I hope you don’t regret your decision in the future. Swords are always useful in this world”. 

“I won’t”, Butsuma showed a calmed expression. He made his decision long ago and he was going to stay with it. 

“Good,” Menma said, smiling without humor. “We will see each other at the wedding”. The Uzumaki clan head walked ou closely followed by his daughter and bodyguards. 

Tobirama and Butsuma stayed still until the Uzumaki walked out of their house and they couldn’t sense or heard them. 

“Father”, Tobirama said. He wanted to ask a lot of things but didn’t know how to address the issues, didn’t know if he was allowed to ask.

“Prepare a barrier around the room Shima is in, then come to my office with your brother” Butsuma stood up. “We need to make sure no one gets to him“. Butsuma walked away and didn’t look back. 


	15. Butsuma's dreams

Butsuma was writing a document at the desk and the old healer was standing next to him when a Tobirama and Hashirama arrived to the office. They made a quick reverence before sat on the cushions on the floor a few steps from the desk. The old healer greeted the boy's while Butsuma barely knowledged their presence, too occupied in writing a letter. 

Tobirama and Hashirama waited, worry and doubts filling them. They feared the worst outcome. Nothing good never came from the old healer and their father wanting to talk with them alone. 

"Give this to the courier," Butsuma said, folding a piece of paper and giving it to the old healer. "I want this note to be deliver as soon as possible, there isn't time to waste" He insisted. 

"Yes, my lord" the woman said, making a reverence and hiding the note on her big chest. She looked at the Butsuma's son and smiled,"I will come tomorrow to check on Shima-sama", the woman said before excusing herself, wishing them a good night before going out of the room. 

Tobirama and Hashirama stayed quiet, looking the old woman going away. Relieve washing over them. 

"Tobirama," Butsuma said, back eyes staring at the young man. "Rise a privacy barrier around this room, we need to talk."

"Yes," Tobirama said, hastily standing up and looking out for a brush to write the symbols he knew by memory. 

======

Hashirama and Butsuma were sitting before each other, having an eye conversation that ended when Tobirama finished doing his work and Chakra engulfed the walls. 

"It's ready," Tobirama announce before taking a seat at Hashirama's side. Butsuma nodded and Hashirama showed himself serious. 

"Did you know it?…" Hashirama asked angry, balling his hands into fists, whole body tense.

"-Hashirama! Father, forgive him, he…," Tobirama said, raising a hand to shut up his brother and looked at their father with pleading eyes. 

"-No," Hashirama said, spilling venom, and pushing Tobirama's hand away. He wasn't going to lower his head and pretend he didn't know what he father was doing. He wasn't a child anymore, he would speak his mind without fear. 

"You-!", Tobirama groaned. He tried to talk but a glare for Hashirama made him shut up. 

"I knew something was off from the moment you adopted Shima," Hashirama hissed. Eyes looking at his father's eyes without fear. "You were willing to kill him, you hate him! And over the night you changed your mind and decided to keep him. Even give him our name. But that" - Hashirama pointed in Shima's direction-" is why you decided to keep Shima! Why you allowed his childish behavior and shielded him from the elders and our clansmen! That's the reason why you didn't use him like cannon fodder like you did with our brothers!" - Hashirama hit the floor with all his strength. He didn't know when he started crying or when his whole body trembled in anger. If he was a lesser man he would hit his father's face or use his mokuton to hurt him, but instead he hit the floor under him with hate. 

Hashirama always knew something was terribly wrong at the back of his mind. His father was never the kind of man willing to accept an orphan with open arms. But Hashirama was too naive and foolish to fully understand it, back then he was hopeful that the world could change and though Itama's death changed his father's cold heart. Hashirama brushed off the weirdness of Obito not being trained like a ninja despite having actitud for it, or why his father didn't teach Obito how to use his mokuton. Hashirama had thought his father was afraid to lose another son in the battlefield. Hashirama now realized how stupid and delusional was. Butsuma wouldn't love a boy who wasn't his. His father was like any other adult and used orphans like tools or soldiers. His father wasn't a better man. 

Tobirama saw his brother's fit of rage and stayed still. He had never seen his brother like that before. Tobirama was now having second thoughts about everything related to Obito. He was trying to see everything under a new light and found sense in their weird family dynamic. Tobirama was sad, angry and felt betrayed for their father. And Tobirama admitted to himself that he was still hurt and blamed his father for Itama's death like Hashirama did. Neither he would deny that Obito having a dangerous kind of Mokuton and their father knowing it made a lot of sense now. It was easier to believe his father adopted Obito because of his mokuton than of the good of his heart. But it didn't explained everything. 

-" I thought you have changed!" Hashirama pitifully sobbed, head hanging between his arms when he stopped hitting the floor. Fists red and full of little cuts. 

Butsuma stayed still while Tobirama looked worried at his brother. They stayed silent while Hashirama cursed their father. 

When Hashirama got a hold of himself and stopped cursing, Tobirama said, "I always thought father made up everything about Shima's illness." - Tobirama wetted his dry lips and looked at his brother worried. Tobirama wasn't an expert in Mokuton, nobody was, but he knew Obito's mokuton and Hashirama's were nothing alike. Hashirama never needed someone's assistance to keep his mokuton under control, neither he absorbed others Chakra. 

"Is the mokuton Shima's illness?" Tobirama asked, looking at his father for answers. 

"No! Mokuton isn't an illness!", Hashirama yelled, raising his head and glaring at Tobirama. The white haired boy shivered. "He and the healer made up Shima's illness!" - Hashirama was sure of each of his words. Hashirama's eyes jumped from his brother to his father. - "You are doing this because you are afraid of Shima". Hashirama straightened his back and pointed at his father's face. Hashirama knew his father will punish him, but he didn't care, he was determined to protect Obito. "You don't train or teach him anything related to war because you are against Shima gaining any power! You want him under your thumb!" 

Tobirama pressed his lips tight together and looked with horror at his father. Now his father's words made sense, 'A sword that is better keep hidden', he said. 

"I want you two safe!", Butsuma snapped back. The man was containing his anger the best he could, let Hashirama talk his mind even when those words hurt and anger him. But this was enough, he wouldn't tolerate Hashirama's disrespect any more. 

"How a child will hurt us?", Hashirama yelled. Tobirama was shocked and stared at his father in disbelief. 

"He isn't a child! He is a monster!", Butsuma yelled. Tobirama shrank and moved away from his father, feeling each word like a punch on the face. 

"You are the same!" Hashirama snarled, leaning forward. Face red and twisted in hate. "You are a warmonger! You send children to die for a war that isn't theirs!" 

"This war is us from the moment we born and breath!" Butsuma hit his chest over his heart. "You are a shinobi for God's sake! Not a delusional child that don't know what a war is!" - Butsuma hit the floor with a powerful fist, then he pointed to the east - "Our enemies are out there and will kill us, rape us, slave us and destroy everything we love if given the chance! It's our duty to protect our people at any cost…!"

"-You are killing us! We are dying in a war no one knows how or when it began! You are sending children to die without a reason", Hashirama snapped back. 

"No! I giving them the chance to protect those who they hold dear!", Butsuma snapped back. Eyes filled with blood. 

Hashirama laughed at his father's face without humor. Butsuma glared daggers and tried to grip Hashirama's shirt collar and punch him on the face. But Hashirama was faster and stronger and caught Butsuma's fist with ease. Butsuma tried to punch him with the other hand and, again, Hashirama caught the other fist. Butsuma snarled and tried to break free but Hashirama was stronger. 

"You are old!" Hashirama smirked cruelty and easily push his father away. Butsuma fell on his back and looked at Hashirama with a shocked expression. Tobirama stayed still on his spot, frozen and looking incredulous at his brother's clear defiance against their father. 

"You aren't anything better than the elders," Hashirama stood up and looked down at his father. " You are trapped in a vicious circle of hate and death! We kill them because they kill our loved ones, and they kill us because we kill their loved ones! You think we are better, but we are the same."

Butsuma chuckled and sat up. "You say that but you will do the same than I have done once you are the clan head!" 

"No! I won't!" Hashirama stepped forward, glaring daggers. 

"You will do, just like I did and my father and his father did." Butsuma exclaimed with a cruel smirk, and stood up. 

"I'm nothing like you," Hashirama snarled against his father's faces. 

Butsuma balled his fist and tried to not flinch. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" 

They stayed there, looking at each other with hate until Hashirama turned on his heels and walked away. When Hashirama opened the door he broke the privacy seal painted the door and door frame. 

Tobirama stayed still and looked at his father. 

"What are you waiting for?", the man snarled, "go for your brother and bring him back! We need to talk." 

Tobirama stood up and knitted his eyebrows together. He wanted to say something too, speak his mind like Hashirama did but in the end he didn't. 

==========

Like Tobirama expected, Hashirama was sitting next to Obito's bed. The boy was sleeping on his bed, inside a red Chakra barrier with four wood pillars rounding the bed, each in one corner. Tobirama didn't know what happened or who Obito injured, but the floor was stained with blood and the boy was encased in a barrier before Tobirama came from Hashirama the first time. 

Tobirama gulped and looked worried at Hashirama. "Father…"

"-I-I was such an idiot…!"-Hashirama cried. Tobirama could see the tears and snout in Hashirama's face once he came next to him.- "I really thought father changed!" Hashirama sobbed and cleaned the snout with the back of his man. "He was nice with Shima and I really thought he has a little of love for him!" Tears fell from Hashirama's eyes, and his voice broke."I thought he didn't want to send him to the battlefield because he wanted to protect him!" 

Tobirama grimaced and put a hand overs Hashirama's shoulder. 

"I-I really thought he has changed! Just like you did!" Hashirama looked at Tobirama's eyes. A little of hope in them. "But in the end he is the same warmonger he has always been!" Hashirama exclaimed and looked at Obito's sleeping for. 

"You are wrong," Tobirama said, applying a little of strength in his grip on Hashirama's shoulder. "He changed."

"Not lie to yourself, little brother! He is still the same man who send Itama to his own death!" Hashirama exclaimed, glaring at Tobirama before look again to Obito. 

"No, he is not" Tobirama said, sure of himself. He held Hashirama's shoulder and forced him to look at his eyes."Father is different! He is not the same man!" 

"How do you know it?!" Hashirama snapped back. Eyes full of hate and hurt. 

"Because he declined the Uzumaki's offer!" Tobirama confessed. He didn't tell Hashirama because he wanted their father to say it. 

"Of course he did!", Hashirama laughed without humor. "The elders would never approve a Mokuton user be given away to a another clan! They have been waiting years for any excuse to throw Shima to the battlefield!" 

"No, that's not the reason. Father said Shima is 'A sword that is better keep hidden just to make sure no one can use it against you'."

"What?" 

"Anija, Father is not planning to use Shima or force him to be a weapon as you think! Father just don't want anyone else to have him and use him against us. He changed."

"Are you sure?!" Hashirama said, quickly standing up. Hashirama eyes shone once again with hope and his whole demeanor changed.

"Oh, fuck!" Tobirama covered his nose and cursed like Obito would. 

"Eh! Are you OK?", Hashirama said, coming next to Tobirama nesting his nose. 

"Be careful you big idiot", Tobirama groaned, glaring at Hashirama. Tobirama was so close to Hashirama that he wasn't able to step back and was accidently headbutting on nose. 

"Oh, sorry! Are you breeding? I hope you aren't" 

"No," Tobirama said, uncovering his nose and slowly straightening his back. Hashirama smiled and Tobirama kept glaring at him. 

"Come, you big idiot. Father is waiting for us."

"Is he?!" Hashirama said surprised. Their father was quick to escape to Mikiko's house or wished to be left alone after each of their arguments. Hashirama didn't think his father wanted to see him after all the horrible things he said before. 

"Yes, he wants to talk with us about Shima." Tobirama narrowed his eye. "So get a hold of yourself and heard him."

==========

When the brothers came back, Butsuma was on the same cushion and was waiting with a serious face. He had two red scrolls over his lap. Hashirama they were exactly like the one he stole from his father some days ago. 

Hashirama sat before their father. Hashirama didn't apologize and Butsuma didn't comment over his tears or Tobirama's red nose. 

"The seal it's ready", Tobirama said once the wall were engulfed in Chakra, and sat next to his brother. Butsuma nodded, then he looked at Hashirama. 

"You know it, don't you?" Butsuma asked at his older son. 

"Yes, I do" Hashirama said serious, folding arms over his chest. Tobirama widened his eyes and looked at his brother. 

"You learned it from the scroll you stole from me?" 

"No", Hashirama said, taking the scroll from his clothes and put it on the floor. "I couldn't opened it."

"Then how do you know it?", Butsuma asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"I deduced it." 

"How?", Butsuma insisted. 

"Shima's chakra waver and shift during the night. Sometimes it feels like mine, other times like someone else" - to an Uchiha, Hashirama didn't say- " and others times it's cold, inhuman and terrifying. I felt the last one today." Butsuma nodded. "Shima is always craving for my Chakra and mokuton even though he has his own. He don't crave for anyone else's. And each time we sleep together he absorb my Chakra and is unrest when he can't."

"Only mokuton can control the beast in him", Butsuma said solemnly. "When I slept with him he absorbed my Chakra too, but it was of little help."

Hashirama hummed. "That is why you overslept that day?", he asked carefully. 

"It is," Butsuma nodded. 

Tobirama gripped his pants and lowered his eyes to his hands. He now understood why his father never asked him to sleep with Obito like Hashirama did. The Mokuton was important for Obito's health and Tobirama didn't have it.The Mokuton was something sacred in their family's blood, it was said every Senju had it in them but only the chosen ones could use it. Hashirama could use it like no one else and it was said their grand-grandfather barely moved a root by the sweat of their brow.

Tobirama snapped back to reality after Hashirama's next words. Tobirama tensed and looked at his brother and father in disbelief. 

"-How long did you know about the seal on Shima's face?" Hashirama asked carefully, assessing his father expression. 

"From the moment I set my eyes on him." Butsuma said to the brothers surprise. "I always knew the tattoo on his face wasn't a slave mark. I asked the healer to draw the mark on a scroll and gave it to our Uzumaki resident," Butsuma confessed. 

"That long!" Tobirama whispered to himself. 

"Did you know what that seal does?", Hashirama hissed. Feeling his blood boiling. 

"No until three years ago," Butsuma said calmly, then he looked at Tobirama and added, "Our Uzumaki seal masters wasn't able to decipher it until Tobirama has helped him."

"No way!", Hashirama exclaimed, anger disappearing and giving away to surprise. He looked at his brother. He remember Tobirama and Obito's excitement over working on reconstructing an old Uzumaki seal. 

"Are you talking about the unusual and incomplete four symbols like seal Dan was working on?", Tobirama clenched his teeth and fists. He asked but he was sure it was the same seal he worked with. He felt his blood boiling. The seal master tricked him! 

Back then Tobirama was excited when Uzumaki Dan asked for his help, he was so good his teacher asked for his help. And Obito! He was so invested in the seal that Tobirama passed his free days and nights working for almost a year on the seal with the help of his little brother. Dan helped Tobirama to recognize the symbols forming the seal and understand the way they worked together while Obito was good detecting its weak points and break it. Obito broke each of Tobirama's attempts to replicate the sophisticated seal. 

"I don't know what seal are you talking about," Butsuma said, looking at Tobirama's eyes. "I only know you helped Dan and it was a storage seal."

"It's the same," Tobirama groaned and stood up, walking to the opposite side of the room. He lowered his head and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch his seal teacher on the face. 

Butsuma looked at Tobirama curiously before looking back at Hashirama and ask, "Who tell you it was a seal?"

"Mito. She said Shima's scars looked like some kind of seal, but she never said it was a storage seal", Hashirama explained. Butsuma nodded and hummed. Tobirama looked at his brother's back. There was a heavy silent over them. 

"And what is inside those scrolls?", Hashirama asked, pointing at the red scrolls. "And why did you think I read one of them?" 

Tobirama pushed himself away from the wall and looked at his family. Butsuma looked at Hashirama's eyes, then at Tobirama. 

"Take a seat Tobirama," Butsuma said with hard eyes. "I have something important to say."

Tobirama sat next to Hashirama. Each of the brothers' muscles were tense. Hashirama was worried, an ominous feeling was looming over them. 

"They are dreams interpretations from a monk from the land of rice," Butsuma explained, looking at his son's eyes before taking the scroll Hashirama stole from him. He bit his thumb drawing blood for the injury and activated a seal on the scroll. Then he offered the scroll to Tobirama. 

Tobirama took and carefully opened it. He knitted his eyebrows together. The scroll was filled with kanjis and illustrations of humanoid monsters with two horns. It barely mentioned anything about the seal on Obito's face or anything useful at all. 

"You dreamed about a man with horns, a sharingan and a purple eye, standing side by side with an Uchiha man on the battlefield. How that have anything to do with Shima?" Tobirama asked with a blank expression and passed the scroll to his brother. 

"You fool! Dreams are the only way the gods can communicate with mortals", Butsuma amonested, glaring at his younger son. "You can't understand them without a monk's help."

Tobirama averted his father's eyes and asked what he wanted to ask from the beginning. "And do they explain why Shima can't control his mokuton? Or why you think Shima is a sword better keep hidden?" 

There was a pregnant silence in the room. Hashirama was trying to read the scroll on his hands but he couldn't, too occupied in paying attention to anything his father would say. 

"Those dreams are the reason I adopted Shima to being with." 

Hashirama lowered the scroll, and like his brother, looked expectantly at their father. 

Butsuma closed his eyes and tried to not shiver. "When Shima arrived I had three dreams that night." Butsuma opened his eyes and took half of mask from his kimono and put it on the floor with a soft click. Tobirama gulped while Hashirama showed himself uncomfortable before the mask of the demonic woman. 

"In my first dream appeared a monsters like this one. It was a tall man with light green skin, white hair, long fangs, short horns from different side on his forehead, scales on the right side of his body and a purple eye." - Butsuma pointed at the eye at the mask's forehead. - "The monster stood tall and proud side by side with Uchiha Madara on a wrecked battlefield covered by the bodies of thousands of fallen ninjas. All the clans on the earth were fighting against the monster under the same crest." - Butsuma pointed at his forehead-" All their head protectors had the word shinobi on them." Then Butsuma looked at his younger son." You alongside others fought against the monster and lost, while your troops were slathered by mokuton monsters." - Then he looked at his older-" And you fought and lost against Uchiha Madara." Butsuma hardened his expression." Both of you were killed along with those who follow you."

Butsuma trembled and showed a pained expression at the vivid memory of his sons being killed and cut into pieces by the monster and the Uchiha. Tobirama stayed still, he barely could breath, while Hashirama's eyes were wet. 

"In my second dream. The same monster had an army of monsters and men alike fighting against the Senju and all the clans on the land of fire. You stood side by side with the Uchiha heirs while..."

"We-we were the Uchiha allies?", Hashirama stuttered, a mixture of surprise and happiness in his voice. Tobirama's eyes were wide open and looked in disbelief at his father. Never in his wildest dream Tobirama imaged his father talking about an alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha. 

"Yes, you were." Butsuma said clearly uncomfortable. "The enemy was too strong to fight alone and they followed you because the monster promised to slaughter all the clans alike. Dozen of men, women fell on the battlefield. But you and the Uchiha heirs took down the monster."

"So we win together?", Hashirama asked, balling his fist and looking at his father with renowned hope. Tobirama released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Yes, but you didn't kill him. The monster just went away and attacked you in different occasions." Butsuma said uncomfortable and looked away. Tobirama tensed. He had the feeling something was missing in his father's tale. 

"-And which was your last dream?", Hashirama asked, excited. 

"Ah, the third dream" - Butsuma said with a bittersweet smile and closed his eyes. - "There was a busy village filled with men and women from all the clanes around the land. You, Hashirama, was the head of the village and Uchiha Madara stayed at your side. You and Mito built a family together and she gave you two beautiful sons."- Butsuma opened his eyes and looked at his younger son,-" And you, Tobirama, walked around the village with little kids from different clanes running behind you." 

"Really?!" Tobirama said, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Hashirama smiled. 

"Yes," Butsuma smiled sadly. "You was a teacher or something alike."

"Um," Tobirama mumbled, feeling disappointed at his future. He wanted to be someone important like Hashirama. 

"And what about the monster? Did we kill him this time?", Hashirama asked curiously, leaning forward. A big grin was on his lips and his eyes once again shone with hope. 

"No," Butsuma shook his head with a smile. Hashirama unconsciously pouted and Tobirama knitted his eyebrows. "There wasn't a monster, but " -he made a pause and straightened his face-. "There was an Uchiha man with long spiky hair, soft eyes, and weird scars on the right side of his face..."

"-Shima?", Hashirama whispered. Realization soon filling his eyes. 

"-He was a healer and Tobirama's spouse," Butsuma said the last part with an uncomfortable expression. His sons were shocked.

"Shima and Tobirama...?", Hashirama babbled, face warm and eyes jumping from his father to his brother and back. Tobirama was speechless and his face was red like a beer, while Butsuma looked away. 

"I don't get it", Hashirama confessed. 

"Of course you don't, only a diviner or a monk following the teachings of the sage of the six paths could understand the language of the gods," Butsuma said softly, raising his eyes. The brothers looked in complete silence how Butsuma opened one of the scrolls on his lap and read it content. 

Butsuma told them about the monk' s interpretation. Obito was the reincarnation of a warmonger beast who wished nothing more than the world's destruction and the humans beings death. The sage of the six paths put the beast inside a human shell like a punishment and it was Butsuma's duty, like the dreams recipient, to watch over the boy and make sure it wouldn't turn against the humanity. Obito wasn't human and as such he was unable to understand the man's heart. If Butsuma wanted to succeed in this holy mission and make sure the boy retained his human form, he should shield the boy from the pain, the sadness and hate, to nurture the old soul with love, comfort, happiness and wellness.

The monk warned Butsuma about the boy's talent for war, urging him to resist the temptation of using the boy's power in his benefit. Vehemently pleaded to keep Obito away from the battlefield and made sure the boy's hands never tainted by human blood before he fell in love with a human being, otherwise he would strip from his humanity and turn into the beast in his dreams. If it happened only those gifted with the Mokuton and the Sharingan could stop him, but not kill him. 

And the monk made a last warning. Obito falling in love for a human wasn't an absolute solution, whoever who owned Obito's heart would own his power, and he would turn his fangs against whoever killed his loved one. The world would suffer his revenge if his loved one died and he have learned to love humanity. 

=======

Tobirama and Hashirama were in the same room Obito was resting. Hashirama sat next the barrier, watching in silence the chest of the boy rising and falling with each breath. Tobirama walked around the room in circles, rubbing his hands or interlacing his finger or pulling his own sleeves. Tobirama didn't know what to do with his hands, he looked at everything but Obito's sleeping form on the bed. 

"Calm down," Hashirama said, fed up of Tobirama's nervousness. His brother kept walking around. 

"Tobirama…"

"Tobirama…"

"Um."

"Just calm down!", Hashirama exclaimed, holding Tobirama's arms and forcing him to stop. 

"I can't," Tobirama confessed, looking with fear at Hashirama's eyes.

"Take a seat," Hashirama commanded. 

Tobirama obeyed and sat next his brother. He lowered his face, closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands. Hashirama stayed at his side in silence. 

Tobirama had a brief break down. He always noticed the waves in Obito's Chakra, how he fed from Hashirama's Chakra, the weird language Obito talked and the others oddities in Obito. Tobirama realized and yet he has ignored each of the signals because it was easier that way. Tobirama was blind to Obito's inhuman nature and Uchiha's appearance because he wished a little brother, he liked his adoptive brother and loved him like he never thought he could. 

"Do you really believe Shima is a monster?", Tobirama asked worried, looking at his feet. 

"I believe dreams have power in them," Hashirama whispered, noticing the denial in his brother's words. 

"I can't," Tobirama said with a hoarse voice, standing up and walking out of the room. Hashirama didn't go behind his brother, he just looked back at Obito. 

"Forgive me, little one," Hashirama whispered. 


	16. Butsuma's mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting complicated. No matter what Butsuma does, he will die in a near future.

"Do you have a two?", Obito asked, looking at his cards with distress. He was a teenager Uchiha with long and dark hair. He wore a Konoha shunnin uniform, his head band was tied to his left arm. 

"Go to fish!", the sanbi said under his breath. The he looked back at his siblings whose were cheering from him. "Go to…"

"-No, Tobi don't have one," a teenager with dark long hair and a white whirl mask said. They wore black pants, a dark sweater and a green scarf. The boy voice was a little pitcher but expected from any teenager. 

"Oi! He wasn't taking with you, idiot!", an Obito with short hair in blue and orange clothes said, kicking Tobi's back. His face was clear of any scar or wrinkle and he wore orange goggles on his head. The boy tilted his head towards the shy Isubo and asked, "what were you saying Isubo-chan?" 

"I was say…"

"-Go! Go Obito sempai!", Tobi cheered. 

"Shut up, you… !", Obito said. 

"-Oh! Shut up you two! Why are you here?! You are aren't playing!" the first Obito yelled, glaring at the two idiots teenagers at his left. "You shouldn't be here to begin with!", chunnin Obito said, pointing at the Chakra barrier between them and the others tailed beast. 

"Sorry," Obito blushed and lowered his head. 

"Oh, sorry, Obito-sempai!" Tobi said, faking to be sorry and stayed on his spot. 

"Oi, you…"

"Go to fish!", a shy Isubo yelled this time. 

"Well done Isobu!", the others tailed beast yelled out of the barrier. "Showed them who's the boss!" 

Chunnin Obito pouted and drew a new card from the deck. The three Obitos looked at the card on his hand and everyone showed a different expression, neither of them was happiness. 

"Hey!", Shima yelled. He was thirty meters from the unusual group inside the eternal whiteness of his unconsciousness. The tailed beast and the Obitos looked at him. "Can I play with you?!", Shima yelled again. 

"No!", all the beast and Obitos said at the same time. 

"What? Why not?!" 

"We don't play with monsters like you!" the Obitos said. 

"We don't play with Jinchurikis!", the tailed beast said. 

"What?! What are you saying?", Shima yelled angry. Comically jumping on his spot and balling his hands into fist. "You aren't better than me. Why can't I play with you?!" 

"We don't play with the juubi!" everyone said at the same time. 

=======

Obito opened his eyes wide open and quickly sat up. He felt his head dizzy and nauseous and his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, while something in him twisted uncomfortable. He let himself fall on the bed and trembling hands laid over his heart, fearing that the muscle would jump out of his chest at any second while the right half of his body ached. Obito stayed still, taking deep slow breaths until his heartbeat slowered and his head cleaned of any dizziness. The pain on his right half was still there but it was slowly turning back into numbness. The well known and always welcomed numbness in his right half. 

When he felt better, he slowly pushed himself up and sat up before looking around. Everything was engulfed in a reddish light and he was on bed inside a small room. Fear filled his heart again when he couldn't recall where he was. 

"Hashirama?, Tobirama?", Obito cried, looking around for his adoptive brothers. 

We don't play with a monster like you.   
We don't play with Jinchuriki  
We don't play with the juubi!

Obito stopped moving and pitifully sobbed when he clearly heard the Obitos and bijus' voice singing in his head. The right half of Obito's body burned and the boy covered his face with trembling hands, while his cry became more desperate. Bijus and Obitos kept singing in his head, and again Obito asked himself if he was in an illusion, inside of his lucid dream or in Tobirama's dream.

"Please, little brother, don't cry!", pleaded a muffled voice at the others side of the red wall. Obito snapped his attention back to the present and uncovered his face, he looked around for the voice. 

"Hashirama?", Obito mumbled. 

"Yes, it's me! Please don't cry, little brother," the warm voice said and Obito nodded. Obito heard a door opening. 

"Oh! So he is finally awake," the muffled voice of the old healer also came at the other side of the red wall. 

"Baachan?", Obito asked, turning his head to his left. 

"Yes, I'm here," she said. Obito squinted his eyes and realized the red wall was in fact a Chakra barrier between him and the old woman, more exactly he was inside a Chakra barrier. There was a flash and the barrier became clearer and Obito was now capable to see the old healer standings near the barrier while Hashirama was sitting on a chair nearby, Kino was standing behind the healer and Rei was sleeping at the room's corner. A green blanket around her sleeping form. 

"What? What happened? Why I'm inside a barrier?", Obito asked anxious, remembering his dream and the pain in his right side got worse. 

"Shh, shh," Hashirama said, pressing both hands on the barrier. "Calm down little brother, everything's fine." Obito sobbed and leaned towards Hashirama, pressing his cheek against the spot on the barrier where Hashirama's hand was. They couldn't touch each other but Obito could feel m Hashirama's gentle Chakra. 

"Shhh, everything is fine. There's no need to cry." Hashirama said, and Obito pouted. 

Obito pushed himself away of the barrier and looked at Hashirama's eyes. "Why I am here? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, no! You did nothing wrong. Why do you think so?", Hashirama asked with gentle eyes with a awkward smile. 

"I'm inside a Chakra jail," Obito said, watching warily the place where he was. Obito recognize the Chakra barrier like the one ninja used to retain dangerous prisoners. 

"Oh, no! It's for your own protection," Hashirama said, grimacing at Obito's words. 

"Why I'm here?", Obito asked, shedding angry tears. 

Hashirama chew on his lower lip while Obito looked at him with teary eyes.

"You are here because your mokuton woke up and it's out of control," the old healer said, raising her chest and looking at Hashirama with hard eyes. Hashirama averted his eyes and Obito turned back to the woman. 

"My mokuton?", Obito said out of breath. 

"Yes. Your mokuton awoke and it attacked some our clansmen in the festival," she explained with a sober face. Obito's eyes jumped at Kino's serious face then at Rei sleeping form and back at the woman, before looking back at Hashirama's direction. This wasn't a joke, this was real. 

"Anija?" 

"Don't worry, we are fine and no one was seriously injured." Hashirama smiled sweetly. Obito frowned worried. 

"Where are my cats?!", Obito asked anxious, feeling the sudden need to hug his pets. He looked around, his cats were always fast to cheer him up. Why they were here?

Hashirama tensed and apparently had a hard time deciding what to say or to do. "Your cats…."

"-Lord Hashirama, you look tired. You must rest," the healer said, folding her hands before her body. 

"I want my cats," Obito said, balling his hand into fist and hitting his laps. "I need them!" 

"You must wait Shima-Sama!" - the woman looked with hard eyes at the boy.- "Lord Hashirama is exhausted, all of us are, we will look out for your cats once we have finished our duty here or," - She glared at Hashirama-, "properly rest."

"I couldn't sleep, I was worried about him." Hashirama explained. 

"I understand but you should go and rest, now we are here," the healer insisted. Hashirama tried to talk but the healer shut up him with a hand raised before his head. "Nothing will change if you stay half awake on that chair, it is better if you go to your own room and sleep."

"Fine," Hashirama reductaly accepted, slowly standing up. 

"Um, and where's father and Tobirama?", Obito asked worried after assessing the room where they were in. "I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"Oh, don't worry they are fine," the healer said. 

"Yes, don't worry, they are fine," Hashirama said with a little smile. "Father is attending important village's matters and Tobirama is helping him."  
Obito nodded, accepting the explanation. It wasn't rare for Butsuma to take Tobirama with him when Hashirama was occupied doing something else. Obito looked around and tried to relax, unaware that Hashirama was lying to him. If Obito's mind was clearer he would have realized Hashirama tense shoulders, and the healer and Kino's flinching. 

======

"Please! I beg you!", the woman cried at Tobirama's feet. "My husband don't know anything! Please don't hurt him, no more. Please!" 

Tobirama lowered his eyes to the woman, a few steps from them Senju man was punching the seller's face into a pulp while Butsuma's cold eyes were on the dark skinned man. 

"I will ask you this for the last time," Butsuma snarled at the seller's face and showed him the mask, "what's the name of this face covering?" 

The Senju man pulled the seller's head back. One of his eyes was purple, his face was swollen and covered on blood and bruises. "I d-don't know", he cried. 

"Please, please! We don't know!", the woman cried. 

"Father," Tobirama called, finally feeling pity for the couple they have tortured. Butsuma looked back at the teenager. "They are civilians. If they haven't talked it must be because they really don't know the head covering's name." - Tobirama made a brief pause. - "They didn't know Shima would be afraid of it when they gave us the mask. They never had ill intentions against our clan."

"Yes, yes! That's it! We didn't know, my lord! We would never hurt your youngest son!", the woman cried. "We are loyal and grateful to the Senju for allowing us to sell in their lands."   
The seller mumbled something with his bloody mouth but it was hard to understand. 

"Yes, I agree" the other Senju man said, cleaning his bloody fist with a cloth. 

"Do you see my lord?! We didn't…"

"-Shut up!", Butsuma raised a hand. He narrowed his eyes and tuck back the mask on his clothes. 

"Put them back in their cell and call a healer to tend his wounds," Butsuma commanded before going out of the room, closely followed by uneasy Tobirama. 

====

Obito laid on his side while the healer and kino asked a bunch of questions, most of them silly. Obito knitted his eyes worried when he noticed Hashirama was sleeping on Tobirama's bed instead of going to his own room, fact that didn't go unnoticed by the old healer. 

"Why he is sleeping here?", the healer mumbled. 

"He is just worried," the Kino said with a tired smile. 

"Why he didn't sleep?", Obito asked. 

"It's partly my fault" - the healer admit, combing her hair with fat fingers. - "Yesterday I asked him to be around in case we would need him."

"Why?", Obito arched an eyebrow and sat up.

"I never came across to a mokuton user which mokuton got out of control. I didn't know what to expect, so I asked Hashirama to be on alert in case we need him to contain your mokuton fits." The healer answered with a tired smile. Obito twisted his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Something was off, she usually portraited herself as competent and knowledgeable, her admittance of didn't knowing what to do was doing was rare and unexpected. Obito was the woman's discipline and knew she didn't know a single thing about mokuton, but he was the patient. She wouldn't do such admittance if it would make him uneasy. 

"Shima-Sama," Kino called with a gentle voice, unusual in him. 

"Um?" 

"Can you use your mokuton now?" 

Obito lowered his head, closed his eyes and gathered his Chakra on his hands and tried to growth something. He has seen Hashirama done it a dozen of times and yet nothing grew. Obito then felt a sharp pain on his right side, it got imposible hot and he whimpered. 

"Stop gathering your Chakra!", Kino pleaded, raising his voice in panic, after two sharp branch came out of Obito's right shoulder. 

"Oh my God!", the healer said, covering her mouth. She glanced at Hashirama sleeping for and then back to Obito. 

Obito whimpered and did as told. The right side of his body was burning, the Chakra gathered there was like acid and the pain didn't go away. Obito made shape cry after another branch came out of his left side and then another. 

"what? What-what?" Hashirama babbled and jump out of bed looking for an enemy. Rei opened her eyes and looked disoriented. 

"Fuck!" Kino cursed, taking two steps back. This was the fourth time he saw Obito's mokuton but it was just as monstruosos like the first time. 

"Hashirama-Sama, Hashirama-Sama," The healer yelled, running to the man."Shima's having another mokuton fit!", the healer pointed at the barrier. Hashirama cursed under his breath. 

"Go for Tobirama-Sama!", Kino said, standing before the horrified Rei. She averted her attention from Obito's painful cries before nodding and ran away. 

===========

"So, do you know something about that head covering…?", Mikiko said uncomfortable. 

"No, the bloody seller didn't know a thing" Butsuma said distantly, drinking his tea. 

Mikiko hummed and lowered his head. Butsuma just came to his house with the excuse of having tea and haven't say anything since. Mikiko knows him and had asked his family to go away before rising a private barrier, then he addressed each issue that had crossed his mind and none one was the one Butsuma wanted to tackle. That was what Mikiko hated the most about his old friend, Butsuma sometimes had certain issues that should be guessed and brought up before a mess blew up on their faces. Mikiko caressed his face. He was usually good at this but this time he didn't have a single idea of what was troubling his friend. 

Butsuma must have seen something on his face or got sick of waiting because he actually talked his worries. "The elders are moving at my back." 

Mikiko snapped his eyes wide open and stared at his friend. Oh God! this was a complicated topic that sooner or later they should andress. It was such a pity it happened so close to the wedding. 

"They call me Uchiha fucker and hate Shima but now they want him. I found some of 'our' men watching my house without my orders", Butsuma played with the cup on his hands. 

"You may be the clan head but they are the elders, old heroes and survivors of the worst battles against the Uchiha. They can command your men if they believe is for the benefit of our clan."

"Bloody hell," Butsuma groaned. 

"You are really unhappy about Shima's mokuton but you must admit it showed at the best moment." Mikiko said seriously. 

Butsuma groaned and sipped his tea with a distant expression on his face. Mikiko smiled softly at his friend. 

"Now that Shima has the mokuton, he will be safe. His mokuton gave you an excuse to refuse lord Menma's offer and the elders won't rise their hands against him and the suspicious of him not being a Senju will be cleaned." - Mikiko raised his cup, and smiled-" On the downside you will have a bunch of our ninja watching him and he must do more public appearances but," - Mikiko dragged the vowel in the last word. He lowered his cup to the floor with a soft click-." No matter how you look at this, this is the best scenario!"

Butsuma huffed annoyed. "Yes it has its benefits but that doesn't change the fact Shima mokuton is out of control," - Butsuma grimaced.- "or it awoke because he got scared by this headcovering." He touched the mask under his kimono. 

"Well, it's a funny way to awake his Mokuton," Mikiko rose the cup to his lips and averted his eyes. He didn't mention their youngest clansmen are making jokes about Shima being a scaredy-cat. 

"No, it doesn't", Butsuma glared at his friend. "We must discover which monster is carved in this headcovering." 

"Fine, fine," Mikiko raised one hand in surrender. "I know we should discover why Shima is scared of that face covering but I want you to understand that this incident it's good thing." - Butsuma's eyes hardened at Mikiko's worlds." Shima's mokuton being out of control it's good. This can be Shima's mysterious sickness we have been using like excuse to keep him away from the war! Now you have an excuse everyone would believe, you will recover your credibility in our clansmen eyes." Mikiko smiled. "This is really good!" 

"No. It's dangerous," Butsuma said tiredly, looking to the distance. 

"Oh, I know it isn't a perfect solution! But it will buy you some time! The elders will wait until Shima is capable to control his Mokuton before enroll him in the military. It may take one or two years, even more. The elders won't rush his enrollment, they can't risk a value mokuton user when they are so rare." 

Butsuma slowly nodded and half heard Mikiko's words too busy thinking what he should do next. Shima's mokuton appeared at the best moment but it was also a bad omen. Butsuma has prepared the last five years for this moment. There wasn't a single day in his life he wasn't watchful of Shima. At the beginning he feared and prayed for strength and inteligente to deal with the sacred mission the sage gave him. He made everything in his power to make sure Shima became closer to his second son and hide him from the others clans so they may never use him against the Senju. He rejected the Hatake's marriage position against Mikiko advice, he disobeyed the elders wishes, he allowed a foreigner under his roof, protect a child he should have otherwise killed and become infamous in his own clan for protecting a child that wasn't his blood. And when he thought everything he had done was futile and stopped believing in his dreams and the monk's interpretation. Only then, the monster in his dreams showed in a shape of a mysterious face-covering no one knows anything about and his adopted son showed the mokuton. The danger was more real than ever and Butsuma found himself unprepared to deal with the beast in Shima. 

"Butsuma", Mikiko rose his voice. Butsuma snapped out of his mind and looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Are you fine with the elders insistence in training Shima like a shinobi?", Mikiko asked worried. 

"That's not going to happen," Butsuma snapped. 

"I should have known better", Mikiko groaned, he had believed Butsuma was thinking about it. "May I know why do you insist in training Shima like a healer when both of us know he is more fitting to be a warrior?" 

Butsuma tensed and hardened his eyes. "You know it."

"Your dreams", Mikiko dragged the last word. He was tired and scowled. 

"He should be a healer." Butsuma lowered his eyes and looked at his hands holding the cup. Butsuma didn't say anything about Shima being a healer in his happiest gimpsy of the future. 

Mikiko clenched his fist and glared at the man. He didn't say -even if he wanted to- that Shima was useless like a healer because no one wanted to be tended by him, save the boy's adoptive family and closer friends.   
"You should train him to be a shinobi," Mikiko insisted. 

"No. The moment Shima hands are stained by blood, it will be a point of no return."

"Isn't in in everyone's life", Mikiko answered, moving his hands, hardening his expression at the hideous phrase he had heard a dozen of times. 

"Shima it's different, you know it. He can't allow him to kill a man or get in touch with any Uchiha." Butsuma said dead serious, looking at Mikiko's eyes. "If he did, we will lost him and would turn against us."

"Butsuma," Mikiko called with a stern voice and raised both hands before himself. "There is no warranty Shima will pick up their side, for all that boy knows he is a Senju and not an Uchiha. He won't betray us…"

"-You don't know!" - Butsuma leaned forward and rose higher his voice.- " Even if he don't pick their side, they will realize Shima is one of them and will take him by force." Butsuma balled his hands into fist, unlike his sons, he wasn't blind at Madara's interest in a boy which agreed on Shima's description. It was top classified information inside their clan, only Butsuma and a few men besides Mikiko knew it. 

"He can be a shinobi and don't face the Uchiha. We can make sure he never goes to the battlefield or any mission related the Uchiha or close to their territory. He don't need to fight against them to be a… ." Mikiko insisted. 

"I won't allow Shima to step out of this compound. He can't get in contact with any Uchiha until he is an adult. There's no warranty he won't come across any Uchiha or they allies outside our territory." Butsuma hit the floor and glared at his friend. "Do you hear me?"

"Oh, come on!" - Mikiko moved his hands about him.- " He will be fine! They might not found out there's Uchiha blood in him if we cover his face," Mikiko exclaimed and leaned forward with his best attempt of an amicable smile. 

"Shima's face isn't the only evidence that he is an Uchiha," Butsuma countered. "What if he wakes up his sharingan in the middle of the battle like others Uchiha do?", Butsuma asked, leaning forward and glared at Mikiko's eyes. He try to be threatening but the worry in his eyes betray him. 

"He won't! There're dozen of Uchiha's children and men whose never woke up their demonic eyes. Shima is a sensor, the sage save us from an sensor Uchiha with a sharingan," Mikiko tried to laugh at the possibility, in a vain attempt to make lighter the gloomy mood. 

"No, Shima can't be a shinobi," Butsuma said confident, leaning back. 

"What?, You can't be… "

"-No, he can't be a shinobi!", - Butsuma raised a hand before himself--" Shima will shed his humanity apart if his hands are tainted by blood. That's what the monk said and I will follow his words."

Mikiko rolled his eyes and cursed the damned monk, he was sick of the tale of the light green beast in Shima. "It's impossible! We can't keep Shima away from the battlefield, it will be impossible with the elders at our back. And it's not just them, our people are pressing for Shima to be trained like a shinobi. The elders and our warriors are planning to drop him on the battlefield at the first opportunity," Mikiko said, assessing his friend's reaction. Butsuma was displeased by the idea.   
" If you allow it, Hashirama must shape Shima into a fine shinobi. Hashirama is one of our strongest and he can teach him how to use his mokuton meanwhile we make sure Shima never came across any Uchiha. Then…."

"-Imposible!" 

Mikiko leaned backward and sighed tired. Butsuma was more stubborn than a mule, it would be hard to make him see his mistake. " Impossible or not, we must do it! That's what our people are asking us." 

"No, Shima can't be a Shinobi! We must make sure he never becomes a monsters." Butsuma scowled, leading forward. "You must know we must nip it in the bud."

"I know! But our people are blind to such decisions. You aren't as liked as before! They are displeased by Hashirama marrying a foreigner woman instead of a good Senju woman and a mixed blood bastard with more rights than any senju child." 

"That's bullshit and you know it! I'm doing what it is best for our people!" Butsuma yelled, leaning forward and hitting the floor with a fist. 

"I know", Mikiko said serious raising both hands in surrender and leaning away from Butusmas. "I know, believe me, it just…"

"-What? Don't you like the seal? How easy is our life since our alliance with the Uzumaki? How we have food on our tables in winter or how we are able to carry huge amount of objects with their storage scrolls or…"

"I'm not against Hashirama's marrying lady Mito," Mikiko leaned forward and glared at his friend. He balled his fist and tried to control himself. 

"Then your problem it's Shima, isn't it? Do you want us to waste Shima's unnatural talent by giving him the bastard treatment?! 

"Oh, no!", Mikiko shook his head slowly. Butsumas breath was against Mikiko. The looked at his friend's eyes and prayed for patients. He tried to control his temper, nothing good would come out of fighting with his clan head, not now when they have some many enemies inside their clan. "Shima is too smart, gifted in controlling his Chakra, a sensor and a mokuton user, do not nurturing his talent would be stupid." Mikiko agreed with a awkward smile. Butsuma nodded pleased, and sat back.  
"But, like I said before, our people didn't see it that way." Mikiko dragged the words. 

"Explain" 

=====

After getting apart from his father, Tobirama wandered around the village. He couldn't go back home knowing a sick Shima was waiting for him. It was incredibly painful see the boy trapped inside the barrier like a beast or saw him suffer in his dreams, crying for this 'Rin' nobody knew who this was. Shima suffered and there was nothing he could to calm his pain, only Hashirama and his mokuton was able to calm the boy's pain, - Tobirama stopped and looked at his hands.- If only he had mokuton, if he did, he would be useful. - Tobirama shook his head and sat on a stone in his way. People passed by and looked at him with curious eyes but didn't talk to him, they knew how moody he was.   
Tobirama looked to the floor and asked himself why did he fail in the single thing he could do help his adoptive brother. If only he was able to discover what monster was carved in that mask or why it frightened Shima, then he… 

"Tobirama-sama!", Rei yelled, running toward him.

Tobirama's face bleached and felt a shiver ran inside his body. He stood up and ran towards her. "What happened to Shima?", Tobirama asked, holding her upper arms. 

"It-it is another Mokuton fits," Rei said breathless. She had been running nonstop around the village looking for Tobirama and Butsuma but she wasn't able to find anyone of them, Butsuma was inside a private barrier with Mikiko and Tobirama was nowhere to find. 

Tobirama barely heard a words coming out of the girl's mouth before he body flickered away, leaving her behind. 

====

"Our people will be pleased if you train him. Some of our clan members are changing loyalties and are following a warrior named Tobata." Mikiko didn't mention the risk of a coup against them if Butsuma lost more followers. 

Butsuma hummed, he knew the man, they used to be close before his older son died. He was a powerful and loyal warrior who saved Butsuma's life a couple of time in the past, he noticed changes in Tobata's behavior after losing his son but never would have thought about him orquesting a coup. It was unthinkable! 

"You have a white haired Uchiha boy living under your roof, eating your food and sleeping with you. Even if Shima was indeed your son, they wouldn't forgive you for risking the live of Senju's children in sake of protecting a half Uchiha with their blood."

There was another's silence. Butsuma was worried but remorseless of his actions while Mikiko was concerned and angry. They had passed most of their life fighting against the Uchiha and neither of them realized a five year old Shima was a half Uchiha. When the boy was younger it was hard to tell which clan he belonged to, it was just Butsumas's luck the boy had to be a white haired Uchiha instead of a hatake. Mikiko kept quiet and looked at his friends face. The conflict was evident in Butsuma's face. He hated the Uchiha with all his heart, like all of them, but at the same time he value Shima's life over the life of his comrades. A lesser man would have made Shima's life a living hell after realizing he was an Uchiha, Mikiko would have if it wasn't because of Butsuma's dream. Shima should be another orphan the old healer took care of, and he should have been risen up to be cannon fodder or, in the best escenario, Hashirama and Tobirama's loyal retainer. Shima was supposed to be send to the battlefield with the rest of their orphans and die for the Senju's honor, not to be protected or outlive Senju children.  
Mikiko didn't hate Shima - he has a soft spot for him after five years of dealing with him- but he understood why those who had lost their sons and daughters hated the boy and Butsuma. If one of Mikiko's sons died on the battlefield while Shima was safe in their compound, he would them too. 

Mikiko lowered his face and briefly felt guilty for thinking he would be able to betray his friend and become one of Tobata's followers. Butsuma made the mistake of adopting Shima but it was mikiko who suggested keeping the boy like an entreteiment for the clan heirs. If Mikiko had known, he would have killed Shima himself… 

"Kaze died two months ago in a skirmish with the Uchiha, didn't he?" Butsuma asked. 

"Yes, he did!" Mikiko said, still feeling the effect of his guilty trip. 

"And those who back him, also lost their sons?" 

"Most of them, others are just leeches seeking more power."

"Watch over them and tell me if they make a move. I don't want them to ruin Hashirama's wedding."

"Don't worry, they won't. They aren't stupid enough to attack us when we have a dozen of Uzumaki warrior to back us up. Believe me, they won't ruin the wedding."

"Good," Butsuma said, lowering his face. 

There was a pregnant silence, Mikiko looked at his friend while Butsuma inspected the cup on his hand. There were a lot of thing to do before the wedding. 

"You should think about training Shima like a shinobi."

"He can't be a shinobi", Butsuma snarled, glaring at his friend. 

"If he really is a monster like your monk said he is, then he may be able to save you from your enemies", Mikiko dragged the last word. His face was solemn and his eyes gleamed with cruelty. 

Butsuma grimaced. He felt disgusted by his people turning against him and he wanted to show them that he was right, but he also was willing to die for his sons' sake. It he should die to make sure his sons will never face the beast in Shima, so be it.


	17. The mask's name

Tobirama's jealousy 

"Where's Tobirama?", Obito asked at the third night of his imprisonment. He hasn't seen his older brother since he woke up inside the barrier. Actually, Obito had a hard remembering what happened after his mokuton fits, maybe Tobirama was there or maybe not, he didn't know. Obito did know Butsuma was paying visit every morning and each night, while Tobirama didn't. Touka and Mito made quick visits - five or ten minutes long-, while Hashirama visited three times at day, but Tobirama didn't. Obito often asked himself why Tobirama wasn't here? If Tobirama was the dreamer, and this whole illusion moved around him and his desires, why he wasn't here? His absence made Obito itchy and nervous. 

"Where's Tobirama?", Obito asked again, louder. "Oi! I know you can hear me! Where's Tobirama!" 

Rei looked back at him before going back to her business, while Kino didn't move a single inch. 

"Where's Tobirama?! Where's Tobirama! Oí, Asshole! I will keep yelling until you tell me where's Tobirama-ni!", he cried, punching the barrier with hate. Obito's face was red and a couple of little branches came out of his shoulders. Kino - finally- huffed annoyed and rose his eyes from the scroll he was reading. He shot an enigmatic look and Obito smiled uncomfortable, suddenly feeling uneasy at Kino's judgment. It was like those black eyes could see inside his soul. 

"Where's Tobirama? Why he never comes to visit me? Is he mad at me?", Obito asked loudly, worried, pouting and making a pitiful face. 

"Arg! No, he isn't mad at you idiot!" Rei said, quickly walking away from the window she was looking through. Kino didn't say anything else. 

Rei stopped before the barrier, folding her arms over her chest. She bite her inner cheek and said, "Tobirama-Sama comes at night." Uneasiness sneaked on Obito's facial expression. "He usually comes after you fall asleep. He is working all day long so Hashirama can visit you whenever he likes on the day, and he sit next your bed at night. Sometimes he comes when you are taking your nap." Rei closed her eyes and whispered, "He never wakes you up. He is such a good older brother."

Obito scowled, then lowered his head and tried to remember a time at night in which Tobirama were at his side. He had awoken a dozen of times the past nights and it was always Hashirama, the old healer or Kino who were at his side. It was never Tobirama. Obito softened his expression and recognized it must be true. Tobirama was so nice and caring to not pay a visit on his little brother. And Rei wasn't the kind of girl who would lie to protect someone's feelings, specially Obito's feelings, she was so painfully 'honest' all the time that she wouldn't lie to Obito in something like this. 

"Are you sure?", Obito asked shyly, looking at Rei with big sad eyes. 

"I am.", she said confident, without doubt. "He always comes after you fall asleep, he stay here an hour or maybe two before going back to Hashirama's room," Rei said with a nice smiled and soft eyes. Obito briefly felt his heart beating inside his chest and his face burned. She was so beautiful when she smiled, it was hard not to believe in her words. 

"I know you miss your older brother but he can't stay all night at your side. He needs to sleep too," Rei said with a little smile, leaning forward to show her boobs to a shy Obito. 

"Yes, you are right", Obito mumble and averted his eyes from her chest. 

"Believe it," she said. Obito looked back at her, it was a weird choice of words that reminded Obito of certain Uzumaki boy. Obito froze and his face got hotter when he noticed the way Rei little boobs were pressed against the barrier. Oh God! How good those little boobs would feel against his body... 

Wait, way?! What did he just… 

"Shima-Sama?", Rei asked with her sweet voice. Obito finally looked at her beautiful eyes, before falling at her appearing pink lips. 

"Please, don't doubt your older brother's love for you. He will come once he has time to spare, believe it," Rei said. She and Obito looked at each other eyes before a short time before she pushed herself away from the barrier and went back to her spot on the window. Obito followed each of her moves with hungry eyes, Rei's boobs were small but her ass was amazing. Obito appreciated each curve of her body, but was unable to see the moment her amicable expression went back to a more serious and sad expression. Kino watched their interaction in silence before lowered his eyes and again tried to read the scroll on his hands. The group stayed in silence almost five minutes before Obito talked again. 

"And where are my cats?"

Rei and Kino looked at Obito again. Now a shy Obito was smiling at them, whole body pressed against the barrier and gleaming eyes looking at them. "You know! My cats! I would be super happy if I could have my cats with me!" 

"We already talked about it," Kino said serious. 

"Oh, come on!! Why can't I have my cats? They are super cute and nice! 

"No," Kino said, getting back on the his studies while Rei looked back to the window. 

"Eh? Waaa? Why not?! I miss my cats!" 

"For a dozen time Shima. No, you can't. The healer and the clan head don't want your cats in the house. We will have visitors."

"Not fair!!" 

"Life isn't fair," Kino huffed. Rei didn't laugh as she usually would. 

  
  


====

Touka pushed away a pile of papers and sat on Tobirama's desk. The white haired male groaned and took a scroll from the table before it fell to the ground. He tried to work but it was hard to concentrate with his cousin glaring at him. 

"Fine, what do you want?", he finally said, putting the scroll back on the table. 

"I want to know why you aren't visiting Shima."

"What are talking about? I visit my little brother every night," Tobirama said pretending to be offended. He scowled and glared at Touka. 

"Don't lie, you shithead!", she groaned and hit Tobirama's head with little strength. "I know what are you doing and I don't like it!" 

"I don't know what are you talking about." 

"Oh, common! What happened between you and Shima? Why are you evading him?" Touka put a hand over the scroll Tobirama was about to grab. 

"Nothing happened!", Tobirama groaned, and folded his arms.

"I don't believe you!", she said, jumping from the table.

"I don't care." Tobirama waved away his cousin.

"You are soft and overprotective of him!" Touka rounded the table and stopped behind him. "I know you. If Shima says jump, you and Hashirama will do it without question. Now tell me, little cousin" - She put a hand over his shoulder and leaned forward- "Why aren't you with him when he need you the most… ?"

Tobirama pushed the table away, throwing a bunch of paper out of the desk and almost headbutt Touka on the nose. Tobirama stood up and glared at Touka. 

"Then you really are avoiding your  **precious** baby  **brother** ," Touka had a sadistic smirk on her pink lips. 

Tobirama glared at Touka before walking towards the door. 

"Oh, it hurt you! Oh my! Which part hurt you the most?", she teased, following Tobirama. "Oh I know!" - Touka pushed the door closed when Tobirama attempted to open it- "You finally realized it, didn't you?" she whispered wickly against his ear. 

Tobirama whole body tensed and Touka smile got wider. 

"Let me guess…", she teased, looking at the ceiling while she was pretending to think. Tobirama shifted uncomfortable on his spot. "This is about your  **brotherly** relationship with Shima or…" - She stopped. She saw the way Tobirama shivered. - "Are you jealous?" 

"Jealous?", Tobirama asked confused. Why would he be jealous?

Touka tilted her head and smirked. It was endearing how dense and stupid Tobirama could be, it was obvious his feelings for Shima. She couldn't believe she was the only one able to see it, Hashirama and uncle Butsuma were blind to Tobirama's cute crush on his little brother. 

"You are jealous of Hashirama", she looked down at Tobirama. She was still taller than him for a few centimeters. 

"I don't follow," Tobirama confessed with pink cheeks, averting his eyes. Touka's smile widened, of course Tobirama knew what she was talking about. 

"You want…" - She stopped and changed her word in a last minutes.- "something you can't."

"What are you implying?", Tobirama knitted his eyebrows together. Was she talking about what he thought? 

"Mokuton."

"What?!", Tobirama snapped. 

"You are jealous of Hashirama's mokuton". 

"No, I'm not!", Tobirama exclaimed offended. He wasn't jealous of Hashirama's mokuton, he never would. 

Touka giggled. "Do you remember when Hashirama..."

"-No you are wrong! I'm not that way anymore…" Tobirama said, cheeks red like beets. He shut up when Touka put a hand before his face. 

"-Don't lie to yourself. You and I know you are angry because only Hashirama can help your  **dear** Shima. He has mokuton and you don't, he can touch Shima and you don't." Tobirama eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face. Touka smiled and took two steps backs. "You are 'uncomfortable'. You hate don't have the control of a situation."- She made another pause-. "You were there when your  **dear** Shima had his first mokuton fit. It got out of your control and it didn't stop until Hashirama have came to your aid." - Touka smiled at Tobirama's evident distress. "Then your  **dear** Shima killed one of his cats by accident, he cried, and there was nothing you could do to console him." 

Tobirama grimaced, he remembered the gruesome scene. Shima was shivering and his eyes were wet, he was scared after his second Mokuton fit and asked - pleaded- for his cats. The little animals were capable to ease Shima's nerves, they always did and Tobirama didn't have any reason to doubt they would once again. The old healer said they shouldn't let any living thing touch Shima until he got control of his mokuton, but Tobirama was weak to the boy's cries and lowered the barrier against the healer's advice. Then Tobirama took the yellow cat with abnormal Chakra reserves - Shima's favorite one - and gave it to the boy on the bed. Shima smiled brightly and his eyes got soft, - Tobirama thought Shima looked handsome in spite the sweat falling from his brown and his pale skin-. Shima kissed the cat's head and cooed the little animal. Everything was fine until Shima's touched the cat head with his paper white hand and painful cries came out of the cat. Shima threw away the cat and hide between Hashirama's strong arms. The poor beast cried in pain while branches teared yellow furr apart and ripped its flesh. Tobirama, Hashirama, the healer and Kino stayed still. No one was able to move a single muscle or made a sound, too shocked by the sight the cat being torn apart by the crooked tree coming out of its flesh. That weird tree was now in a far corner of the garden, twisted and covered in blood no one was willing to clean. Touka wasn't there, her stomach didn't turn each time she saw that crooked tree, neither was scared to touch Shima. 

"You are jealous of Hashirama being the only one able to touch Shima," Touka insisted, sounding cooky. 

Tobirama's hands trembled and he showed a pained expression. Yes, the scene was gruesome but he also remembered Shima's painful cries after accidentally killing his cat. Shima asked forgiveness and pressed his small body against Hashirama's strong and broad chest. Shima looked small and delicate between Hashirama's arms, his cries torn apart Tobirama's heart. Tobirama wished to console him, but the fear was greater than his desire to help and Tobirama found out he couldn't move. He was too scared of Shima to move. 

"I knew it! You are jealous of Hashirama and Shima having mokuton. Now they share a connection you don't have!", Touka teased with a smile. She put a hand on Tobirama's shoulder and it burned him. "They are so close now and you are here alone…", she whispered at Tobirama's ear. 

"Absurd!" Tobirama snapped, shaking her hand away and glaring at her eyes with hate. "I'm. not. jealous! I will never be jealous! I don't need the Mokuton to be with my little brother! Do you hear me?! Do. You. Understand?!" 

"What's wrong with you?! I was joking!!" Touka yelled, angry at Tobirama's violent reaction.

"No, you don't!," he yelled. "You don't know a fucking thing!" Tobirama insisted, taking another step forward, pressing his chest against Touka's. Glaring at her eyes. 

"I know what it's needed", she snarled, breathing against Tobirama's face. 

"No, you don't!", he hissed. She knew nothing about Shima being a monster or the seal on his face or how much that hurt. Tobirama was scared of his little brother and couldn't stop hating himself for doing it, he adored his little brother and couldn't stop blaming at his father for the pain in his chest. He tried to verbally abuse Touka, shove all this hate and fear out of his body. But he couldn't do it, just like he couldn't hate Shima. Tobirama's breath hitched and took a step back, he lowered his eyes and his whole body told Touka how dejected he felt. Tobirama was good at swallow his emotions, and he did it. 

Touka took a step back too and looked at her nails, side glancing her cousin. Five or maybe seven minutes passed before Touka talked again. "People are talking little cousin." Tobirama hummed and looked at her eyes. Touka sudden seriousness told Tobirama  **this** was the subject that brought her here. "They are bad-mouthing you."

"That's nothing new." Tobirama said tiredly, and looked away. 

"You need to know what everyone is saying at your back," Touka insisted with a hushed voice. 

"I don't want to know what they are saying at my back! Not now… ," Tobirama said tiredly, walking back to the desk. He knew Touka was at his back and she wouldn't go away until she said what she came to, so he didn't push her away. Touka have patiently waited until Tobirama calmed down before she opened her mouth again. 

"Everyone is saying" - She dragged the last vowel- " 'poor Tobirama, he may be a white one but he doesn't have the Mokuton'. 'What a disgrace! The bastard has the mokuton and…" - 

Tobirama raised a hand and silently pleaded her to shut up. And Touka did and scowled. Something was wrong. Again, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her cousin. 

"What's happening?", she asked, worry evident in her voice. 

"Everything is wrong," Tobirama pouted and hid his head between his arms. To Tobirama's mind came the conversation he and his family had with the old healer this morning. The old woman told them Shima wasn't eating, Hashirama and Tobirama quickly made plans to trick Shima into eating while Butsuma stayed quiet. Then the old healer made an aclaration that sent goosebumps to Tobirama's whole body. Shima wasn't hungry because he didn't need food. The boy wasn't hungry in spite of not eating anything in the last days, and he was as healthy and energetic as he usually was. Shima wasn't weak or tired, he wasn't suffering from starvation or Chakra withdraw like others would. Any young adult would be weak after three days without food or water but no Shima, he was  **fine** in spite of using a Chakra taxing nature like Mokuton. And just like Shima didn't need to eat, he didn't need to defecate or pee, the bucket they put inside the barrier was as empty and clean as the day they put it in. The only 'normal' behavior Shima had in his imprisonment were the short naps he took on the day when he got bored. 

Touka watched in silence at his cousin and knew this was bigger than she thought. "Is this about Shima, isn't?", Touka asked softly, sitting on the desk. Tobirama rose his eyes and slowly nodded. 

Touka wanted to laugh but instead huffed and smiled sadly. She asked herself 'When was the last time Tobirama wasn't afflicted by something related to Shima?' Tobirama had a fixation on Shima since the little bastard came to their lives, and it was rare a conversation with Tobirama in which Shima's name didn't pop up. The big idiot couldn't take his mind off Shima and Touka couldn't believe no one noticed Tobirama was in love with Shima. 

Tobirama didn't talk and his eyes looked to the distance. "If this have anything to do about the mokuton thing I said earlier, I…"Touka said carefully, trying to be thoughtful. 

"-It's not that," Tobirama softly corrected. 

"Then what is troubling you?", she asked softly, leaning towards her cousin. 

Tobirama closed his eyes and tried to find the way to convey his problems without giving away Shima's secret and their father's dreams. Touka tried to wait patiently, she balled her hands into fist and pressed her lips in a thin line. She was dying to know what was happening but she knew she shouldn't push to hard. 

"Father wants…" - Tobirama said then closed his mouth. He was unsure of how verbalize his inner conflict. 

====

"Tobirama", Butsuma called him. Father and son were sitting side by side in Shima's room. They were alone at night, watching Shima's chest rise and fall at the other side of the barrier. The boy was sleeping and his innocent face made hard to believe he was capable of hurt any living being, and the only evidence of Catdara dying were the dark stains on the floor. 

"Yes, father?", Tobirama said with a distant voice. His mind was wrapped in the memories of Shima accidentally killing a cat. 

"I have decided that from now on your mission is to seduce Shima."

"What?" Tobirama finally looked at his father. 

"I want him to fall in love with you," Butsuma said serious. 

"What?" 

"You don't have the mokuton, the only way you may control the beast is if it fall in love with you..."

"-But father, I…"

"-I want him wrapped around your finger," - Butsuma rose from his seat. He looked at the boy on the bed before glaring at his own son." - not the other way around."

"I can't," Tobirama quickly rose up from his seat. Father and son looked at each other eyes in complete silence. 

"Are you afraid?" 

"No, I'm not. Never," Tobirama said with difficulty. 

"Then, what's the problem?", Butsuma arched an eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't Hashirama be a better candidate? They are already close and it would be easier for Hashirama to…," Tobirama said, hardening his facial expression. Butsuma knitted his eyebrows. 

"Yes, but the nature of their relationship it's different. It will hard for Hashirama make the shift, besides Hashirama is marrying Mito. I doubt the princess appreciate a third one in her marriage." - There was a long and heavy silence over the duo. - "It has to be you Tobirama."

"I'm don't know if I will able to", Tobirama confessed.

"In my dream you were 

  
  


Why?" 

"I don't know how to seduce." Tobirama lowered his eyes. He frankly doubt anyone would fall in love with him. He wasn't loud, charismatic and bright like Hashirama. Tobirama was a white one, a lucky charm and fearsome figure on battlefield. He was a white one, someone different from everyone else and who oddity made him ugly at the eyes of others. White ones were usually married off to others clans which appreciate their oddity or to the Senju clan head family. They wasn't trained in seduction and never were assigned to honey pot missions because they weren't appealing to most. And the rumors around Tobirama and his cold heart. Tobirama couldn't think in anything he could do to change Shima's fraternal love for a romantic one. 

"We will make it work," Butsuma said, looking back at Shima. "After Hashirama's marriage we are going to make public you and Shima's engagement." 

"What?!", Tobirama asked breathless, looking at his father in disbelief. 

"After you two married it will be easier to fall in love," Butsuma looked back at Tobirama, "you just have to fulfill your duties as husband and Shima will love you."

"And when are we going marry?, in four years?"

"in four months."

"No," Tobirama's breath hitched. "Shima is only ten years old. He is just a child. We are too young to get engagement." Tobirama protested with a hushed voice. 

"Ten years old is a good age to get married," Butsuma hardened his eyes, "besides Mito is only a year older than you. I don't find any problem in you and Shima's marrying nexts months."

"But we can't marry, we are both male and…"

"- 'brotherhood contact'." Tobirama froze on his spot. "Brotherhood contract it's the same as marrying between men."

"But a 'brotherhood contract' it's a master and apprentice relationship between warriors. Shima isn't a warrior but a healer."

"The elders council is pressing, they want Shima to be trained like a ninja."

"Shima has the mokuton, the elders will ask him to give children to the clan."

"The brotherhood contract allow both parties to have sex with women and procreate children. You would be together for life and pledge fidelity, but you can have children with a woman." 

"But if we do the brotherhood contract I will be Shima's sensei. Wouldn't it be better if Hashirama trained Shima instead? I don't have mokuton."

"Yes, it is true but I'm confident there are many things you can teach him that anyone else can. Besides, you don't need to have mokuton to train a mokuton user. I trained Hashirama and I don't have the mokuton."

Tobirama scowled, his father was right. He gnawed his lower lip and tried to find a reason, an excuse, of why he shouldn't marry Shima. 

"You and Shima must be together if we want a bright future", Butsuma said before going away, leaving his younger son alone with his doubts and the monster. 

========

Tobirama had a hard time looking at his father's eyes, he felt used like he never did before. He hated and didn't know what to do with it. 

"What did your father said?," Touka asked worried. 

Tobirama went back to reality. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Touka eyes. - "My father is planning to make Shima my spouse." Touka's eyes widened comically and she almost fell from the desk. "Father confessed he adopted Shima with the single intention to marrying him off to me."

"Wait?! What?!", she laughed after recovering her equilibrium and her ability to speak. 

"I said Father adopted Shima with the single intention of make him my 'lover' or concubine!," Tobirama stood up. "Father rejected the Hatake's offer because he wanted Shima for myself! He confessed he made Shima studying seals, asked me watch over him and put us in the same room with the hope we would get closer. And we did!" Tobirama closed his eyes and hit the desk with an open hand. "He! Everything I feel and everything I…!" 

Tobirama was hugged by Touka and he hide his head against her neck. Tobirama was hurt, he felt used by his father and doubted his own feelings for Shima, and at the same time he feared the object of his devotion and hated himself for it. 

Tobirama came out of his self-hate when Touka put her head over his. "This is good." - She whispered, looking to a far corner.- "This is good." There was a hitched breath coming from Tobirama and his whole body trembled. "You want Shima and he will be yours. This is good." Tobirama tried to protest and Touka talked again. "He will be yours and that's everything that matters. Don't think too much about it."

========

"Lord Butsuma," the old healer said, watching the masks before her. The old healer and Butsuma were having a private meeting in the later's office. They were talking about Shima's health when the man pop-up a questionable suggestion. 

"I don't think it is a good idea," she said after assessing the masks before her. She put an orange fox mask back on the ground and rose her eyes to looked at the man. "It's too soon." Butsuma arched and eyebrow and she proceeded, "Shima isn't capable to control his mokuton, strong emotions activate it and branches comes out of his body."- She wetted her dry lips-. "If Shima saw 'these'," - she motioned the masks-" we will cause him another mokuton fit. Lord Hashirama wedding is the day after tomorrow, he is too busy to… ," 

"-I know," Butsuma said impasible. He was willing to cause Shima another fit if they were capable to discover who were the beast on the masks. Butsuma put a hand over his chest and touched under his kimono the mask of the demonic woman, and his eyes landed over the three masked before them. The masks were 'different' from the rest, all of them represented unhuman beings and non one knew who the monsters in them were. The seller and his woman didn't know it, the elders and other members of the Senju didn't recognize them. Even the visitors and outsiders guest to Mito and Hashirama's wedding didn't know the name of the masks. Butsuma put the mask on the walls of the reception room and waited for someone recognize them. No one did, everyone asked about them. Butsuma needed an answer no one but Shima could give him. 

"My lord."

"We have to know."

"But if we cause Shima another mokuton fit, your guests may…"

"-We will do it," Butsuma said, putting a hand before the healer. "I will go for Hashirama and you will take Tobirama to Shima. I need the boy relaxed and happy when we arrive." Butsuma commanded before standing up and broke the privacy seal. He went out of the room and didn't look back. 

  
  


====

Touka, the old healer and Tobirama walked towards Obito's room. The woman ask them to help her but didn't give away Butsuma plans, she doubted Tobirama or Touka would help her otherwise. Tobirama opened the door and the two women came inside. 

"Master, Touka-Sama, Tobirama-Sama," Kino said, standing up from the chair before made a quick reverence. 

"Anija! You are here!", Shima yelled excited, getting out of bed and pressing his whole body against the barrier. Black big eyes shone with adoration. "I waited for you!" 

Tobirama knitted his eyebrows together, feeling guilty for abandoning his adoptive brother. Touka shifted nervous at his side. 

"I stayed awake the whole time, do you see?", Shima had a shiteating grin on his lips. 

Touka and Tobirama looked to each other confused. 

"That's not good, you should take your naps Shima-Sama," the old healer gently scolded the boy. 

"Oh, I know baa-chan!," Shima scratched his nape nervous. "But I really-really wanted to see Tobirama-nii, so I stayed awake." The healer furrowed her face in confusion, just like Tobirama did. 

"Sorry, Tobirama-Sama. I told Shima you come around the time he takes his naps or late at night," Rei quickly explained. 

"Yes! Rei told me you always come after finishing your duties and I'm always sleeping." Shima pouted and glared at Tobirama. "Why didn't you wake me up? I miss you."

"Sorry," Tobirama said. His eyes were wide open and he looked with disbelief at Rei. She covered his back, Tobirama couldn't believe the brutally honest Rei lied for him. Touka put a hand on her cousin shoulder and smirked. "Sorry, it just that you are sick and I want you to properly rest," Tobirama lied and Shima believe it. The boy twisted his mouth and gently scolded Tobirama for not wake him up. 

Tobirama watched Shima in silence, half hearing the boy's words. Tobirama noticed the bright smile on Shima, how the little boy pretended to be mad when he was obviously happy and Shima's Chakra turned into something more 'human' than it was minutes ago. Shima was so happy to see him and Tobirama felt like a terrible big brother. 

"Shima, forgive me," Tobirama said.

"Eh! Don't worry. It's fine, I'm not mad anymore" Shima said with a timid smile, suddenly feeling over conscious. Tobirama smiled weakly. 

"Anija," Shima said again," will you tell me what you have been doing? How the wedding things are going on?" 

"Yes," Tobirama said tiredly, taking a seat on a chair next to Shima's bed. Touka said her farewells before going out. Rei and Kino soon followed her example, leaving the brothers alone while the old healer relaxed on Kino's chair. Her old eyes watched each of Shima's moves and reactions. 

======

Mikiko came across Butsuma and Hashirama, both men were visibly uncomfortable. Mikiko smiled and greeted them, before asking where were they going. 

"We are going back home," Hashirama said with a serious voice. 

"Did you finish everything for the day?", Mikiko asked worriedly, knitting his eyebrow together. 

"We- there are pressing matters we should address at home, once we finish we will go back to our duties…", Hashirama mumbled, shifting uncomfortable on his feet, aware everyone around him was hearing each of his words. 

"We…", Mikiko said incredulously, stopping talking after a sharp glare from Butsuma. Mikiko felt uneasy. There were dozen of things that needed to be attended and done before the wedding and the clanhead and his sons were 'slow', their minds were on Shima instead of their work. The elders were plotting, the warriors were moving at Butsuma's back while their people were uncomfortable with the foreigners in their village and the merchant were scared of their lord's brutality. The heads of their allied clans were inside their territory and Butsuma and his sons were the portrait of weakness. This was a total disaster waiting to blow up in their faces and Butsuma was wasting his time and men in a mixed blood. It was infuriating. 

"Mikiko, stop wasting our time and let's go," Butsuma said, motioning his companions to follow him. 

"Um, and what is this pressing matter?", Mikiko asked, begging it was something important. 

"We are going to discover what this head covering is," Butsuma said, taking half of the mask from his kimono. Everyone around them tried hard not to see their clan head, a clear indicator that they were hearing every word they were saying. 

"Oh! And who were are going to punch on their faces?," Mikiko jocked with a forced smile, cracking his knuckles. 

"Shima", Butsuma said, looking with hard eyes at his son and right arm. Hashirama lowered his face. 

"Eh?", Mikiko faltered. 

"Only Shima recognize this face covering, he is the only one that can help us," Butsuma said serious. Mikiko showed himself worried, did his boss know how insane he sound? The world was falling apart around them and Butsuma insisted in discover the identity of the monster carved on the mask. 

"Wouldn't that provoke a mokuton fit on Shima?", Mikiko said instead of the things he really wanted to say. They were in public and couldn't talk his mind as he wished. 

"Yes, but it is our only option," Butsuma insisted. Then the man walked in his home direction closely followed by an nervous Hashirama and a worried Mikiko. 

=+++

Obito was cheerfully talking with Tobirama when Mikiko, Butsuma, Hashirama, Rei and Kino came inside the room. The room was tightly packed with people outside the barrier and Obito couldn't help but feel anxious. 

"Father," Obito asked worried, rubbing his hands and looking with puppy eyes at his adoptive father. He messy plead cried for forgiveness for something he couldn't control, for something he didn't know he did. Obito knew something was terribly wrong from the moment he was imprisonment inside a Chakra barrier, he played dumb in hope his 'innocent' act will gain him some pity from the Senju clan head. Butsuma showed himself nice when Obito was scared of going to Uzushio, maybe his tears will gain him some time. Obito didn't know if he would 'awake' once he was killed in this illusion or if he would be death. Obito worked most of his past life to make sure the eternal Tsukoyomi engulfed the world and never stopped to think about how it worked. He didn't care at the time, the eternal Tsukoyomi was supposed a nice dream in which everyone was happy, not an unpredictable nightmare. 

"Shima, calm down," Hashirama pleaded, weak to Obito's tears. "Father is not going to kill you as you think," Hashirama quickly explained, kneeling next to Obito and pressing his left hand against the barrier. Obito rose his right hand and put it at the same height of Hashirama's. Obito's hand was so small in comparison to Hashirama's. Obito closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breath, when he did it he reopened his eyes. 

"Are you ready to talk?," Butsuma asked with hard eyes. "Don't cry, I know you are braver and smarter than this." Everyone inside the room was shocked by the way Butsuma talked to Obito, he was trying a terrified boy like an adult enemy. Tobirama and Hashirama tried to protest but were quickly shut up by their father hard glare." You are smarter and more mature than an ordinary boy around your age, it is time you stop your childish act and behave like the 'thing' you are."

Obito's eyes widened and he paled at Butsuma's implications. Obito thought he had tricked his adoptive father as he had tricked the others, if his father didn't think he was a child then why did Butsuma adopted him and filled him with love. 

"I don't understand," Obito said with teary eyes. He pouted and tried hard to contain his tears while his whole body shivered. 

"Father," Tobirama called worried, silently pleading his father to be softer. 

Butsuma huffed and took the monstrous woman mask from his kimono. Obito's eyes widened in pure terror and the boy's whole body shivered at the same time sharp branches came out of his left side. "Tell me, Shima, which is the name of this monster."

There was a pregnant silence on the room, the only sound that broke the silence were the wet sounds of the branches tearing Obito's fresh and the boy's sharp breathing. 

"Which is the name of this monster," Butsuma insisted, putting the mask on Obito's eye level. 

"Ka-kaguya", Obito stuttered after recovering this ability to talk. 

"Kaguya?", Tobirama whispered confused, "Kaguya like princess Kaguya from the moon?", Tobirama asked loudly, taking a step forward. The white haired young man remembered a tale about a bamboo cutter and the princess from the moon. 

"Yes and no," Obito said, looking with teary eyes at his adoptive brother. 

"Yes and no?", Tobirama repeated confused. Butsuma took the mask and inspected it again. He also heard the story of the princess from the moon and saw a dozen of illustrations about the tale, an any of them portrait a demonic white haired woman. 

"That mask portrait goddess Kaguya," Obito cleaned his tears with the sleeves of his large white yukata. 

"Kaguya isn't a goddess," Hashirama said unsure, if he remembered correctly Kaguya wasn't a goddess but a princess from the moon. 

A haunted expression appeared on Obito's face and boy's voice took an unnatural inflection. "The Kaguya from the tale you know wasn't a goddess but a princess, but" - Obito pointed at the mask- "that is rabbit goddess Kaguya, mother of the Chakra and the sage of the six paths, grandmother of the Senju, Uzumaki, Hyuga and Uchiha."

Obito didn't know what possessed him, he didn't know why he told the group about Kaguya being a princess of other world and eating the fruit of the God's tree, creating the Chakra everyone used in their daily life and how she gave birth to Hagoromo and Hamura. He told them about Kaguya getting crazy and trying to engulf the world in an eternal dream, how she became one with the God's tree and her sons defeat her. Obito widely moved his hands when he explained how Kaguya's Chakra was sealed inside the sage of six paths and later divided into nine chakra beast capable to ravage the lands with their power. Obito explained excited how the ten tails empty body was encased inside the moon the sage and his brother formed from the debris of their war with their mother. No one talked again and Obito, feeling brave and stupid, thought it was a good idea explain the origin of the war between the Senju and Uchiha with the hope it would bring peace between the Uchiha and Senju. Obito talked passionately about Indra, the Uchiha ancestor and the sage's older so, and Asura, the youngest son and ancestor of the Senju. Obito told them about the how zetsu, the physical form of Kaguya's will, used lies and tricked the brothers into a long war that followed for dozen of generations until the ancestor forgot the origin of the war. 

When Obito finished the tale it was late at night, the older people in the room were strangely quiet while the youngsters had mixed reactions. Mikiko and the old healer had grave expression on their faces, they were angry and disgusted by the tale Shima told them. Butsuma was just quiet, he was confused and looked with heat at the mask on his hand. Hashirama eyes showed worry and a little of hope in them, maybe there was a peaceful solution for the war. Tobirama was sceptic and believed Shima had a wild imagination feed by the imprisonment, but a little part of him was willing to believe the crazy story. If Shima was a monster as Butsuma believed, then the story could be true. Rei and Kino were doubtful, the story was against everything they knew. The Uchiha and Senju coming from the same family was a blasphemy no one was willing to believe or hear. 

"Do you recognize who are these head-coverings," Butsuma talked again, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Butsuma motioned the old healer and the woman unwrapped three mask. The woman showed a black mask to Obito and the boy gasped at the time a new row of sharp white branches came out of his shoulder, chest and back like a collar of thorn around the boy's neck. The air inside the room turned heavy and there was a wild and violent shift in Obito's Chakra. One of Obito's eyes turned purple and the other one turned red like blood. A beast roar thundered the Senju compound. 

===========

Uchiha Madara and his men were watching the Senju borders, waiting for the dressmaker and one of their spy came back from the Senju compound when they heard a thunder and the ground under their feet shook. 

"What the heck was that?!", Madara asked after earthquake passed. 

"I don't know, my lord," Mikoto said, looking how the animals and bird flew away from the Senju territory. "But I doubt it is something good."

"We must go and see with our own eyes what was that," another man said. The word barely came out of the boy when Madara jumped from his hiding spot and crossed the Senju border. 

  
  
  
  



	18. Sukea's honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This fic got longer and wilder than expected! I don't know how a little of TobiObi and plot got inside my HashiObi and MadaObi fi. Why do I love world building? Is taking me forever to get to the Uchiha part!! 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for staying in spite of the awful English, bad grammar and lack of HashiObi and MadaObi. All of you are good people. 

Sukea and his companions were in an inn near the Senju compound gate. Sukea, his father, and their bodyguards were packed inside a nice room with a great view of the compound downtown. The room was 'good' but it didn't wash the bitter taste of being a last-minute guest to Mito and Hashirama's pompous wedding, otherwise, they would be with the other clan heads in a luxurious guest house at downtown. Sukea wished to be with Sarutobi Sasuke right now and pass time with his instead of being wishfully looking at the downtown thru a window, while with his father and men loudly complaining about the Senju and their ways with a cup of sake on their hands.  Sukea understood his father's annoyance. If it was someone else they would have turned down the invitation, but  **this ** was the Senju and as such, they sucked up and attended the wedding. Shikon was desperate to strengthen his bond with the Senju with the illusion that, if they did, the Hatake would become equals in the eyes of others ninja clans in the land of fire and stop being **belittled** like a mere group of Samurais falling in disgrace and expelled from the land of Iron after their master committed seppuku. 

Sukeabriefly glanced back at his father. It has passed a whole generation since Sukea's grandfather came to the land of fire and Shikon wasn't able to shake away their '**watchdogs**' reputation. Shikon and his men were famous for being perfect 'bodyguards', the Hatake was renowned by their **loyalty **which made them popular between rich merchants and courtesans and other clans alike. But Shikon** was tired** of working for others like a mercenary and wandering around the country like a dog without a master! That was why Sukea was here, his father was determined in marrying him into Butsuma's youngest son in hope of gaining a little piece of land for their people. Or, in the worst scenario, become the Senju's vassals. Shikon didn't care if the big and powerful Senju absorbed the Hatake clan in a long way like other clans have done if in exchange his people and he found a new place to call home. 

Sukea reluctantly accepted his father's plan because he was tired of wandering around and he genuinely liked Shima. Sukea would lie if he said he wasn't  happy about the prospect of seeing Shima again. Maybe it was Shima's mysteriousness or because Sukea's fame rose like foam after he 'saved' Shima's two years ago, but Sukea wanted to see Shima again for reasons outside politics. 

Sukea often asked about Shima's well-being to any Senju he came across and sometimes at night imagined how Shima would be now. it was hard not to, taking in consideration  Shima hasn't taken a single step out of the compound since he was almost kidnapped two years ago. Some people said Shima grew up into a weak and useless boy, others said he was ugly like a toad, others said he was a healer and a small group said he was sly like a snake. In the end, those were just rumors and no outsider knew a thing about Shima besides the fact he was sick and couldn't go to the battle. Sukea didn't want to admit it, but he was more worried about 'Shima's poor health' than he had the right to be. Sukea often pleaded to the gods for Shima's health and a longer life with the hope their paths crossed gain under kind circumstances, Shima should be healthy if Sukea wanted to fight him in a fair duel. Sukea  wanted to prove his worth beating the boy for whom he became 'famous'. It was unreasonable but Sukea was bothered by being famous for something he never did, and the only way to wash his honor was beating in a fair fight the one whose fame Sukea accidentally stole.  Or in other words, Shima saved himself two years ago and Sukea wanted to beat him with the delusional idea he would gain the right to his undeserved fame. 

In the beginning, Sukea welcomed his fame and the benefits it brought him until five months later Sukea finally understood why Hashirama wasn't surprised for Shima's safety after the Miratashi's attack. It was during a conversation with Sasuke when he realized how strange was an eight years old boy without Shinobi training knew Sukea was spying over him. Not to mention how Shima knew about his double, something no one did in the Senju, and Shima used the distraction provided to slip away and play with the kois. Back then Sukea and Sasuke brushed off Shima's actions like the doing of a civilian kid unaware of the dangers of the ninja word. But after actually think it, an untrained child from a ninja clan in a similar situation would have informed his clansmen about the trick and not take advantage of it. In Sasuke's opinion, the whole scenario only made sense if Shima was the one who asked someone else to fake to be him so he could get rid of his former bachelor and play with the kois. And more importantly, Sukea remembered, Shima sensed the danger way before Sukea did it and hid from their enemies. The more Sukea and Sasuke thought about it, the more it made sense Shima was the one who saved himself getting a double and hiding under sukea's cape. Sukea was astonished abouts Shima's skills while Sasuke found suspicious the Senju clan hid Shima's talent from their allies. Why did they allow Sukea to get the credit for something he never did? Something was fishy.

And there were other things bothering Sukea which he needed to talk with Sasuke. Like Shima's unusual way of speech, so different from anyone else the teenagers knew. Sukea recently learned that some of the words used by Shima were common in the northern territories but rare in the land of fire. How did a sheltered boy like Shima learn about those words? And more importantly, when Sukea met Shima, the other boy talked about the Senju clan like he wasn't part of them. Did Shima resent his clan for some reason? It was possible. After all, Shima appeared to be a taboo topic inside the Senju. After arriving at the compound, Sukea noticed civilians and merchants showed themselves nervous when he mentioned Shima's name in a conversation and the Shinobi were quick to change the topic towards Sukea's impressive rescue each time he asked about Shima's whereabouts. And today, when Sukea and his father met with Butsuma, the man showed himself visibly uncomfortable about the Hatakes'  interest in his youngest son and skillfully avoided any request to see the boy before the wedding. 

More than ever, Sukea was worried about Shima. Maybe it was true what they say about his clan and they were a bunch of watchdogs weak to children… 

"What's wrong with you, mutt? Are you lovesick?", one of the bodyguards laughed. The man was huge and had a round belly and strong arms, his hair was white and his beard was longer than his hair. 

"Eh?", Sukea looked back at the men inside the room. 

"Oh! He is that way each time he thinks about his beloved Shima-sama," the other bodyguard said with a big smile and pink cheeks. The man was skinny and had a long face. 

"You really are into that boy, um?", the first bodyguard said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, he is," Shikon said with a teasing smile. 

"Eh! No! Is not like that and you know it!", Sukea's face blanched at the implications. He was thinking about Shima but he wasn't into boys like his father and other former samurai thought and he would never lay with Shima or anything alike even if he was playing alone to his father's plan. "I like women! Did you heard me, drunkards!" 

The men laughed at his face and Sukea's face burned in embarrassment. Sukea opened his mouth to say something nasty when the ground under their feet shook with violence, then a powerful wave of air threw them to the floor and a monstrously Chakra made them freeze on their spot on the ground. They were unable to recover from the shock until hearing a monstrous roar, their survival instinct kicked in and raised up with weak limbs. Shiko  threw himself towards the window and saw surprised how their ninken were puffing away, horses and other animals were getting out of control and the people on the street tried to find shelter from chaos. Shikon and his men jumped to a nearby roof and watched in horror something in the sky. When Sukea followed his father he saw how the moon turned red like blood while the whole village cried in panic and fear.


	19. The perfect vessel

  
In the senju Downton some minutes before...  
  
  
  
  


"Black Zetsu", Shima whispered in horror.

The old healer released the mask on her hands. She and the others gathered in the room took a step back after the chakra barrier around Shima shattered like broken glass and an inhuman chakra came from the boy. 

========================================================

The large room was lightened by the red moonlight, the floor was covered in blood and the bodies of ten innocent monks were scattered around like broken toys. A single monk stood up in the middle of the room with a bloody sword at hand. Half of his body was a young man and the other half a black figure with sharp teeth and a yellow eye. Obito's small body shivered in terror.

"Oh!, so you are the one!", two voices resonated like one inside the Shintoist temple.

Obito took a step back and looked with horror at the man slowly walking in his direction. 

"The perfect vessel for my mother's Chakra!"

===============================

The ninja froze on their spot and watched in horror the demonic chakra engulfing the little boy, their flight response didn't kick in until the half-tree-boy broke the black mask with the large trunk his right leg turned into. The poor healer, too slow to move and too close to the mask, died consumed by the powerful chakra engulfing the monster. They escaped from the house in desperation, an irrational terror filling their heart and adrenaline moving their bodies. Rei and Kino barely came out of the house when the ground under the group's feet shook and the house's walls fell like a house of cards. Rei, Kino, Butsuma, Tobirama, and Mikiko kept running while Hashirama stayed back looking at ruins of his home. Tobirama stopped running when realized Hashima wasn't with them and went back for his brother. 

"Hashirama!", Tobirama exclaimed after catching sight of his suicidal brother. "We need to...", he shut up when the land shook again. 

.

.

.

===========================================================

Obito found himself before the sage of the six paths in a white place located dimensions quite similar to Kamui, a place between the living and the death. 

"You know my mother's story, don't you Indra's child?", the sage said with a serious tone and solemn expression. 

"Yes, I do", Obito said, twisting his face in utter confusion. They looked at each other's eyes. Obito didn't understand why the sage summoned here, he already helped Kakashi and Naruto to stop Kaguya. It was time he reunited with his beloved Rin.

The sage showed a knowing smile, "I wish you to hold the story close to your heart and mind." 

"What is the use of it? I'm dead," Obito groaned. 

"You would understand when the time comes," the man smiled. 

"And when will be..." Obito tried to disagree when the sage took from his long sleeves an eerily mask with Kaguya's face carved on it.  "-That's", Obito gasped, taking a step back. 

"I need you to find Asura and Indra incarnations and join their clans into a single nation". -Obito looked at the other man like he was out of his mind.- " I know it is unfair to ask you this, but I need you to use the strong will and resolution you used to almost bring the world to its demise to save this world and my son's incarnations from their cruel fate."

"I can't", Obito confessed, lowering his face, and watched his hands with apprehension. He wasn't a hero like Naruto or Kakashi, he was...

=====

Obito woke at the cries of terror from the villagers. It sounded far away from where he was, he knew he should do something about it but his body was in pain and didn't respond to his orders. It took all his willpower to open one of his eyes, he didn't know where he was but was aware the moon shone over his head. He moved with difficulty his head and watched the red moon over his head. A broken laugh-like noise came of his mouth before it turned into an ugly and broken cry. The moon was red and his beautiful Rin was nowhere to be found. He destroyed the lives of millions and caught the survivors of his war inside a death dream, and in the end, his wish wasn't granted. A life with his precious Rin, his biggest dream wasn't granted. She, the only goodness in this world full of pain and death wasn't here! 

A monstrous cry came out of Obito mouth and his body filled in a pain worse than turning into ashes at Kaguya's hands. 

======================

"Obito", Rin smiled beautifully and held one of his hands between her smaller ones. "You are so brave for doing this," her eyes shone with pride, "for going back to a land full of pain and death," she shed more tears. 

"Rin-chan, please don't cry!" a teenager Obito pleaded, cleaning her tears with a gentle hand. "I will come back to you and…"

"No, you don't understand Obito!" she tightened her hold on his hand and slowly shook her head. "I'm not crying because you go back. I am just " - she sobbed and Obito felt his heart clenching inside his chest- "I am just so happy you will become the man I always knew you could be." She smiled. Only Rin could be beautiful in spite of the tears and snot falling on her red face. "I always knew you could be a good man!" 

"What are you talking about Rin-chan? I...!", Obito froze on his spot.

"-After all the wrong you have done in my name," -Rin exclaimed and held Obito's against her forehead- "you will once again make something good in another man's sake". Obito looked with a hurt expression at his beloved and shed silent tears. "It looks like I'm a bad influence". There was a heavy silence over them which Obito didn't dare to break. Then  Rin whispered his name and released his hand, she took four steps away from him and turned over her heels. 

"Obito, please, forget me!", she turned with a pained smile. "Forget me and find someone else to give all your love, please!"

"Rin!" Obito held his hand towards his beloved.

"I won't watch over you anymore". 

. 

. 

. 

"I really did a mess from the Shinobi world, so much I really don't know what to say to you before I go," Obito said with a sad face, he lowered his face and balled his fist. His selfishness destroyed the world and those he loved. He made Kakashi and Naruto's life a misery. 

"Well, in the end, me being able to say goodbye like friends and not as enemies are all I need," Kakashi said. "To the old you, to the one who always arrived late because you were helping others."

Obito got surprised and rose his face. He opened his eyes and looked with disbelief at Kakashi. Why? Why was he so nice to him? After all the bad things he had done! Obito lowered his eyes and when he looked up, Kakashi and he were back to their teenagers' self. 

"Thanks, Kakashi," Obito whispered.

"I'm the one who should say that," Kakashi said with a melancholic face.

"Eh?"

"Please teach him the same lesson you taught me."

"What are you talking about? I didn't teach you anything...", Obito smiled uncomfortably and scratched his neck.

"-those who abandon their friends are worse than trash", Kakashi said. Obito stared in disbelief at his old friend. "Now go back to him," Kakashi pushed Obito away, "you can't be late this time if you want to save your new friends!"

.

.

.

  
  
.

.

.

"Please forget us..." Rin said in the darkness. 

.

.

.

==================

Men and women looked at the vortex devouring the demonic tree, and a white sphere formed at the eye of the vortex. 

.

.

.

The sphere shattered like an eggshell and a white light came out of it, and the lunar eclipse ended giving back a white full moon to the sky. 

.

.

.

The light descended to the center of the compound and the bravest warriors ran towards it. The sensors and seasoned shinobi knew the monster didn't go away and instead adopted a new form. 

=====

Hashirama and Tobirama were the first ones to see the true form of the light, recognizing in it their adoptive brother's face and the monstrous mask which haunted their father's dreams. They tensed and stayed on alert, ready to fight a monster they knew they couldn't defeat. The white beast stopped over the clatter left behind by the monstrous tree, it's floated in at air and its eyes were at eye level to Hashirama's.

"I'm sorry!", the beast said with a sweet and warm voice. It was the voice of a boy at the beginning of puberty. "I really did a mess out of our home," the beast looked down at the crater and showed himself embarrassed. "It's a real shame I only know destruction and the ways of the war," - the beast rose its heterochromatic eyes and looked at Hashirama-. "Sorry, if I knew how I would turn the house back to how it was before. But I don't know anything about construction." There was an uncomfortable silence. The beast waited for Hashiramas' answer while the man couldn't find the words. Tobirama was also in shock ten meters behind his older brother. The brothers trying hard to understand what was happening before his eyes. 

"Father will kill me when he comes back home", the beast said nervous, looking away and playing with his black _shakujō _while the black Tama floated quickly at his back. 

"Shima," Hashirama said when he finally found his voice. The beast rose his eyes and looked at him. "Shima, is that you?"

"Shima", the beast smiled. "That's the name you and Tobirama gave me, now I remember". Hashirama was surprised to find the white beast beautiful in spite of its scales and horns. 

"Now I remember, I'm in a nice dream in which my name is Shima and you are my brother."

The beast smiled again and caressed Hashirama's face, careful to not burn the skin with his chakra or cut him with his fangs. "You and Tobirama are the only goodness in this world full of pain and death, you made me a marvelous dream and give me a happy childhood. Thank you". 

"Shima...", Hashirama said, unable to say anything else. 

"I really don't want to wake up from his dream".

"Then don't", Hashirama said and took Shima's hand.

The beast opened his eyes widely and then chuckled. "Yes, I should do that," -he said with a big smile- "I'm a selfish man, after all. " The beast left the _shakujō _behind, rounded Hashirma's neck, and repressed their chest together. "Hashirma, hold me in your arms again and make me believe there is kindness in this world". Before the Hashirama could reply soft and white lips pressed against his in an innocent kiss. A bright light engulfed Hashiama and the beast when it disappeared, a white-haired thirteen years old boy was placidly sleeping in Hashirama's arms. 

=======================================================================

When Shima recovered his consciousness he felt his arms restrained over his head with cold chains and his back pressed against a wood pole infused with a suspicious familiar Chakra. Shima tried this time to move his legs and realized his ankles were loosely tied by vines. When Obito finally opened his eyes, he found himself inside a Chakra barrier in a place that looked like an old Japanese temple. 

  
  


"Where I am?" 


	20. Jiro Yamanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This fic is almost one year old! Wow! I thought I would have finished it before the year but we are no close to its end or to the Madaobi or of hashiobi. Omg! 
> 
> And more important , I just realized the past ten chapters happened in one week. Omg! I should go back and check the timeline. 
> 
> Character ages:
> 
> -Hashirama and Madara are 18 - 19 years old. 
> 
> -Kino is 17 years old. 
> 
> -Mito is 16- 17 years old. 
> 
> -Nagano is 16 years old. 
> 
> -Tobirama and Izuna are 15 - 16 years old. 
> 
> -Sukea and Rei are 14 years old. 
> 
> \- Obito is 10 years old. 

Quinto hermano 19

  
  


OMG! This fic is one year old! Wow! I thought I would have finished it before the year but we are no close to its end or to the Madaobi or of hashiobi. Omg! 

And more important , I just realized the past ten chapters happened in one week. Omg! I should go back and check the timeline. 

Character ages:

-Hashirama and Madara are 18 - 19 years old. 

-Kino is 17 years old. 

-Mito is 16- 17 years old. 

-Nagano is 16 years old. 

-Tobirama and Izuna are 15 - 16 years old. 

-Sukea and Rei are 14 years old. 

\- Obito is 10 years old. 

  
  


=========

Jiro Yamanaka moved nervously around the room, spontaneously looked into his reflection in a close mirror on the wall. He was using a brown wig and make up to look as close as possible to the tailoress's son, and wore a loose Kimono to hide his toned body in an attempt to pass like a civilian. If he wanted to survive this suicide mission of his, he must keep calm and don't atrack unwanted the attention. It was already a miracle Madara was able to infiltrate Jiro into the Senju compound at Hashirama's wedding eve. It was uncanny and near impossible an Uchiha, eternal enemies of the Senju, had a way to slip someone to the heart of the Senju's territory under Butsuma's careful watch. It was ridiculous! 

Jiro stopped and covered his face. Oh God! If he messed up and the Senju found out he wasn't who he said he was then he would be tortured for days before being brutally killed. Senju Butsuma was infamous for his policy of 'no hostages', so different from the Uchiha, who were prone to slave their captured enemies. And in the hypothetical case Jiro survived and he scraped alive from the Senju compound, if he didn't bring Senju Shima to the Uchiha Madara, then the Uchiha are going to make him pay with a life of perpetual slavery. Or worse! Madara would do nothing at all and his creditors would confiscate all his possessions. Or even worse! Jiro trembled at the sole idea of his precious wife and son being forced into slavery because of his stupidity. 

Jiro thought he was smarter than Uchiha Madara when he offered himself for the job. The mission was ' a piece of cake' and the pay was a little fortune. Enough money to pay Jiro's gamble debt and to give Jiro's wife a life full of luxuries. Back then Jiro thought he had nothing to lose and everything to win. Madara - the pitiful young man was so nervous the first time they met- was desperate to turn the scales in his clans' favor in their war with the Senju. The Uchiha had little food in this cruel winter, their previous clan head died from the flu, their enemies got more numerous after some of their allies took side the Senju's or the Hyuga's side after Tajima died, and it was no one's secret Madara's first months as clan head were a complete desastre. The young man was too soft to be a clan head. Jiro must have known the mission was suicidal when Madara arrived at his door offering him a little fortune that would leave any small clan bankrupt. Madara was desperate for  **this mission to succeed** and Jiro thought he would take advantage of his desperation. Now Jiro knew Madara was much more than what the people say about him. Madara was crazy and desperate! Only Madara would resort to kidnap Butsuma's bastard in an attempt to regain his ground. No one - Jiro himself- would have thought kidnapping a bastard without any kind of political importance would be an intelligent militar move, neither that kidnapping said kid would be so hard. Jiro was still surprised the bastard was well guarded all the time. No one could talk or get near him without the Senju's heirs or Butsuma himself knew about it. 

Jiro bit his fingers' nails and stopped walking around. He must do something to make sure to be left alone with Shima, otherwise… 

Jiro tensed his whole body when the old tailoress came inside the room. Her face was white and she was shivering. "They're on their way here," the old woman said nervously, playing with her hands non stop. 

"Good," Jiro said, sweating nervously. He couldn't judge the woman for her nervousness, he was as scared as her. Jiro walked towards the woman and held her hands between his and said softly, "Calm down and remember your lines, everything would be fine". The woman nodded and smiled awkwardly at the ninja. They were together in this, if she messed up not only her son would be dead but she would be cruelty punished for her treachery. Senju Butsuma was infamous for cutting the hands and feet of those civilians who betrayed him. Jiro's life wasn't the one jeopardized, they needed this mission to be a success. 

"Lady Mishima", a woman's voice said at the other side of the door. "Lord Butsuma and his sons are here."

"Time to work, my child", the tailoress said to Jiro with a nervous expression. 

=============

Jiro saw it and couldn't believe it, he was before the great Butsuma Senju and the man didn't know he was a Shinobi in disguise. Jiro thanked all the gods for the seal Madara put on his belly, apparently it suppressed his Chakra and made him pass like a civilian with little Chakra. Jiro should have known the Uchiha knew a way to counter the implacable Senju's sensors. And lady luck smiled at him again, Jiro and his fake mother's nervousness helped their story. It was understandable and expected they were scared, after all they were poor 'dressmakers' whose workshop was robbed and the items commissioned by the Senju commissioned were lost. Anyone would be scared in their position. Jiro gently comforted the woman during her explanation, and answered for her the questions the Senju threw at them. Butsuma was annoyed but saw the stole of his bandana like a small inconvenience, while 'the ice-hearted' Tobirama was vivid and looked like he was about to break something in any minute, and 'the powerful' Hashirama showed unlimited empathy and paciente. Hashirama understood their predicament and didn't blame them for it. Jiro himself was gladly surprised by Hashirama's benevolence. During the conversation with Butsuma and his older sons, Jiro and the tailoress tried to convince the Senju to pick something else from the items they brought with them. Tobirama looked displeased at the fur accessories they brought, while Butsuma and Hashirama inspected some accessories for the wedding. It was then that Jiro finally noticed the quiet child standing two steps behind Hashirama, looking wishfully to an orange bell. After some minutes that felt like seconds, the white haired boy lost interest on the bell and shifted his attention to some garment on Hashirama's hands while playing nervously with his abnormal long sleeves. The kid was unusually quiet and hid his presence like only an adult Shinobi would. Jiro was amazed by the boy's skills and discreetly assessed him. Shima was short, his skin was pale and his hair was yellowish white, and - just like Madara said it would be- there was a spiral scar on his face. Jiro unconsciously winced, more than a battle scar it looked like someone intentionally drew a spiral on the boy's face with a knife. Then the boy turned his head and looked at Hashirama, who was showing the boy a green kimono, and Jiro froze on his spot. It was easy to be tricked by the scars and the hair, but the unmarked half of Shima's face yelled at anyone with eyes that the boy wasn't a Senju. Shima looked nothing like his father, brothers or clansmen. Jiro tensed when the boy's sharp eyes turned towards him and they saw each other face to face. Shima's eyes were dark like a moonless night, his nose was small and his facial features were delicate. And Jiro realized that before him was a little white-haired Madara looking directly at his eyes. Jiro came out of his shock when Tobirama stepped between Shima and him. 

"What are you looking at?", Tobirama asked, annoyance evident in his voice. 

"Eh?! Nothing," Jiro said, taking a step back. 

"Let him be, Tobirama," Hashirama chuckled. "He  **is a civilian. ** He is unused to big scars."

"It's rude to shima", Tobirama said menancefully, taking a step towards Jiro. 

"Eh! Sorry, I didn't know!" Jiro stuttered and made a quick reverence before walking away. 

"Calm down, Tobirama!" 

Jiro pretended to help his 'mother' to look for something for some minutes while Hashirama talked to his brother. 'Well that was close!' - Jiro thought when Tobirama didn't come after him. Jiro kept searching for something in the luggage before taking a glance back. Shima was inspecting his face in the mirror with a worried face, while Tobirama was at his side and consoled him with a nice smile. It's hard to believe Tobirama could be nice. 

"Don't worry. Tobirama-sama is overprotective of his little brother," the woman said at his side. Unlike him, she came to actually look for something inside the trunk. "Both brothers are, but Tobirama is the worst. He will never leave Shima-Sama alone with an extranger," she whispered, before taking a black jacket and walking back to her clients. Jiro lowered his head and tensed. This job might be almost impossible. 

======

After Butsuma and his sons walked away, Jiro waited ten minutes before he went out of the inn to 'catch rumors about Shima'. He needed more information and fresh air to properly process everything on his head. Jiro couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance between Shima and Madara, neither could believe no one inside the Senju noticed it. The Senju were the Uchihas enemies, they should recognize the Uchiha blood in Butsuma's younger son, the Senju heirs should hate his little brother instead of adore him. Jiro walked to an empty alley and groaned before covering his face. Nothing made sense! Why? Why did Shima look so alike to Uchiha Madara? Is this the reason why Madara was so invested in having the child under his power? It is possible this was meant to be a retrieve mission to begin with? Is little Shima Madara's real brother? Jiro uncovered his face and leaned his body against a dirty wall. This unexpected discovery threw new light over the mission. Now Madara's reckless behavior and obsession over a child he shouldn't know anything about, the Senju heavy guard over Shima and Butsuma's weirdness towards his bastard made sense. Could it be Butsuma kidnapped the white haired Uchiha and was using the kid like leverage against the Uchiha? Butsuma was well known for his cruelty, but Jiro doubted he was capable of such a dirty tactic. This mission was showing to be more troublesome than he originally thought. 

Jiro tensed and looked with disbelief a bunch of women in a nearby street. He heard them bad mouthing Butsuma and his sons. It looked like Butsuma's approbation was on the floor. Jiro was surprised a group of civilian women dared to shit talk about their clan head in a crowded and open space, and even more surprising, they called Butsuma an 'Uchiha fucker'. Jiro felt dizzy. How was possible Butsuma's paternity over Shima wasn't questioned? 

Jiro pushed himself away from the wall. He needed to understand what was happening before making his next move. He needed to understand why Shima was important and how to get near him. 

Jiro went back to the inn and lured three innkeepers to his room, one at the time with dressmaker help. He recurred to read the innkeepers' minds after reading Lady Mishiba's mind. In a time lapse shorter than an hour, Jiro discovered nothing made sense about Shima. A bastard son protected and tightly guarded like a treasure, a boy unable to wield a sword in their warring era, a boy who didn't know the battle and wore women's clothes to hide him from others. Jiro wasn't surprised to discover Shima was considered a genius. Not a normal child could be so quiet and hide their sense so well like Shima did. But, Jiro wouldn't lie, it was impresso Shima was capable of reading a scroll by himself at the age of five or creating a seal to boil water in a bowl without fire jutsu at the age of nine. But even more shocking was to find out his talent was wasted by Butsuma's wishes to get the boy out of the war with the Uchiha. Jiro had a few theories of the reason but there was nothing concrete. The women Jiro 'questioned' knew about a convenient and mysterious illness on Shima, preventing the boy from any physical labore like being a ninja. It could be true, Jiro suspected, according to Lady Mishima's mind Shima had an unusual white skin on only half of his body. And even more shocking was to find out Shima possessed Mokuton, a well known fact by everyone in the compound. Now Jiro understood no one suspected Shima wasn't Butsuma's son.

Jiro closed his eyes and covered his eyes with the hill of his hands. He laid on his back on the bed and suffered the worst headache in his life. Nothing made sense! Lady Mishiba looked worried at her 'teammate', unsure of what she could do to help. She was restless. 

Coming back to Jiro's internal turmoil. He couldn't decide if Shima's mokuton wasn't bullshit or not. The mokuton could be a pity excuse invented by Butsuma to legitimize Shima at the eyes of his people. Again Jiro's theory of Shima being an abducted Uchiha child took more strength. But, If Shima really had the Mokuton as the innkeepers believed, then Butsuma's adoption of the boy made sense. Oh God! Jiro should be exhausted to believe an Uchiha can have mokuton! But it made sense in some way. Butsuma and any clan head would be more than willing to kidnap a child with a rare blood limit, now imagine two powerful blood limits. Sharingan and Mokuton, the last one a rare blood limit highly valuable in the Senju. Of God! - Jiro held his breath-, could it be little Shima was a weapon of mass destruction capable of tip the scales in the war between the Uchiha and the Senju. 

"You look tired," lady Mishiba said, playing worriedly with her hands. 

"I am," Jiro admitted, uncovering his eyes and looking with tired eyes at the woman. 

"You should rest," she said with a sad smile. "Dear," she added awkwardly. 

"Yes, you are right", Jiro huffed, "mother."

=========

In the following days the whole compound got crazy! Lady Mishiba played a low profile, staying away from Butsuma and his family while Jiro did his work. Their mission turned to the worst after Shima lost control of his mokuton in the festival and apparently - from the minds Jiro read- feed from Hashirama's Chakra like some kind of vampire. Now the civilians, ninjas and merchants alike feared Shima. The hated bastard turned into some kind of monster some members of the clan wanted dead or fighting for them in the battlefield. While some men and women feared Shima, others feared Butsuma. The man got crazy. He almost killed a face-covering merchant for scaring his youngest 'son' and got obsessed over Shima's security, controlling who came in contact with the child. In a couple of hours the security around Shima tripled and it only tightened when the last guest to the wedding arrived at the compound. Now the place was filled with eyes, ears; to many Shinobis to pass unnoticed. It was impossible to keep with the mission, it was too risky, and Jiro decided they must get out of the compound while they could. Jiro and lady Mishiba didn't have work to fulfill at the Senju's eyes or a reason to stay at the compound. If they stayed, they would rise suspicious and run the risk of being discovered. So Jiro and Lady Mishima took their belongings and went to the Uchiha's border, hoping Jiro's discoveries and intel about the Senju's compound gained them Madara's favor. Jiro wished vehemently Madara was willing to listen and forgive their lives. 

=++++++

One night after leaving the compound it showed to be the right decision. Jiro and the old dressmaker were resting before planning how to cross the border when a bloody moon appeared high in the sky and the land shook under their feet. Jiro heard the song of the birds and the sky turned dark before all the beast and animals cried in panic. He barely had time to drop his baggage and pick up the old woman in his arms before going away from the stampede of creatures. The little woman hugged Jiro's neck and prayed the sage for protection, while Jiro jumped from one tree to the next, looking for a safe place for the woman. It wasn't until the sound subsided and a blue moon shone in the sky again, that Jiro realized the sky had turned dark because of the numerous birds flying in it. Jiro looked around when his instincts yelled someone was watching him, and he felt true horror when a pitch of pure darkness looked back at him with golden eyes. 

=========

Three hours later Madara and his men found Jiro and the dressmaker hiding under a fell tree. Lady Mishima shivered like a leaf and held Jiro's arms like a lifesaver, while the Yamanka was tense and sweated profusely. Madara and his small group of followers weren't any better, they were anxious. In their way an stampede of deers injured two members of the group, two lads who didn't dominate the tree walking and were sent home with the help of two of his men. Making Madara's group short of four men. The Uchiha and his men were also perturbed by the eerily quietness in the forest or the fact they didn't come across any kind of Senju patrol after the first one they killed near the border. Maybe they were killed by the stampede, maybe not, Madara didn't know. What he did know was that they should go out of the Senju compound as soon as possible and go back to safe ground. Madara had the ominous feeling  **something was terribly wrong** from the moment the 'bloody moon' appeared high in the sky and the earthquake happened. Feeling only got bigger once he found his spies empty handed, nerves wracked and no pleading for their life. Madara didn't ask what happened and Jiro did say it, lady Mishima shivered and Jiro only asked to go to a safe place. So they did. 

  
  


==========

Once Madara and his team were back on friendly ground, they went back to their base near the border. Two of Madara's men took the dressmaker to see his son in prison while Madara took Jiro to his tent. 

"So he came back empty handed?" Izuna asked, irritation evident in his voice, barely rising his eyes from the scroll on his lap. The young man was sitting on the floor, a scroll on his lap and a hawk perching from a nearby pole. "You are not going to give him the money, do you?" 

"I don't know," Madara smirked and folded his arms. "Maybe he won it."

"Um, maybe." Izuna raised his eyes. "You shouldn't have gone so far as going into our enemies land for outsiders."

Jiro narrowed his eyes and balled his fist, feeling his blood boiling. 

"It was needed," Madara mumbled. 

Izuna raised on his feet and walked towards his brother and bodyguard. Jiro averted his eyes while the brothers heatly interchanged greetings, Izuna fretting over his older brother. It was understandable. The bloody moon filled everyone's heart with fear, getting under their skin of those who watched it. 

"We are now in a safe place," Madara said, once he calmed his little brother, taking two steps towards Jiro. "You can now talk."

Jiro nodded. He raised his face and looked at the clan head and his brother. A shiver ran through his whole body, they were so alike to Shima it was hard not to believe they were related. "Before I talk, lord Madara," - Jiro looked around-, "are we somewhere in which no outsider can hear our conversation?" 

Izuna and Madara furrowed their eyebrows. Mikoto at their back tensed. 

"Are you asking us for a privacy barrier?", Izuna asked, mildly offended. The privacy barrier needed four men or one expensive Uzumaki seal to be properly erected. Izuna wouldn't waste a privacy seal for the white haired boy Madara was obsessed about, even less any kind of information related to him. 

"Yes, I do," Jiro said seriously, balling his hands and sweating profusely. He felt the Uchiha's eyes piercing him. "There's something we should talk about." Jiro's blue eyes landed heavy on Madara. "Something you should have told me beforehand."

Izuna glared at Jiro, while Madara showed himself impassive. 

"-Fine," Madara said. 

"It's dangerous," Izuna warned, didn't taking his eyes from the yamanaka. Izuna didn't hate the Yamanak, he didn't trust outsiders, specially someone capable of controlling others minds.

"I hope, for your own good," - Madara said, looking at Jiro with cold eyes-, "you had a good reason to be back without the boy."

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Mikoto," - Madara called his bodyguards.- "Go for four men to raise the privacy barrier. You and Izuna will be inside it with me and Jiro."

"Yes." Mikoto did a reverence before going out of the tent. 

Izuna looked with disbelief at his brother, before hiding his emotions and glared at the Yamanaka. Izuna hated everything related to Madara's plan from the beginning: contracting an outsider, wasting precious resources and a golden opportunity to get inside the Senju compound and kill Butsuma in the wedding. Madara chose a boy he once met in his teenage years over taking vengeance of their enemies. Izuna swore to his father's grave that Tobirama would be an orphan before a single year passed. Almost a year had passed since he made that promise and Izuna was nowhere near his objective, and Madara wasn't helping. 

There was a tense silence in the room after Mikoto went away. Izuna was distant while Madara felt uneasy. 

=======

Izuna and Madara were inside the barrier, at the last moment Madara decided against Mikoto being inside the barrier. 

"Now, you can talk," Madara said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Make your question."

Jiro furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by Madara's sudden openness. Jiro loudly exhaled and calmed down. "I have two questions," Jiro raised two fingers. 

"Only two?", Madara huffed, crossing his arms. Jiro could tell the young man was nervous. 

"I only ask the questions that matter."

"Ask your questions then."

Jiro closed his eyes. He feared to fall under Izuna's genjutsu in case the younger Uchiha decided to attack him. 

"Which is your relationship with Shima?" Jiro heard a nervous chuckle coming from Madara lips, Izuna muttering something hard to understand.

"There's no such a thing," Izuna said seriously, almost offended by the implication. Jiro didn't reply, waiting for Madara's answer. 

"It's complicated", Madara admitted, loudly exhaling. 

"So you aren't blood related?", Jiro insisted, annoyed by Madara evasion. 

"Us? Blood related to that child?", Izuna yelled indignantly. "You must be out of your mind to believe we are related to a hideous white one?" 

Madara kept quiet. Jiro was begging to lose his patient, Madara kept hiding information from him. 

"Then why is that boy the living image of Madara-Sama?", Jiro snapped, opening his eyes to look at Madara. Jiro didn't look at Madara's eyes, no sane man would. 

There was a tense silence, Izuna and Madara's eyes wide open. 

"You can't be serious!," Izuna said with humor. Madara said nothing. Jiro noticed Madara's unusual behavior, the clan head usually talked his mind while Izuna strayed quiet. This time around, Izuna was hot-headed while Madara was suspiciously quiet. 

"Madara," Izuna said, motioning his brother to talk. "What are you thinking? You can't believe this bullshit!, - Izuna pointed at Jiro." Can you?", he asked under his breath. Jiro and Izuna looked at Madara's face morphing from shock to confusion and then to regret. Never in his life Jiro saw so many feelings in an Uchiha's face. 

"Madara! Get your head out of your ass! Shima is not your brother! I'm your only brother!" 

Jiro was shook by Izuna's words. So Madara's intention always had been to retrieve the child to his clan. 

Madara raised a hand and shut up Izuna with a single glare. "Shima **is** **important to me.** I don't know if we are related or not" Madara said with a serious voice, looking at Jiro. Izuna squealed outraged at Madara's stupidity. "The last time I saw Shima, he was Kentaro's living image."

"Kentaro?," Izuna tasted the name, a sad expression crossed his face. 

"Who is Kentaro?", Jiro asked with caution. Now he knew Madara knew Shima in person, but he didn't understand the weight the name 'Kentaro' had over the brother's hearts. It was Shima's real name? The name he had before he was abducted by the Senju. 

"Our little brother," Madara replied, sadness filling his voice and face. 

"Kentaro is dead!", Izuna snapped with venom, glaring at Madara's eyes. "He died when he was four years old! He died before he touched the battlefield, he just got sick and died." 

Madara didn't talk. Jiro didn't know what to think with the little bits of information he had. 

"Shima isn't Kentaro", Izuna said under his breath, his expression hardening into pure hate. 

"I'm not saying Shima is Kentaro," Madara looked at his brother with sad eyes. "I'm only saying Shima may be an Uchiha."

"He is an Uchiha," Jiro quickly corrected. 

"A white haired Uchiha?", Izuna raised his voice, laughing at the idea. 

"Yes."

Izuna huffed and folded his arms. "And you want us to believe the fiend of Butsuma would give his name to an Uchiha child and allow him to live under his roof! You must be joking!" 

"My brother is right. Why would Butsuma adopt Shima?", Madara lowered his face, uncomfortable. Jiro couldn't deny it, Butsuma wasn't a Saint and wouldn't adopt an Uchiha child unless… 

"Shima has the Mokuton."

Madara and Izuna widened his eyes in a comical way. 

"You can't be serious", Madara exclaimed, after getting out of his shock. 

"Lord Madara, would you allow me to show you what I have seen?" 

=================

Madara and his brother were sharing a bottle of wine in their private quarters after their conversation with Jiro. Madara paid Jiro a quarter of the money, the Yamanaka would receive the rest of the money once he stole Shima from the Senju. For now, Jiro would stay with lady Mishima in her shop and kept pretending to be his son meanwhile they got another chance to get inside the Senju compound. The woman's son was under their power, and Jiro was under Mikoto and his men's careful watch by Madara's orders. 

"He is playing with your head!", Izuna exclaimed, scratching his head. He couldn't believe Madara gave Jiro money in exchange for a pile of crap. It was their clan money even if Madara said it was his. 

"I know what I saw, Izuna" Madara answered, sipping his wine. 

"You only saw a disfigured child with white hair."

"He looks like Kentaro."

"He is playing with your mind."

"He never knew Kentaro, he can't make this up."

"Nothing he told us made sense."

"I believe him," Madara lowered his face and sipped his wine. 

"Do you really think Shima is a white haired Uchiha with Mokuton?" 

"Yes, I do."

"A genius white haired Uchiha with Mokuton?" , Izuna repeated with humor, fighting a chuckle trying to come out of his lips. 

"Yes, I suspect he is more intelligent than a normal child if he can make seals". 

"Really?!", Izuna laughed at Madara's face. "Do you actually believe Shima is a chakra vampire, genius, white haired Uchiha with Mokuton?", Izuna said it so fast he lost his breath. 

Madara averted Izuna's eyes and said under his breath, " You have a technique to absorb your enemies Chakra, don't you?"

==================

That night, after Izuna went to bed and only a couple of guards were awake, Madara waited patiently outside his tent before sending back a carrier pigeon to Hashirama. Their plan A had failed and they should move quickly according to the situation. Madara wasn't sure anymore about plan B, an ambush against the next Uzumaki's caravan was a risky move. It was huge and the Uzumaki would travel back their country tightly guarded by Uzumaki and Senju men alike, on a land under the Senju control and away from the border with the Uchiha. 

Madara saw the pigeon flew away and unconsciously touched the small green storage scroll tucked under his belt. The first time Hashirama's pigeon got in touch with Madara was a month after Tajima's death. The bird arrived at the spot Madara and Hashirama found Shima five years ago. The white bird carried a note and a small scroll made by an amateur. In the note Hashirama apologized for being out of touch and sent his condolences. Madara was so angry he broke the note and cursed Hashirama between tears. Madara wouldn't deny he was jealous of Hashirama, he hated Hashirama still had his father with him when Madara lost his own. Madara wasn't ready to be the next clan head, there were a dozen of things his father never told him about the job and the elder were of little help, politics were always never Madara's strong point. Slowly his dreams of peace and world in the world children shouldn't die were crushed under the weight of reality and his obligations to his people. Madara's dreams of peace looked almost reachable and the day he decided to forget his childhood friend, their dream and their ridiculous promise, a carrier pigeon appeared from the sky. 

With wet eyes Madara opened the scroll. He would burn it once he read the content, and instead of Hashirama's beautiful handwriting he found messy chicken scratch and some kanjis Madara wasn't familiar with. The note said:

" _ I know you aren't feeling well anija, so I made this scroll for you. I hope you like it." _

Under the note Hashirama wrote: 

_ "The day you will meet again with our little brother is close, so stay strong and wait until I become a clan head before kidnap our little brother. He is cute, you will like him.  _

_ Note one: _

_ By the way, our little brother made this storage scroll and I thought you would like to have it. It's useful to have one at hand. _

_ Note two: _

_ I don't know what he put in it, so be careful." _

Madara read the scroll two or three times before he realized who was writing which part. Madara smiled when he realized the child he and Hashirama was alive. And cried a little when he found out the storage scroll was filled with rice and dried fruit Madara liked the most. 


	21. Chapter 21

===========

The world changed once the bloody moon appeared high in the sky. Everyone felt it under their skin and looked with fear at the sky, waiting for the divine punishment to be derived. Tsukoyomi, the moon God, was angry with their vile actions and the clans heads stopped the war for a whole month. Clansheads, warriors, diviners, monks and civilians alike were on their better behavior. They stopped cheating, killing their enemies and stealing other's possessions; the temples were filled with players and offerings. Everything to please the moon God. 

Jiro looked at the dark sky and saw the blue moon. In another time, he would have laughed at the silly idea. The moon God mad at them for their sins, when the moon god began to care about such things? Jiro wouldn't have believed if he didn't witness the chaos born from the red moon on the Senju territory. 

"Are you fin, darling?" the old dressmakers asked. She was now well used to play Jiro's mother after a month working together. 

Jiro pushed himself away from the windowsill and looked back to the small woman. They weren't alone in their small room in the inn, with them was a young lad with brown hair, a tall man in grey armor and one of the innkeepers. "Sorry, mother," Jiro said with a weak smile, "what were you saying?" 

"Oh, darling," the woman sighed tiredly, folding her hands together. 

The huffed, annoyed but anyway repeated his words in a deep voice. "Tomorrow morning you will meet with Lord Butsuma and his sons at the temple at eight o'clock clock. A great honor for outsiders," the man mumbled the last sentence, each word filled with venom. Jiro furrowed his eyebrows while the other lad showed himself equally annoyed. 

"Yes, thank you." the small woman said, "We will be there, don't worry," she then bowed at the warrior. The lad and Jiro followed her example, trying to ignore the man's insult. The man huffed before going away, quickly followed by the innkeeper. 

Righ! Jiro got his mind back on track once he raised his head to look at the retreating back of the Senju soldier. The dressmaker, an Uchiha half blood and him infiltrated again inside the Senju compound and will meet with the clan head's family tomorrow morning. Jiro should be on guard and focus on their mission, otherwise they will be dead tomorrow at this hour. But he couldn't stop thinking something was terribly wrong in the Senju compound. 

"What an asshole," the lad mumbled. "Since when those bastards are royalty?" 

"Had princess Mito married to lord Hashirama must have gone to their head," Jiro said. He didn't believe his own words but he didn't find another explanation for the reason why the clan head family was considered something akin to royalty inside the compound or why people for other clans were working under the Senju. Jiro looked out of the window and saw the new constructions around the place. Now the 'humble' village of the Senju looked more like a big city. What was happening? 

==========================

All men feared the moon God and filled his temples with offerings and prayed for forgiveness but only the Shinobis from clans allied to the Senju knew the offerings should be taken to the temple at the heart of the Senju's territory. Clans bowed before Butsuma and his sons, pledged loyalty to the Senju in exchange of protection from the white God. The Senju 'royal' family were chosen by the white God of destruction and death, and so the other clans should obey them. The clans head saw with their own eyes the white God turning into flesh to stay at Hashirama's side, and monks who arrived from far lands the next days further proved Shima's divinity. 

But Obito wasn't aware of his 'true form', like others called it, or the red moon or the Senju's rise in power. He only knew he was imprisoned inside a temple filled with offerings and those who once called friends and family feared the moon and Obito himself. He was aware of Kino and Rei calling him a monster when they thought he couldn't hear them. His precious Rei feared him, she was too nice to be true and her smiles were forced. She wore beautiful clothes which fit nicely her body and she showed 'accidentally' her breast. Obito wouldn't deny he liked to take a peek once in a while, but that didn't change the fact Rei was actively trying to seduce him. Now, Obito was bitterly aware, he stopped being a friend to Rei to turn into a mission. Obito didn't know why, but he supposed his mokuton was the reason behind Rei stopped chasing after Nagano. Maybe her parents or an elder ask her to get a son with him. That wouldn't be unheard. 

The first days of his imprisonment Obito used to be afraid and sad, now he was getting angry at his adoptive family and former friend for being afraid of him when they should be instead afraid of the 'dark monster' moving under their feet and inside the shadows. The dark demon who played with the hearts and passions of men and women alike. The monster who tricked a pained and desperate Madara into awakening the moon Goddess Kaguya in exchange to see his lost brother again. Zetsu was the puppeteer behind each bloody conflict in this world, the fiend who tricked Obito into madness. That fiend was nearby, Obito could feel it under his skin. 

Obito took his eyes away from the closer window - a small opening, four meters over his head-, and looked at the monk sitting and eating sweet buns at the other side of the reddish chakra barrier. Obito guessed the man should be 32 or 35 years old. He wore a black ropes with matching sandals, while a wooden rosary hung from the slim neck and the shakujo rested at the man's side. 

Obito looked back to the window, into the moonless night and a deep sadness washed over his body. It was cruel of this illusion's 'dreamer', whoever they were - Hashirama, Tobirama or Madara-, to remind Obito of his past sins and mistakes. Why did they...

"What are you thinking kid?"

Obito startled and his whole body tense. His lips formed a tight line and closed his eyes when he heard a loud chuckle, heavy steps and ringing sound of the shakujo. 

"What? Are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?", the man asked before getting out a mumble of pleasure. "Aaah! These buns are really good, you should give it a try!" 

Obito twisted his lips in displeasure and turned his face away. That was the only thing he could do, after all, his hands were painfully shackled over his head and vines tied his legs. The man hummed at Obito's childish behavior. 

"If Shima-Sama doesn't eat his offerings his papa will be mad," the man said with a sing-song voice. Obito opened his eyes when he heard the man moving around, he needed to know where he was. The man chuckled once he got Obito's eyes on him. "Oh, don't get scared Shima-Sama, I'm here with you!" 

Obito groaned and raised his eyes to the window, the blue night filled with stars. This idiot monk reminded him of someone he once knew. Obito couldn't tell who they were. 

"What is your problem Shima-Sama? Do you want more sweets? Do you want a puppy or a kitty offering the next time? Do you want alcohol or cigarettes? The elders brought sake and a pipe the last time but your papa rejected it! He said you were too young to do such things!"

Obito kept his eyes on the sky. He hated where this conversation was getting to. 

"Don't you think it's funny how you are too young to have a drink, smoke or make out with a woman but old enough to have your first man."

Obito's cheek burned in embarrassment. Unconsciously the boy closed his tights and tried to not think about his future marriage. He couldn't believe his father was really contemplating marrying him off because of a 'mokuton' incident. Going to Uzushio was dozens of times better than being given to an unknown man. 

"Hey, asshole. Let him alone!" A tired voice said from a far corner. Obito and the monk turned his eyes towards the white haired teenager glaring at the monk. Obito's chest filled with happiness when he recognized his new bodyguard. It was Sukea! The boy who reminded him so much of his lost friend, a Hatake boy he used to like and now he would never see again. 

"Oh! Waaaah! A knight in shining armor has arrived to save the princess!", the monk laughed and did some silly moves with his hands, faking to be hurt. Obito hated the guy but liked how threatical he was. Sometimes he didn't know if he should hate or laugh at the monk. Tobi was really an unusual man. 

"Go away, shitty monk." Sukea groaned, stepping harder and tilted his head threatening towards the monk.

"I'm not going anywhere" 

"I can't believe someone like you is a monk to begin!" 

"Neither I can believe you are a bodyguard!", Tobi chuckled. 

"Arg! I don't know why they chose you to watch over Shima-Sama."

"I say the same!", the monk talked back, tightening his hold of the shakujo, turning his pinch voice into something deeper and lowered his eyes to Sukea's level. "I can't believe they chose a boy from a fallen samurai clan to be Shima's bodyguard."

Sukea's whole body tensed. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes and put a hand over the hilt of his sword, if Tobi said anything else he would cut off his head without remorse. The monk smirked and turned his black eyes towards Obito's tied figure. The boy was lean and delicate, and he looked smaller in his white kimono, his face looked innocent even if his black eyes, so dark and old, were quietly watching them. 

"Tch," the monk lowered his weapon. Again, he couldn't stir a single reaction from the boy encased in the Chakra barrier. It was just like the stories said, Shima only cared about the clan head and his sons. "Fine, I will go," Tobi said loudly with his high pitch voice and did a reverence towards Obito. He turned his back towards the Sukea. 

"I will go, my lord. But tomorrow we will talk more about your wedding."

Obito grimaced before his whole body relaxed. Tobi waved a hand towards Sukea before loudly walking away. Sukea groaned and released his hold on his sword once the monk was two meter away from them, he followed the man with his eyes until Tobi went out of the room. Sukea loudly sighed and turned his whole body towards Shima. To Sukea, Shima looked small and defenceless as any civilian boy should, only Shima's tired eyes gave away the boy's true nature. 

"Forgive me for being late. I shouldn't have left you alone with that guy." 

"Don't worry. He is not that bad," - Obito did a small pause,- "most of the time." 

"Don't lie. He is a pain in the ass most of the time." Sukea smirked, folding his arms and rested his weight against a column. Obito felt something nice twist in his belly. This guy was too nice with him and so handsome. Why was this guy talking to him to begin with? 

"How are you?" 

"Um?", Obito raised his eyes towards Sukea's gray eyes. 

"It must be horrible to stay that way the whole night," Sukea hummed, pushing his body away from the column and taking a seat before Obito. They looked at each other at the other side of the barrier. 

"It can't be helped. Hashirama isn't here and there's no one who can control my mokuton when I'm sleeping."

"Yes, it is true but it must be uncomfortable." Sukea agreed, averting his eyes from Shima's arms. He disliked the red marks on the younger boy's body. 

==============

Character ages:

-Hashirama and Madara are 18 - 19 years old. 

-Kino is 17 years old. 

-Mito is 16- 17 years old. 

-Nagano is 16 years old. 

-Tobirama and Izuna are 15 - 16 years old. 

-Sukea and Rei are 14 years old. 

\- Obito's body is 13 years old. 


End file.
